El Pirata de Nunca Jamás
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Killian ha soñado toda su vida con Peter Pan y Nunca Jamás. En la realidad, cuando planea su boda con Emma, se da cuenta de que ese mundo dentro de su cabeza no es tan irreal como parece.
1. Chapter 1

**El pirata de Nunca Jamás**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Once Upon a Time_ pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Killian planea su boda con Emma cuando recuerdos de una vida alterna comienzan a aquejarlo. ¿Por qué _recuerda_ haber sido un pirata? ¿Y quién demonios es Peter _Pan_?

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Killian despertó sobresaltado al sentir el impacto del codo de Emma en las costillas. Abrió los ojos de golpe y tardó varios segundos en reconocer el techo blanco sobre su cabeza y a la mujer rubia acostada a su lado, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en un brazo y observándolo con el ceño fruncido y una profunda mirada de preocupación.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y lo único que podía distinguir eran sombras parciales gracias a la pobre luz de luna que lograba atravesar las cortinas del balcón.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, colocando una mano fría sobre su pecho desnudo. Killian se estremeció ante el contacto de sus dedos. El corazón le latía a un ritmo acelerado e insoportable en el pecho y la garganta—, pero estabas hablando en sueños. ¿Las pesadillas otra vez?

Un rubor avergonzado decoró las mejillas del hombre, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y suspirar. Ella se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua y se dejó caer a su lado, sobre las almohadas mullidas de la cama. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano y negó con la cabeza, creando un abanico de cabello dorado sobre la funda azul de su almohadón.

Se conocían desde hace años y, desde la misma cantidad de tiempo, habían estado luchando por formar una vida juntos. Emma no era una mujer sencilla y su cabeza estaba tan llena de telarañas como la del mismo Killian que, a su vez, era uno de los hombres más complejos que caminaban sobre la faz de la tierra, pero ambos se esforzaban por hacer encajar sus bordes en las curvas del otro, por rellenar los espacios vacíos que habían dejado en ellos sus vidas repletas de carencias emocionales, existenciales y familiares.

Killian detestaba la idea de preocupar a Emma y sabía que ella odiaba no conocer el caudal de pensamientos que fluía dentro de su cabeza.

En la habitación contigua, Henry dormía plácidamente, inconsciente del pequeño dilema que ocurría tan cerca de él.

El reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche marcaba quince minutos para las cinco de la mañana y Killian puso los ojos en blanco: le había robado una hora de sueño a Emma, que pronto tendría que levantarse para ir a trabajar con su padre. Cansado y fastidiado, se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando espabilarse un poco; la retiró llena de sudor.

—Killian —dijo Emma, observándolo directamente a la cara. Él hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no parpadear—, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres ayuda profesional? Podrías hablar con el doctor Hopper —aunque estaba usando un tono de voz que dejaba las cosas como una posibilidad, Killian sabía que, en el fondo, se trataba más de una orden, aún así, negó con la cabeza.

—No necesito ayuda. Es algo… pasajero —mintió.

Una parte de él sospechaba que necesitaba _toda_ la ayuda que pudiera obtener de quien fuera, pero se sentía demasiado avergonzado del contenido de sus pesadillas para querer contárselas a alguien más; se había asegurado de que Emma sólo conociera la superficie del _verdadero_ problema y se juró a sí mismo que mantendría las cosas de esa manera. Después de todo, ningún hombre quiere que su futura esposa conozca las fantasías que su subconsciente tiene con otra persona… _menos_ cuando dicha persona es apenas un adolescente de malévolos ojos verdes.

Killian no sabía cómo interpretar todo eso. No estaba ansioso por saber cómo lo haría un psicólogo —tal vez lo encerrarían y tacharían como a un depravado—.

— ¿Estás seguro? —insistió la mujer en la penumbra.

—Sí —volvió a mentir él.

Ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Se movió en la cama para recostarse sobre su pecho y Killian la abrazó, sonriendo. Si Emma era buena en algo, era en la terapia de abrazos, una que había perfeccionado a lo largo de muchos años de soledad y dolor.

—Todo está bien —agregó Killian—. No pasa nada.

Emma guardó silencio. Killian supo que no la había convencido.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Las pesadillas comenzaron cuando Killian era un adolescente. Recordaba haber tenido cerca de catorce años la primera vez que soñó, literalmente, con ser el segundo al mando de un barco de la marina al servicio de Su Majestad capitaneado por su hermano mayor, Liam.

Al principio no le pareció algo malo y, de hecho, se llenaba la boca de palabras intentando explicarle a su familia el contenido de sus fantasías: su padre, cuya fama no provenía de su talento como patriarca, sino de su acopio de deudas y afición a las apuestas, solía mofarse de él, pero callaba en cuanto la mirada severa de su mujer se fijaba en su rostro y Killian recordaba con cariño que ella se empinaba sobre la mesa para besarle la mejilla tiernamente y decirle que debía escribir un libro con sus aventuras nocturnas, porque a cualquiera le gustaría leerlas. Killian se apresuraba a desechar la idea, repudiando la perspectiva de hacer más trabajo que el correspondiente para la casa y la escuela. Liam, por otro lado, le daba palmadas pesadas en la espalda o puñetes en el hombro, a manera de agradecimiento por ponerlo en el puesto de capitán dentro de sus sueños. A Killian le hubiera gustado decirle que no había sido su decisión, sino del rey, pero sabía que eso no era verdad, porque, de cierta manera, su inconsciente había elegido a Liam como la representación del liderazgo dentro de su cabeza.

Era extraño, en realidad, porque, cada vez que tenía esos sueños, Killian se sentía como transportado a otra realidad, una que en verdad ocurría cada vez que se iba a la cama, donde era un adulto hecho y derecho y seguía a su hermano a todos lados como un perro fiel…

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Cuando Killian bajó a desayunar tras tomar una rápida ducha y alistarse para ir a trabajar, encontró a Emma y Henry en la cocina. La primera estaba delante de la estufa, volteando un panqueque con una espátula mientras bailaba al ritmo de una canción flotando fuera del sistema de sonido. Henry estaba sentado a la mesa, salpicando de canela su bebida.

—Buenos días, campeón —le dijo Killian, acercándose a él para removerle el cabello con la mano de la misma manera que su madre solía hacer con él cuando era pequeño.

Henry hizo una mueca de disgusto y se alejó de su contacto, perdiendo el tino con la canela sobre su taza y ensuciando la mesa. Miró a Killian con reproche mientras alcanzaba una servilleta para limpiar el desastre. Killian le dedicó una mirada apenada: sí, estaba saliendo con Emma, sí, conocía a Henry desde hace años y podía decirse que eran _amigos_ —compinches, hasta cierto punto—, pero también era cierto que el chico tenía un padre y que, de cierta manera, había mantenido viva la esperanza de que Emma se reconciliara con Neal —a pesar de Killian—, pero sus planes cayeron por la borda cuando éste le pidió matrimonio a Emma, ella aceptó y Neal, honrosamente, se hizo a un lado para que fueran felices.

Killian entendía que el chico estuviera confundido, pero su molestia ya había durado demasiado y la verdad era que no sabía cómo solucionar las cosas: era como si de pronto hubiera perdido todos los puntos a favor que ganó en el pasado. De la nada, Henry lo trataba más como a un enemigo que como a un amigo o _futuro padre_ y eso lo asustaba. Mucho.

Emma, que estaba al tanto de la situación, lo vio por encima del hombro e hizo una mueca que Killian no supo cómo interpretar: ¿estaba molesta con él o con Henry? ¿Estaba siendo solidaria? ¿Con él o con Henry? ¿Cómo interpreta uno una torcedura de la boca?

Killian suspiró y Emma negó con la cabeza antes de volver a su ritual matutino. El hombre se sentó a la mesa, frente a Henry, y evitó verlo a la cara, de la misma manera que el chico hacía con él. Emma colocó un plato de panqueques frente a él y la garrafa de miel, luego, se inclinó para besarlo en la sien. Las mejillas de Killian se pusieron rojas: últimamente no había podido dejar de pensar en su madre, en los dulces recuerdos que tenía de ella como co-protagonista de su niñez, y se daba cuenta de que muchas cosas en Emma se la recordaban.

—Tengan un buen día —dijo ella—. Yo voy tarde al trabajo, así que… —tomó su chaqueta roja del respaldo de una silla y se acercó a Henry para besarlo también: el joven aceptó su contacto de manera contraria a cómo hizo con el de Killian, que sintió una punzada de fastidio en la boca del estómago: ¿cuánto más iba a tener que esforzarse? —, me marcho.

— ¿No vas a desayunar? —preguntó Killian.

Emma negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando tenga tiempo, iré a comer algo al Café de la Abuela —dijo, poniéndose la chaqueta—. Tal vez podamos vernos ahí a medio día, ¿te gusta la idea?

Killian asintió con la cabeza y sonrió: desde que le pidió matrimonio, en el Café de la Abuela habían sido todas las reuniones de planeación, lo que significaba que, probablemente, a medio día también se encontrarían ahí con Regina, amiga de Emma —o algo por el estilo— y Mary Margaret, su madre.

Henry, que también parecía estar al tanto de eso, gruñó por lo bajo y Emma le dio un revés con la mano en la coronilla.

—Nos vemos luego —se despidió y salió como una centella carmesí del departamento.

Killian y Henry desayunaron en un silencio mortuorio, demasiado incómodo para ambos, pero no lo suficiente para que uno de ellos decidiera romperlo.

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

En el muelle, mientras aplicaba una capa gruesa de cera a su bote pesquero bajo el deslumbrante rayo dorado y cálido del sol, Killian no pudo evitar perderse una vez más en el contenido de sus pesadillas, que venían a su mente cuando el viento mecía las aguas y provocaba ondas en la superficie que la luz del día hacía brillar como diamantes.

Recordaba la primera vez que soñó con las velas nuevas del barco de su hermano, esas que les permitirían surcar las nubes y no las aguas para llevar a cabo el cometido encomendado por su Alteza Real: encontrar el _Tormento_ , una planta milagrosa capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad, y llevársela cuanto antes. Al principio, la aventura había parecido simple y casual, pero Killian recordaba la sensación de ahogó que experimentó en el momento en el que el barco se levantó del mar y se elevó en los aires de tal manera que pensó que flotarían así hasta salir de la galaxia; también recordó que fue en ese preciso momento que pensó que no tenían suficiente información sobre la misión y que eso podría llevarlos, quisieran o no, al caos absoluto, pero Liam no quiso escuchar, demasiado ufano para molestarse en hacerlo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, se limpió la frente, empapada de sudor, con el dorso de la mano y miró el basto océano: el fin de semana saldría a alta mar con sus hombres para pescar y esperaba ser afortunado y obtener un gran botín. Sonrió al percatarse de la jerga de piratas que acababa de usar y, al mismo tiempo, el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho; de pronto, se sintió como si el mar le devolviera la mirada y ésta fuera de un profundo, perverso y adictivo color verde…

Un mareo lo aquejó y tuvo que dar un par de pasos atrás para no caer de bruces al agua. Se colocó mejor la gorra sobre la cabeza y se tomó un minuto para beber agua, temiendo la deshidratación, que podía ser la peor enemiga de un hombre de mar.

Dentro de su cabeza, una voz joven le preguntó _«¿Estás perdido?»_ y su propia mente respondió _«Siempre lo he estado»._

* * *

 **V**

* * *

Peter — _Pan_ , como se hacía llamar a sí mismo a falta de un nombre _más largo_ , algo que le causaba profunda gracia a Killian—, era un joven no mayor de los dieciséis años que Liam y él encontraron en Nunca Jamás, una isla basta, llena de vegetación y rodeada de agua clara. Era tan hermoso como un amanecer y tan sombrío como la oscuridad de la noche; parecía estar recubierto por una coraza de frío cinismo que desde el principio llamó la atención de Killian, que nunca en su vida —ni real ni soñada— se había encontrado con un maltón tan malcriado y poco temeroso del filo de sus espadas.

Killian tenía veinte años de edad la primera vez que soñó con él y recordaba haberse sentido profundamente enamorado al despertar… aunque era una sensación extraña, nauseabunda, como si algo terriblemente malo fuera a pasar.

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

Peter Pan danzó alrededor de Killian y Liam mientras estos buscaban el _Tormento_ por cada rincón de Nunca Jamás. Siempre sonriendo como una cobra erguida y a punto de atacar, su atención parecía estar fija en una sola cosa: saber todo sobre Killian que, aunque al principio se mostró reticente a hablar de sí mismo, poco a poco hundió los pies en el lodo y le contó todo lo que quería saber, incluso aquello de lo que ni él mismo estaba cien por ciento seguro. Después de todo, Peter Pan sólo era parte de sus sueños y nada malo podría pasarle por pasarse de boquiflojo.

Peter también habló de sí mismo, de su vida en Nunca Jamás, donde no parecía haber más habitantes que él. Killian siempre pensaba que eso debía ser _demasiado_ solitario para que un simple chico pudiera soportarlo y sentía lástima por él. Peter parecía saberlo… y odiarlo por eso.

Poco a poco, comenzaron a volverse _cercanos_ a pesar de todo y Killian se acostumbró a rehuir la mirada acusadora de su hermano mayor cuando éste le preguntaba dónde había pasado la tarde — _¿con quién?_ —y porque había dejado de lado la búsqueda del _Tormento_. Pero la vergüenza y la culpa se hacían a un lado cuando Peter le sonreía y sus manos frías acariciaban _casi_ con ternura la piel de su cuello y sus labios húmedos susurraban palabras traviesas en sus oídos, haciéndole perder todo juicio y razón de sí…

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

Cuando despertaba de los sueños en los que Peter Pan era protagonista, Killian no podía con la cortedad que lo atormentaba.

En aquel entonces, tenía una novia hermosa llamada Milah, a la que amaba y respetaba sobre todas las cosas. Por eso no entendía… a qué se debía esa necesidad, la ansiedad de estar con alguien más. El conocimiento de que, cuando la besaba, no eran los labios de ella los que deseaba, sino los de alguien que ni siquiera era real, sino una fantasía de su mente para enloquecerlo.

Y no había nadie con quien pudiera hablar al respecto, porque estaba seguro de que todo el mundo lo juzgaría como a un loco, como a alguien que no se aceptaba a sí mismo...

* * *

 **VIII**

* * *

La sensación de vergüenza aumentó cuando Milah murió en un accidente y, la noche tras el funeral, él se sumergió en las mantas de su cama, aún con las ropas negras que había usado en el cementerio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, suplicándole al cielo que lo dejara dormir y soñar con Peter y Nunca Jamás, con una vida irreal en donde todo era miel sobre hojuelas, besos húmedos sobre sus labios y manos suaves en su cabello; donde nada dolía y nadie moría, _jamás_.

Pero esa noche, en su vida falsa, Liam encontró una rama de _Tormento_ — ¡por fin! — y se cortó el brazo con ella para demostrarle a Killian que la planta era segura después de que Peter le advirtiera que en realidad se trataba de un veneno muy potente, capaz de matar ejércitos completos.

En vez de encontrar el consuelo que había esperado, Killian se topó con el horror de soñar con la muerte de su hermano y la terrible sonrisa de Peter cuando éste se limitó a decirle _«Te lo dije»._

Al despertar, el hombre sólo pensó que el sueño había sido confuso gracias a la angustia y el dolor que había sufrido los últimos días a raíz del accidente de Milah y su inevitable deceso en el hospital, pero, por primera vez, comenzó a sentir desconfianza de ir a la cama y soñar con Nunca Jamás.

* * *

 **IX**

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Killian se refrescó el cuello con un pañuelo húmedo, pues la piel le ardía de calor y estaba de color rojo intenso tras pasar gran parte del día bajo el sol, y comenzó a considerar las palabras de Emma, que siempre le insistía en comprarse un bloqueador solar más potente. Y hablando de la reina de Roma, la mujer le envió un texto para dejarle saber que ya le esperaba en el Café de la Abuela —con Mary Margaret, Regina y David—. Killian puso los ojos en blanco: le gustaba la idea de casarse con Emma y, cuando se lo propuso, todo lucía como una encantadora fantasía más que como un plan real. Pero Regina y Mary Margaret se encargaron de abofetearlo con dicha realidad cuando inmediatamente comenzaron a hacer reservaciones, citas con proveedores y con el simple hecho de _no tener otro tema de conversación cada vez que se encontraban._

Estaba comenzando a hartarse de eso: nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de planear una boda, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no se necesitaban más de dos personas para hacerlo.

Entró a su camarote, se puso una camisa limpia, se cambió los zapatos y enfiló su camino por el muelle para ir al encuentro de Emma.

* * *

Killian abrió la puerta del café y la campana tintineó sobre su cabeza. El lugar estaba repleto de personas, pero aun así logró ubicar la cabellera rubia de Emma en la mesa que siempre ocupaban al fondo del local. La mujer, que había estado al pendiente de la puerta para verlo llegar, sonrió de inmediato y se levantó un poco de su silla para agitar la mano en el aire y darle la bienvenida.

Killian también sonrió y caminó entre la multitud hasta alcanzarla. La saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se dejó caer con cansancio en la silla vacía que ella había apartado a su lado, encarando a los demás; David estaba sumergido en un sorbo de café, por lo que sólo lo saludó arqueando las cejas detrás de su taza. Mary Margaret, por otro lado, le dedicó una sonrisa enmelada y le dio una palmadita en la mano. Regina, a su vez, abrió una carpeta con argollas que tenía sobre la mesa y la deslizó sobre la mesa para que Emma pudiera verla.

—Ahora que estamos todos, podemos comenzar a hablar de lo importante: éstos son los salones de fiestas de Storybrooke y las áreas circundantes. Los mejores están marcados con cinta roja —explicó mientras Emma hojeaba las páginas con fotografías y anotaciones de los lugares. Regina, pagada de sí misma, bebió un trago de su bebida, esperando que los demás dijeran algo: era obvio que las opciones marcadas con rojo eran las _únicas_ opciones que tenían desde el momento en el que ella las había señalado.

Killian se recargó en el hombro de Emma para ver la fotografía de un salón de fiestas con grandes vitrales y un techo de madera cónico que recordaba al de una catedral. Emma deslizó las yemas de los dedos sobre la imagen y giró el rostro para observar la reacción de Killian, que se vio obligado a hacer una mueca: la imagen le recordaba demasiado a un cuento de hadas para su gusto.

—Creo que es hermoso —dijo ella al percatarse de su duda.

Killian repitió la mueca sin poder evitarlo.

Mary Margaret frunció los labios, deslizando una mano por su corto cabello cano, e intercambió una mirada con su esposo. Regina puso los ojos en blanco. Killian se había acostumbrado a esas reacciones gracias a todas las reuniones por la boda que habían tenido hasta ese momento, así que procuró ignorarlas.

—Yo también lo creo, pero… escucha, uno de mis amigos tiene un yate en el muelle y es bastante grande. Ahí podrían caber todos nuestros invitados y sería perfecto cas…

— ¿Casarse en el mar? ¿Enserio? —interrumpió Regina con burla, terminando sin querer lo que Killian había pretendido decir.

El hombre le devolvió la mirada, retador.

—Sí, _enserio_ —dijo con seguridad.

Emma se tocó la frente con los dedos y respiró profundo, como si su paciencia estuviera a punto de ser puesta a prueba. A Killian le desagradó su reacción.

— _Podría_ ser buena idea —comentó Emma, pero ese «podría» le dejó claro que sólo lo decía para evitar una discusión.

Killian puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, si no tomas en cuenta a las personas que se marean en el mar, la humedad, que puede afectar la comida, y la terrible cantidad de accidentes e inconveniencias que pueden ocurrir sobre un bote… —alegó Regina.

—Yate —corrigió Killian, rechinando los dientes.

—Lo que sea. Yo ni loca me casaría sobre un _bote_ —siguió la alcaldesa, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Pero no es tu boda —replicó Killian—. Esto es algo que Emma y yo tenemos que decidir —dijo por fin, sacando una frustración que se había acumulado en su interior por semanas—; no entiendo por qué es necesario que tantas personas comenten al respecto. Nosotros queremos algo sencillo e íntimo, no una fiesta para toda la ciudad, ¿cierto, amor? —preguntó, mirando a Emma y buscando su apoyo, pero la expresión en el rostro de ella le dijo que lo último que esperaba de su boda era algo _sencillo_ e _íntimo_ por lo que Killian se sintió caminando por el tablón (volviendo a la jerga de piratas y eso), con la punta de una espada en la espalda baja.

Emma frunció los labios y los separó después para hablar, pero David la interrumpió:

—Killian —dijo con el tono de voz que se emplea para hablar con un niño pequeño—. Emma es nuestra hija. Y es su _primera_ boda —añadió. Las mejillas de Emma se pusieron rojas, a sabiendas de que las bodas solían ir primero que los hijos, pero para ella había ocurrido de manera distinta—. Queremos lo mejor para ella (y para ti, por supuesto) y también queremos apoyarlos con los preparativos del mejor momento de sus vidas, pero si te incomoda, nosotros podemos hacernos a un lado —hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, sujetando la mano de su esposa para ayudarla a levantarse también, pero Emma, incorporándose más rápido que Mary Margaret, puso las manos en los hombros de su padre, estirándose por encima de un incómodo Killian, para obligarlo a sentarse nuevamente.

— ¡Nada de eso! —Dijo ella con fervor—. Todo está bien. Killian no quiso implicar que no necesitamos su ayuda —explicó, ansiosa.

David le regaló una mirada fría y penetrante a su futuro yerno, como retándolo a contradecir las palabras de Emma. Killian se limitó a respirar profundo, sujetar la mano de Emma, que se sentó de nuevo a su lado, y asentir con la cabeza.

—Es cierto, _lo siento_ , no quise ser grosero —explicó, aunque, por dentro, sentía que la sangre le hervía como lava. _Sí_ estaba molesto, por supuesto, pero no quería más problemas con la familia de Emma, por la que había movido cielo, mar y tierra con tal de llevarse bien con ellos.

Regina, al otro lado de la mesa, sonrió con suficiencia y recuperó la carpeta con salones de fiestas.

—Entonces, ¿un _yate_? —preguntó con mofa a sabiendas de que Killian había perdido la contienda. A él no le sorprendía para nada que ella aún no hubiera conseguido casarse.

—Olvídenlo —dijo Killian, deseando que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

—Killian… —suplicó Emma, aferrando su mano con fuerza.

—Es enserio, fue una idea tonta. _Olvídalo_ —rogó—. Elige el salón de fiestas que más te guste. Lo tienes todo bajo control —soltó la mano de Emma con algo de rudeza y se levantó—. Voy a pedir algo para almorzar. Aún tengo cosas que preparar antes del fin de semana —dijo, aunque sabía que a nadie le importaba, y caminó hasta el mostrador de la cafetería, donde Ruby lo recibió con una gran sonrisa lobuna.

A sus espaldas, pudo escuchar a su prometida pidiéndole a su padre, _por millonésima vez_ , que fuera más amable con él. Killian no necesitaba ese tipo de lástima, que repudiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y se propuso, desde ese momento, no volver a interferir en las cuestiones de la boda: sólo pagaría lo que tuviera que pagar, pero, por lo demás, ellos podían decidir si debía ir vestido a la ceremonia con un costal de papas, si querían —y Regina parecía ser la persona indicada para proponerlo, como siempre, con tal de hacerlo sufrir—. No entendía cómo alguien como Emma podía tener amigas así.

Cuando Ruby le entregó su pedido, prefirió quedarse a comer en la barra antes que volver a la mesa con los demás. Sabía que eso molestaría a Emma cuando se diera cuenta, pero, vamos, la estaba dejando ganar para evitarse problemas, lo menos que ella podía hacer era dejar que conservara un poco de su dignidad.

Estaba por meterse un trozo de pan a la boca cuando la campana de la entrada sonó y Ruby salió de la cocina, secándose las manos en el delantal —más largo que la falda que estaba usando—para tomar la orden de los recién llegados. Al pasar a su lado, ella le guiñó el ojo; Killian respondió con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada el contoneo de las largas mechas rojas que decoraban el cabello castaño de la chica.

Bajo el umbral de la puerta, se encontraba un hombre de aspecto imponente, vestido con un elegante traje negro; al verle la cara, Killian tuvo la impresión de reconocerlo de algún lado, pero no pudo dar en el clavo. Parpadeando, se fijó en la mujer menuda que sujetaba el brazo del hombre: el largo cabello castaño le caía en cascada sobre los hombros y en sus mejillas aparecieron dos hoyuelos al sonreírle a Ruby después de que la chica les señalara una mesa vacía. Sujetando la mano de la mujer, había un niño pequeño, de escasos seis años, con un pulgar metido en la boca mientras barría el suelo con la base de su zapato.

Killian dejó de prestarles atención para volver a su almuerzo, pero su interés se vio pescado de nuevo cuando, a sus espaldas, Emma se levantó de la mesa para ir a saludar a los recién llegados mientras éstos ocupaban su mesa.

Killian, a punto de atragantarse con su café al girar la cabeza para contemplar la escena, frunció el ceño: todos en Storybrooke se conocían, si no de manera afable, al menos de vista, pero Killian nunca antes había visto a esa familia, así que no tenía idea de dónde Emma podía relacionarse con ellos. Tal vez de Nueva York, ahora que lo pensaba, pues la mujer había vivido varios años ahí antes de decidir volver a casa —ahí fue donde conoció al fatídico Neal Cassidy y dio a luz a Henry, algo que no tocaba canciones de fiesta dentro de la mente de Killian—. Y, casi como si la hubiera llamado telepáticamente, Emma miró por encima del hombro y sus ojos se cruzaron.

Killian pensó en fingir que no había estado contemplándola, pero sabía que sería un esfuerzo inútil. Emma enarcó una ceja y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, Killian se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se puso de pie para ir junto a su prometida, que de inmediato tomó su mano.

—Carl, Belle, él es mi prometido, Killian Jones —dijo Emma, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. La mujer, Belle, sonrió, emocionada, dando palmaditas frente a su cara, pero el rostro del hombre, Carl, permaneció impávido mientras observaba a Killian de pies a cabeza, como si fuera una bestia con la que no sabía cómo lidiar; era una mirada similar a las que le regalaba Regina. Killian hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarlo y no mostrarse incómodo—. Killian, ellos son Carl y Belle Gold. Carl es el tío de Neal —Killian se contuvo de hacer una mueca. Prestando más atención, había algo en los ojos del hombre que definitivamente le recordaba a Neal. _De-mo-nios—._ Y ésta dulzura —agregó Emma, refiriéndose al niño de seis años, que observaba el intercambio de palabras entre los adultos como quien ve un juego de ping-pong— es Gideon, su hijo.

Killian se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar:

—Es un placer conocerlos —dijo, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la del señor Gold… que no hizo lo mismo. El hombre sólo miró sus dedos como si nunca antes hubiera visto una mano que no fuera la suya. A su lado, Belle soltó una risita incómoda y se apresuró a ceñir la mano de Killian, que de nuevo tenía las mejillas tan rojas como el abrigo que la mujer estaba usando.

—Igualmente, estamos encantados —respondió ella, con la voz muy aguda. Giró el rostro para observar a su hijo, que estaba jugando con los palitos de pan—. Di hola, Gideon, no seas maleducado —y, entre dientes, agregó—: como tu padre.

El niño, al igual que su madre, estiró la mano hacia adelante y, sintiéndose _más_ perturbado que antes, Killian también la apretó.

Emma, que tenía los labios fruncidos y lucía tan apenada como él se sentía, tuvo que abrir la boca una vez más:

— ¿Quieren sentarse con nosotros? En nuestra mesa aún hay lugares disponibles.

El señor Gold dejó de mirar a Killian como si fuera la basura de su zapato para sonreírle a Emma.

—No, gracias, querida. Estamos esperando a otras personas —informó.

—Oh —dijo Emma torpemente. Su mano, que seguía unida a la de Killian, estaba empapada en sudor—. Bien, de acuerdo. Fue un gusto verlos. ¿Van a quedarse más tiempo en Storybrooke? A Henry le daría mucho gusto saludarlos.

De nuevo, el señor Gold respondió:

—Estamos en proceso de mudarnos —explicó—. De pronto, han surgido cambios en nuestras vidas y vivir en un sitio más tranquilo y relajado como Storybrooke nos vendrá bien, ahora que la familia se amplía.

Emma se cubrió la boca con las manos. Killian enarcó una ceja.

— ¡Oh, Belle! ¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó Emma, emocionada.

Belle sonrió, apenada, y ladeó la cabeza un poco para mirar a Gideon, que la contemplaba con mucha atención.

—No, no, no, no se trata de eso. Es que… han pasado _cosas_ —explicó, acariciando la cabeza rubia de Gideon.

—Mis hermanos menores vienen a vivir con nosotros —agregó el señor Gold, cortante—. Mis padres tuvieron un accidente de auto hace poco. Los perdimos y ellos se quedaron solos. Nosotros somos la única familia que tienen, así que… —hizo un gesto con las manos, como si con eso terminara la historia. Una sonrisa sombría se dibujó en sus labios y, aunque no los conocía, Killian se preocupó por el desastroso destino que esos chicos tendrían al lado de un hombre tan extraño.

—Lamento mucho tú pérdida —dijo Emma, que de pronto había palidecido.

El señor Gold la miró directamente a los ojos y simplemente replicó:

—Yo, ciertamente, no —y ese fue el final de la conversación entre ellos..

—Fue… fue un gusto saludarlos —agregó Emma tras unos interminables segundos de silencio—. Si necesitan ayuda con la mudanza o con cualquier otra cosa, no duden en llamarnos.

Belle le dedicó una nueva sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Emma.

Killian volvió a sujetar la mano de su novia y ambos dieron media vuelta lentamente, como un impala intentando no llamar la atención del león. Caminaron hasta la barra, donde Killian se sentó frente a su plato y Emma se dejó caer en el banco a su lado.

— ¿Necesito decirte lo extraño que fue eso o ya lo sabes? —preguntó Killian, desanimado porque su almuerzo se había enfriado.

Emma le dio un golpe con el dorso de la mano en el brazo.

—Ay, cállate —pidió—. Son los tíos de Henry. No puedo sólo pasarlos por alto cuando me encuentro con ellos. Pero sí… el señor Gold es extraño, eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Tal vez esquivaste una bala al separarte de Neal. Quizá la rareza viene de familia —comentó él sin lograr contenerse y Emma le dedicó una mirada desangelada.

—Qué pésimo comentario —dijo, a sabiendas de que por las venas de Henry corría la sangre de Gold. Pero Killian no podía decir nada para defenderlo: últimamente, el chico también había perdido puntos de buen comportamiento con él.

Terminó su almuerzo en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de Emma, que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos como un halcón. Después de que Ruby se acercara a recoger los platos sucios y se los llevara a la parte trasera del establecimiento, Emma tomó un largo respiro y dijo:

—Lamento que mis padres estén interfiriendo demasiado en los asuntos de la boda —sujetó un servilletero de acero y jugueteó con el sobre la barra para evitar mirar el rostro de Killian, que frunció el ceño: Emma no era una mujer de disculpas—. También quería pedirte perdón si… si sientes que no te he dejado participar lo suficiente en los preparativos. Es decir… es _nuestra_ boda. También tienes derecho a dar tu opinión.

—Pero, aparentemente, el darte a conocer mi opinión no significa que la vayas a aceptar —comentó Killian, sin intenciones de hacerlo sonar como un reproche.

Emma lo miró y frunció los labios.

—No se trata de eso, Killian. Si quieres que nos casemos en un yate, nos casaremos en un yate —dijo ella, pero seguía sin sonar convencida—. Lo importante es que estemos juntos.

Killian intentó sonreír, pero no tenía los ánimos suficientes.

—No, elige el salón de fiestas que más te guste, Emma. Tú eres la novia, después de todo.

—Killian… —insistió ella, pero él se puso de pie, sacó su cartera para dejar el dinero de su comida sobre la barra y caminó hacia la puerta del café.

—No, está bien, Emma —mintió, mirando a la mujer por encima del hombro—. Tengo que volver al trabajo. Despídeme de tus padres —agregó antes de encarar la puerta, que se abrió en ese preciso momento y estuvo a punto de golpearle la nariz, pero Killian logró esquivar el impacto a tiempo.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! —exclamó la chica que acababa de entrar al local. Llevaba sus largos rizos dorados atados en una coleta alta y estos se movían como resortes cada vez que ella ladeaba un poco la cabeza—. Soy muy torpe. ¿Estás bien?

—Ah, sí, todo bien —respondió Killian, aturdido.

De nuevo, tuvo la vaga sensación de conocer a la recién llegada, pero, por más que intentó darle sentido a su cara, no lo consiguió.

—Correcto —terminó ella con una sonrisa y luego lo rodeó para entrar al local. Killian la siguió con la mirada y la vio caminar hasta la mesa que ocupaban el señor Gold y su esposa y se preguntó si de nuevo había visto en ella algo que le recordaba inconscientemente a Neal, tal vez incluso a Henry.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de dejar de pensar en eso y salió del café, dispuesto a volver a su bote en el muelle.

Caminó por la acera bajo el calor del día, sintiendo los ríos de sudor que bajaban por sus sienes hasta perderse en su cuello. De cierta manera, estaba exhausto y aterrado por la idea de tener que volver a hablar con alguien sobre la boda. De nuevo, no podía creer que una simple ceremonia conllevara tanto esfuerzo, enojo y trabajo y supuso que, de haberlo sabido, hubiera meditado más las cosas antes de comprar el anillo y dárselo a Emma.

Una señal de alerta se encendió en su cabeza al pensar en eso porque él amaba a Emma… ¿cierto?

Un dolor punzante tras su ojo izquierdo lo amenazó con una migraña latente. Estaba a punto de dar vuelta a la esquina cuando, al otro lado de la acera, una mata de cabello de color castaño rojizo brillando bajo la luz solar lo distrajo: era como contemplar un rubí en la cima de un cofre del tesoro. Pero el tesoro verdadero se encontraba bajo el destello y Killian sintió el corazón dándole un vuelco en el pecho al descubrirlo.

Una brisa de viento llevó a sus fosas nasales el aroma de la hierba fresca y la tierra mojada de la selva. Casi podía paladear el sabor de la sal, tan particular, del mar de Nunca Jamás y escuchar el susurro del aire, aullando como un lobo en sus oídos.

Jadeó sin poder evitarlo y se quedó petrificado en su sitio, contemplando con los ojos muy abiertos el panorama que tenía delante, que, para cualquier otra persona, no hubiera resultado relevante.

Al otro de la calle, parado frente al ventanal de una tienda de antigüedades, se encontraba un joven que daba la impresión de ni siquiera rosar los veinte años de edad. Tenía la piel tan pálida como la espuma del océano que golpeaba los riscos de la playa y unos labios tan rojos como la sangre que Killian —o al menos el Killian onírico— conocía a la perfección. Pero quizá lo más impactante de todo el conjunto no era ni el color del cabello, tan exacto, ni la impresión de la piel, que parecía haberse gravado en las yemas de sus dedos a pesar de nunca haberla tocado en realidad, sino el brillo de los ojos, tan verdes como Killian sabía que eran, cuando el chico levantó la mirada y ésta se cruzó con la suya de una forma en que nunca le había pasado con Milah o Emma…

Se sintió como alguien que ha sido alcanzado por un rayo —o se ha enamorado a primera vista—.

Los labios del muchacho se separaron y, aún en la distancia, sin poder escuchar el murmullo, Killian supo que estaba pronunciando su nombre. Y, a su vez, Killian dijo el suyo dentro de sus pensamientos: _«Peter»._ ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo había salido un sueño, una pesadilla, de su mente para materializarse en la realidad justo frente a él?

Killian contempló el horror en el rostro del chico e imaginó que su expresión debía ser similar. Dio un paso al frente, listo para cruzar la calle y cerciorarse de que estaba despierto y que eso no era sólo una alucinación, pero el chico, _Peter_ , pareció leer sus intenciones porque, de inmediato, dio media vuelta y entró a la tienda de antigüedades, colocó el letrero de «CERRADO» en la ventana de la puerta y Killian volvió a congelarse en su sitio.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera pensar correctamente de nuevo. Tal vez se había equivocado y había confundido a una persona cualquiera con el individuo de sus pesadillas —después de todo, había tenido una justo la noche anterior y tal vez estaba demasiado fresca dentro de su mente—. Quizá lo mejor sería tranquilizarse y cerciorarse de no estar cometiendo un error. A lo mejor se había insolado demasiado, o la pelea con David en verdad lo había perturbado; tal vez necesitaba gafas… o terapia. Pero, en caso de ser así, ¿a qué se debió la reacción del muchacho? Tal vez recibir tanta atención de parte de un desconocido lo incomodó.

 _Peter Pan_ no era real. Tampoco el Killian que se convirtió en pirata tras la muerte de su hermano tras envenenarse con _Tormento_. Todo eso no era más que un delirio que había alimentado desde niño y ahora le causaba estragos en el cerebro.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar mantener sus ensueños al margen de su vida real.

Emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia el muelle, pero no pudo evitar mirar por encima del hombro la tienda al otro lado de la calle… y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero al ver el letrero, con pintura aún fresca, sobre la entrada: _«Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer»._

¿Acaso el Señor Gold se convertiría en una sombra dentro de su vida tanto como ya lo era Neal?

* * *

 **Página de Facebook:** _PruePhantomhive._

 **Canal de YouTube:** _Prudence Hummel._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Killian Jones, el hombre de mar a servicio de Su Majestad, sabía que _Peter Pan_ no era un ser humano del todo. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, de pie sobre las rocas húmedas en el borde del lago, se dio cuenta de que había algo casi sobrenatural en su persona, en la manera en que toda la isla parecía respirar al mismo tiempo que él, en cómo sabía cosas que nadie más podía saber o en la forma en que aparecía de la nada en los sitios más inesperados… aun así, Killian no sentía temor o aprensión, como ocurría con su hermano mayor, que prefería mantenerse lo más lejos posible del muchacho. Killian estaba al tanto de que Peter sentía una afilada atracción por él… y el sentimiento era mutuo.

En todos los momentos que estuvieron juntos, retozando sobre la breña de la selva o recostados a la orilla del lago, no se le pasó por la cabeza que Peter pudiera ser _peligroso_ o que tuviera malas intenciones respecto a su relación, pero pronto tuvo que descubrir que así era, aunque ese, en realidad, no parecía ser su objetivo. Era más como su personalidad por default.

Tras la muerte de Liam por causa del Tormento, Peter no mostró ninguna clase de remordimiento por no haber sido más insistente en que se mantuvieran lejos de la planta venenosa. Mientras Killian lloraba la muerte de su hermano, el joven se recargó en una gran roca, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observando la escena con una mirada gélida que Killian no le conoció hasta el momento.

— ¡No te quedes ahí! —Exigió él, furioso, levantando la vista para contemplar a Peter, que parpadeó, sin comprender su llamado. Esa expresión de indómita indiferencia, de no adivinar lo que estaba pasando, Killian ya la había visto antes, pero sólo hasta ese momento le dio importancia porque la entendió: Peter estaba vacío por dentro y eso lo aterró—, ¡¿acaso no piensas decir algo?! —pero era una petición inútil.

A un inhumano, a un ser que vive en una isla desierta, rodeado de agua clara y sólo acompañado por su sombra, no se le puede pedir que ofrezca un consuelo humano, simplemente porque no los conoce. Y en ese momento, al ver su cara en blanco, libre de cualquier expresión relacionada a la pena, Killian entendió por fin que, por más besos salados, dedos entrelazados y abrazos que se hubieran dado en el corto tiempo que había estado en Nunca Jamás, cualquier clase de amor que se hubieran profesado era falso. ¿Cómo podía sentir un ser sin alma algo tan humano?

Peter entrecerró los ojos un momento y su mirada cruel se posó en el cuerpo, pálido y rígido, de Liam, firmemente abrazado contra el pecho de un desesperado Killian. En ese momento, el hombre pudo imaginarse los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente: ese abrazo, ese lugar tan cerca de su corazón, era sólo de él y nadie más tenía derecho de ocuparlo. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda cuando Peter abandonó su cómodo sitio contra la roca y dio un paso al frente, extendiendo las manos hacia ambos lados de su cuerpo en una postura insensible.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? —ofreció—. Diré cualquier cosa que te permita sanar esa herida, si es lo que quieres.

Killian sintió un poderoso nudo en la garganta. Todo calor abandonó su cuerpo y, de pronto, se sintió tan muerto como el hombre que descansaba entre sus manos. Quiso llorar a gritos. Quiso sujetar a Peter del cuello con todas sus fuerzas y agotar todo el aire en su pecho, pero tenía demasiado miedo.

— ¿Qué demonios eres? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar, hablando con una voz tan aguda por el temor, que casi no pareció suya.

Un soplo de viento helado danzó entre las copas de los árboles que los rodeaban. Una sombra joven se deslizó entre las nubes, sobre las aguas que reposaban en el lago bajo la cascada que estaba a su lado. El ruido del agua cayendo fue atronador y Killian la creyó capaz de destrozarle los tímpanos.

En el rostro de Peter se reflejó un destello de dolor que sólo duró un instante, antes de ser remplazado por la expresión fría de antes.

—Soy lo que desees que sea —respondió sencillamente, como si todo dependiera de Killian y no de sí mismo.

Killian decidió que debía ser un demonio encarnado, el reflejo de una tentación prohibida que, en su mundo, no era bien vista por nadie. Desesperado, se maldijo dentro de su cabeza por no escuchar a Liam en vida y mantenerse lejos de ese… _ser_. Entonces, a gritos, le exigió que desapareciera, sin darse cuenta de que con sus palabras le estaba rompiendo el corazón, y el muchacho se disolvió en la nada, dejando un espacio vacío donde había estado antes.

Killian se quedó sólo con el cuerpo de su hermano a su lado, contemplando, atónito, el sitio donde Peter estuvo, entonces, cuando la sorpresa y la incredulidad se fueron, llegaron el horror y el arrepentimiento. Fue en ese momento que se permitió romperse por completo, gritando y maldiciendo, gruñendo como un animal herido, escuchando sus alaridos como ecos que se desplomaban por el risco en el que estaban y llenaban cada rincón de Nunca Jamás.

* * *

Liam no llevó a muchos hombres a su expedición, sólo a un puñado de personas que se ganaron su confianza en los últimos años. Cuando Killian apareció en el barco, pálido y demacrado, para darle a la pequeña tripulación la noticia de la muerte de su capitán, por un segundo creyó que lo matarían a palos, culpándolo de lo que había pasado, pero eso no fue lo que pasó: una sombra de temor, dolor y duda se extendió sobre los hombres que lo miraban, pero nadie hizo ademán de tomar represalias en su contra a pesar de que se suponía que él debía cuidar del capitán.

¿Qué clase de hombre de confianza era si ni siquiera había conseguido salvaguardar la espalda de su propio hermano? Esa era la cuestión que contemplaba en los ojos de todos, excepto en los del señor Smee, que rompió a llorar apenas estuvo al tanto de lo que había pasado. Killian sintió un profundo respeto por él y se maldijo una vez más por haber sido tan débil y caer en los brazos de Peter Pan.

Un hombre apellidado Robinson y su compañero, el señor Williams, lo acompañaron a lo alto del risco para recoger el cuerpo de Liam, que Killian no consiguió bajar del sitio por sí mismo. Mientras lo transportaban al barco, la sombra de Peter Pan los persiguió por la selva, ocultándose entre las ramas de los árboles y los matorrales. Todo el tiempo, Killian mantuvo la mano firme en el mango de su espada, aunque en el fondo sabía que sería incapaz de hacerle daño.

Mientras la tripulación disponía el cadáver de su capitán en su camarote en el barco, Killian esperó un momento antes de abordar la nave, quedándose de pie en la misma orilla del lago en el que vio a Peter Pan por primera vez, con las botas sumergidas en el agua, sin importarle que se arruinaran.

En la soledad, cerró los ojos un momento y respiró el aire fresco. Sobre el cuerpo de su hermano había colocado un pequeño saco lleno con ramas de Tormento que estaba dispuesto a restregar en el rostro del Rey, literalmente, para hacerle ver el gran mal que había provocado.

La mano de Peter apareció en su hombro, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Aún así, se mantuvo impávido en su sitio, sin abrir los ojos o prestarle atención al muchacho. Labios suaves aparecieron en la curva de su cuello, deslizándose hasta el borde de su oreja y Killian se maldijo por lo bajo ante el cosquilleo que provocaron.

—No te vayas — _ordenó_ Peter—. No puedes dejarme, Killian —dijo, seguro de sus palabras.

La mano de Killian se cerró con más fuerza sobre la empuñadura de su espada, que siseó al ser levantada de la funda, pero no por completo. No se atrevió a hacer una amenaza verdadera porque se sabía incapaz de dañar a la persona que _amaba…_

»—Si eso es lo que deseas —siguió Peter, alejándose de su cuerpo, arrebatándole el beso que había depositado en su cuello, haciéndole sentir un terrible frío en la espalda—, no haré nada para evitarlo. Si tomar mi vida es lo que quieres, Killian, puedes hacerlo —afirmó, tan vehementemente, que Killian por fin lo miró: la luz mórbida había desaparecido de sus ojos, dándole pie a una infinita soledad. Una punzada de arrepentimiento acribilló el vientre del marinero—. Pero no me dejes así.

 _Solo, de nuevo._

Los ojos de Killian se empañaron. No fue su intención sentirse de esa manera y luchó contra sus emociones para evitar las lágrimas, pero fue un esfuerzo en vano. Enfrentó a Peter, sacó su espada de la vaina y la colocó contra el cuello del muchacho, el filo de la punta abriendo la más pequeña de las heridas bajo su garganta. Peter ni siquiera parpadeó, ni por asomo se mostró asustado de lo que Killian pudiera hacerle. Sus ojos verdes nunca dejaron de ver los suyos y Killian sintió el impulso de tirarse de rodillas, dejarse arrastrar por la marea y morir ahogado entre sus aguas.

No podía hacer eso.

No podía dañar a Peter.

Y él parecía saberlo, pero ansiarlo de todos modos.

—No te vayas, Killian —repitió, ésta vez más suplicante que antes.

Killian jadeó, guardó su espada y dio un paso al frente. Sujetó los hombros de Peter con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño de dolor, y estampó sus labios contra los suyos en un beso desesperado y amargo, demasiado doloroso para ser disfrutado. Peter intentó alejarse del agarre de sus manos para abrazarlo, pero Killian se lo impidió, aferrándolo con más brío.

Con ese beso, le acababa de vender su alma al diablo.

Alejó a Peter con un empujón y corrió hacia el agua para saltar al pequeño bote vacío que lo esperaba en la orilla y remar hacia el barco donde descansaba el cuerpo de su hermano y lo esperaba su tripulación.

Cuando el barco zarpó, Killian contempló a Peter desde la cubierta; el chico nunca se marchó. Los vio desaparecer entre las nubes, con la mirada más vacía y solitaria que antes.

Killian se sintió devastado por la despedida, pero estaba seguro de que había dejado su espíritu atrás, como compañía del joven ermitaño de Nunca Jamás. Tal vez eso sería suficiente para acompañarlo el resto de la eternidad…

* * *

 **XI**

* * *

Cuando Killian entró al departamento que compartía con Emma y Henry, la mujer, que estaba en la cocina preparándose una taza de té, lo miró por encima del hombro y sonrió con ligereza. Algo tibio se expandió en el pecho congelado de Killian, que no sentía ni la nariz ni las orejas tras haber pasado gran parte del día en el muelle, observando las aguas sin darle importancia al descenso de la temperatura al caer la noche.

Emma dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a su encuentro para darle un beso en la mejilla. Killian sonrió lo mejor que pudo y respondió el gesto estampando sus labios en la frente de la mujer, que lo miró con extrañeza.

—Te siento raro —dijo con sinceridad y Killian deseó que ella no fuera tan buena leyendo sus emociones, pero lamentablemente lo era—. ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó.

Killian separó los labios para responder, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y, por más que quiso, no consiguió dejarlas salir, así que cerró los labios de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose torpe. Las manos de Emma sujetaron sus brazos con ternura y se movieron de arriba abajo, dándole calor con la fricción de sus dedos.

Killian agradeció su contacto; había algo tan maternal en Emma, que no podía evitar que se le derritiera el corazón con sus pequeños gestos de amor. Pero en ese momento, una agrura subía por su garganta porque, si su corazón latía acelerado y se sentía perturbado, no era por ella, sino por alguien a quien creyó inexistente y lejano…

—Ven, te prepararé una taza de té —dijo Emma, sujetando su mano para arrastrarlo a la cocina, donde lo hizo sentar a la mesa—. ¡Estás congelado! ¿Qué rayos estuviste haciendo toda la tarde?

Killian se aclaró la garganta para contestar; estaba consciente de que mantener un continuo estado de mutismo le traería problemas, así que decidió conservar la careta de «Todo está bien» en alto.

—El bote —dijo sencillamente, intentando encogerse de hombros.

Emma puso una generosa taza de té de manzanilla frente a él, enarcando una ceja. Killian colocó sus manos frías alrededor de la porcelana e inclinó la cabeza para aspirar el delicioso y tranquilizante aroma de la bebida. De inmediato, todo su cuerpo pareció volver a la vida.

Emma ocupó la silla junto a la suya, su propia taza en mano, observándolo con atención. Frunció un poco el rostro, casi como quien se prepara para recibir un golpe.

— ¿Sigues molesto por lo que pasó ésta mañana? —preguntó, tentativa, observando los ojos azules de Killian, que parecían haber capturado el color del océano en cada iris.

El hombre dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, quemándose los labios en el proceso, pero fue algo a lo que no le dio importancia. ¿Esa mañana? Lo único que podía recordar de esa mañana eran los labios de Peter, el recuerdo de ese último beso soñado que se dieron en Nunca Jamás antes de que ese Killian Jones tuviera que partir…

Con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, negó con la cabeza, aclarándose la garganta.

—No —contestó— Todo está… estupendo, amor —Emma no le creyó; Killian lo supo por la manera en que una de sus cejas se arqueó y sus labios se convirtieron en una línea perfecta. Para salir del bache, intentó cambiar de tema—. ¿Dónde está el chico? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Henry.

Emma suspiró, colocando el codo sobre la mesa y apoyando el mentón en su mano.

—En casa de Neal —respondió, algo desanimada ante la perspectiva, para sorpresa de Killian, que la miró, esperando una explicación más larga de su actitud—. Últimamente no quiere salir de ahí. Es como si prefiriera pasar más tiempo con él que conmigo y… —hizo una pausa, contorsionando el rostro en una mueca angustiada. Bebió un sorbo de su taza de té y cerró los ojos, luciendo agotada.

Killian colocó una mano en su hombro, masajeándolo para reconfortarla. Emma se inclinó hacia él, permitiéndole rodearla con el brazo.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó él, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que, tal vez, las cosas con Henry estaban peor de lo que imaginó en un principio.

—Me da miedo —confesó Emma, sin mirarlo a la cara— que después de la boda Henry decida que prefiere ir a vivir con su padre.

Hubo una pausa en la que ella no tuvo más que añadir a su comentario y Killian, simplemente, no supo qué decir.

Su relación con Henry había sido buena, amistosa, hasta que comenzó a salir con su madre. Entonces, el muchacho se volvió algo frío y distante con él, criticando su presencia en su vida de una forma casi cruel, pero las cosas no se salieron de control hasta la propuesta de matrimonio. Entonces, fue cuando el buen comportamiento de Henry Cassidy salió despedido por la ventana, casi como si hubiera sido disparado por un cañón de circo.

Ahora, Killian se daba cuenta de que su relación con el hijo de Emma posiblemente estaba rota y no había manera de que la reparara de aquí a la boda. ¿Sería el resto de su vida de esa manera? ¿Intentando congeniar con Henry cuando el chico obviamente lo odiaba por ocupar el sitio que le correspondía a su padre?

Nunca había sido la intención de Killian competir con Neal; siempre había estado consciente de que el hombre tenía un lugar especial en la vida de Henry y en la de Emma y jamás pretendió usurparlo. Pero tal vez ese no fue el mensaje que había estado enviando…

Quiso decirle a Emma que todo iba a estar bien. Que no se preocupara porque Henry era un chico listo que jamás le daría la espalda… pero estaría mintiendo. En esos momentos, no sabía cómo interpretar a Henry, porque ya no tenía tan buena impresión del muchacho como en el pasado. Ahora, lo creía capaz de tomar una decisión errónea con tal de ver sufrir a su madre y, por añadidura, a él.

— ¿En verdad lo crees capaz? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

Emma se alejó de él lentamente. Apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y suspiró profundo, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Hoy prácticamente se llevó toda una maleta a casa de Neal. Antes sólo se llevaba una muda de ropa y su cepillo de dientes. Me dio la impresión de que no estaba planeando volver mañana, pero no pude decirle nada. Se fue antes de que pudiera preguntar…

Killian frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no lo llamas? Emma, cariño, que él y yo no nos llevemos tan bien como antes no significa que tengas que tomar un bando entre ambos. Yo comprendo que es tu hijo y que tu prioridad siempre debe ser él —confesó, sintiéndose algo estúpido por tener que decirlo en voz alta.

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Pero no se trata de eso. Creo que esto es más un berrinche por mi decisión de seguir con mi vida que un problema contigo. Pienso que Henry no te odia a ti, sino a la idea de que me case contigo. ¿Por qué no entiende que ya no hay nada entre Neal y yo? ¿Por qué ser padre es tan difícil?

Killian hizo una mueca: no podía contestar eso. Nunca había sido padre y Henry no le había dado la oportunidad de practicar, así que sólo podía adivinar.

Bebió un trago más de su taza, cuyo contenido había perdido calor en el transcurso de los minutos.

— ¿Has intentado hablarlo con él directamente? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué no le pides a Neal que le explique las cosas? Quizás a él sí le entienda.

Entonces, Emma bajó la mirada, luciendo apenada. Killian volvió a enarcar una ceja.

—Es que tampoco estoy segura de que Neal lo comprenda —aceptó ella y eso era algo que Killian no había escuchado en todo el tiempo que llevaban de relación: hasta ese momento, pensó que Neal apoyaba cien por ciento su noviazgo, aunque ellos no se llevaran bien. Creyó que lo hacía por Emma.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, con un estremecimiento recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

De pronto, dentro de su cabeza había las cosas suficientes para sacar el pensamiento de Peter, que lo agobió toda la tarde, de ella.

Emma respiró profundo, casi con la misma intensidad de quien se prepara para confesar que es Jack, el Destripador.

—Él… ha estado, uhm, llamándome —reveló, con las mejillas algo rojas. Killian se sintió como si acabaran de golpearlo en el hígado con el puño cerrado.

— ¿Llamándote? —Preguntó, incrédulo—. Llamándote, ¿cómo? —insistió, sintiendo un borboteo de ansiedad en la boca del estómago. ¿Por qué apenas se estaba enterando de esto?

Emma se mordió el labio inferior, buscando la mejor manera de explicar las cosas. Killian deseó que la encontrara rápido, porque el corazón comenzó a latirle tan rápido en el pecho, que bien podría escapársele de un momento a otro.

Todo el frío que se había acumulado en su cuerpo desde que vio a Peter frente a la tienda de antigüedades volvió a él con la intensidad de una ventisca, haciéndolo víctima de fuertes temblores. Emma debió interpretarlos como celos — ¿eran celos? —porque puso una de sus manos en el cuello de Killian, intentando tranquilizarlo, pero no lo logró, el contrario: eso sólo evocó un recuerdo de Nunca Jamás, de Peter, que lo hizo sentir todavía peor consigo mismo.

La luz blanca de la cocina en la que se encontraban se volvió repentinamente más brillante y su visión comenzó a llenarse de destellos. Tal vez la migraña de esa tarde había vuelto para hacer un segundo intento.

—Desde que Neal se mudó a Storybrooke, ha intentado establecer… _comunicación_ —explicó Emma. Eso, Killian lo sabía: incluso él mismo había respondido algunas de las llamadas telefónicas de Neal al departamento, pero todas ellas siempre eran para Henry, no para su novia. ¿Acaso ese pequeño bribón le había mentido? Eso tan… ¡embustero! —. Es decir, es el padre de Henry, por supuesto que no puede haber brechas entre nosotros si queremos que nuestro hijo crezca sanamente, pero desde que nos comprometimos, me ha hecho insinuaciones…

Killian sintió el impulso de golpear algo. Y había estado acumulando tanto estrés durante el día, que se sintió capaz de salir de su casa e ir directo a la de Neal para satisfacer su instinto, con Henry de por medio o no. Y Emma pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque de inmediato sujetó su mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Le he dejado claro que no hay posibilidades de reconciliación —le aseguró—. Pero me temo que es bastante insistente.

Killian, con coraje bullendo en la boca del estómago, se puso de pie para pasear por la habitación, deslizándose los dedos por el cabello, parándolo en todas direcciones. Molesto, inquirió:

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Emma lo miró con frustración.

— ¡Porque no es nada serio! —exclamó, segura de sus palabras, pero Killian no estaba convencido: ese tipo de situaciones podían ser peligrosas y, por más que Emma le jurara que conocía bien a Neal, él no. ¿Qué tan lejos podrían llevar sus celos a ese hombre? Él no lo sabía y ahora se sentía preocupado por el bienestar de su prometida.

Al demonio con Peter _Pan:_ en ese preciso momento, tenía un problema _real_.

— ¿Has pensado en decírselo a tu padre? Puedes… puedes solicitar una orden de restricción —propuso Killian, yéndose a los extremos.

Emma abrió la boca y lo miró, atónita.

— ¡Neal no es un mal sujeto! —defendió, mirando a Killian como sui hubiera enloquecido—. Una orden de restricción en su contra _no_ es necesaria. Puedo manejar las cosas. Además, Henry no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Killian, cansado, elevó las manos por encima de su cabeza, gruñendo.

—Sólo quiero que estés a salvo —dijo finalmente—. Emma, un hombre que se acerca a ti con intensiones románticas —las palabras provocaron un flujo de bilis desde su estómago hasta su boca— a sabiendas de que estás comprometida con alguien más no me parece una persona fiable.

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, parecieron la mejor opción para decir en ese momento, pero algo en la expresión de Emma se rompió casi como si hubiera terminado el compromiso con ella en ese preciso momento. Al ver su cara, Killian tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos y meditar cada cosa que había dicho para averiguar si había incluso algo inadecuado, pero no. No logró descifrar el motivo de la expresión de la mujer.

—Lo siento —dijo, ocupando una de las sillas frente a la mesa de la cocina, la más alejada de Emma, que lo miró con los ojos brillosos y una sombra de culpabilidad en las pupilas—. No fue mi intención incomodarte.

Ella suspiró, tan hondo, que dio la impresión de que el aire no le llenaba del todo los pulmones.

—No lo hiciste —aclaró ella, aunque Killian tuvo la impresión de que lo decía sólo para salir del paso—. Es sólo que… es complicado —Killian frunció los labios—. Él fue mi primer novio. El primer hombre del que me enamoré. _Es_ el padre de mi _único_ hijo —terminó, masajeándose los ojos con la parte inferior de sus manos.

Killian se sintió como si acabaran de apuñalarlo entre las costillas. ¿Qué estaba intentando decirle? ¿Qué tenía con Neal un lazo más fuerte de lo que él creía? ¿Qué Neal era _más_ que el padre de Henry para ella? Se sintió herido.

—No comprendo lo que tratas de decir —manifestó, con las manos temblándole sobre el regazo.

Emma lo miró, pálida y con los labios secos.

—Es sólo… ¿no recuerdas tu primer amor? —preguntó, sonriendo un poco, con melancolía, como si Neal le doliera más de lo que se atrevía a aceptar.

El aire escapó de los pulmones de Killian. Puso los ojos como platos y se sintió a punto de perder el equilibrio a pesar de estar sentado en una silla.

 _Sueño con él cada noche_ pensó, sin poder evitarlo. Pero, ¿quién había sido su primer amor? ¿Peter o Milah? ¿Alguna vez amó a Milah? ¿Amar a un ser de tus sueños es un amor verdadero? Y recordó de nuevo la imagen de esa mañana, frente a la tienda de antigüedades…

Se tocó la frente con los dedos, intentando inhalar aire para sus pulmones asfixiados, pero sin conseguirlo del todo.

Emma se puso de pie tan rápido, que las patas de su silla chillaron sobre el suelo de madera al recorrerse. De la nada, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo tembloroso de Killian, que no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa ante su reacción.

— ¡Lo siento, oh, Killian, lo siento tanto! —exclamó ella, con la voz más aguda de lo normal—. No fue mi intención decir eso —se disculpó y Killian no logró comprender de qué estaba hablando, hasta que…—. Sé lo que pasó con Milah. Lo lamento. No debí mencionarlo.

Ah.

Milah. Claro. Emma sabía sobre el accidente que le arrebató la vida a Milah. Ese que impidió que Killian profundizara en otras relaciones a lo largo de los años porque nunca consiguió superarlo del todo…

O eso era lo que creía. Mejor dicho, lo que _quería_ creer.

¿Era posible que hubiera amado más la _fantasía_ de Peter que la imagen de carne y hueso de Milah?

Oh, Dios…

Sujetó la mano de Emma con fuerza, oyendo el crujir de sus dedos, pero ella no se quejó.

Si nunca amó verdaderamente a Milah, pero sí estaba obsesionado con Peter… ¿qué le hacía pensar que estaba enamorado de Emma cuando el recuerdo del joven que vio esa mañana al otro lado de la calle lo hacía estremecer de zozobra?

Estaba completamente loco, no lo podía dudar.

* * *

 **XII**

* * *

Esa noche, cuando se fueron a la cama, lo hicieron sin decirse «buenas noches». Emma no lo besó en los labios y él no hizo el intento de abrazarla contra su pecho.

El colchón bajo sus cuerpos se sentía tibio gracias a su calor corporal, pero el trecho entre ambos estaba tan frío como un témpano de hielo. No estaban molestos el uno con el otro, simplemente no tenían más cosas qué decirse ni las fuerzas suficientes para cumplir con los hábitos que estipularon desde hace años, cuando comenzaron su relación.

Emma se acostó dándole la espalda y Killian observó sus omóplatos durante un largo tiempo, hasta que el sueño comenzó a cerrarle los ojos y se vio obligado a buscar una postura más cómoda para dormir.

Antes de sucumbir por completo ante el cansancio, se preguntó si soñaría con Peter de nuevo. Si volvería a besarlo como la noche anterior, cuando el pánico de abandonar la isla fue lo que lo despertó —sumado al codo de Emma en sus costillas—.

 _Quería_ soñar con él. Acariciar sus mejillas con los nudillos y poner sus labios sobre los suyos. _Quería_ succionarle el alma con la boca y hundir los dedos en su cabello rojo. _Quería_ preguntarle si cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una persona real a pesar de la fantasía que envolvía todos los sueños que compartían y _confesarle_ que había amado la ilusión de él más de lo que jamás amó a alguien real…

Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo. Esperando.

* * *

Ver el cadáver de su hermano cayendo al agua fue el momento más solitario en la vida de Killian Jones. En ese instante entendió que no había nadie más en el mundo con su sangre, gracias a una madre que murió siendo él aún un niño de brazos y a un padre atravesado por el filo de una espada al meterse en líos de faldas en un bar cuando él era apenas un adolescente. Liam había sido su pilar desde aquel entonces y ahora su valentía, fuerza y fraternidad le pertenecían al océano, que se encargaría de disponer de ellos como mejor le pareciera.

Killian sintió un apretado nudo en su garganta, amenazando con hacerlo liberar frente a la tripulación la sarta de sentimientos que le palpitaban en el pecho, así que luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra él. Nunca más sería débil de nuevo. Ni por un hombre, ni por una mujer. Nunca por Peter Pan otra vez.

Uno de los hombres del barco lo llamó «Capitán» y él se rompió por completo. Comenzó a vociferar en contra del Rey, la nación y el sistema, intentando convencer a la tripulación de la corrupción que les rodeaba —usando el argumento certero de la tabla y el océano, por si alguien dudaba—. Desde ese momento, se declaró un pirata, apelativo que le sentaba mejor que ser un hombre al servicio de la persona que mandó a su hermano a una muerte jurada.

Tomó una antorcha y quemó la vela mágica que les permitió llegar a Nunca Jamás, jurando que nunca, nadie, visitaría esa tierra maldita una vez más si podía evitarlo.

* * *

La vida como pirata era más fría, más sangrienta, que la que había llevado hasta el momento, siendo el perro fiel de Liam. Saquear, robar, _matar_ … todo era más sencillo si se concentraba en dejar atrás todo lo bueno que vivió hasta ese momento y sacar a la luz toda la desolación, la decepción y el horror que vivió en Nunca Jamás.

Cada vida que tomaba con el filo de su espada o el rápido y gélido deslizar de su daga en los cuellos ajenos, era en honor a Liam y a su propia estupidez, a las pésimas decisiones que tomó, creyéndolas inocentes.

Ese mal camino pronto lo llevó a perder una mano en una fiera batalla contra un contrincante pirata, pero no le importó. Sustituyó el miembro faltante con un garfio e incluso acunó su nuevo apodo con cariño: «Capitán Garfio».

Era más fácil ser ese hombre que Killian Jones.

* * *

Pero no todo podía salir siempre como él quería. A veces, su tripulación pasaba malos ratos en el mar gracias a la guardia real, esa a la que pertenecieron en tiempos más bermejos. En ocasiones, robar otros barcos era tan complicado, que tenían que anclar en algún puerto para ver qué suerte tenían en tierra.

En una de esas veces, llegaron a un pueblito destartalado que no parecía tener mucho que ofrecer, excepto la visión de un frondoso castillo en lo alto de una colina. Killian, sonriendo como un gato, detectó su presa rápidamente, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiera ser una trampa bien planeada, dispuesta por un enemigo al que nunca le había visto la cara, pero estaba al tanto de todos los pasos y maniobras del pirata.

Esa misma noche, cuando fue con sus hombres a buscar fortuna en el castillo desprotegido, se encontró por primera vez con el hombre al que llamaban El Oscuro, envuelto en sus ropas descuidadas y roídas, con el rostro corrompido por las marcas y cicatrices de la maldad. Cuando Killian vio esa cara, se le revolvieron las tripas y tuvo que contenerse de vomitar sobre sus propias botas. Gruñendo por lo bajo, viéndose atrapado por _magia,_ se sintió condenado una vez más.

En ese momento entendió que Peter Pan era una clase de maldad casi dulce, inocente, comparada a la del sujeto que se hacía llamar Rumplestiltskin.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó en el patio del palacio de El Oscuro, donde lazos de penumbra los mantenían atados en el suelo a él y a sus hombres.

El Oscuro, hasta ese momento, se había deleitado con danzar entre ellos, verlos atentamente a la cara y disfrutar sus expresiones de terror al saberse a merced de un bellaco tan grande, pero, cuando el capitán habló, toda la atención de Rumplestiltskin fue para él.

El hombre saltó entre los huecos formados por los cuerpos de dos delos piratas atados hasta alcanzar a Killian. Una vez frente a él, viéndolo desde arriba, pues el capitán estaba de rodillas en el suelo, le sujetó el mentón con una mano huesuda de largas uñas, sin preocuparse por hacerle daño. Killian intentó alejarse del agarre, pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil: conseguiría romperse el cuello antes que soltarse.

—No mucho, querido. Algo bastante sencillo y pequeño, insignificante, si quieres verlo así —respondió El Oscuro con voz chillona. Killian no confió en la nimiedad de sus palabras y se preparó para alguna atrocidad, porque sólo una calamidad podía surgir de un hombre como aquel—. Sólo quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de una tierra perdida, olvidada por el hombre… que pisaste hace tiempo —un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Killian al pensar en Nunca Jamás, en el último beso de Peter. El Oscuro lo miró con una mueca indescifrable y, por un aterrador segundo, el pirata pensó que el hombre había _visto_ exactamente lo mismo que él. De nuevo, luchó para apartarse, pero no lo consiguió—. Eso mismo, querido —confirmó el hombre, haciéndole saber a Killian que ni dentro de su propia mente estaba a salvo de él—. Nunca Jamás, la Tierra Pérdida, la Cuna de la Magia. Háblame de ese lugar —por fin soltó el mentón de Killian, alejándose de él unos pasos, para caminar por el patio de su desolado castillo.

— ¿Para qué? —masculló Killian, sintiéndose enfermo al pensar en abrirle las puertas de Nunca Jamás, del mundo de Peter, a un ser como ese. Se maldijo por lo bajo… Peter… seguía haciéndolo débil a pesar de todo.

—Es evidente —respondió el hombre, haciendo florituras con las manos, pero no, por supuesto que no era evidente, por eso Killian estaba preguntando—. Oh y también quiero saber todo lo que puedas decirme acerca de sus habitantes. Sus protectores.

Killian se mordió la lengua al responder, apresurado:

—Nadie la habita —dijo, luchando por mantener el recuerdo de Peter lejos de su mente—. Nadie la protege.

—Oh, querido —interrumpió Rumplestiltskin—. Ese es un noble esfuerzo, pero infructuoso.

Killian le mostró los dientes, furioso. A sus espaldas, sus hombres escuchaban y presenciaban el intercambio de palabras, respirando con fuerza. Si lograba sacarlos a ellos del embrollo, se daría por bien servido: de todas formas, fue su idea entrar a robar a ese estúpido castillo.

—Aunque te hable del lugar, ¿cómo llegarás ahí, si eso es lo que quieres? La vela de mi barco fue destruida. No hay manera de que consigas volar hasta la segunda estrella sin ella —reveló, negando con la cabeza.

Esa era su última esperanza de decir algo que le permitiera poner a sus hombres a salvo, pero dudaba que El Oscuro los dejara marchar así nada más. Posiblemente, si no obtenía lo que quería, los asesinaría a todos y ese sería el final de las osadas aventuras del Capitán Garfio.

—Deja que yo me preocupe por eso —dijo el hombre, inclinándose para verlo a los ojos—. Ahora, habla y, si me satisface la información que salga de tu boca, querido —golpeó una de sus mejillas con la palma de la mano, intentando una ligereza en vano—, haremos un trato que te permitirá salvar la vida de tu tripulación, así como la tuya.

Eso era lo que Killian quería y obviamente por eso se lo estaba ofreciendo, para no darle otra opción.

Aun dudando, simplemente preguntó:

— ¿Piensas hacerle daño? —refiriéndose a Peter.

Rumplestiltskin sonrió. Era una sonrisa sincera, pero aterradora.

—Eso depende de él —contestó.

* * *

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive.

 **Canal de YouTube:** Prudence Hummel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

 **XIII**

* * *

Al despertar, Killian supo que había reconocido la cara del señor Gold de sus sueños, porque las facciones del hombre eran las mismas que las del denominado «Oscuro», aunque sin las cicatrices que el embate del tiempo y la maldad habían dejado en la cara del hombre de su inconsciente.

Apenas abrió los ojos —sintiéndolos resecos y llenos de lagañas—, dio media vuelta sobre el colchón para acostarse sobre la espalda y fijar la mirada en el techo.

Emma no estaba a su lado, pero podía escucharla traquetear en la cocina, ésta vez sin música para amenizar el ambiente. En determinado momento, oyó el ruido metálico que produjo algo al caer al suelo y una palabrota saliendo de la boca de la mujer, que no acostumbraba maldecir en su casa. Killian supuso que había conseguido ponerla de mal humor con la conversación de la noche pasada y lo lamentó. Nunca había tenido una vida sencilla. Había crecido creyéndose loco —demasiado fantasioso para pertenecer al mundo real— y Emma era una de las pocas personas que le dieron una oportunidad. No comulgaba con la idea de causarle un malestar.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, intentando llenarse los pulmones de aire. Pasajes del sueño que había tenido sobre El Oscuro se mostraron tras sus párpados y, durante un instante casi cómico, tuvo que palparse la mano que el _Capitán Garfio_ había perdido sólo para asegurarse de que él aún la tenía en su sitio. Parpadeó un par de veces, moviendo la mano izquierda frente a sus ojos, flexionando los dedos como si fueran los tentáculos de un pulpo. ¿Cómo se sentiría perder un miembro por el filo de una espada? No estaba ansioso por averiguarlo, aunque su subconsciente tenía una vaga idea.

Se tocó el rostro con las manos, arqueando las piernas bajo el esponjoso edredón de color gris perla que Mary Margaret les había regalado la Navidad pasada.

 _Peter_ … el chico que había visto el día anterior frente a la tienda del señor Gold, ¿tendría la misma clase de sueños que él? Porque Killian podía jurar que había visto en su rostro la misma sorpresa aterradora que él sintió cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que ese muchacho veía su cara y quería saber si lo conocía de sueños donde un hombre que se hacía llamar «Capitán Garfio» era el protagonista.

Por un desquiciado momento, planteó el escenario en su cabeza: encontrarse con _Peter_ en algún sitio de Storybrooke —el muelle era el panorama estelar en su imaginación—, abordarlo y preguntarle si estaba igual de chiflado que él… aunque con palabras más gentiles, claro. _¿Has soñado conmigo alguna vez?_

La parte más condescendiente de su persona, esa que le permitía fantasear de vez en cuando con los mejores panoramas, dibujó una sonrisa en los labios del Peter imaginario y Killian pudo escuchar su voz, perfectamente clara, susurrando: _cada noche._ Y, Dios, si eso llegaba a ocurrir alguna vez, ¿sería una artimaña del Destino, que intentaba decirle algo? _Oye, tú, Killian Jones, que te has pasado toda la vida lloriqueando… aquí está tu alma gemela, deja ya de sufrir._

Rió despectivamente con la nariz y se pellizcó los lagrimales con índice y pulgar. Estaba tocado, trastornado, había algo infinitamente mal dentro de su cabeza y estaba seguro de que, si algún día se daba la oportunidad de hablar con _Peter_ sobre ese universo paralelo onírico, el chico huiría de él, aterrado, creyéndolo un digno candidato para entrar a un hospital psiquiátrico.

Le dolió el estómago ante la posibilidad de que _él_ , entre todas las personas, lo viera de esa manera.

Hizo el edredón a un lado y salió de la cama con un salto. Caminando descalzo sobre la alfombra marrón que cubría el suelo de la habitación, fue al cuarto de baño y se despojó del pijama, que arrojó en el cesto para ropa sucia colocado en un costado de la habitación, para meterse bajo el chorro de agua helada de la regadera. Pegó la frente a las baldosas azules que cubrían la pared e intentó relajarse al sentir la cascada que caía sobre sus hombros y se deslizaba por su espalda.

Adoraba el agua y, si en verdad tenía un alma gemela, no era ni Peter ni Emma ni Milah, era ella.

* * *

Cuando se encontró con Emma en la cocina, la mujer lo miró a los ojos, dubitativa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Killian se recargó en uno de los pilares de la entrada que separaba la cocina del comedor y la observó también, suspirando con cansancio.

Estaba encariñado con Emma, con la manera en la que su largo cabello dorado parecía absorber los rayos del sol o sus ojos claros reflejaban exactamente los mismos sentimientos que los suyos. Amaba hundir la nariz en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, respirando el aroma dulce de su perfume de vainilla o ver cómo se formaban pequeñas marcas curvas en su frente cuando fruncía el ceño al estar en desacuerdo con algo. Le gustaba la sensación del cuero de su chaqueta roja bajo sus manos y sentir el calor de su piel contra su pecho por las noches, _pero…_

Emma bajó la mirada, viéndose los zapatos. Killian dirigió los ojos hacía el brillante y pequeño diamante que decoraba la banda de oro que ella llevaba en el dedo. Se sintió como si acabaran de golpearlo en el pecho con una pala.

 _Dios._

Emma volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa resignada. Era como si ella hubiera estado librando su propia batalla durante la noche.

 _Te quiero._

— ¿Quieres desayunar? —le preguntó ella, caminando hacia la mesa para recorrer una silla e indicarle, con un gesto de la mano, que se sentara—. Hice waffles con tocino y miel. Sé que son los favoritos de Henry y que él no está aquí, pero no pude contenerme.

Killian ocupó la silla, observando a la mujer mientras se encargaba de servir un plato y colocarlo frente a él. Le faltaba el aire. Podía ver el humo desprendiéndose de la comida, elevándose y dibujando ondas. Cerró los ojos y respiró el delicioso aroma del desayuno, sintiéndose inapetente.

 _Pero no te amo._

Quiso llorar.

Emma se sentó frente a él, aún sonriendo, y tomó su mano. Sus dedos estaban helados. Killian la miró, intentando corresponder la sonrisa. ¿Ella lo sabía? El hombre miró el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de su prometida. En ese momento, supo que ese pequeño objeto era la más grande de las mentiras que había dicho en su vida.

* * *

 **XIV**

* * *

Y, como la vida no parecía haberse burlado lo suficiente de él todavía, esa misma tarde, cuando caminaba por el malecón para ir a la pescadería de Eric, su amigo y compañero de salidas a altamar, vio el mismo destello rojo del día anterior, esta vez en la playa.

Todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones en un instante y se sintió como si acabaran de golpearlo en el estómago —comenzaba a familiarizarse con esa sensación—. Tuvo que sujetarse a uno de los postes de madera donde se ataban los botes para no caer de rodillas al suelo.

 _Peter_ estaba de pie sobre la zona rocosa de la playa. Llevaba puesta una sencilla y refrescante camisa de color verde esmeralda que no dejaba de ondear con el aire y unos jeans. Killian nunca imaginó poder ver al chico de sus sueños — _literal_ — de esa manera tan casual. Así, parecía una persona cualquiera que podía encajar en todo tipo de escenarios y distaba mucho de recordar al joven solitario que habitaba una isla perdida en medio del mar.

Killian, jadeando de desesperación, se sentó en el mismo poste que había empleado para mantener el equilibrio y, sin poder evitarlo, mantuvo la mirada fija en el perfil de Peter, que no era consciente de ser observado. La piel pálida de sus mejillas resplandecía con la luz del sol y tenía los ojos entornados para protegerlos de la fuerte luz. En un momento, alzó la mano para hacer pantalla sobre su cabeza y se paró en las puntas de los pies, como si intentara ver lo que había más allá del mar.

 _Peter Pan_ hacía eso también. Y _Killian Jones_ le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y lo levantaba del suelo para pegar los labios a su garganta y sentir las vibraciones de sus cuerdas vocales cuando se echaba a reír…

—Oh, Dios —dijo con un hilo de voz y sus palabras se perdieron en medio del grito ahogado del viento.

De pronto, su cabeza no lograba diferenciar cuál era la vida de Killian Jones, prometido de Emma Swan, un sencillo marinero pescador de Storybrooke, y la de _Killian Jones_ , capitán del barco pirata Jolly Roger que había decidido mandar su vida al séptimo infierno tras la muerte de su hermano en Nunca Jamás.

Con un nudo en la garganta, siguió mirando la imagen ante sus ojos, sintiéndose ansioso y vencido.

Consideró la idea de acercarse — _¿haz soñado conmigo alguna vez?_ — pero se sintió enfermó ante la posibilidad del rechazo. Miró sus zapatos y barrió con la suela un cúmulo de arena. _Tal vez, tal vez no_ dijo la voz de un Peter sonriente en su mente.

Killian se puso de pie, sintiendo las rodillas débiles. El sonido del agua golpeando los botes anclados al muelle era atronador. Los fuertes rayos de sol sobre su cara comenzaban a hacerlo sentir febril. Levantó la mirada, dando pasos pausados sobre el suelo del malecón y se dio cuenta de que _Peter_ se había sentado en las rocas, con las rodillas flexionadas contra el pecho. Killian se tocó la frente y, sin pensarlo más, caminó en su dirección.

El corazón le latía con fuerza en la garganta y se dio cuenta de que había sido mala idea comer el azucarado desayuno de Emma, porque ahora sentía agruras.

Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de distancia del cuerpo menudo de _Peter,_ lo escuchó suspirar lentamente de una forma casi desesperanzada que le rompió el corazón. Se mordió los labios antes de hablar, dejando, por seguridad, varios pasos de distancia entre ellos.

Las rocas en las que estaban eran húmedas, resbaladizas y olían a sal. El océano en ningún momento dejó de bailar.

—Disculpa —dijo con la voz ronca y el efecto fue inmediato. La espalda de Peter se tensó como la de un gato frente a una amenaza y lo vio rodearse las rodillas con los brazos a toda velocidad, casi como si intentara contenerse de saltar al agua para ponerse a salvo. Killian respiró profundo, con las manos temblándole furiosamente en los costados. Para ocultarlo, las guardó en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Mi nombre es Ki- —tuvo que hacer una pausa para controlar su voz, que sonaba más aguda de lo normal—, Killian Jones —consiguió decir por fin. Peter, que le estaba dando la espalda, movió la cabeza lentamente para verlo por encima del hombro y Killian notó el _pánico_ en sus ojos. Se vio obligado a dar un paso atrás: ahora estaba seguro de que no había hecho lo correcto y frunció los labios, avergonzado por ser tan débil—. Lo siento. Es sólo que creí que eras… me parece que te confundí con alguien. Perdona.

Intentó dar media vuelta para huir con el rabo entre las piernas, pero el chico lo detuvo, preguntando con voz apenas audible:

— ¿Con quién?

Killian se congeló en su sitio y se tocó el cabello de la nuca nerviosamente, haciendo una mueca. Tenía la garganta seca y le costaba trabajo pasar saliva. Era como si tuviera una pelota de tenis atorada en el gañote.

—Su nombre _era_ Peter —respondió.

El chico respiró profundo y, lentamente, se puso de pie, dando media vuelta sobre los talones para verlo a la cara. Killian se percató de que tiritaba también y su rostro había adquirido un color grisáceo a pesar del sol. Se odió por haber robado el rubor de sus mejillas…

Las olas que golpeaban las rocas aumentaron su ferocidad y Killian pudo ver pequeñas gotas salinas salpicando los hombros de la camisa verde, donde quedaron como manchas oscuras. El viento frío sacudía la cabellera castaña cobriza de _Peter_ , haciéndola bailar como las llamas de una hoguera encendida en medio de la selva de Nunca Jamás.

—Ese _es_ mi nombre —aclaró el muchacho tras una larga e incómoda pausa.

Killian sintió la garganta seca y asintió con la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que su rostro era la máscara misma del desconcierto y la incredulidad. Peter no parecía contento por haberle rebelado su nombre, al contrario: tenía el aspecto de alguien que está a punto de echarse a correr por su vida, algo que hizo que Killian diera otro paso hacia atrás, sólo para asegurarle que no estaba en peligro y que él nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño.

—Yo… uh… supongo que tu apellido no es _Pan_ —continuó, hablando con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Contuvo el aliento cuando Peter cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con una mano como si acabara de recibir la más desagradable de las noticias.

—Es _Gold_ —aclaró, sus palabras sonando estranguladas entre sus dedos.

Killian movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, sin saber qué más hacer.

—Claro. Yo… escucha… ¿te he visto antes? ¿Nos conocimos en algún otro lugar? Tú… ¿me recuerdas? ¿De algún… sitio? —inquirió sin poder contenerse.

Cada vez que abría la boca para dejar salir algo más, el rostro de Peter lucía más demacrado, como si estuviera viviendo la peor experiencia de su vida y, aunque Killian quiso detenerse y marcharse, fingir que nunca lo había incomodado, ese era un gato que necesitaba sacar de la bolsa porque su salud mental estaba en juego.

Peter se aclaró la garganta, mirando en todas direcciones como si buscara el mejor sitio por dónde huir. Unió sus manos, haciéndose daño en los dedos con las uñas de forma ansiosa. Killian alzó la mano izquierda, intentando hacer un gesto apaciguador, y notó cómo Peter siguió el movimiento de sus dedos casi con fascinación, luego, ese par de ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules de Killian, con algo parecido al _dolor_.

Esa expresión era la peor de todas y Killian detestó haberla puesto en su cara, como había hecho con muchas otras personas.

—No —susurró Peter, aunque el hombre _supo_ que mentía. _Algo_ en su pecho le dijo que el chico mentía—. Nunca. Jamás… —y era gracioso que hubiera usado _esas_ palabras exactamente—. _Jamás_ te había visto —agregó, como si eso corrigiera el pequeño desliz de su lengua.

Killian asintió rápidamente, sin poder evitar la sensación de desasosiego que se le instaló en la boca del estómago, y miró más allá del muchacho, al mar.

Siempre eran Peter, el agua y él.

—Está bien —aceptó, decepcionado—. Está bien —repitió, más para sí mismo que para Peter, que se humedeció los labios secos con la punta de la lengua y Killian siguió ese movimiento, anhelando poder…—. Lo siento. No quería molestarte.

—No fue… uhm… espera… —Peter dio un desesperado paso al frente, como si temiera verlo marcharse en un instante, pero se detuvo a la mitad, luego, fijó la mirada en el suelo.

Killian intentó pensar qué más decir, pero nada le vino a la mente. Se sentía embotado, congelado en el tiempo, adormilado…

— ¡Peter! —exclamó, de pronto, una voz femenina a sus espaldas, desde el malecón, haciéndolos respingar como si hubiera detonado una bomba.

Peter estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio e irse de espaldas sobre las piedras resbalosas, pero Killian logró salvar el espacio entre ellos y sujetar su mano para ayudarlo a recuperar el equilibrio.

Tocar _su_ piel se sintió como recibir una descarga eléctrica; que Peter arrancara los dedos de su agarre con un ademán casi violento fue como ser apuñalado en los intestinos por una espada. El joven caminó a toda velocidad a su lado, yendo hacia el sitio de donde vino la voz como si ahí estuviera su salvavidas.

Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes de que Killian se viera capaz de girar sobre los talones y levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la imagen de Belle Gold, la mujer que Emma le había presentado en el Café de la Abuela, de pie frente a Peter, acomodándole los hombros arrugados de la camisa con golpecitos de las manos. El pequeño Gideon estaba de pie a su lado, con un dedo metido en la boca y sus grandes ojos como pelotas fijos en el rostro de Peter, que se alejó del agarre de la mujer para inclinarse y sacudir el cabello del niño de la misma manera que Killian hacía con el de Henry.

Gideon, a diferencia de Henry, sonrió, encantado.

Killian caminó hacia el malecón, intentando no resbalar sobre las rocas — ¿cómo había logrado llegar hasta Peter sin partirse el cuello? — y pasar desapercibido para poder ir a esconderse en una cueva por el resto de su miserable vida, pero no tuvo suerte.

— ¡Oh, señor Jones, es usted! ¡Sin mis gafas no pude reconocerlo de lejos! —exclamó la señora Gold, haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Su largo cabello del color del chocolate se mecía con el viento.

El rostro de Peter, por una milésima de segundo, se quedó en blanco… y luego volvió el horror. Sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro de Killian y éste se obligó a mirarse los zapatos, avergonzado por estar vivo.

—Buenos días, señora Gold —fue lo único que pudo decir sin tartamudear.

Gideon se sacó el dedo de la boca y le tendió la mano, de la misma manera que había hecho el día anterior. Killian la estrechó, intentando tocar la menor cantidad de baba posible.

—Pienso que no hay necesidad de ser tan formales, después de todo, Emma es mi amiga —comentó Belle. Killian se estremeció ante la mención de Emma tan cerca de Peter—. Puede llamarme Belle, si le parece. ¿Puedo decirle Killian? —preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír. Los hoyuelos de sus mejillas lo estaban poniendo sumamente incómodo. Sintiéndose como un niño, respondió que sí— ¡Estupendo! —Siguió ella, dando una pequeña palmada en el aire—. Gracias por ayudar a Peter —dijo, sujetando el brazo del muchacho, que estaba pálido como la espuma del mar, con la mirada vacía fija en un punto sobre el hombro de Killian—. Ayer nos dio un susto poniéndose enfermo de repente y ésta mañana desapareció sin decir nada. Gracias al cielo, su hermana supuso que estaría aquí. Aunque no debías, si sigues mareado —agregó, ésta vez dirigiéndose al joven.

Killian frunció los labios: estaba seguro de que él era la razón de que Peter se hubiera enfermado el día anterior, así como era el motivo de su malestar actual.

—No lo estoy —dijo el chico de manera apenas audible, pero altanera.

Belle frunció los labios.

—Estuviste a punto de caerte al agua, te vi —replicó, acusadora. Killian sospechó que no era la primera vez que tenían ese tipo de discusiones por cosas insignificantes.

— ¡Porque me asustaste! —rebatió Peter.

—Así tendrás la consciencia —insistió Belle, alejando un mechón de cabello de su frente con un movimiento de los dedos. La pequeña mano de Gideon aferró el extremo de su abrigo rojo y la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Killian —dijo, volviendo a mirar al hombre, que se sentía excluido de la situación—. Ahora no tengo uno, sino tres niños en casa y mi marido no es la madurez personificada, siendo sincera. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que la familia Gold era tan complicada… —dijo, bromeando—. Gracias por ser tan amable. Saluda a Emma de mi parte.

—Sí… está bien —respondió él, sintiéndose ofuscado—. Hasta… hasta pronto.

Belle le sonrió, sujetó la mano de Gideon y el brazo de Peter y los arrastró a ambos por el malecón. Killian se quedó de pie en su sitio, viéndolos partir. Peter giró el rostro una única vez y de inmediato pareció arrepentirse de haberlo hecho, luego, desapareció con su familia calle abajo.

Killian miró la mano con la que lo había tocado, donde creía que aún podía sentir un cosquilleo. El corazón empezó a latirle en la garganta y se fustigó mentalmente por haber sido tan imbécil, ya que ahora se sentía peor que antes.

Supuso que, a partir de ese momento, su vida se volvería un infierno en Storybrooke.

* * *

 **XV**

* * *

Cuando entró a la pescadería de Eric, tenía las manos heladas y su cuerpo entero tiritaba como si hubiera pasado la mañana dentro de un congelador. Por más que intentaba recomponerse, dentro de su cabeza no dejaba de reproducirse lo que acababa de pasar, desde la más insignificante de las palabras dichas hasta el movimiento de las pestañas de Peter cada vez que parpadeaba.

La sensación de tener algo atorado, pequeño y frío, en la garganta, persistía.

Eric, que se encontraba detrás del mostrador de la tienda, usando un delantal blanco manchado mientras limpiaba un pescado con ayuda de un afilado cuchillo, levantó la mirada al escuchar la campana de la puerta y le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa que Killian intentó devolver lo mejor que pudo, pero estuvo seguro de que su cara sólo se contorsionó en una mueca. Sin embargo, Eric no pareció notarlo y, haciendo el cuchillo a un lado, alzó los brazos en señal de bienvenida.

— ¡Amigo! —exclamó, sin dejar de sonreír. Killian se acercó al mostrador con pasos pausados. Apoyó los brazos en la madera tras asegurarse de que no había viseras cerca. El olor de la carne cruda y congelada era apabullante—. No te esperaba aquí hoy. ¿Es por lo del fin de semana? —preguntó, con el entusiasmo reflejado en la mirada. Si alguien amaba el mar tanto como él, era Eric.

—Ah, sí —musitó Killian, aún sin poder dominar sus pensamientos. En ese momento, todo dentro de su mente era _Peter_. Sospechaba que si salían de pesca el sábado y continuaba en ese estado, se iría de bruces al agua y ni una sirena podría salvarlo de ahogarse, pero esa sería la muerte más piadosa que la vida le podría ofrecer: quedarse dormido entre las aguas, dándoles su último aliento…—. El bote está listo. Las redes también —se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué más decir.

Eric enarcó una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó, interesado.

Killian hizo una mueca y se tocó la cara. Su expresión debía hacer obvio el hecho de que no, nada estaba bien, pero _nunca_ , _nadie_ parecía notarlo, ni siquiera las personas más cercanas a él.

—Sí. Eso creo. Es sólo que… siento que mi vida rueda cuesta abajo, ¿sabes?

Fue el turno del otro hombre de hacer un gesto.

— ¿Son escalofríos por la boda? —inquirió, haciéndolo palidecer. Eric se echó a reír al notar su reacción—. Tranquilo, hombre, a todos nos pasa —le aseguró—. Incluso a Ariel y a mí —dijo, girando el rostro para observar la fotografía de la sonriente mujer pelirroja que descansaba cerca de la caja registradora al otro lado de la habitación. Su expresión mutó a una tan enfermizamente enamorada que Killian sintió náuseas y deseó jamás en su vida haber puesto una cara como esa: él era más del tipo de hombre que sufría por amor, aparentemente.

—Eso es difícil de creer —replicó. Él fue padrino de bodas y aún recordaba la ceremonia, digna de un cuento de hadas.

Eric sujetó el mango del cuchillo nuevamente y lo señaló con él, aunque asegurándose de mantenerlo lejos de su cara.

—Pues aunque así sea: ambos tuvimos que cruzar un trecho de infierno para poder estar juntos. Es injusto que hombres como tú se quejen cuando tienen a la mujer de sus sueños en bandeja de plata, sin tener que vencer adversidades —comentó, volviendo a la tarea de limpiar pescado. Killian deseó que una espina saltara y se le clavara en el ojo: ¿qué sabía él de su relación con Emma?

—No hables como si hubieras derrotado a un dragón por ella —pidió con sarcasmo.

—Su madrastra es como un maldito dragón, uno muy empeñado en mantenernos alejados, pero ahora ya no puede hacer nada porque el anillo está en su dedo y ese es un trato hecho, ya sabes lo que dicen de eso. Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es apresurarte a casarte con Emma y verás que los problemas desaparecen después de eso —hizo un gesto consolador con la mano, como si barriera una nube de humo entre ellos.

Killian sonrió, desesperanzado. Una agrura escaló por su garganta y pudo sentir la bilis amarga en la boca.

—No estoy seguro de eso —confesó.

* * *

 **XVI**

* * *

Por la tarde, cuando llegó a casa, sintiéndose tan cansado como si hubiera hecho el recorrido de ida y vuelta desde Storybrooke hasta Boston a pie, encontró a Henry sentado a la mesa de la cocina, arrancando trozos de un rol de canela para metérselos en la boca con los dedos.

La luz artificial encendida sobre su cabeza arrancaba destellos cobrizos a su cabello castaño oscuro y confería sombras a sus facciones, que de pronto eran demasiado parecidas a las de Neal para que Killian pudiera soportarlo. Pensó, una vez más, en el anillo que decoraba el delgado dedo de Emma, pero, por primera vez en el día, pensó en la posibilidad de quitárselo, liberarla del compromiso de atarse a un hombre que no la amaba como a una amante, sino como a una amiga o hermana. A una confidente que había pasado largas noches de dolor con él. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de ella si terminaba el compromiso meses antes de la boda? ¿Le rompería el corazón? Se sentía incapaz de provocarle el más pequeño de los daños y ese, sin duda, sería uno de los más grandes, así que sacó la idea de su cabeza antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Henry levantó el rostro para observarlo. Intercambiaron una mirada, la del muchacho, llena de desdén hacia él y Killian decidió que no valía la pena intentar desearle buenas noches. Puso los ojos en blanco y fue a su habitación, ignorando al muchacho, que pareció tomar su reacción como una afrenta personal —para Henry, la existencia misma de Killian era una _afrenta personal_ y el hombre se preguntó si, gracias a su impulso de la mañana, ahora lo era también para Peter Gold—.

Emma aún no había llegado y Killian imaginó que, cuando lo hiciera, sería con una gran historia de trabajo a cuestas que, honestamente, no tenía fuerzas para escuchar. Salir con una oficial de policía era emocionante, pero al mismo tiempo, le robaba gran cantidad de energía. Él prefería la tranquilidad del agua, su profundidad y estabilidad. Al menos, con ella, sabía a lo que se atenía.

Se quitó la ropa, buscó algo cómodo qué ponerse para meterse en la cama y el momento más delicioso de ese extraño día fue cuando su cabeza se hundió en la mullida y helada almohada. Suspiró de gozo y se arrebujó entre las mantas, estirando una mano para apagar la lámpara de la mesita de noche, sumergiendo la habitación en penumbra.

Mientras el sueño llegaba a él, sus sentidos se confundieron: por un momento, percibía el aroma del perfume de Emma impregnado en las mantas, pero al siguiente, el olor de la tierra húmeda y la sal del mar que rodeaba Nunca Jamás era todo lo que podía sentir en las fosas nasales. Escuchaba el ruido del televisor encendido en la sala, reproduciendo una de las muchas películas de acción que a Henry le gustaban y, después, todo era el murmullo sinfónico de la selva, con sus aves cantoras y sus árboles agitando las copas a un mismo son, permitiendo que los rayos de sol cayeran entre las hojas hasta tocar la tierra.

Cuando por fin se durmió, por primera vez en muchos años no soñó con el Peter Pan de Nunca Jamás, sino con el joven con quien habló esa mañana, sobre las rocas junto al océano.

Se vio rompiendo el espacio que había entre ellos, tocando su rostro con los dedos y respirando la frescura de su aliento, hundiendo las manos en ese cabello tan lacio y suave. En los ojos de Peter no había miedo ni aprensión, sino aceptación, _reconocimiento._

Besarlo en sus sueños fue como hacerlo en la realidad, así como entrelazar los dedos de sus manos con fuerza, deseando no volver a separarse jamás. Lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y lo escuchó, susurrando en su oído, casi como si fuera un secreto: _cada noche._

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado cuando Emma entró a la habitación y se quitó la chaqueta roja, arrojándola sin cuidado sobre la cama. De golpe, se incorporó en el colchón, buscando con la mirada el océano y el cuerpo esbelto entre sus brazos, pero sólo encontró sombras y el cabello dorado de Emma reflejando la poca luz que lograba colarse por la ventana mientras se desnudaba para ponerse el camisón.

—Perdóname, no quise asustarte —dijo ella, alzando los brazos para pasar la prenda por encima de su cabeza.

Killian la miró, sin comprender. Decepcionado y desesperado, volvió a recostarse, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

Se sentía como si acabara de Perder a Peter una vez más.

* * *

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive.

 **Canal de YouTube:** Prudence Hummel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **XVII**

* * *

El Oscuro tenía una daga todo el tiempo con él. A veces, la ocultaba en la manga roída y sucia de su túnica —así era como más le gustaba a Killian, cuyo status actual implicaba una cuerda demasiado apretada alrededor del cuerpo y un inextinguible estrés palpitándole en las sienes— y, en otras, la sacaba para deslizar el artefacto por sus dedos larguiruchos, sin darle importancia al filo rasguñándole la piel. Era un hombre escalofriante y una parte de Killian le gritaba a voz en cuello que se arrepentiría de llevarlo a Nunca Jamás, de poner la tierra de Peter en sus manos, pero era la única solución que se le ocurría para salvar la vida de sus hombres, que lo habían seguido al mismo infierno cuando, tras la muerte de Liam, decidió cortarse las alas.

En ese momento, su lealtad era de ellos, no de un ente de ojos vacíos y piel gélida que habitaba una isla demoniaca en medio de la nada y donde Killian sólo encontró muerte y penumbra; una vida perfecta que se rompió en mil pedazos como si todo ese tiempo hubiera sido de cristal.

—Quemé la vela —le dijo al hombre, rechinando los dientes de coraje, cuando el Oscuro lo arrastró al Jolly Roger como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. El otro fingió no escucharlo y lo soltó de golpe, provocando que cayera con todo su peso contra el suelo de madera del barco, que crujió bajo su cuerpo—. Sin ella, ésta nave jamás podrá volar —terminó, dándole un énfasis iracundo a cada una de sus palabras.

Detestaba estar atado y sentirse a merced de ese sujeto… que giró sobre los talones y se inclinó para verlo a la cara. Extendió uno de sus largos brazos y, con dos dedos que terminaban en uñas como garras, le pellizcó una mejilla con más fuerza de la necesaria, asegurándose de rasguñarle la piel. Killian pudo sentir la sangre caliente resbalando por su cara. Se contuvo de escupirle.

—Muchacho de poca fe —dijo El Oscuro con voz chillona—. Las velas hechas con plumas de caballos alados no son la única opción para elevar éste barco por los aires. Hay otros… métodos —dijo, incorporándose para hurgar en los bolsillos de su túnica.

Killian pataleó para moverse de espaldas por el suelo y apoyarse contra el soporte del timón. Con cada minuto que pasaba en presencia de ese hombre, más de su dignidad se evaporaba como el agua de un charco ante los rayos del sol.

— ¡Ajá! —exclamó Rumplestiltskin cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba y lo arrancó de la prisión de sus ropas. Killian ladeó la cabeza para ver mejor lo que sujetaba con una mano en pose triunfante: una botella de cristal cerrada con un viejo corcho, llena de polvo brillante y dorado que Killian sospechaba haber visto en otro lado, pero no estaba seguro de dónde; tal vez sólo estaba confundiendo el contenido con la lluvia de luciérnagas que vio todas las noches en Nunca Jamás—. Polvo de hadas —contó el hombrecillo, mostrándole la botella al capitán del barco que pretendía robar como si de pronto fueran buenos amigos—. Verás, muchacho, con esto y un poco de fe, puedes hacer volar lo que quieras… —explicó, haciendo un movimiento con la mano como si le estuviera abriendo los ojos a un nuevo mundo.

Killian fingió una sonrisa sardónica.

—Siempre he pensado que la fe es lo que se tiene en las cosas que no son palpables —pero un brote de bilis le amargó la garganta: antes de que Liam llegara al barco sujetando la vela de plumas de caballos alados entre los brazos como si fuera su bien más preciado, no había creído en ellos; dudar de la existencia de hadas en ese momento le pareció una mala idea, sobre todo si el dichoso polvillo estaba en las manos de alguien como El Oscuro.

La bota de Rumplestiltskin impactó contra la espinilla del pirata, provocándole una aguda punzada de dolor. Killian luchó para tragarse una exclamación: no iba a darle el gusto de verlo adolorido y gimoteando. Lo maldijo entre dientes.

—Ya verás qué tan palpable es esto, mi querido capitán. Pronto.

* * *

 **XVIII**

* * *

Killian despertó con un mal presentimiento palpitándole en el pecho. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de confusión que le provocaba despertar con el cerebro lleno de información sobre una vida que no era la suya, ésta vez la sensación de incomodidad se extendió por todo su cuerpo, como si supiera de antemano que algo terrible iba a pasar. Por un largo momento, se sintió como un adolescente caminando por un callejón oscuro, con una sombra depredadora pisándole los talones…

Giró el rostro, buscando el consuelo de la presencia de Emma a su lado, pero descubrió la cama vacía. Eso era otro mal presagio, estaba seguro. Vio la pantalla de su teléfono iluminada, por lo que tomó el aparato y descubrió un mensaje de la mujer, que sólo recurría a esos medios cuando el tiempo la atrapaba por el cuello, haciéndola correr.

 **De Emma:** _Henry olvidó su libro de matemáticas. Tuve que llevárselo a la escuela. ¿Nos vemos en el café de la abuela para almorzar?_

 **Para Emma:** _Es una cita._

Pensó, varios segundos, si debía terminar el mensaje firmando con un «te amo». Logró escribir la primera palabra, pero la segunda jamás salió de sus dedos. Al final, borró la primera y sólo envió su respuesta inicial. Se preguntó qué revelaba eso de su estado emocional actual y, de nuevo, pensó en el compromiso, cuya fecha de cierre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Desde que vio a Peter _Gold_ de pie frente a la tienda de antigüedades, su boda se convirtió en una idea aterradora más que en una esperanza viva, como la creyó cuando puso el anillo en el dedo de Emma. Ahora, detestaba preguntarse cada poco tiempo si estaba haciendo lo correcto, no para él, sino para ella…

* * *

La campana sobre la puerta del local tintineó sobre su cabeza cuando entró al establecimiento. Era medio día y muchos de sus conocidos se encontraban ahí, tomándose un descanso de sus labores para comer algo y relajarse. Emma, ocupando su mesa de siempre al fondo del restaurante, se levantó del asiento para hacerle un gesto con la mano.

Killian intentó sonreírle, pero no lo consiguió del todo, así que miró el suelo y se tocó el cuello, sintiendo la piel ardiendo gracias a los rayos del sol que la laceraron esa mañana mientras trabajaba en el muelle. Ojalá Emma lograra concentrarse en eso, ya que solía darle lecturas sobre lo importante que era el bloqueador solar, y no en los detalles de la boda que aún tenían que afianzar —la parte más egoísta de su persona estaba contenta de no tener que encontrarse con David, Mary Margaret o Regina—. Caminó hacia la mesa con paso pausado y, al estar frente a ella, Emma se inclinó para besarlo en los labios.

Se sintió amargo.

Ocupó la silla frente a la mujer en vez de la que estaba junto a ella, como solía hacer. Emma enarcó una ceja, pero no hizo preguntas y se sentó también.

—Ordené por ambos, espero que no te moleste —le informó.

Killian hizo una mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa. Se sentía extraño, como si fuera un actor sobre el escenario a quien se le olvidaron sus líneas.

—Está bien —dijo y deseó que alguien lo pateara en la espinilla. Aunque creyó tener las cosas bajo control después de su desastroso intento de acercarse a Peter el día anterior, aparentemente cometió un error. No quería parecer fuera de lo normal ante Emma, que tenía vista de águila para detectar problemas.

Emma colocó su mano sobre la de él y el hombre pudo sentir sus dedos acariciándole los nudillos. Movió la mano para entrelazar los dedos con los de ella, que le dedicó una mirada gentil.

— ¿Todo bien con Henry? —le preguntó, intentando iniciar una conversación. Recordó la mirada vacía y casi fría que el chico le regaló la noche pasada y un acceso de amargura brotó en su pecho.

— ¡Oh, sí! Sólo olvidó su libro. Matemáticas es su segunda clase del día, así que tuvo tiempo de enviarme un texto para pedirme que se lo llevara. Lamento no haberte preparado el desayuno ésta mañana —se disculpó ella.

—Descuida, no extrañé el coma diabético —dijo, intentando sonar divertido, pero tal vez consiguió algo parecido a un reproche, porque el rostro de Emma se contrajo en una expresión dolida. Killian intentó encontrar la manera de disculparse, pero todo lo que venía a su mente se revolvía como el contenido de una licuadora encendida.

—Regina me hizo un comentario similar ayer: dijo que si sigo alimentando a Henry como lo hago, será obeso antes de los veinte —parecía más resentida con Regina que con él, así que Killian aprovechó su ventaja y rió.

—Tal vez un poco —admitió.

—Puedo aprender a preparar esos batidos nutricionales de Ruby, si quieres algo más saludable. Avena y frutas no suena tan mal, ahora que lo pienso.

Killian gimoteó.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? —bromeó.

Emma abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo porque Ruby eligió ese preciso momento para aparecer con sus platillos. Colocó una hamburguesa con doble queso y una generosa ración de papas fritas frente a la mujer y, haciendo que Killian enarcara las cejas con sincera sorpresa, un desayuno continental humeante frente a él. El olor de los huevos y las salchichas hizo que se le aguara la boca y tuvo un repentino _flashback_ hacia su juventud, cuando era todavía un niño y su madre le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura apenas se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina para desayunar en familia.

Fue un recuerdo doloroso que hizo que le brillaran los ojos. Se sintió estúpido. ¿Por qué todo en su vida tenía que inclinarse hacia la izquierda cada vez que luchaba por llevar un camino recto?

—Provecho, chicos —dijo la camarera, colocando un vaso con jugo de naranja fresco junto al servilletero y sonriendo con todos los dientes: por un segundo, Killian creyó que su comida estaba envenenada—. Me alegra que al menos uno de ustedes comience a comer como un adulto —dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Emma, que se quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara y la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Yo no ordené esto —corrigió la oficial, pero no a tiempo para evitar que Killian se metiera la primera cucharada de alimento en la boca. Emma lo observó como si acabara de contemplar al amor de su vida ingiriendo cianuro…

Ruby rió, triunfante.

—Lo siento, hermana, ya es tarde —dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro a la mujer antes de marcharse, contoneando las caderas.

Killian se sintió culpable ante la mirada de Emma, que ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que una cascada de cabello dorado cayera sobre su hombro.

—Oh, espero que este no sea el platillo de alguien más —dijo, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta para después ver por encima del hombro el local, pero nadie parecía estar acribillándolo con la mirada por haberse quedado con su almuerzo accidentalmente. Se encogió de hombros y, cuando vio que Emma tomó su hamburguesa entre los dedos sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, se sintió libre de seguir comiendo.

—La abuelita contrató a un chico nuevo —le comentó ella, cubriéndose la boca con los dedos, pero sin dejar de masticar—. Fue quien tomó mi orden y _tal vez_ se equivocó. Si la abuelita se entera, lo va a correr sin dudar, sobre todo si se da cuenta de lo mucho que sus gracias divierten a Ruby.

Killian mordió un trozo de pan tostado con huevos estrellados: estaba demasiado contento con su comida para pensar en algo más… al menos hasta que sintió una mirada fija en su rostro. Tal vez se había equivocado y sí había alguien deseando que se atragantara por haberle quitado su platillo. Tentativamente, levantó el rostro y miró a su alrededor, moviendo el cuello con lentitud hasta que sus ojos se centraron en un punto fijo al otro lado de la barra: Peter estaba ahí, de pie, recargado contra el marco de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina del café. Estaba usando un delantal negro con el logotipo del local —más largo de los que Ruby solía usar— y sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en Killian, que sintió la garganta cerrada y tuvo que beber un rápido trago de jugo para no atragantarse. Como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del muchacho, pero distaba mucho de ser depredadora, como las del Peter de sus sueños; ésta era más tímida, casi apenada y, en cuanto se percató de la atención de Killian fija en él, sacó su teléfono y comenzó a deslizar el pulgar por la pantalla, al menos hasta que un nuevo cliente llamó su atención y tuvo que salir de detrás de la barra para ir a tomar su orden. Killian no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada.

— ¿Él es el chico que la abuelita contrató? —le preguntó distraídamente a Emma, que levantó la vista para ver de quién hablaba.

Peter estaba inclinado sobre una mesa, anotando en una libreta la orden de una pareja, asintiendo con la cabeza. No tenía la apariencia de alguien que comete errores al tomar órdenes, así que Killian se preguntó si…

—Sí —contestó Emma.

—Es Peter Gold —contó Killian, enarcando las cejas. El nombre se sentía extraño saliendo de sus labios y, al mismo tiempo, tan _normal_ como respirar.

Emma se cubrió la boca con una mano, sorprendida. Se levantó un poco en la silla para ver mejor a Peter y de pronto Killian sintió el impulso de protegerlo de su mirada. No quería que Emma supiera mucho de él… antes que él mismo.

— ¿El hermano menor de Gold? —Inquirió ella y él asintió con la cabeza—. No se parecen en nada.

— ¿No lo conocías? —preguntó Killian sin poder evitarlo. Emma negó con la cabeza.

—A duras penas conozco a Gold y Belle. Neal me los presentó cuando salíamos. Belle es de mi edad y no tenía muchos amigos, así que comencé a convivir con ella y nació una linda relación. Cuando las cosas entre Neal y yo… bueno… —se encogió de hombros y Killian no necesitó que terminara la oración para saber de qué estaba hablando—. Todo se volvió un poco incómodo entre ambas, pero seguimos hablando por redes sociales. Hasta ahora. ¿Cómo lo conoces?

Y ahí estaba la pregunta más aterradora de todas, pero, por suerte, tenía una coartada… falsa. Un cincuenta por ciento falsa.

—Belle me lo presentó ayer en el muelle. Nos encontramos cuando iba a ver a Eric.

—Oh —aceptó Emma, volviendo a atender su comida—. ¿Y qué te pareció?

Killian enarcó una ceja: ella _realmente_ no quería saber eso.

—Normal —respondió de la manera más inocente que pudo.

Emma soltó una risita despectiva y, de inmediato, las mejillas se le pusieron rojas. Dio un sorbo a su bebida para ocultarlo.

—Ese es un comentario muy amable, dado lo que he escuchado de él —aclaró después, cuando notó que Killian no había dejado de observarla.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó; sintió un nudo de aprehensión en la garganta que esperó no se reflejara en su cara.

Emma frunció los labios y miró al muchacho, que informaba de los nuevos pedidos a una sonriente Ruby. Se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y miró a Killian a los ojos. Él se obligó a no parpadear.

—Belle me contó que está un poco… —se apuntó a la cabeza con un dedo y comenzó a moverlo en círculos—. Cu-cu —terminó. Killian se sintió como si acabara de golpearlo en la boca del estómago. Perdió todo el apetito que le quedaba y observó los restos en su plato como si fueran el nido de una cobra—. Sé que suena horrible y esas no fueron las palabras que ella usó, pero es lo que me dio a entender. Al parecer, el chico ha estado en terapia toda su vida y sus padres ya no sabían qué más hacer con él, porque no estaba funcionando. Los tenía desesperados. No sé cómo vayan a ir las cosas con un sujeto como Gold haciéndose cargo de él ahora: no es una pera en dulce precisamente.

Killian se sintió peor que antes, las agruras aumentando en su pecho con cada segundo que pasaba. Miró a Peter de nuevo. Lucía tan normal… pero pensó que él mismo aparentaba ser una persona común y corriente y que los demás no tenían idea del mundo extraño en el que se sumergía todas las noches al cerrar los ojos.

¿Podía ser que…?

No dejó ir el pensamiento más lejos de lo que podía tolerar.

Tomó el vaso de jugo y lo pegó a sus labios, deseando atragantarse con su contenido. Emma se echó a reír.

—Tranquilo, marinero —le dijo—. No puedo perderte meses antes de la boda.

Maldición.

* * *

Cuando ambos tuvieron que volver a sus respectivos trabajos, Killian se ofreció a pagar la cuenta y Emma se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y un beso en la sien. Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas al suponer que Peter era espectador de su romance y sintió el estómago revuelto ante la idea de cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar al respecto, pero cuando levantó el rostro, el chico estaba ocupado atendiendo órdenes de la Abuelita, que lo apuntaba desde la ventana de la cocina con una espátula, sus aires matriarcales fluctuando en todas direcciones.

Darse cuenta de que el muchacho no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo se sintió como un puño contra los dientes. ¿Por qué su vida pendía de un hilo cada vez que se trataba de Peter? —y se refería a cualquiera, en ésta realidad o en la de Nunca Jamás—.

Ruby se acercó con su habitual contoneo, le dio la cuenta y Killian colocó el dinero en su mano sin siquiera fijarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Emma sujetó su mano y lo arrastró hasta la salida del establecimiento. Él, dócilmente, se dejó llevar.

* * *

 **XIX**

* * *

Por supuesto, fue hasta que se encontró en el muelle que se dio cuenta de que su cartera no estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se tomó un instante para palidecer como la espuma del mar que azotaba el casco de su bote y pensar en todos sus documentos personales plus dinero perdidos o en manos de quién sabe quién.

Intentó hacer una recapitulación de eventos y recordar en dónde pudo haberla perdido u olvidado y tuvo que darse una palmada en la frente cuando se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era obvia. Había estado tan distraído en el Café de la Abuela, que no le sorprendió imaginar que dejó su cartera ahí. Le suplicó al cielo que Ruby la hubiera tomado y guardado y que hubiera mantenido sus manos curiosas bien lejos del interior.

Se quitó la gorra que estaba usando para protegerse del sol, la arrojó al interior del bote y corrió hacia el pequeño local, esperando tener suerte.

—

Cuando entró a la tienda, sólo una mesa estaba ocupada por una joven pareja que apenas levantó la mirada para notar su presencia. En el momento en que la campanilla de la puerta sonó, Peter, que estaba detrás de la caja con la mirada fija en su teléfono, levantó el rostro y se concentró en él, ojos verdes destellando como el _tapetum lucidum_ de un gato. Killian se descubrió tragando saliva nerviosamente —y tuvo la vaga impresión de que el chico hizo lo mismo—.

Respiró profundo —parecía estar haciendo eso con demasiada frecuencia últimamente— y se armó de valor para caminar hasta el mostrador, demasiado consciente de que la mirada de Peter estaba fija en él y seguía todos y cada uno de sus pasos como si se tratara de un depredador. Era gracioso que, en sus sueños, fuera _Killian Jones_ quien tuviera esa impresión del chico de la isla al que abandonó.

—Hola —le dijo el hombre, sin aliento, pues la carrera lo había extenuado más de lo que creyó posible en un principio. Apoyó una mano en el mostrador, junto a la caja registradora, intentando recuperar el equilibrio y Peter inclinó un poco la cabeza para fijarse en sus dedos. Se mordió los labios y Killian lo creyó ansioso—. Lo siento, creo que olvidé mi cartera aquí a la hora del almuerzo —explicó, jadeando. De nuevo, los ojos de Peter se centraron en él, una de sus cejas ligeramente arqueada, como si estuviera teniendo problemas para seguir el hilo de lo que le estaba diciendo. Killian no podía culparlo, si no las estuviera pensando antes de dejarlas salir, tampoco hubiera entendido sus propias palabras. Intentó tomar aire para hablar con más claridad—. ¿Crees que Ruby la haya encontrado?

Peter respiró profundo, con lentitud, luego, exhaló de la misma manera. Killian recordó a alguien que se contiene para no gritar. Asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó para hurgar en los espacios detrás del mostrador. Tomó algo y lo alzó para mostrárselo.

— ¿Es ésta? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Killian sonrió, contento de no haber perdido sus credenciales.

— ¡Sí! —respondió, tomándola y rozando sus dedos accidentalmente contra el dorso de la mano del muchacho, que hizo una mueca y se apresuró a contenerla, pero Killian logró notarla.

El típico nudo de aprehensión de sus encuentros se cerró en su garganta y tuvo que tomar aire de nuevo. Fingió distraerse revisando el contenido de la cartera, luego, se dio cuenta de que eso podía parecer grosero, así que cerró el trozo de piel y lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus jeans, palmeando el bulto para asegurarse de que estaba sana y salva ahí.

Peter pasó saliva y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta y luego separó los labios para decir:

—Ruby me pidió que le dijera a la persona que viniera por ella que la próxima vez no tendría tanta suerte —entornó un poco los ojos—. Supongo que ya sabía que era tuya.

Killian puso los ojos en blanco. Un ramillete de esperanza floreció en su estómago ante la posibilidad de seguir hablando.

—Sí, yo también lo _supongo —_ comentó, imaginando que, en efecto, ella revisó sus cosas.

—También hizo un comentario acerca de un terrible peinado en la licencia de un capitán de barco —agregó Peter, con una sonrisa ligera en los labios.

Killian se dio una palmada en la mejilla. Tenía la piel demasiado caliente y supuso que también roja. Luchó para no caer en la tentación de tocarse el cabello.

—Demonios —masculló, sintiendo el impulso de contar su dinero porque sabía que Ruby era de armas tomar: tenía la vaga sospecha de que incluso una pandilla de motoristas se sentiría intimidada ante semejante mujer—. ¿No es un infierno trabajar con ella? —preguntó sin poderlo evitar.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

—Aún no lo sé, es mi primer día —dijo, señalando el botón en su delantal que decía «APRENDÍZ»—, pero estoy acostumbrado a la locura —sus ojos perdieron algo de brillo—. Digamos que está en el ADN de mi familia.

Killian pasó saliva, recordando la conversación que tuvo esa mañana con Emma. De pronto, se sintió avergonzado de saber tanto.

—Eso he oído —dijo sin pensar.

Peter volvió a entornar los ojos y algo extraño se reflejó en su rostro; duda, ¿tal vez?

— ¿Enserio? ¿Dónde? —preguntó, pareciendo verdaderamente interesado.

Sintió el cráneo apretado y la nueva amenaza de una migraña. No quería poner en evidencia lo que Emma le contó, así que intentó encontrar una mejor respuesta, pero tuvo la vaga impresión de que nada de lo que dijera saciaría la curiosidad de Peter, que tenía la mirada más penetrante y perturbadora del mundo.

—Emma —esperaba no tener que explicar quién era ella—, ah, tiene una relación amistosa con Belle —declaró lentamente, intentando ligar las ideas de forma correcta dentro de su cabeza, demasiado embotada para querer cooperar—, quien es la esposa de tu hermano mayor —una sonrisa más amplia y divertida llegó a los labios de Peter, que agachó la cabeza como si intentara ocultarla.

—Sé quiénes son —le aseguró—. Tengo que: vivo con ellos.

Killian también sonrió, sintiéndose estrangulado.

—Sí, claro. Es decir, por supuesto. Obvio —tartamudeó, sintiéndose idiota. Peter volvió a sonreír y mirarlo a los ojos. Killian se sintió como si estuviera tomando el primer brote de aire tras varios segundos sin él—. Y tu hermano puede ser algo…

— ¿Imbécil? —ofreció Peter al darse cuenta de que Killian no encontraba la palabra correcta.

El hombre hizo una mueca.

—Iba a decir algo más como «intimidante» —corrigió.

Peter no pareció avergonzado en lo más mínimo por su elección de palabras, pero movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, como si congeniara con la impresión de Killian sobre su hermano.

—Creo que le gusta que todos le teman. Pero es ridículo: es un maldito anticuario, por todos los cielos, ¿qué hay de tenebroso en eso? —preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Killian sonrió. Pudo sentir las pequeñas grietas en sus labios resecos estirándose dolorosamente, pero valió la pena.

—Mucha gente puede pensar que es una carrera sombría, tener que trabajar con tantas cosas viejas que pertenecieron a todo tipo de personas… —supuso.

A él le costaba trabajo ver objetos que pertenecieron a sus padres sin sentir que en ellos se guardaba algo de su energía. Era por eso que mantenía las pertenencias de su padre en una caja en el desván y las de su madre, en un cajón cerrado con llave en la mesita junto a su cama. No tenía idea de qué había hecho Liam con las cosas que conservó de su viejo hogar, per supuso que fue algo muy diferente a lo que hizo él.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene una colección de katanas bastante interesante, pero lo he oído gritarle a personas en el teléfono por muñecas de porcelana. Esa era una faceta de su vida laboral que nunca me interesó conocer —reveló.

Killian se sintió capaz de reír y lo hizo, intentando no ser demasiado efusivo. ¿En verdad estaban teniendo una conversación normal? Por un momento, pudo olvidar a Peter Pan y concentrarse sólo en Peter Gold, un chico a quien no conocía, pero quería hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, eso le quitó unos puntos en la escala de intimidación.

—Que no te escuche decir eso, porque se esforzará más. Las únicas personas con las que es medianamente decente, son su esposa e hijo. Con el resto del mundo suele ser un patán —contó, bajando la mirada para fijarla en el mostrador con repentina fascinación. Killian se preguntó qué tanto estaba pensando en lo odiosa que podía ser la vida junto al señor Gold.

Peter guardó silencio durante tanto rato, que Killian luchó desesperadamente por encontrar qué más decir, pero su cabeza seguía sin cooperar con sus intenciones. Miró la puerta del establecimiento casi vacío, preguntándose si había llegado la hora de marcharse. Por la comisura del ojo distinguió el movimiento de cuando Peter lo observó de nuevo. Se contuvo de hacerlo también, porque estaba seguro de que parecería demasiado ansioso e _interesado_ …

—Por cierto —dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Killian se animó a mirarlo y giró el rostro justo a tiempo para verlo humedeciéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua. Eso hizo cosas en regiones de su cuerpo que lo hicieron sentir obsceno. Miró por encima del hombro a la pareja que comía a pocas mesas de distancia, pero estaban ocupados hablando y tomándose de las manos, así que no les prestaban atención—. Ya que siempre que nos encontramos pareces estar buscando _algo_ —le dio un vuelco en el pecho al malinterpretar las palabras del muchacho, que no pareció percatarse y siguió hablando—: ¿encontraste a ese tal _Peter Pan_?

Killian puso los ojos como platos y separó los labios para responder, pero no pudo porque todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones en un segundo. Todo había ido demasiado bien hasta ese momento y tener que recordar el _verdadero motivo_ de su magnetismo con Peter le dolió en el pecho. Por un momento, se sintió contemplando al chico de la selva y no al joven que acababa de conocer días antes…

—No lo creo —dijo por fin.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco, como si no hubiera esperado esas palabras.

— ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —movió la cabeza hacia un costado y un mechón de cabello cobrizo cayó sobre sus ojos.

—Una sincera.

Peter pareció meditar durante un largo instante.

—Tal vez no estás buscando en el sitio correcto, entonces —propuso—, pero quiero saber algo: si llegaras a encontrarlo, ¿para qué sería?

Killian se quedó en blanco. El corazón comenzó a latirle en la garganta y se sintió pálido, capaz de irse de espaldas al suelo, por lo que tuvo que sujetar el borde del mostrador para mantenerse de pie.

Peter lo estaba _probando_. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Se aclaró la garganta con crudeza antes de responder. Cuando lo hizo, se aseguró de ver los ojos del muchacho fijamente.

—Quiero hacerle una pregunta.

Peter pasó saliva.

—Y esa pregunta es… —incitó.

Killian sintió la garganta seca.

—Si ha soñado con un pirata llamado Killian Jones alguna vez —no pudo evitar sonreír, porque sonaba increíblemente estúpido. Era por eso por lo que dejó de hablarle de sus sueños a su madre cuando se convirtió en un adolescente y por lo que nunca le contó a Emma el contenido de sus pesadillas… además de todo el _shebang_ de Peter Pan, claro.

Peter alejó el cabello que le cayó sobre la cara moviéndolo con los dedos y respiró profundo. Tenía los labios tan pálidos, que por un segundo Killian lo creyó indispuesto. Tras un instante, esos brillantes ojos verdes estuvieron fijos en su cara nuevamente y, sencillamente, contestó:

—Pues tal vez la respuesta es sí.

* * *

 **PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK:** PruePhantomhive.

 **CANAL DE YOUTUBE:** Prudence Hummel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

 **XX**

* * *

A pesar de que el mundo onírico de Killian era uno muy basto y nutrido, en ocasiones padecía lapsos de insomnio a los que sólo podía combatir saliendo a caminar para despejarse la mente. Estos solían ocurrir días antes de salir de pesca a altamar y, ya que estaba a pocos días de partir, para Emma no fue sorpresa tenerlo girando de ansiedad en la cama hasta que por fin se cansó y fue ella misma quien lo envió a la calle.

Killian sintió el impulso de besarla en la sien, pero se contuvo a sabiendas de que su insomnio no tenía nada que ver con la emoción de ir de pesca, sino con la cita a medianoche que logró programar con Peter, antes de que el muchacho entrara en pánico tras hablar con él en el Café de la Abuela sobre la posible conexión noctambula que ambos tenían y de la que el chico no quiso volver a decir palabra… hasta la noche. Sin saberlo, Emma le dio el pretexto perfecto para estar fuera de casa a esa hora sin parecer sospechoso.

Aún así, todo se sentía demasiado ilícito y traicionero para ser correcto, pero, mientras se ponía la chaqueta frente a la puerta del departamento, preparándose para salir, Killian se sintió más como el pirata que vivía en sus sueños que como el hombre que había sido los últimos veintiséis años. _Killian Jones_ también solía escaparse furtivamente de la compañía de su hermano y capitán en Nunca Jamás para encontrarse con un joven de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo bajo el manto de la noche… Ese pensamiento hizo que su mano oscilara, dudosa, sobre el pomo de la puerta, pero el fuerte golpeteo del corazón dentro de su pecho y la emoción bulléndole en la boca del estómago, le recordaron que había respuestas que quería obtener y un misterio que ya había durado lo suficiente y _debía_ desentrañar y tal vez sólo Peter Gold podía ayudarlo.

Decidido, salió de casa para sumergirse en la penumbra nocturna amortiguada sólo por las farolas diseminadas por las calles. No había mucha gente fuera a esa hora, ya que Storybrooke era una de esas ciudades estilo cuento de hadas en las que nadie es fanático de meterse en problemas. Killian se aseguró de disfrutar el silencioso y solitario camino hasta el muelle, donde se encontraría con Peter, porque no estaba seguro de _qué volvería a pasar_ una vez estuvieran frente a frente.

Cada encuentro le costaba mucho esfuerzo y control, de su mente, de sus palabras e incluso de su cuerpo. Y, ya que siempre pensó que _Killian Jones,_ el pirata, nunca influyó más que sus sueños, ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así… su vida fantasiosa estaba más entrelazada con la real de lo que nunca quiso pensar.

Cuando arribó al punto de encuentro, se sentó en uno de los pilares de madera del muelle, cerca de su bote, a esperar, con las manos entrelazadas y apretadas entre las rodillas para aliviar el ardor provocado por el frío. Su reloj de pulsera marcaba pocos minutos para que dieran las doce y cada uno de ellos se sentía como una eternidad bañada en segundos que no querían terminar de pasar. Por primera vez en su vida, el canto del agua en sus oídos se volvió una tortura, larga e insoportable.

Cuando dio la media noche y Peter seguía sin aparecer, comenzó a sentir una punzada de preocupación en la sien: ¿y si el chico sólo le había dicho que se vieran en la noche para deshacerse de él en el café? ¿Y sí sólo estaba ahí, esperando como idiota, luciendo como un desgraciado pervertido esperando por un adolescente, mientras Peter estaba despreocupado y dormido en el calor de su casa, feliz ante la idea de haber hecho que Killian se congelara el trasero en el fresco de la noche?

Era un idiota.

Se puso de pie, sintiendo los músculos de las piernas entumidos, y levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza, entrelazando los dedos y colocando las palmas hacia el cielo, suspirando con aire agotado —al menos, estaba seguro de que el cansancio lo ayudaría a dormir—. En el mismo momento en que su cuello crujió con tensión, escuchó el susurro de pasos pausados a sus espaldas y miró por encima del hombro, encontrándose con la imagen de un muy dudoso Peter, que desvió la mirada verde para fijarla en el suelo al mismo tiempo que un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. Antes de eso, estaba tan pálido que Killian pudo confundirlo con una aparición.

Giró sobre los talones para verlo a la cara y sonrió con alivio. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo patético que era eso, intentó contener el gesto, pero la sonrisa se negó a marcharse del todo.

—Por un segundo, creí que no vendrías —confesó.

Peter frunció los labios, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Levantó el cierre de la chaqueta negra que estaba usando para protegerse del frío y luego se cruzó de brazos.

—Hubo un momento en el que pensé que eso sería lo mejor —dijo, con voz ronca. Killian pudo verlo pasando saliva cuando por fin levantó el rostro para encararlo—. Pero necesito saber…

Killian le sostuvo la mirada durante un largo rato, dándose cuenta, por primera vez, de algo: él no era el único con una historia ajena reproduciéndose dentro de su cabeza cada vez que se iba a dormir —al menos, si entendió bien la insinuación que Peter le hizo esa mañana en el Café— y, así como él esperaba respuestas, también tendría que ofrecerlas. Y, ya que él era el _adulto_ dentro de toda esa situación, era lógico que Peter pretendiera que fuera él quien tomara las riendas de todo. Eso distaba tanto de _Peter Pan,_ que por un momento se sintió confundido, pero luego recordó que él no iba por ahí cortando gañotes y apuñalando gente con un garfio como hacia el _otro_ Killian Jones y se relajó.

Se aclaró la garganta y Peter desvió la mirada una vez más, fijándola en el manto de estrellas sobre sus cabezas. Killian recordaba las estrellas de Nunca Jamás a la perfección y sabía que las más representativas no eran las mismas que podía ver aquí y ahora. Se preguntó si Peter estaba buscando lo mismo: las dos estrellas más brillantes, a poca distancia la una de la otra, resplandeciendo más que las demás… Killian nunca pudo hallarlas y dudaba que Peter lo hiciera.

— ¿Quieres…? —señaló con la mano abierta su bote y se sintió idiota. Peter lo miró, enarcando una ceja, y Killian supo que él también creía que era estúpido.

Ese no fue un pensamiento agradable.

—Estoy bien aquí —aclaró el muchacho, con voz estrangulada.

Killian se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. Le dolían las piernas por haber pasado la mayor parte del día de pie, trabajando en el mismo bote que tenía a sus espaldas, y el clima gélido no lo estaba ayudando, pero supuso que si quería que las cosas salieran bien y de forma civilizada, tendría que atenerse a todo aquello que el adolescente quisiera porque, después de todo, él era el adulto de la dupla —el que podía ser arrestado si alguien, incluso el mismo Peter, malinterpretaba sus intenciones y decidía ponerse verbal al respecto. Dios, no quería ni pensar en la cara que Emma pondría si se veía obligada a arrestarlo por estupro…—.

—De acuerdo —dijo, suspirando y levantando las manos en son de paz—. Sólo para que lo sepas, en caso de que necesites que lo aclare —hizo una pausa, respirando hondo y mirando al suelo, intentando encontrar las mejores palabras para expresar su idea—, conmigo no corres ninguna clase de peligro, ¿está bien? Creo que esto —movió las manos, abarcando un espacio vacío frente a él— que nos pasa es algo que los dos necesitamos discernir.

Peter cerró los ojos con un gesto lento y sus labios se curvaron un poco. Era la misma expresión que usa la gente irritada para no explotar en una retahíla de groserías contra alguien; Killian se preguntó si había dicho algo equivocado o incoherente. Peter se tocó el cabello con hastío y, para sorpresa de Killian, caminó hacia el bote, pasando junto a él como si nada, mirándolo como si creyera que tenía bichos en la cabeza. Subió a la nave y, por un instante, Killian creyó notar la impresión en su cara mientras observaba con atención cada detalle, pero ésta disminuyó gradualmente hasta que el chico dijo:

—Estoy consciente de eso —Killian lo vio deslizar la mano por la manija de la puerta que llevaba al camarote del pequeño yate, pero sus dedos resbalaron como si se deslizaran por agua jabonosa, y Peter caminó por la cubierta hacia los bordes del bote, donde se sentó contra el barandal metálico para ladear el rostro y contemplar el agua oscura—. De los dos puntos que mencionaste —esclareció, cuando se dio cuenta de que Killian estaba dudando—. Es sólo que todo esto es _muy_ extraño. ¿Cómo puedes actuar como si nada pasara?

Killian no pudo evitar reír, tomado por sorpresa. No fue una expresión feliz, sino, más bien, contrariada: ¿a ojos de Peter lucía como alguien impertérrito? Porque él era perfectamente consciente del maremoto dispuesto a destruirlo todo dentro de su cabeza.

Subió al bote también y caminó por su prístino suelo de color hueso, deteniéndose frente a Peter. Si hace un par de días le hubieran dicho que esto pasaría, habría tachado a la persona de loca, pero ahora la parte más importante de su mundo de sueños estaba ahí, con él, _frente_ a él, cien por ciento real, y no tenía más opciones que lidiar con ella. Intentar entender ese suceso casi sobrenatural.

Tiró del banquillo metálico colocado en un costado del yate y se sentó en él, acostumbrado al inicial roce helado del metal a través de la tela de sus pantalones de mezclilla. Miró a Peter y se sintió como un condenado consejero escolar intentando guiar a un adolescente descarriado. Peter rehuyó su mirada con movimientos vagos de los ojos hasta que optó por concentrarse en los destellos brillosos que se proyectaban en el agua oscura gracias a la farola encendida al otro lado del muelle.

—Créeme que todo esto _también_ me tomó por sorpresa —confesó—. Es decir, ese día en la calle, cuando te vi por primera vez, no tenía idea de si estaba dormido y soñando o verdaderamente despierto. Al principio creí que era un colapso por el estrés. ¿Cómo podría creer que eras real cuando durante años sólo te he visto en sueños?

Peter lo miró, con la aprehensión retratada en las facciones, y Killian lo notó pasando saliva nerviosamente.

—Entonces, ¿para ti también es así? ¿Sueñas con otro… sitio? ¿Con otras personas que tienen los rostros de gente que conoces pero son… diferentes? —preguntó, con voz temblorosa y matizada con algo parecido a la _esperanza_.

Killian sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—Sí, algo parecido —respondió. Sus manos también estaban temblando, por lo que entrelazó los dedos sobre sus rodillas, luchando por parecer lo más sereno posible—. Comenzó cuando era un adolescente. Antes de eso también soñaba, pero eran cosas _normales_ y sencillas. De esas que todo el mundo ve cuando se va a la cama. Luego, comencé a soñar con la vida de un hombre que compartía mi nombre y rostro, pero era mayor que yo: cuando su historia comenzó dentro de mi cabeza, yo tenía casi trece años y él estaba al borde de los dieciocho.

Peter lo miró con los ojos ligeramente entornados y volvió a pasar saliva. Estaba temblando tanto, que Killian sintió el impulso de quitarse la chaqueta y ponérsela en los hombros, pero supo que eso no sería bien visto. No en ese momento de la conversación al menos. La relación del marinero Killian Jones y Peter Pan había sido _demasiado_ íntima desde el comienzo y no quería darle la impresión a éste Peter de que quería traer a la realidad eso.

»—Lo vi… abriéndose camino junto a su hermano por una vida increíblemente dura en Gran Bretaña, hasta que… su camino se cruzó con el de _Peter Pan_ en Nunca Jamás. Hasta el momento, todo fue demasiado normal, así que empezar a soñar con barcos voladores, islas en el medio de la nada y… y plantas venenosas que pueden acabar con la vida de un hombre en un parpadeo me hicieron creer que en verdad era sólo parte de mi imaginación…

Peter separó los labios y exhaló con un susurro amortiguado. Se humedeció la boca con la punta de la lengua y miró a Killian a los ojos con penetrante atención:

—Lamento lo de Liam —dijo.

Killian se sintió como si acabara de golpearlo en las costillas. Olvidó cómo respirar un momento y sintió todo el color drenándose de sus mejillas.

—Mi hermano está bien —aclaró—. Él _vive_ en Boston. Está casado y tiene dos hijas —omitió comentar que no las conocía porque su hermano había cortado el contacto entre ellos hace años.

Peter pareció liberar un montón de aire que estaba conteniendo sin notarlo. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y asintió con la cabeza. Era como si todo ese tiempo se hubiera sentido verdaderamente responsable de la _muerte_ del hermano de Killian… ¿en serio podía ser así?

Killian se mordió el labio inferior y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

— ¿Cómo ha sido para ti? —preguntó y de nuevo se sintió como un terapeuta.

Peter puso los ojos como platos, como si le hubieran pedido pasar al frente de la clase y explicar el último teorema de Fermat, y Killian pensó en retractarse, pero el chico volvió a respirar profundo y se acomodó en su asiento para verlo a la cara.

—Yo siempre los he tenido —comenzó, hablando con voz tan baja que Killian tuvo problemas para comprenderlo al principio—. Desde que era muy pequeño, soñaba con Nunca Jamás. No recuerdo haber soñado otras cosas, sólo la selva, el mar y la isla. Era… como tener una vida paralela y, cuando era más joven, a veces me costaba trabajo decidir cuál era mi vida real, si ésta o la de… la de _él_.

Killian volvió a sentir el nudo de aprehensión en la boca del estómago y sintió una agrura escalándole la garganta. Aunque él rememoraba algunas _ocasiones_ en las que había tenido ese mismo problema, siempre le había sido fácil llegar a la conclusión de que _él_ era el _Killian Jones_ real, el que tenía una familia disfuncional, pero agradable la mayoría de las veces, y el que nunca había _matado_ ni _robado_ a alguien —porque una persona _decente_ no va por ahí haciendo eso con la misma facilidad de saltar la cuerda—. Aunque tras la muerte de Milah y luego la de su madre deseó, durante mucho tiempo, poder ser el Killian frío de sus sueños, al conocer a Emma ese deseo se evaporó.

»—Pero hace unos meses… me di cuenta de que la persona real soy _yo_ —Killian asintió lentamente: recordaba a Carl Gold en el Café de la Abuela, diciéndole a Emma que, _hace unos meses,_ sus padres habían muerto en un accidente. Se preguntó si ese era el motivo por el que la realidad había abofeteado a Peter, convenciéndolo de que pertenecía a ésta realidad y no a la otra—. Ese día, frente a la tienda de antigüedades, creí que por fin había colapsado, como todo el mundo decía que me pasaría en algún momento.

Killian se sintió culpable, aún sabiendo que él había pensado exactamente lo mismo sobre su propia persona. Ya que no había manera de saber si en el mundo alguien más había estado, en algún momento de su vida, en una situación similar a la de ellos, sólo tenían la opción de aventurarse en todo lo que estaba pasando a oscuras, intentando formarse una idea racional al respecto. Quizá ahora que se conocían todo sería más fácil para ellos.

—Pues, ahora sabes que no es así. Ésta… _particularidad_ , nos ocurre a ambos. _Yo_ no pienso que hayas colapsado —informó, sonando seguro de sus palabras.

Peter le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, aún dudosa.

—Belle y Carl creen que sí. Desde el funeral —hizo una pausa para pasar saliva—… de mis padres… —específico, creyendo que Killian no estaba al tanto de eso. De nuevo, se sintió culpable por saberlo— se portan como si fuera a tener una crisis en cualquier momento. Me vigilan todo el tiempo, sobre todo ella. No lo hace por maldad, sino porque en verdad está preocupada, pero es asfixiante.

Killian recordó un tiempo en el que Liam intentó asumir el papel de padre con él y fue eso lo que mandó su relación de cabeza al averno. En esos momentos, deseaba haber sido más sabio entonces, para salvaguardar un poco de la fraternidad que tenían, pero eso no pasó. Tal vez ese era el precio de tener a su hermano vivo en ésta _realidad._

— ¿Por qué crees que nos haya pasado esto? —preguntó Peter repentinamente, atrayendo su atención.

Killian se sintió fuera de balance por un largo instante. Colocó las palmas abiertas en sus rodillas y miró el techo del bote sobre su cabeza. Las luces estaban apagadas y supuso que debía encenderlas, pero el ambiente era tan tranquilo y relajado que supo que, al ponerse de pie, lo quebraría y saldrían de la burbuja de comodidad que les permitió mantener esa conversación que, además de extraña, también podía considerarse civilizada, gracias a Dios.

—Siempre creí que era algo mío —contestó, honesto—. Que tal vez estaba tan desesperado por escapar del tipo de vida que tenía, tan monótona y problemática, que al final creé un alter ego para huir, al menos dentro de mi cabeza. Al principio parecía ser algo que funcionaba, pero entonces _Killian_ llegó a Nunca Jamás y todo se fue al carajo. Sin ofender —agregó, sin saber muy bien porqué.

Peter levantó una ceja y luego una sonrisa resignada y pesimista se dibujó en sus labios. Killian sospechó que su sonrisa podía ser más bonita, si no estuviera siempre matizada con una gran duda y confusión.

—Entiendo lo que dices: la vida de —se tocó el cuello con aire incómodo— _Peter_ también se puso de cabeza cuando conoció a _Killian._

Fue el turno de Killian de alzar las cejas, sorprendido.

— ¿Ah, sí? Nunca me dio esa impresión —comentó, sincero.

Peter se revolvió con tedio en su asiento.

—Lo sé. Sé que parecía un mal tipo, pero, dentro de mi cabeza, no era tan malo, sólo estaba demasiado confundido. Cuando comencé a soñar con él, al menos las veces que recuerdo, él ya era un adolescente, por así decirlo, pero siempre me dio la impresión de que había vivido _mucho más_ que eso. Siglos… en esa isla desierta. A veces los siento como si los hubiera vivido yo mismo y es en ese momento que me pongo un poco…

— ¿Ansioso? —ofreció Killian, cuando vio que Peter no encontraba la palabra adecuada.

—Enfermo. Es una sensación horrible, como si hubiera una pieza de rompecabezas que falta en mi propia vida y, aunque la tengo en la punta de la lengua, no puedo dar con ella del todo.

Killian se sentía de esa manera antes de encontrar a Emma… y luego volvió a sentirse así cuando comenzaron con los preparativos de la boda y todo el mundo comenzó a involucrarse demasiado.

—Tal vez ahora mejore todo —ofreció, deseando creer sus propias palabras—. Ahora que sabes que no eres la única persona a la que le pasa esto —se encogió de hombros.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Es que siempre tuve esa sensación, es decir, ¿cómo no podría? Viviendo con Carl y Bella —se encogió de hombros también y su vista vagó a lo largo del yate, evitando a Killian—. Son ellos quienes me perturban más, siempre actuando como si fueran perfectamente normales.

Killian frunció los labios.

— ¿Bella? ¿«Belle»? —preguntó, confundido. Peter lo miró como si estuviera loco, luego, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bella es mi hermana mayor —aclaró—. Cuando comenzamos a vivir con Carl y su esposa, todo se volvió demasiado confuso con nombres tan parecidos, así que sólo la llamamos _Tink_. Pero lo detesto. Cuando era pequeña, mi madre solía regalarle hadas de colección y su favorita era una pequeña y rubia de vestido verde que se parecía mucho a ella: la llamó _Tinker Bell_. Luego, arrojé el hada por la ventana —Killian enarcó las cejas ante eso, pero Peter no le prestó atención— y se hizo añicos, pero eso no evitó que consiguiera más y luego nos pidiera a todos que la llamáramos Tink, para resolver el asunto de los nombres y eso —se tocó la nariz con aire exhausto y, al ver su reloj de pulsera, Killian descubrió que estaban al borde de la una de la madrugada.

Se puso de pie y, justo como pensó antes, vio a Peter sobresaltándose ante el movimiento repentino.

—Ya es tarde —sentenció—. Creo que deberíamos volver a casa.

Peter lo miró, confundido, un largo instante. Luego, se puso de pie también, tan despacio, que pareció moverse en cámara lenta.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, como si Killian le hubiera pedido que saltara un risco de treinta metros bajo la promesa de no lastimarse.

Killian llevaba días sin estar seguro de nada, pero parecía tener _#adulto_ escrito en la frente con marcador indeleble, así que asintió.

—Ya tendremos más tiempo para hablar de todo esto —le aseguró.

Peter frunció los labios.

—No lo creo. Carl me advirtió que me mantuviera lejos de ti y, para sorpresa mía, Belle también. Él piensa que tú eres problemático y ella cree que el problemático soy yo, así que… —reveló, con los dientes castañeando, rodeándose el cuerpo con los brazos en un vano intento de no congelarse. Todo su temblor y malestar parecía ser más algo emocional que climático.

Killian se sintió ofendido un largo momento y una punzada de fastidio dirigida al señor Gold le nació en la boca del estómago. La sensación se sintió demasiado similar a la que Killian Jones sentía por El Oscuro y eso le provocó una ola de náuseas.

—Por eso me pediste vernos tan tarde. Para asegurarte de que ninguno se percatara —adivinó.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por eso y porque en verdad soy un busca pleitos, aparentemente. A Ruby le divierte —confesó, caminando hacia el borde del bote que colindaba con el muelle. Bajó con paso seguro y Killian lo vio meterse las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Volvía a estar tan blanco como la leche—. Esta mañana no tenía idea de que quería que cambiara los platillos de tu mesa, pero me dio gusto hacerlo. No pareces un fanático del colesterol, como tu novia.

Killian se quedó petrificado con un pie en el muelle y otro en el bote.

— ¿Entonces sí fueron ustedes?

—No, Killian Jones, _leprechauns_ —dijo, sarcástico, haciendo una mueca—. Acabo de decir que sí. A Ruby no parecen gustarle mucho las decisiones culinarias de _tu novia_ y ésta mañana se sintió con el humor de hacerle una broma, eso es todo.

Killian se percató de que, cada vez que decía «tu novia», las dos palabras salían de su boca como si fueran una frase obscena de la que no era partidario. No quiso malinterpretar el porqué.

Fue tras él y Peter se aclaró la garganta, mirando en todas direcciones, menos a él. Killian sonrió con gentileza.

—Ruby es una mala influencia. Es toda una loba con piel de cordero, así que no deberías dejarte guiar por ella —aconsejó.

Por primera vez en la noche, Peter sonrió de una manera que le recordó completamente a Peter Pan. Por un segundo, algo palpitó, desesperado y necesitado, en su pecho, pero se desvaneció en el aire antes de que Killian consiguiera ponerle un nombre.

—No soy una oveja, Killian, y, a diferencia de lo que diga la gente, sé diferenciar a la perfección entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal —echó a andar por el muelle hacia la calle. Killian fue detrás de él, caminando a pocos pasos de distancia, sólo por si acaso.

Todo eso se sentía demasiado extraño, ya que tenía la impresión de que estaba _acostumbrado_ a caminar con _Peter_ en un ambiente más selvático, sujetando su mano con firmeza…

— ¿Y meterte con las decisiones de Emma es correcto?

—Si me divierte. Además, no le hicimos daño a nadie: tus arterias deberían agradecérnoslo —hizo un gesto con la mano, como haciendo el asunto a un lado.

Killian rió, sin poder evitarlo.

—Creí que los chicos de tu edad estaban a favor de la comida grasosa y llena de calorías —comentó. Salieron a la calle principal, completamente vacía y oscura. Era raro y acogedor, caminar por esos lares a tal hora, acompañado de un alma tan perdida como la suya.

Peter, mientras tanto, lo miró con una ceja en alto.

—Soy vegetariano —confesó.

Eso tomó a Killian por sorpresa.

— ¿Y te llevas bien con Ruby, carnívora por naturaleza?

Peter sonrió.

—Descubrimos que ambos amamos a los animales. Y somos activistas por sus derechos —Killian sonrió. Hasta ese momento, había tenido en mente que éste Peter tenía una personalidad tan salvaje como Peter Pan, pero, al parecer, eso no era del todo cierto—. Pero si te molesta que cambie tus platillos por algo más _maduro_ y _saludable_ , dejaré de hacerlo —prometió, con un tono de voz que dejaba en claro que estaba mintiendo.

Killian sonrió.

—No, tú síguelo haciendo: averigüemos cuántos platillos pueden cambiar en nuestra mesa antes de que Emma se queje. A ella no le haría mucho daño comer una ensalada de vez en cuando.

Peter hizo una pausa y Killian dio dos pasos más hacia adelante antes de darse cuenta de que no lo seguía. Miró por encima del hombro y lo descubrió mirando al cielo una vez más. Iba a preguntarle si todo estaba bien cuando los ojos de Peter se desviaron para encontrarse con los suyos. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones un instante…

—Belle dijo que vas a casarte —dijo Peter, con un hilo de voz falsamente desinteresado.

Eso lo hizo sentir la garganta seca.

—Ese es el plan —respondió, tocándose el cuello con dedos fríos.

Peter asintió con la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior y avanzó. Fue el turno de Killian de quedarse fijo en su sitio, hasta encontrar de nuevo las fuerzas para ir tras él.

—Me da gusto por ti —dijo Peter un momento después—. Que todo esto no haya impedido que hicieras una vida normal.

Killian se sintió peor que antes.

— ¿Te lo ha impedido a ti? —preguntó, a sabiendas de que así era, al menos por lo que Emma le comentó.

—Sí. Como dije, durante mucho tiempo me costó saber cuál realidad era la correcta —se colocó una mano en la frente, como checando si tenía fiebre. Dieron vuelta a la calle y la tienda de antigüedades apareció al final: tenía todas las luces apagadas y Killian se preguntó cómo Peter entraría por la puerta principal sin hacer sonar la campana de la clientela, pero entonces notó la ventana abierta en el segundo piso y supuso que éste Peter era tan hábil como el que veía en sus sueños—. No es fácil crecer así, menos cundo no puedes explicarle a tus padres lo que te pasa de una manera creíble y deciden llevarte con cuantos loqueros hay disponibles para averiguar lo que tienes…

Killian sintió el impulso de sujetarle la mano, pero se contuvo.

—Lo siento, Peter —dijo y el nombre se sintió _correcto_ saliendo entre sus labios.

El chico lo miró, hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. ¿Por qué demonios todo te resultó tan sencillo? —preguntó, desanimado, pero sin coraje tras sus palabras.

Killian se encogió de hombros. Recordó el tiempo antes de encontrarse con Emma, el cual solía pasar sumergido hasta el cuello en una botella de alcohol y se preguntó si esa había sido su manera de lidiar con todo hasta que ella le ofreció una solución mejor. Aunque debía admitir que no sabía si su alcoholismo fue parte de su vida real o provocado por la que se veía obligado a soñar…

—No lo sé. Así como tampoco sé por qué nos pasó esto a nosotros.

Peter dio un paso al frente y apoyó una mano en el poste de la farola sobre sus cabezas. Rascó el metal con la uña, con aire distraído.

— ¿Hablaremos de esto de nuevo, enserio? —preguntó.

—Sí, si eso es lo que quieres. El hecho de que nuestros, eh, sueños parezcan estar entrelazados no significa que nosotros tengamos que… —hizo una pausa cuando Peter lo miró con algo parecido al pánico en los ojos—. Puedo darte mi número, por si en algún momento quieres… —ofreció, para no terminar la frase anterior que, a decir verdad, también lo hizo sentir incómodo a él.

Peter metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó el mismo teléfono con el que Killian lo vio jugueteando esa mañana en el Café. Desbloqueó la pantalla y se lo ofreció para que Killian grabara su número en él. Lo hizo tan rápido como pudo y se lo devolvió. Peter observó la pantalla como si fuera un gato bebé; tan rápido como apareció, la expresión se desvaneció.

—Okey —susurró, guardando el aparato de nuevo—. Está bien. Sólo promete que responderás. Detesto que no lo hagan, me provoca ansiedad.

Killian dibujó una cruz sobre su pecho y ambos se paralizaron al reconocer eso como un gesto común en _Killian Jones._ Luego, Peter sonrió por lo bajo, frunciendo los labios como para evitar decir algo. Killian sabía que Peter Pan habría besado al capitán, porque los besos parecían ser su forma de sellar promesas…

—Responderé, no te preocupes.

Peter asintió.

— ¿Tu novia lo sabe? —preguntó de pronto.

Killian no lo miró a los ojos.

—Nadie lo sabe. Nadie que me importe, al menos —porque Liam ya no le dirigía la palabra y nunca le creyó.

Peter se miró los zapatos y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás, evitando, por poco, chocar contra el poste de antes—. Fue agradable sacar al gato de la bolsa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que no estoy completamente desquiciado, pero sospecho que debería ser al revés. Y no eres tan extraño como pensé el otro día, cuando me hablaste por primera vez: estuve a punto de saltar al agua para huir de ti.

Killian rió, con las mejillas rojas. Aunque sabía que debía sentirse ofendido, también tenía que reconocer que era cierto: todo eso era demasiado insólito, por ende, sus acciones se teñían de ese color.

—Hasta luego — _prometió_.

Los ojos de Peter se fijaron en su boca un momento, antes de dar media vuelta para caminar hacia la tienda de antigüedades, cuyas habitaciones traseras habían sido acondicionadas como la nueva casa de los Gold.

Killian emprendió el camino en la dirección contraria, sintiéndose más ligero emocionalmente de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios. Los aprecio mucho.

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive.

 **Canal de YouTube:** Prudence Hummenl.

 **Grupo de Facebook:** Ecologiza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

 **XXI**

* * *

Ver Nunca Jamás de nuevo fue un golpe letal para Killian Jones, no por los malos recuerdos que esa tierra maldita le traía a la mente, sino por el motivo de su regreso, que nada tenía que ver con voluntad propia, sino con la necedad de alguien más.

Mientras él y su tripulación permanecían atados e inútiles en la cubierta del Jolly Roger, El Oscuro maniobraba el timón del barco como todo un experto, haciendo que la nave se deslizara entre las nubes en medio de una polvareda dorada que resplandecía como si estuviera compuesta de diminutas estrellas despegadas del manto nocturno.

Killian fue capaz de sentir el momento exacto en el que arribaron, reconocimiento el cambio de temperatura en el viento y la frialdad cadavérica que sólo el océano de Nunca Jamás podía ofrecer. Cerró los ojos y vio, tras los párpados, la imagen de la selva que parecía haberse gravado al rojo vivo en su cabeza. Sintió en la lengua la sal de mar impregnada en el cuerpo de Peter y se maldijo por lo bajo al percibir un estremecimiento de anticipación recorriéndole la espalda. Desde el timón del barco, El Oscuro le regaló una sonrisa burlesca, como si fuera consciente de lo que estaba pensando. Killian odió saberse vulnerable, una vez más, ante un ser sobrenatural que podía meterse sin miramientos en su cabeza.

—Conseguiste lo que querías —escupió una vez el barco comenzó a descender desde los aires hasta posarse dócilmente en las aguas turbias del mar—. Deja en libertad a mis hombres —exigió.

Aunque estaban muy lejos de Inglaterra, al menos podrían ocultarse en la selva o, si tenían un poco de suerte, ya que el propósito de Rumplestiltskin parecía ser quedarse en la isla, podrían tomar el Jolly Roger e irse. Si uno solo de ellos moría, Killian no podría perdonárselo jamás.

Rumplestiltskin rió.

—Lo siento, querido, pero tú y tu burda tripulación siguen siendo parte del plan —aclaró, sin eliminar la sonrisa de sus labios carcomidos por la crueldad que parecía consumirle el cuerpo entero.

Killian negó con la cabeza, ya que el principal problema residía en que El Oscuro nunca se tomó la molestia de explicarle _cuál_ era su plan al llegar a Nunca Jamás. Sólo habló de Peter como el supuesto guardián de la isla, mencionó a un «topo» entre sus filas y, después de eso, se dedicó a profesar basura sobre la magia y el poder, siempre sujetando el filo de la daga en la palma de la mano sin importarle lo mucho que le sangrara la piel.

Desde el momento en que la nave despegó del puerto inglés donde habían logrado atracarla bajo las narices de las autoridades marítimas, Killian intentó pensar en un millón de ideas que pudieran sacarlos sanos y salvos de esa situación, incluso a Peter, pero el único que parecía tener algo de sentido, hasta el momento, era usar las ramas de Tormento, gracias al cielo, mortales al tacto, en contra de su captor; el problema era que el hombre parecía estar metido todo el tiempo dentro de su cabeza y no estaba seguro de tener la oportunidad de poner en marcha su idea.

Desesperado, pensó en Peter, en esa cualidad suya de estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo y, a la vez, en ninguna parte, de ver a través de las personas que osaban poner los pies en su isla y descomponerlos poco a poco, partícula a partícula, para conocer hasta la más íntima de sus necesidades… ¿sería lo suficientemente sobrenatural para enfrentar a Rumplestiltskin o caería ante él como Killian?

No estaba ansioso por averiguar la respuesta.

* * *

El Oscuro abandonó a su tripulación, indefensa y dominada, en el barco, pero a él lo tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero, lo arrojó en la barca salvavidas sin miramientos y descendió al mar en completo silencio, valiéndose de su magia para ni siquiera esforzarse tocando los remos.

De nuevo, Killian se vio obligado a patalear y retorcerse como un gusano para sentarse en la barca de manera decente, ya que aún tenía las manos atadas en la espalda; Rumplestiltskin apenas le prestó atención, siempre mirando al frente, con las manos apoyadas sobre las huesudas rodillas. Killian podía ver el mango de la daga negra asomándose por los pliegues de su ropa roída. Nunca le había tenido tanto miedo a un objeto en su vida.

— ¿Cuál es tu asunto con Nunca Jamás? —le preguntó, sin poder contenerse—. Ya estamos aquí, me encuentro a tu disposición y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, así que puedes decírmelo con completa confianza.

Los pequeños ojos oscuros de Rumplestiltskin se fijaron en los suyos y una sonrisa amarga le curvó los labios.

La negrura de la noche y el sonido del agua rompiéndose al ser surcada por la pequeña embarcación de madera le pusieron los nervios de punta. A sus espaldas, la selva de Nunca Jamás esperaba su llegada.

—Pero si ya te lo he dicho —respondió el hombrecillo, haciendo una de sus acostumbradas florituras con las manos. Killian frunció el ceño, porque estaba seguro de que eso no era del todo cierto—: Nunca Jamás es la cuna de la magia. Aquél que posee magia, tiene poder. Mientras más magia se posea, _más_ poder. Y eso es lo que yo quiero.

Killian separó los labios, pero se encontró estupefacto para pensar en algo qué decir. Poder, era cierto, ese era uno de los temas favoritos de Rumplestiltskin, pero viajar a una isla en medio de la nada contra todas las adversidades para, ¿qué?, ¿robarse su magia?, le pareció demasiado. De pronto, el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho al recordar otras cosas que salieron de la boca del Oscuro en tiempos recientes.

—Dijiste que Peter Pan es el guardián de éste lugar.

—Así es —convino el otro, volviendo a mirar al frente.

—Y tú pretendes quedarte con la magia de Nunca Jamás.

—Correcto, ¡qué listo!

Killian pasó saliva.

— ¿Qué le harás a Peter?

—Si todo ha marchado como quiero, lo que tú no pudiste hacerle el día que te marchaste de la isla con el cadáver de tu hermano a cuestas —sacó la daga con un movimiento fluido de la mano y Killian la vio resplandecer bajo la luz de la luna—. Con esto —alzó la pieza de metal en el aire y Killian se vio obligado a contemplarla con pánico reverencial—. Así, su título pasará a ser mío y podré hacer con la isla lo que quiera.

Killian sintió pánico.

Una parte de su cerebro le dijo que eso estaba bien, que era lo que Peter merecía por todo el caos en el que lo había involucrado, pero la otra le dijo que Peter nunca pareció cien por ciento consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Killian siempre fue capaz de elegir sus pasos, sin que Peter lo obligara a algo y, cuando Liam murió gracias al Tormento, fue porque decidió apuñalarse a sí mismo con una rama, no por Peter. Killian solo lo culpaba por no haber insistido más, por no haberlos convencido de que la planta era letal… o tal vez sólo porque necesitaba culpar a alguien de su tragedia, fuera quien fuera.

Rumplestiltskin tarareó una canción.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia, muchacho —advirtió, confirmando, una vez más, que estaba metido en su cabeza como una infección—. Lo que tiene que hacerse, se hará. Se perderán algunas vidas en el proceso, pero es un sacrificio necesario. ¡Ah, llegamos! —informó cuando el borde de la barca impactó contra la arena de la isla, como si Killian no se hubiera ido de espaldas gracias a la inercia.

El Oscuro descendió de la lancha con aire calmo y volvió a sujetar a Killian por el cuello de la chaqueta para llevarlo consigo. Las botas del pirata resbalaron en la arena y, vergonzosamente, cayó de rodillas al suelo, ganándose una mirada irritada de parte del otro, que tiró de él para ponerlo de pie sin dificultad aparente y obligarlo, con un hechizo, a caminar tras sus pasos.

Killian maldijo con los dientes apretados mientras se internaban en la selva.

* * *

Pero Nunca Jamás no lucía como el mismo sitio que visitó hace tanto tiempo con su hermano. Confundido, Killian miró en todas direcciones, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la selva, que parecía más sombría que antes, con árboles gigantes que daban la impresión de rozar el cielo salpicando el entorno y arbustos cuyas ramas le rozaban el cuello y se enredaban en su cabello. Se enmarañó en lianas un par de veces, pero el hechizo de El Oscuro lo obligó a abrirse paso a trompicones para poder seguirlo. La tierra bajo sus pies lucía más oscura y, si entornaba los ojos y la miraba con atención, las partículas parecían moverse y vibrar con una siniestra energía. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, agitándole el cabello y arañándole la cara a manera de bienvenida.

Tuvo la impresión de que la isla lo _recordaba_ , que cada palmera y arbusto, cada gusano, ave y mamífero, sabían _quién era_ y lo que significó para ese _lugar,_ para _Peter_ , y que, a pesar del tenebroso ambiente, estaban cobrando vida, lentamente, para recibirlo como a un viejo amigo. Tragó saliva: ¿Peter haría lo mismo?

El Oscuro lo miró por encima del hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa siniestra. Sintió la garganta seca de pavor. Pasó saliva y pensó _Por favor, no vengas,_ esperando que Peter lo oyera, de la misma manera en que hacía cada vez que Killian lograba separarse de Liam mientras buscaban el arbusto para Su Majestad y, de alguna manera, Peter siempre se las arreglaba para aparecer, en un instante, a su lado, como si Killian lo hubiera invocado.

Debió adivinar que no tendría suerte.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a un silencioso lago de aguas negras, El Oscuro se detuvo en la orilla para arrodillarse en una pierna y hundir las manos en el líquido. Tomó un poco en el cuenco formado por sus palmas y la bebió como el hombre más sediento del mundo, suspirando de regocijo como si hubiera pasado largo tiempo en un desierto carente de gotas de rocío.

Killian miró en todas direcciones al sentir una presencia anómala y un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda cuando miró al frente y, de pie sobre las rocas al otro lado de la cascada que alimentaba el lago, distinguió la figura oscurecida de un cuerpo que conocía a la perfección.

Pasó saliva y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho; quiso llamarlo, advertirle, pero Peter se adelantó, saltando con ligereza de una roca a la otra hasta que la suela de sus botas se hundió en el fango que rodeaba el lago:

—Oigan, ustedes dos —dijo, rompiendo el silencio de la noche con una voz que Killian se descubrió extrañando y odiando al mismo tiempo por aparecer cuando claramente él quería que no—, ¿están perdidos?

Separó los labios para responder —pensó en gritar _¡Huye! —_ pero Rumplestiltskin se lo impidió, incorporándose lentamente y encarando a Peter en las tinieblas. El muchacho ladeó la cabeza y, aunque estaban sumergidos en penumbras, Killian adivinó que estaba enarcando una ceja.

—Ciertamente, querido, por primera vez sé perfectamente en dónde estoy —contestó El Oscuro.

Killian separó los labios y quiso hablar, pero la voz se quedó atrapada en su garganta. Pensó que tenía que ver con el hechizo que El Oscuro tenía sobre él. Negó con la cabeza y se esforzó en hacer que las palabras salieran, pero no lo consiguió: ni siquiera fue capaz de proferir un grito, un gemido o un lamento. Se sintió perdido e indefenso.

Vio a Peter colocándose las manos en la cadera con aire soberbio, respirando hondo e inflando el pecho con arrogancia. Pensó en la daga que estaba destinada a clavarse en su cuerpo y, sin poder evitarlo, cayó de rodillas al suelo, casi yéndose de bruces cuando las manos atadas en la espalda le hicieron perder el equilibrio.

Los ojos verdes de Peter, en las sombras, se clavaron en él como estacas afiladas.

— ¿Qué asuntos los trajeron a Nunca Jamás? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Rumplestiltskin, aunque sus ojos siguieron fijos en la figura disminuida de Killian, que se concentró en pensar _huye, ¡corre! ¡Vete lejos de él! ¡Te va a matar!_

El Oscuro lo miró por encima del hombro y Killian sintió el aire escapando de sus pulmones como si una mano lo hubiera pillado con fuerza por el cuello. Se retorció en el suelo y jadeó, quedando de espaldas sobre la tierra empapada, con el metal del garfio inútil clavándose dolorosamente en la espina dorsal.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio la figura de Peter elevándose en el aire para _flotar —_ _¿por fin se había vuelto loco o era la falta de oxígeno lo que le provocaba visiones imposibles?—_ por encima del agua y posarse, con una elegancia de la que Killian nunca lo creyó capaz, junto a su cabeza y después inclinarse sin flexionar las piernas para verlo a los ojos, parpadeando constantemente a la luz de la luna, ladeando la cabeza una y otra vez como un gato curioso. Con un nudo en la garganta, Killian abrió la boca una vez más y, ésta vez, consiguió pronunciar su nombre, haciendo que el chico abriera mucho los ojos.

Rumplestiltskin rió.

—Él no te recuerda —aclaró, mirando a Killian como si fuera una piedra en el zapato. Éste se sintió desollado ante la noticia y contempló los ojos vacíos de Peter con mayor entendimiento: no había ninguna clase de reconocimiento en ellos, sólo curiosidad pura—. Pero la isla lo hace. Verás, por eso tú y tu tripulación eran tan importantes: ésta tierra está protegida y nadie puede encontrarla a menos que él —señaló a Peter con una mano— lo invite o hayan estado aquí antes. Él les abrió las puertas a tu hermano y a ti la primera vez gracias a tu desesperado corazón roto —caminó hacia Peter y le colocó las manos en los hombros. Killian sintió una punzada de angustia en el pecho y respiró, aliviado, cuando Peter hizo a Rumplestiltskin a un lado y lo miró con repulsión, como si lo hubiera escaldado. El Oscuro rió nuevamente—. Peter Pan tiene la extraña cualidad de conocer los más profundos deseos de las personas y la isla lo complementa satisfaciéndolas. Es fácil cuando la mayoría de las personas que acaban aquí lo único que quieren es huir, tener un sitio donde ser ellos mismos sin responder ante las normas de los demás… pero tú terminaste obteniendo algo más, ¿no es así? —Pateó a Killian en la espinilla, haciéndolo gemir de dolor—. Me pregunto qué era lo que deseabas con tantas fuerzas que él se _obligó_ a dártelo —comentó, inclinándose para verlo a los ojos, con una sonrisa cruel dibujada en los labios.

Era obvio que sabía y sólo se estaba burlando.

Killian cerró los ojos con fuerza, tragándose la angustia que tenía atorada en la garganta: ¿todo fue falso, entonces? ¿Nada de lo que vivió con Peter fue real? Demonios…

Peter se acuclilló en el suelo para verlo a la cara, entornando los ojos. Levantó una mano en claro ademán de tocarle la mejilla, pero la retiró casi de inmediato. Se incorporó, hundió la mano en su cinturón y sacó una daga que, al ser alzada en el aire, reflejó la luz de la luna. El filo se posó contra el cuello de Rumplestiltskin, que levantó ambas manos en son de paz con aire teatral y lo miró a los ojos con una llama furiosa encendida en las pupilas.

— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó el chico, con el desdén impregnando sus palabras—. ¿De qué estás hablando? Conozco todas y cada una de las almas que han estado en Nunca Jamás porque ninguna ha abandonado la isla —Rumplestiltskin sonrió. Peter aplicó presión en el mango de la daga, haciendo un corte en el cuello arrugado del hombre, que hizo caso omiso del río de sangre resbalando hasta impregnar el cuello de su camisa—. ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

— ¡Tienes que alejarte! ¡Él piensa mat…! —exclamó Killian desde el suelo, pero la bota de El Oscuro pisó su cuello, cortándole el flujo de aire una vez más. Ésta vez estuvo seguro de escuchar y _sentir_ algo chasqueando en su cuello, que comenzó a punzar de dolor contra la tierra.

De nuevo, la mirada de Peter se posó en él, con las cejas tan altas que casi le rozaron el cabello cobrizo. Si la escena violenta le pareció extraña, no lo hizo notar, aunque Killian percibió una nota de duda en sus ojos.

—Le pedí ayuda a mi amigo, el pirata —explicó Rumplestiltskin—, para venir a la isla a buscar a una aliada mía, tal vez la conoces: su nombre es Tinker Bell.

Peter dejó de presionar la daga contra la garganta de Rumplestiltskin y dio un tentativo paso atrás, con la suela de las botas formando pozos en el lodo sobre el que caminaba.

— ¿El hada? —inquirió, dudoso.

—Vamos, querido, un hada no lo es sin sus alas —explicó El Oscuro, deslizando el pie lejos del cuello de Killian, que tosió y se retorció en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Logró colocarse de costado y observó un ciempiés, rojo y de patas blancas, caminando a pocos palmos de su nariz. Si lo picaba, estaría muerto en poco tiempo. Jadeó, desesperado, y vio a Peter metiendo la punta de su zapato bajo el alargado cuerpo del animal para levantarlo y arrojarlo lejos, como si fuera un trabajo que realizaba todos los días. Fuera como fuera, Killian se lo agradeció con un suspiro, sin dejar de sentirse profundamente humillado.

— ¿Fuiste tú quien se las quitó? —preguntó con voz fría, refiriéndose a las alas del hada.

Rumplestiltskin hizo un ruido nasal, como si riera quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Ella me las ofreció a cambio de ayudar a una amiga suya que estaba moribunda. Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, pero, si hizo bien las cosas, tal vez pueda devolvérselas —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Killian recordó que El Oscuro habló de un topo en la isla y, de nuevo, hizo el intento de externarlo, pero se descubrió incapaz de hablar una vez más. Boqueó y gesticuló, pero no lo consiguió. Pensó en lo que Rumplestiltskin le dijo sobre la isla y su dote de cumplir los deseos ajenos, así que se concentró en recuperar el habla, en salir bien librado de ese evento y poder regresar a Inglaterra con su tripulación, pero nada pasó; sólo escuchó el siseo de las copas de los árboles agitándose con el aire y el ocasional sonido producido por algún animal oculto entre la maleza.

Peter suspiró y se inclinó a su lado para cortar la soga que le ataba las manos en la espalda. De inmediato, Killian sintió una pérdida de presión en las articulaciones de brazos y hombros y fue capaz de resoplar con satisfacción. Peter se incorporó de inmediato, sin esperar un agradecimiento.

—No es divertido cuando son incapaces de defenderse —le dijo a Rumplestiltskin, que se encogió de hombros.

—Atado o no, sigue siendo bastante inútil, te lo aseguro —replicó—. Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de conducirme a donde se encuentra Tinker Bell?

Peter ladeó la cabeza, como sopesando sus opciones.

—Ella en verdad desea sus alas de vuelta —dijo, antes de dar media vuelta e internarse en el bosque con paso ligero.

Encantado, Rumplestiltskin fue tras él, obligando, de nuevo, a Killian a ir detrás, volviéndolo incapaz de controlar sus extremidades inferiores a voluntad.

* * *

 _Está intentando asesinarte para quedarse con la isla. Peter, ¡Peter! ¿Escuchas? ¿Comprendes? ¡Quiere matarte! ¡Escapa, maldita sea!_

Mientras caminaban entre los árboles de la selva, densa y siniestra, Peter no lo miró ni una sola vez.

* * *

Peter los condujo hasta un claro de la selva que, desde la distancia, resaltaba en la oscuridad gracias a una gran hoguera encendida en el centro. Mientras andaban para acercarse, Killian distinguió el ruido de voces, música y risas. Puso los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza, sorprendido, ya que, según él, el único habitante de la isla era Peter. Peter, quien le suplicó, hace ya mucho tiempo, que no lo dejara _solo de nuevo._ _Escuchar más gente en Nunca Jamás le pareció una antítesis._

Rumplestiltskin lo miró por encima del hombro y sonrió.

—Esto, es el resultado de un trabajo bien hecho —le dijo por lo bajo, aunque eso no evitó que Peter, varios pasos por delante de ellos, los mirara con recelo—. Alguien va a recuperar sus alas ésta noche…

Killian negó con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo demonios podía verse complacido al tener una isla antes vacía ahora llena de gente y la confusión se volvió todavía más grande cuando Peter se abrió paso a través de los altos arbustos y, al seguirlo, descubrió que todas las personas alrededor de la hoguera, cantando, bailando y _jugando_ eran niños, algunos apenas rozando las primeras etapas de la adolescencia.

La sonrisa de Rumplestiltskin se ensanchó cuando los niños vitorearon al ver aparecer a Peter y uno de ellos, de un aspecto que delataba unos seis o siete años de edad, se acercó corriendo a él para echarle los brazos a la cintura y apoyar la frente en su pecho. Peter le sacudió el cabello como Liam solía hacer con Killian cuando eran más pequeños y el capitán sintió el corazón hecho un nudo en el pecho.

La única mujer del grupo, esbelta y rubia, con largos rizos atados en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, se puso de pie y miró a los recién llegados con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía una mancha de lodo en la mejilla y el fantasma de su última sonrisa antes de su aparición aún se notaba en la comisura de sus labios.

—Él vino por ti —explicó Peter, haciendo al niño a un lado para señalar a Rumplestiltskin con una mano—. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Killian vio a la mujer, _Tinker Bell,_ pasando saliva mientras mantenía la mirada, tan verde como la de Peter, fija en El Oscuro.

— ¿Qué tal, querida? —la saludó éste, caminando hacia ella. Instintivamente, Tinker Bell lo rehuyó. Al ver su reacción, Peter se adelantó y le cortó el paso al hombre, evitando que se acercara más a la mujer. Rumplestiltskin lo ignoró—. Veo que has estado ocupada los últimos meses, haciendo lo que te pedí…

Tinker Bell negó con la cabeza.

Los niños que seguían jugando y tocando instrumentos improvisados con la madera de la selva se percataron de la repentina tensión en el aire y dejaron sus actividades de lado para observar a la comitiva. Varios de ellos se pusieron de pie para acercarse a Peter y Tinker Bell, como si creyeran que ese era el sitio donde debían estar, recordando la imagen de perros guardianes. Killian se tragó un nudo de ansiedad al pensar en Liam.

Dos chicos altos, uno rubio y otro castaño, se apostaron a sus costados, mirándolo como si estuvieran listos para arrancarle la garganta con los dientes. Killian los maldijo: gracias a Peter, ahora tenía las manos libres y podría encargarse de ellos si la situación lo ameritaba, pero dudaba que Rumplestiltskin se lo permitiera. Llevaba mucho tiempo jugando con él…

Tinker Bell abrió la boca y, con voz temblorosa, anunció:

—Sí, pero también he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas y me arrepentí. No voy a seguir con esto. Soy feliz aquí.

Peter la miró a ella primero y después a Rumplestiltskin, que bufó, fingiendo sorpresa. Varios de los niños sacaron armas de entre sus ropas y Killian se preguntó qué demonios había hecho la isla, _Peter,_ con ellos. Incluso el pequeño de antes sujetaba un puñal de piedra entre las manos.

—Oh, querida mía, eso es una lástima, ya que yo estaba dispuesto a entregarte esto —protestó El Oscuro, hurgando entre los pliegues de su ropa para sacar un lienzo y abrirlo frente a la mujer, que contuvo un grito ahogado al contemplar el diminuto par de alas plateadas que descansaban sobre la tela, agitándose débilmente con el viento y resplandeciendo con el mismo polvo dorado que el mago usó para hacer volar el Jolly Roger.

Peter hizo ademán de tocar el lienzo que contenía las alas del hada, pero Rumplestiltskin lo retiró de su alcance antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarlo con los dedos.

—No valen la pena —susurró Tinker Bell, sin sonar convencida de sus palabras—. Sé lo que quieres hacer con este lugar y mis alas no lo valen. Prefiero vivir el resto de mis días sin ellas que seguir participando en éste plan desquiciado.

Peter la miró una vez más, con los ojos tan vacíos como el día que Killian lo culpó de la muerte de su hermano. Sin pensarlo, dio un paso en su dirección y se plantó a su lado, sin darle importancia a las miradas recelosas de los dos chicos que antes lo habían resguardado.

Rumplestiltskin ladeó la cabeza y siseó, decepcionado.

—Está bien —dobló el lienzo con las alas y lo guardó entre sus ropas. Tinker Bell jadeó, desesperada, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Rumplestiltskin, por otro lado, se encogió de hombros, luciendo resignado—. Esperaba que fueras igual de cooperativa que mi querido capitán —miró a Killian— que decidió sacrificar la vida de su amor por su tripulación, pero ya veo que elegiste el camino difícil. Tenía la esperanza de poder dejarte ir, sólo para eliminar un cargo de consciencia innecesario, pero ya veo que no será así… —movió la mano hacia adelante y, sin tener que tocarla, Tinker Bell se elevó en el aire como si la sujetara por la garganta.

El hada comenzó a jadear y patalear en el aire, sin poder liberarse y, en un instante, todas las armas se vieron apuntadas hacia El Oscuro, que miró sus alrededores, complacido.

»—Esa era la chispa que necesitaba —anunció. Chasqueó los dedos y, como consumidos por la eficacia de un ilusionista, los ojos de todos los niños perdieron luz, vaciándose como los de Peter, que ahora los miraba a todos con una expresión de consternación. La daga en su mano, apuntando al cuello de Rumplestiltskin una vez más, se había quedado sola y temblorosa en el aire—. Verás —explicó El Oscuro, mirando a Killian, que estaba dividido entre sumarse al vano intento de Peter de amenazarlo con un arma o salir huyendo hacia donde estaba su tripulación en un vergonzoso escape—, hay algo especial en las almas de los niños, una magia inocente: ellos son creyentes, tienen fe en todo, y no hay nada más puro que eso. Hay una mecha en la isla que necesito encender, pero mi magia no basta: necesito sus energías, pero son demasiado blancas, demasiado puras… ahí es donde tu tripulación y la sed de sangre de estos pequeños converge.

Killian dio un paso al frente y empuñó el garfio bajo la garganta de Rumplestiltskin, el metal tocando la daga de Peter, que hundió el filo un milímetro en la piel arrugada sin obtener más que un parpadeo. En un instante, Tinker Bell dejó de retorcerse en el aire, El Oscuro la arrojó al suelo, donde cayó exánime, y Peter gruñó por lo bajo al decidir ir a su lado para averiguar si seguía con vida. Killian se quedó solo frente al Oscuro.

—Cualquier cosa que estés pensando hacer, detente —ordenó, porque sospechaba que habría un baño de sangre.

Rumplestiltskin sonrió.

—Pero si ya lo hice —informó—. En éste momento, tus hombres se están internando en la isla, siempre leales a su capitán, buscándote hasta por debajo de las piedras y van a encontrarse con estos pequeños y las llamas arderán, alimentadas con su sangre —en cuanto dijo eso, los niños salieron disparados y armados en todas direcciones, sin que hubiera poder humano que pudiera detenerlos.

Killian gruñó por lo bajo e intentó incrustar su garfio en la garganta de Rumplestiltskin, pero este lo hizo a un lado con un movimiento de la mano que lo lanzó volando contra el tronco de un árbol. Tinker Bell jadeó desde el suelo mientras Peter sujetaba su mano, observando al Oscuro con ojos gélidos.

»—La arena de la isla se teñirá de rojo y perderá su escudo protector. Será en ese preciso momento, cuando ocurra la primera muerte, que yo podré tomar esto —sacó su preciada daga negra y la blandió en el aire— y hacer lo que _debo._ _Entonces, toda la magia será mía y no habrá poder sobre la Tierra que puede detenerme._

Killian, adolorido y magullado por el golpe, se arrodilló en el suelo y miró a Peter, que aferraba la mano de una semiconsciente hada como si fuera su única ancla. Por primera vez desde que comenzaron sus intentos, pudo decir lo que quería:

— ¡Vino a matarte! ¡Vete! —Peter lo miró a los ojos y, por un instante, Killian creyó notar una chispa de reconocimiento en ellos.

En un segundo, el joven soltó la mano de Tinker Bell y, tras tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, echó a correr por el claro hasta llegar al borde, donde saltó por encima de un tronco seco y, desafiando la gravedad, no volvió a tocar el suelo, sino que se elevó en el aire por encima de las copas de los árboles, hasta alcanzar las nubes, donde se perdió de vista en las tinieblas nocturnas.

Killian se tragó la sorpresa y la incredulidad y, cuando Rumplestiltskin gruñó como un animal e hizo ademán de ir tras él, Killian lo enfrentó, parándose a toda velocidad e inmiscuyéndose en su camino.

—Es horrible cuando los planes no salen como quieres, ¿cierto? —dijo, encajando el afilado garfio en el pecho del hombre sin miramientos, sintiendo la carne, los músculos y los huesos cediendo ante el metal.

En el suelo, Tinker Bell flexionó una pierna, revolviéndose, adolorida, mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello y tomaba profundas bocanadas de aire.

Rumplestiltskin hizo un sonido gutural pero, en vez de desvanecerse ante el ataque de Killian, sonrió, a pesar del hilo de sangre resbalando por la comisura de su boca. Alzó las manos en el aire y acunó el rostro del pirata entre sus palmas. Movió la cara hasta estar a palmos de distancia de la de Killian, que pudo percibir su repulsivo aliento como un tufo toxico en sus fosas nasales.

—Al contrario, mi querido muchacho —dijo el hombre con voz ronca y encantada—: te has encargado de jugar bien tu papel —reveló, al mismo tiempo que sus globos oculares giraron por completo dentro de sus cuencas, volviéndose blancos.

El cuerpo cayó, exangüe, al suelo, obligando a Killian a arrancar el garfio de la cavidad torácica antes de irse de bruces con él. Horrorizado, dio un paso atrás cuando el cuerpo entero del hombre, ante sus ojos, se descompuso en un billón de partículas oscuras y diminutas que parecían hechas de carbón. _Vivos_ y _furiosos_ , los átomos se alzaron en el aire como movidos por las corrientes que se deslizaban entre los troncos de los árboles y los matorrales, pero pronto cobraron forma humanoide; una sombra completamente oscura que recordaba la figura de un hombre se plantó frente a él en una milésima de segundo, triunfante, antes de surcar el aire a una velocidad asombrosa, siguiendo el camino por el que Peter había desaparecido.

Killian se quedó paralizado en su sitio un largo momento, boqueando, intentando comulgar con lo que acababa de pasar, aunque su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, lleno de imposibilidades que, en contacto con Nunca Jamás, se rompían en mil pedazos.

Tinker Bell tosió desde el suelo, rodó sobre el estómago para apoyar rodillas y manos en la tierra y hacer el vago intento de incorporarse. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y volver al piso cuando los reflejos de Killian entraron en acción, sujetándole el brazo con fuerza para mantenerla de pie. Ella lo miró, tragó saliva con aprehensión y, ronca tras el estrangulamiento, dijo:

—No hay nada que podamos hacer: lo asesinará. Toda la isla perecerá.

Killian sintió el golpe de la culpa como un puño en las entrañas.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Peter antes que él, ¡ayudarlo, salvarlo! —exclamó, desesperado, cerrando los dedos con más fuerza en el brazo del hada, que se retorció de dolor y arrancó la extremidad de su agarre dando un tirón.

— _Tenemos_ que escapar o moriremos también. Lo siento, pero él está muerto desde el momento en que Rumplestiltskin apareció —sentenció, mirando a Killian con el ceño fruncido antes de dar media vuelta y salir despedida hacia la selva a toda la velocidad que le permitían las piernas.

Killian la observó con rencor. Pensó en Peter sujetando su mano cuando la creyó herida, en su cooperación con Rumplestiltskin cuando pensó que el hombre iba a devolverle sus alas. Recordó su propia traición, culpándolo de la muerte de Liam y huyendo de la isla, haciendo caso omiso de sus súplicas al respecto.

Por un instante, pensó en la posibilidad de internarse en la selva, buscar a los miembros de su tripulación y obligarlos a regresar al Jolly Roger para ponerlos a salvo, pero supo que, hiciera lo que hiciera, todos estaban perdidos. Aún si lograban llegar al barco, seguramente Rumplestiltskin seguiría teniendo un as bajo la manga que lo pondría en ventaja por encima de ellos.

Pensó en la daga que estaba destinada a apuñalar a Peter y, cerrando los ojos, se obligó a tomar una decisión.

Respiró profundo, miró el cielo oscuro sintiendo todos sus demonios agitándose en su interior, y corrió para sumergirse en la oscuridad de la selva, con el garfio chorreando sangre y marcando el rastro de su paso entre la maleza.

* * *

El primer asesinato ocurrió minutos después de que iniciara la búsqueda de Peter y Rumplestiltskin. Pudo sentirlo en la piel, en la manera en la que la densidad del aire pareció mutar a su alrededor. Maldijo por lo bajo y pasó saliva, intentando no pretender adivinar cuál de sus hombres había muerto o si uno de ellos fue capaz de arrebatarle la vida a un niño.

Recordó las palabras de Peter — _No es divertido cuando no pueden defenderse—_ y pensó en el hechizo de El Oscuro, empleado especialmente para volver vulnerable a la gente. Apretó su única mano en un puño que hizo que le calaran los huesos y siguió avanzando a toda velocidad, con un rumbo fijo…

 _Sabía_ que Peter estaría en el sitio donde Liam murió. Lo _vio_ en sus ojos en ese lapsus de reconocimiento antes de que emprendiera la huida.

Deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, no ver morir a otra persona que le importaba en ese lugar, envenenado por el Tormento y el agua turbia de la cascada que le confería una falsa impresión de pureza. No lo podría soportar.

* * *

Pero llegó tarde.

Cuando logró subir la ladera de la montaña, en medio de los gritos de un cielo repentinamente nublado y agonizante, fue sólo para contemplar la sombra de Rumplestiltskin alzándose en el aire, triunfante, mientras sujetaba la preciada daga por encima de Peter, tendido de espaldas sobre la roca, reflejando los rayos que salpicaban el cielo en sus pálidos ojos verdes.

Killian abrió la boca, sintiendo un nudo de desesperación en la garganta. Estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlos y los otros dos, conscientes de su presencia, parecían saberlo.

Peter ladeó el rostro para observarlo y Killian supo, sumergido en una laguna de pánico, que estaba al tanto de _quién_ era y _porqué_ estaba ahí. Que era consciente de que, aunque Rumplestiltskin sujetaba la daga dispuesta a matarlo, Killian lo había colocado ahí, abriéndole las puertas de Nunca Jamás para acabar con él y la isla.

Peter parpadeó, lento, y encaró a su atacante, sonriendo. Dijo algo que Killian no pudo escuchar y la sombra de El Oscuro, sin titubear, hizo descender su mortífero brazo armado en el aire hasta que la punta del cuchillo se hundió en el pecho del muchacho, justo a la altura del corazón.

Killian gritó, pero el sonido fue consumido por una explosión de poder justo encima de sus cabezas, en el cielo, que pareció romperse en una grieta formada por rayos y truenos.

La sombra de Rumplestiltskin desapareció en una nube de chispas negras y grises justo frente a sus ojos y el cuerpo de Peter, que seguía respirando, cayó al suelo, debilitado y sangrante, con la daga incrustada en el pecho. Horrorizado, el pirata se apresuró a ir hacia él para sujetarlo en brazos de una forma similar a como hizo hace tanto tiempo, con un moribundo Liam. Colocó la mano alrededor de la herida y sus dedos se mancharon de sangre. Por un desagradable instante, tuvo la impresión de haber sido él quien lo apuñaló…

Una fiera tormenta de agua gélida se desplomó sobre sus cabezas y Peter sonrió. Killian gimió por lo bajo, sin saber qué hacer. La lluvia lavó la sangre, pero la hizo correr en un hilillo hasta mezclarla con el agua de la cascada oculta tras los matorrales.

—Sabía que volverías —le dijo Peter con un hilo de voz—. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero lo harías y aquí estás.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró, sintiendo un apretado nudo en la garganta que apenas le permitió hablar—. Todo esto es mi culpa. Lo lamento.

Peter volvió a sonreír. Tenía el rostro empapado y gruesas gotas de lluvia chapoteaban en su frente y le salpicaban la boca y las pestañas.

—Pero estoy feliz —siseó. Killian sospechó que comenzaba a costarle trabajo hablar—. Porque regresaste. Killian, eres _mío._ ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

Killian pasó saliva con aprehensión, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, evitar ir a Nunca Jamás la primera vez, _la segunda_ … Dios, vendería su alma con tal de poder hacerlo, pero era tarde.

El daño estaba hecho. La tierra comenzó a sacudirse bajo sus rodillas y Peter alzó una mano para tocarle la mejilla. Un rastro de sangre quedó dibujando en su piel y la lluvia no pudo llevárselo con ella.

Asintió.

—Sí. Desde el primer momento. ¿Y tú eres mío, verdad? —Peter movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, pálido como la espuma del océano. Killian pensó que, de haber sido cualquier otra persona, ya estaría muerto, pero no, era _Peter_ y la isla no lo dejaría morir antes que ella—. No importa cuántas veces nos separemos, siempre volveremos a estar juntos.

La sonrisa de Peter se debilitó.

— ¿Lo prometes? —preguntó, dudando.

Killian jadeó.

— _Sí_ —respondió, dibujándose una cruz sobre el pecho como solía hacer cuando le prometía verlo más tarde en el día, cuando lograra escaparse de Liam y su obsesión por cumplir con las órdenes del rey.

Peter volvió a sonreír. Tenía los ojos tan nublados como el cielo lloroso. Killian supo que faltaba poco… se inclinó para besarlo una última vez y, cuando sus labios se rozaron, sintió el último aliento de Peter saliendo entre ellos, dejando atrás un cuerpo vacío y herido en sus brazos.

Killian no huyó de la realidad ésta vez y se aferró al cascarón de lo que antes fue una persona con todas sus fuerzas, pero ésta ocasión la sensación fue más desgarradora que con Liam. Se sintió como si él mismo hubiera muerto y sospechó que eso, en parte, era verdad. Una parte de él se había desvanecido con Peter así como otra lo hizo con su hermano y, sin ellas, jamás volvería a funcionar. Jamás volvería a ser _Killian Jones_. Pero esa identidad ya no era necesaria porque el universo se fracturó en mil pedazos a su alrededor. La tormenta se convirtió en un diluvio y el suelo siguió sacudiéndose debajo de él, con tanta violencia que cayó de costado al suelo. La oscuridad se apoderó del cielo y todas las estrellas dejaron de brillar. A lo lejos, creyó escuchar la risa de El Oscuro, que había logrado su cometido, mientras Nunca Jamás era engullida en su totalidad por la penumbra y la Nada.

En un instante, todo se apagó y fue como si no hubieran existido jamás.

* * *

 **XXII**

* * *

— ¡Killian! ¡Killian, despierta! —exclamó Emma, sujetándole el hombro con fuerza, sacudiéndolo de la misma manera.

Al abrir los ojos, Killian se vio obligado a cerrarlos de nuevo inmediatamente, ya que las luces de la habitación estaban encendidas y el destello amarillento, tras haber estado sumergido en una negrura perfecta, fue demasiado para sus globos oculares.

Henry estaba de pie en la puerta de la recámara, sujetando el marco de madera con una expresión de desconcierto y miedo plasmada en el rostro.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —dijo el hombre, con la garganta ardiendo. ¿Había estado gritando en sueños?—. ¡Lo lamento tanto! —exclamó de nuevo, aunque sin estar consciente de con quién estaba hablando: ¿ _Peter_ , Emma?

Emma le sujetó el rostro con manos frías y empapadas en sudor y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! —prorrumpió, ansiosa—. Sólo cálmate, por favor, fue una pesadilla, no pasa nada, todo está bien.

Killian respiró profundo, jadeando. Tenía el cuerpo impregnado en sudor y el corazón le latía en la garganta. Aunque sabía que todo lo que había visto sólo había pasado en su cabeza y que había un Peter sano y salvo a unas cuantas calles de distancia, podía sentir el olor metálico de la sangre en las fosas nasales y su sabor en el último beso… el último beso que pudo darle a Peter antes de desaparecer.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y respiró hondo. Emma le dio palmaditas en el brazo y lo besó en la sien.

—Todo está bien —repitió ella.

— ¿Puedo volver a la cama? —preguntó Henry, dudoso, y Killian notó un temblor de ansiedad en su voz.

—Sí, cariño, no pasa nada —contestó la mujer.

Killian se sintió miserable.

Escuchó a Henry arrastrando los pies y la puerta cerrándose tras él.

Hubo una embarazosa pausa en la que el único sonido en la habitación fueron sus respiraciones, una agitada y otra pesada con aprehensión. Al final, fue Emma quien habló primero:

— ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?

Killian negó con la cabeza.

Quería hablar de lo que había visto y _sentido,_ pero no con ella. Se obligó a mirarla, sintiéndose avergonzado y angustiado:

— ¿Qué dije? —Preguntó, refiriéndose al momento antes de despertar—. ¿Qué hice?

Emma pasó saliva y se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. Sólo… gritaste. Fue… bastante… aterrador… Dios, fue como si hubieras visto morir a alguien, Killian —él palideció ante sus palabras—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres la ayuda de un profesional? Todo esto está alcanzando niveles extremos: nunca te había visto así.

Frunció los labios.

—Lo voy a pensar —mintió.

Emma asintió y se recostó sobre su pecho. Killian no encontró las fuerzas para abrazarla, pero ella no se lo reclamó.

Cuando apagaron las luces, un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo entero y tuvo que tragarse un golpe de terror. En su sueño, la oscuridad lo había matado y había consumido por completo Nunca Jamás, sin dejar una sola miga detrás.

* * *

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive.

 **Canal de YouTube:** Prudence Hummel.

 **Grupo de Facebook:** Ecologiza.

No esperaba que éste capítulo fuera taaaan complicado.

 _Merci_ por sus comentarios :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

 **XXIII**

* * *

Cuando tocó la manija de la puerta de cristal del Café de la Abuela, Killian se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando. Era temprano, tanto, que el local apenas había abierto y, desde el otro lado del vidrio apenas podía distinguir movimiento, pero el letrero de ABIERTO estaba de frente a la entrada, por lo que supuso que no habría problema. Empujó, la campanilla tintineó y, de inmediato, una mopa de cabello castaño rojizo apareció de detrás del mostrador.

Cuando los ojos verdes de Peter se encontraron con los suyos, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del muchacho y Killian la repitió, contento de ya no distinguir temor en su expresión cuando se encontraban. Aun así, percibió náuseas al recordar el sueño de la noche anterior y, sin poder evitar hacer una mueca, se internó en el local con toda la intención de tocar al otro, de sentir la piel blanca bajo sus dedos y convencerse de que era _real,_ de que lo que vio la noche pasada no había sido más que un sueño… uno bastante perturbador.

—Buenos días —le dijo Peter, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y usando un tono de voz que le dijo a Killian que posiblemente era la _única_ persona sobre la faz de la Tierra a quien Peter saludaba con tanta amabilidad. Intentó responder, pero no fue capaz de separar los labios para dejar salir palabras, aunque sí un gemido estrangulado. Se tocó el cuello, nervioso y Peter ladeó la cabeza, la sonrisa escurriéndose de su boca como gotas de lluvia por un cristal después de llover—. Estás pálido —agregó el muchacho, patinando con las pupilas sobre su cara.

Killian se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado, y miró el mostrador, respirando hondo.

—Pasé una pésima noche —explicó y no necesitó decir nada más.

Peter puso los ojos como platos, sus labios formaron una línea recta que perdió, gradualmente, su natural tono rosado hasta alcanzar uno cenizo y Killian vio su garganta moverse mientras pasaba saliva.

En la cocina, escuchó a alguien traquetear con utensilios metálicos y maldecir sin tapujos cuando uno cayó ruidosamente al suelo: descubrió que se trataba de la abuelita.

Peter suspiró, mirando al techo, y volvió a inclinarse tras el mostrador para sacar un delantal y colocárselo, pasándose la correa por encima de la cabeza antes de atar los cordones en su espalda baja. El botón de EN ENTRENAMIENTO todavía resplandecía en la esquina superior de su pecho. Volvió a mirar a Killian, que tamborileó con los dedos sobre el mostrador, sin saber qué más hacer o decir. Estaba a pocos pasos de los treinta años y le estaba contando sus pesadillas a un chico menor de edad. Hubiera lo que hubiera entre ellos, no se sentía correcto hacer eso: se creía con la obligación de ser firme como un roble para que fuera Peter quien se recargara en él.

— ¿Qué soñaste? —le preguntó Peter en voz baja, tomando la pluma con la que tomaba las órdenes de los comensales para comenzar a jugar con ella entre los dedos con ansiedad.

Killian sospechó que ya sabía, por lo que respiró profundo, llenándose los pulmones de aire todo lo que pudo, antes de estirar una mano al frente y colocar la palma sobre el dorso de la de Peter, que se sobresaltó y contuvo el aliento, pero no huyó de él de la misma forma que hizo aquél día en la playa.

— _Él_ te mató —dijo, armándose de valor porque el rostro de _Rumplestiltskin_ vagaba por Storybrooke y algo en la parte más irracional de su mente le dijo que representaba una amenaza para Peter, aún si compartían la misma sangre.

Ahora estaba _aterrado_ del señor Gold y quería tenerlo lo más lejos posible, tanto de él como del muchacho que, en ese preciso momento, frunció los labios con desazón.

Killian le sujetó la mano con más fuerza y contempló sus dedos unidos. Quiso levantar la mano de Peter contra su boca y besarle los nudillos. Pensó en las imágenes de sirenas talladas en los mascarones de proa antiguos: ni el mejor de los ebanistas podría haber cincelado en un bloque de la madera más fina la imagen perfecta de sus manos unidas.

Peter suspiró y extrajo sus dedos del agarre del otro, moviéndolos con lentitud. Cuando Killian alzó la mirada para reprochárselo, se sorprendió al verlo sonriendo casi con tristeza.

—Te traeré un café —dijo el muchacho, mirando por encima del hombro, hacia la cocina, donde el ruido de la estufa y las parrillas predominaba sobre cualquier otro—. Si la abuelita me descubre hablando contigo sin trabajar, va a molestarse y me gusta estar aquí. Espera un instante.

Killian quiso gruñir al verlo partir al interior de la cocina, donde seguramente pondría a trabajar las cafeteras. Exhausto, tomó asiento en un banquillo alto junto a la barra y apoyó los codos en la misma, sujetándose el rostro con las palmas.

Sintió el corazón latiéndole en la garganta y aguzó el sentido del oído, pendiente de cualquier señal que indicara el regreso de Peter. Fue el ruido de pasos y el olor del delicioso café caliente de la abuelita lo que lo hizo mirar de nuevo al frente pero, para su sorpresa, después de colocar la taza delante de él, Peter rodeó la barra para ir a sentarse al banquillo a su lado y lo hizo con una expresión increíblemente seria.

Separó los labios y tomó aire para darse valor antes de comenzar a hablar. Killian dejó de mirarlo al rostro y se distrajo con el café para no intimidarlo con su curiosidad. No se dio cuenta de que tenía los dedos congelados hasta que los colocó en la porcelana y sintió alivio instantáneo.

—Soñé _eso_ hace unos meses —comenzó y Killian respiró, apesadumbrado: con su conversación en el bote se había quedado con la idea de que los sueños de Peter sobre Nunca Jamás eran más acelerados que los suyos y esto era una confirmación de eso. A pesar de eso, era como si el _otro_ universo existiera bajo una capa de esta realidad, por lo que Killian siempre había tenido una sensación de _deja vu_ al sumergirse en ese mundo, como si de antemano supiera todo lo que iba a pasar—. Pero _Él_ no me mató, Killian. Fue a Peter _Pan_ —dijo, con un hilo de voz. Juntó las manos sobre el mostrador y comenzó a hacer molinetes con los pulgares. Killian quiso sujetarlo de nuevo, pero se vio incapaz, así que bebió del café para aliviar su garganta reseca. Era el tónico perfecto, equilibrado con maestría entre lo dulce y lo amargo y sentirlo resbalando por su garganta dejó una sensación cálida a su paso que le normalizó el ritmo del corazón, distante, ansioso y confundido—. En ésta realidad, _Él_ es mi hermano y Bella es mi hermana y crecí con ellos… y si pienso en el _Rumplestiltskin_ y la _Tinker Bell_ de ese otro universo como las personas que orquestaron la muerte de mi _otro Yo…_ voy a colapsar, porque no lo entiendo —la voz se le quebró tanto al final, que Killian temió que rompiera en llanto, pero el muchacho se controló, respirando con fuerza por la nariz y negando con la cabeza—. Todo parece demasiado irreal e imposible.

Cuando la abuelita hizo ademán de asomarse por el borde de la puerta de la cocina, con las gafas torcidas en el puente de la nariz, el ceño fruncido y una espátula sujeta en la mano con aire amenazador, Peter se levantó de inmediato y tomó un trapo limpio de la esquina del mostrador para comenzar a limpiar la superficie con él y dejarla reluciente —aunque supuso que eso era parte de su trabajo, Killian sospechó que la repentina actividad lo estaba ayudando a controlar mejor sus emociones—. La mujer lo miró y apuntó severamente con la espátula; el hombre hizo lo mejor que pudo para sonreír y bebió un largo sorbo del café para demostrar que era un cliente cooperativo.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —confesó una vez la abuelita volvió a la cocina y sujetando la oreja de su taza medio vacía para hacerla girar en el plato, contemplando el bamboleo del líquido marrón con atención.

La cafetería olía a aire fresco y matinal, mezclado con el desinfectante de pisos, el café recién hecho y lo que fuera que la anciana preparaba en la cocina. Todo era demasiado cotidiano y se sentía extraño tratar un tema tan desquiciado en medio de algo tan normal.

Peter se encogió de hombros, alejándose un par de metros para limpiar el otro extremo del mostrador, así como la caja registradora. En medio del blanco de las paredes, los nulos adornos en la barra y el gris del mobiliario, su cabello rojizo resplandecía como una antorcha, atrayendo la atención de Killian como un faro en medio de la Nada.

— ¿Por qué había tantos niños en la isla? —quiso saber, sin poderse sacar ese detalle de la cabeza.

Peter lo miró por la comisura de los ojos con aire encendido, como si eso fuera lo último de lo que quería hablar. Aun así, se obligó a contestar:

— _Mucho_ tiempo después de que el barco de _Killian Jones_ —el homónimo sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre: sabía que Peter no se refería a él, pero el pirata estaba tan escondido debajo de su piel, que una parte de él pareció alzar la cabeza ante la mención— partiera, Tinker Bell apareció en la playa. Estaba herida y casi moribunda porque le habían arrancado las alas. Peter Pan siempre _parecía_ —Killian entrecerró los ojos ante el verbo en pasado, pero no hizo ninguna interrupción— saber cuándo alguien llegaba a la isla, así que de inmediato fue a ella y, al verla herida, pensó en dejarla morir, pero Tinker Bell tenía un deseo y digamos que Peter también estaba al tanto de eso —miró a Killian y, con seriedad y suma incomodidad, reveló—: lo que dijo Rumplestiltskin es cierto: tenía una necesidad por cumplir los deseos de los demás y la isla era cooperativa en ese sentido —Killian estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo al respecto (¿significaba eso que…?), pero Peter siguió hablando, impidiéndole interrumpirlo—. En fin, ayudó a Tinker Bell a recuperarse y, en el ínterin, ella se metió en su cabeza, contándole historias de un mundo al que ella llamaba Tierra Firme —negó con desaprobación, como si estuviera juzgando las malas decisiones de Peter Pan como propias.

»—Al final, lo convenció de que debían ir ahí y la única forma de salir de Nunca Jamás era volando —un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con una mano cuando todo pareció volverse demasiado. Killian frunció los labios, sintiéndose ajeno a su cuerpo, como si no hubiera pasado poco más de dos décadas y un lustro moviéndose con esas extremidades, pensando con esa cabeza—. Así fue como _esa_ parte comenzó: Peter _quiso_ hacerlo y la isla se lo concedió. Pudieron viajar a Tierra Firme y, una vez ahí, Tinker Bell le mostró las ciudades, las calles, las personas. La Inglaterra victoriana era un asco.

Killian sonrió y quiso decir algo respecto a crecer en una familia pobre, con una madre muerta y un padre borracho que los entregó a él y a su hermano como pago de un lío de juego, pero luego recordó que eso, en realidad, no le había pasado a él, sino a Killian Jones, el pirata. Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo el atisbo de una próxima migraña.

Peter terminó de limpiar el mostrador y volvió a acercarse a él, desdoblando el trapo que había usado para echárselo al hombro como haría un tabernero y le regaló la misma mirada de _he visto mucha mierda a lo largo de mi vida_ de uno. Killian pasó saliva.

»—El primer niño que _tomaron_ fue Félix, el alto y rubio de cabello largo —hizo un gesto con ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, para ejemplificar el largo que describía y Killian asintió con la cabeza: estando en lo cierto, Félix fue uno de los chicos que flanquearon al capitán Jones cuando Rumplestiltskin comenzó a hacer de las suyas en la isla— y el segundo fue Rufio. Ambos vivían en las calles, en inanición —negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca asqueada, como si la simple idea le causara repulsión— y lo único que querían era vivir en un lugar mejor. Peter Pan podía llevarlos a _ese_ lugar.

Killian asintió, frunciendo el ceño. Bebió los restos de café de la taza y se relamió los labios, sin estar tan seguro de comprender las cosas de la misma forma en que Peter lo hacía.

—Pero, ¿por qué niños? ¿Qué querían hacer con ellos?

Peter miró al otro lado de la habitación, pensando.

—Peter Pan, salvarlos, a su manera, supongo, Tinker Bell, usarlos, en nombre de Rumplestiltskin, para recuperar sus alas. Con cada nuevo niño, la vibra de la isla cambiaba, adaptándose, transformándose a y para las nuevas presencias. Todos ellos estaban rotos, de alguna manera. Eran salvajes y estaban perdidos, así que algo en la isla se volvió salvaje y oscuro también. Y Peter… hubo una transformación en él: cuando esos sueños comenzaron, yo me sentía _vacío._ _Era como si el mundo se hubiera encogido y ya no pudiera pertenecer a ningún lugar._

Se tocó el lagrimal del ojo derecho con el meñique, dando la impresión de sentirse agotado. De nuevo, Killian quiso alcanzarlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo, proyectarle la sensación de que todo iba a estar bien, pero él mismo no estaba seguro de eso, así que, ¿cómo podría?

— ¿Tenía idea de lo que pasaría? ¿Qué ella lo traicionaría y ellos se convertirían en los carniceros de la tripulación del Jolly Roger? —preguntó, mirando a Peter a los ojos.

El joven negó con la cabeza y después la ladeó un poco. Se encogió de hombros.

Killian frunció las cejas.

— ¿En verdad no recordaba a Killian? —Peter sonrió.

—Lo raro es que lo recordara al final. Tengo la impresión de que Peter olvidaba muchas cosas… pero yo… las recuerdo y se sienten como _más_ vidas que asimilar, anexas a él. Pero Killian siempre estuvo presente, de una forma u otra, en su mente. Era una idea o una necesidad, como cuando sabes que algo te falta y lo tienes en la punta de la lengua, pero no logras nombrarlo del todo.

Killian pasó saliva. Peter se mordió los labios.

—Lo que pasó entre ellos —inquirió el mayor con aprehensión—, ¿fue deseo de Killian más que de Peter? ¿Peter estaba cumpliéndole un capricho, como dijo Rumplestiltskin? —sintió las mejillas calientes y se odió por ser tan débil.

Peter se inclinó sobre el mostrador y sus rostros se encontraron a palmos de distancia. El adulto pudo sentir el aliento del más joven tocándole la cara, como un murmullo suave y conocido y al mismo tiempo tan ajeno y ansiado.

—Peter Pan no cumplía los _caprichos_ de nadie —susurró y luego levantó una mano. Con un dedo, dibujó el contorno de la boca de Killian, sin llegar a tocarlo—. Y yo tampoco.

Killian separó los labios para preguntar qué significaba eso, pero la campana de la entrada tintineó y un nuevo estrépito en la cocina hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Killian miró a la puerta, encontrándose con la cara sorprendida — ¿impactada? —de una Ruby demasiado maquillada, al mismo tiempo que Peter se escabulló con la agilidad de un zorro a la cocina, fingiendo querer ayudar a la abuelita con cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo.

Ruby jadeó, sonando casi indignada, y caminó hacia Killian sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara, aferrando con fuerza la correa de su gran bolso rojo. El hombre tuvo la sensación de estar ante un lobo y casi sintió el impulso de levantarse y echarse a correr. Se contuvo y encaró a la mujer lo mejor que pudo. Una vez estuvieron a un palmo de distancia, el dedo de Ruby se hincó en su pecho, causándole dolor.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó ella, sin ánimos de aparentar: quería arrancarle la cabeza y eso hizo que el hombre se pusiera de pie inmediatamente y sacara la cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón para pagar el café, que comenzó a agriársele en el estómago. Ruby no le dio tregua—. ¡Más vale que no haya visto lo que _vi_!

Killian dejó caer un billete sobre el mostrador sin siquiera fijarse en la denominación y volvió a guardar la cartera con dedos temblorosos.

—Eso no tiene sentido —quiso bromear.

— ¡Tu cara a un palmo de distancia de la de _mi_ nuevo empleado favorito _no_ tiene sentido! —exclamó la mujer, hablando en voz baja pero con suficiente excitación que casi pareció estar gritando.

Se quitó la correa del bolso del hombro y lo colocó en el mostrador, pero con tan mal tino, que cayó al suelo del otro lado, con un gran estrépito de cosas desparramándose en todas direcciones. Puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó con irritación, pero permaneció en su sitio. Killian sospechó que ese día todas las mujeres de esa familia habían amanecido con manos de mantequilla.

—No viste nada, Ruby. Estábamos hablando de un tema _serio_ y todo se acaloró un poco —confesó. Técnicamente, no estaba mintiendo.

Ruby sonrió, nada convencida, y rió despectivamente por la nariz. Se puso las manos en la cadera.

—Mantén cualquier parte _acalorada_ de _ti_ lejos de Peter Gold, ¿quieres? ¡Jesús! ¡Cuando el señor Gold me pidió que mantuviera los ojos abiertos tratándose de ti y su hermanito, creí que estaba loco, pero ahora…! Emma debería castrarte.

Killian gruñó, maldijo y bufó ante varios aspectos de ese diálogo, pero uno le llamó la atención más que otros, por lo que, sin poder evitar la premura, sujetó la muñeca de Ruby con fuerza, haciéndola abrir mucho los ojos, para obligarla a fijar su atención en él.

— ¿Carl Gold te pidió que me vigilaras estando cerca de Peter? —preguntó, sintiendo la ira bullendo en la boca del estómago.

Ruby arrancó el brazo de su agarre.

— ¡Pues sí! ¡El pobre chico está cu-cu! —Exclamó, volviendo a bajar la voz, repitiendo el gesto circular a la altura de la sien que Emma hizo el otro día al decirle exactamente lo mismo. Killian sintió un brote de fastidio ante las dos porque, si Peter estaba _loco_ , entonces él también, pero no era a él quien los demás señalaban con el dedo y de quien murmuraban a sus espaldas—. El señor Gold me explicó que tienes el aspecto de alguien de su pasado y que eso podría despertar en él… _cosas_ —negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo, como si ni siquiera quisiera considerar las posibilidades—, así que me pidió que no te dejara acercártele, pero, Killian, esos ojos: no era sólo él quien te estaba viendo con una mirada significativa, tú la estabas correspondiendo y eso no es correcto. Para Emma. No es justo para ella.

Killian respiró hondo para contener una retahíla de represalias. Se concentró sólo en una cosa y la externó al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba las sienes —la migraña estaba por concretarse—:

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntó.

Ruby lo miró, desconcertada.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Te lo pidió.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ayer por la tarde. Apareció después de que cerramos y el chico fue a casa —contestó.

Killian suspiró. Colocó las manos en los hombros de Ruby y la miró a los ojos.

—Me conoces —empezó y ella puso los ojos en blanco una vez más, dándole a entender que no estaba de humor para escuchar sus excusas—. No sería capaz de lastimar a Emma ni a nadie. Peter y yo… estamos involucrados en un asunto bastante peliagudo y, de hecho, toda su —se tragó una palabrota a regañadientes (en verdad estaba empezando a odiar al señor Gold y, hasta no saber qué tono tocaban en su vida, a Bella, o Tink, y Belle también o, al menos, desconfiaba de ellas) — familia también. Si quieres protegerlo de alguien, no es de mí, ¿entiendes?

— ¡No! —siseó Ruby.

Killian suspiró y le soltó los hombros para rodearla y caminar hacia la puerta. Quiso mirar a la cocina para buscar a Peter, pero se contuvo para no delatarse.

—Y ya basta de decir que tiene problemas mentales, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Quién fue la que se disfrazó de mujer lobo en Halloween y mordió a Dorothy en el cuello con dientes falsos? Terminaron en urgencias.

Las mejillas de Ruby se pusieron rojas y lo miró con ojos encendidos.

—Ella estuvo de acuerdo en que la mordiera, ¿okey? Que se me pasara la mano y le quedara una cicatriz no era parte del plan, ¡pero ya me perdonó!

—Sí, claro —terminó, sintiendo que había logrado darle vuelta al asunto y que, aunque Ruby seguiría respirándole en el cuello para asegurarse de que no hiciera algo indebido, la situación había perdido peso entre ellos.

Empujó la puerta del local, sintiéndola más fría y pesada que antes, y salió al gélido aire matinal, que danzó alrededor de su cara, congelándole las mejillas y la punta de la nariz.

En cuanto salió de casa esa mañana, lo primero que hizo fue ir al Café de la Abuela para encontrarse con Peter, cruzando los dedos todo el camino, pidiéndole al cielo que el chico se encontrara ahí, porque la aprehensión de la pesadilla no le había permitido pensar las cosas coherentemente. Ahora, habiendo pasado lo peor de todo eso y escuchado lo que Ruby le dijo sobre el señor Gold, caminó calle abajo con un detestable sabor a bilis en la boca, apretando los dedos en puños, sabiendo perfectamente bien a dónde _tenía_ que ir.

Como el día que vio a Peter en la calle por primera vez, se detuvo frente a la tienda de antigüedades del Señor Gold, aunque ésta vez sin la sensación de horror de aquella ocasión: en ese momento, lo único que sentía era rencor y repulsión y no sabía si era un sentimiento tomado prestado del pirata Killian Jones o si era algo que estaba sintiendo por su cuenta. Quizá era una mezcla de ambas cosas, porque, de pronto, estaba bastante interesado en porqué el señor Gold parecía haberlo odiado desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Tenía una sospecha y, si era cierta, Peter había tenido una vida de porquería en vano. Y todo porque su hermano mayor supo mantener la boca cerrada mejor que él.

Respiró hondo antes de cruzar la calle y, cuando estuvo al otro lado, volvió a hacerlo al verse tan cerca de la puerta de cristal y madera. Miró las letras doradas en el vidrio de la entrada y las repasó un largo instante antes de poner el primer pie en el peldaño de piedra. Como pasó en el Café de la Abuela, el letrero de ABIERTO estaba de frente al público, por lo que _esperó_ que la persona a la que pretendía ver estuviera detrás del mostrador, ya que no quería explicarle a nadie más porqué estaba ahí. Una campanilla sonó en éste establecimiento también y, en cuanto entró a la oscura habitación que componía la única parte de la casa destinada al negocio familiar, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

La puerta tenía un gancho en la parte superior que la hizo cerrarse sola, por lo que, en cuanto lo hizo sin su aprobación, Killian se sintió atrapado y no pudo evitar mirar por encima del hombro con el ceño fruncido… pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

No había nadie tras el mostrador, pero un segundo después de que la puerta se cerrara, una cortina negra que dividía ésa habitación de otra se movió, rebelando la alta, esbelta e imponente figura del señor Gold, que sonreía al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba la mitad de una bienvenida, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en Killian y toda su buena disposición hizo una huida rápida por el resquicio debajo de la puerta.

Tuvieron un instantáneo duelo de miradas y Killian se aseguró de impregnar la suya de calor; aun así, el señor Gold era un contrincante increíblemente frío y sus ojos castaños le hicieron sentir la necesidad de retroceder. Se obligó a no ceder.

Cuando la voz de Belle hizo eco desde otro lado de la casa y fue seguida por la risa contagiosa de Gideon, la burbuja de mal humor del señor Gold pareció romperse y, como si nada hubiera pasado, caminó rápidamente para posarse tras el mostrador, cuyos bordes sujetó con manos tensas, y miró a Killian con una expresión completamente diferente.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor Jones? —preguntó el hombre, con una falsa condescendencia que le heló los huesos.

Abrió la boca, tomó aire y caminó hasta el mostrador, quedándose un par de pasos detrás.

—Acabo de tener una extraña charla con Ruby —explicó—, la camarera del local donde también trabaja su hermano menor —si el señor Gold se sintió delatado o traicionado, su expresión neutral no lo reveló. Sus cejas se arquearon un poco, de la misma forma en que haría una persona curiosa que no tiene idea de qué le están hablando, y Killian se permitió admirar su actuación—. Ella me dijo que usted le pidió que me vigilara en caso de que hubiera alguna clase de contacto entre él y yo. ¿Me puede explicar por qué? —sus palabras sonaron tan frías y filosas, que por un momento se sorprendió, pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba mantener esa careta si quería ganar esa conversación.

El señor Gold enarcó una ceja, mirándolo fijamente a la cara, antes de suspirar y observar los alrededores del local, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaban completamente solos, luego, sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en los de Killian, que frunció el ceño, esperando una respuesta.

—Mi hermano es un chico perturbado, señor Jones —fue con lo que empezó y, de inmediato, la ira creció en el pecho de Killian, pero se contuvo de hacerla notar. El corazón le latía tan rápido, que sintió el pulso en el cuello y las sienes y estuvo seguro de que su cara había perdido toda la palidez matinal—. Siempre ha sido así y me temo que no puede relacionarse con otras personas como lo hace la gente común, como _usted_ y _yo_ —hubo algo en su forma de pronunciar los pronombres que hizo que el estómago de Killian se revolviera.

Ahora, estaba seguro de que Peter y él no eran los únicos que soñaban con Nunca Jamás y quiso estirarse por encima del escritorio para sujetar al otro por las solapas del abrigo, zarandearlo y obligarlo a decirlo. Volvió a cerrar las manos en puños.

—Hasta el momento, hemos tenido conversaciones perfectamente normales —sentenció y se dio cuenta, tarde, de que había cometido un error.

Esta vez, el rostro del señor Gold se convirtió en la máscara perfecta de la animadversión. Se tocó el mentón con dedos largos y miró a Killian de arriba abajo, como si estuviera intentando tomarle la medida de nuevo.

—Así que han hablado —comentó.

—Su esposa puede confirmarlo, ella estuvo presente en una ocasión —explicó, jugando esa carta porque ya se había dado cuenta de que Belle era el único punto suave en la vida de ese sujeto.

Como pensó, de inmediato su rostro se contorsionó con algo parecido a la consternación y, tras soltar un largo suspiro, miro hacia abajo y negó con la cabeza. Dio la impresión de haber bajado tanto la guardia, que Killian se sorprendió cuando movió una mano con la rapidez de la lengua de un camaleón atrapando a su presa, y sus dedos larguiruchos se cerraron con fuerza indecente alrededor de su brazo, tirando de él hacia adelante.

—Escúcheme, señor Jones —comenzó Gold, hablando por lo bajo con la misma rabia contenida que Ruby usó en el local de su abuela, pero haciéndola doler con el apoyo de sus dedos alrededor de la extremidad de Killian—. No sé qué es lo que piensa sobre mí y tampoco me interesa, me tiene sin cuidado cualquier idea que crea estar formándose respecto a mí y mi familia, pero sólo una cosa le voy a decir: he visto sufrir a mi hermano menor durante diecisiete años; de todos ellos, ninguno ha sido fácil para él y sé que su vida ha sido un completo infierno del que apenas está logrando sujetar las riendas.

»—Puede creer que está haciéndole un favor al pasar tiempo con él, al intentar desenredar el lío que es su cabeza, pero, ¿se ha puesto a pensar que tal vez está haciéndole más daño?

Killian se obligó a soportar el dolor en el brazo y a hablar sin rechinar los dientes. Separó los labios y miró al señor Gold con frialdad —Peter había tenido razón al llamarlo imbécil el otro día—.

—Toda la gente piensa que está mal de la cabeza: su propia familia, incluso la gente que acaba de conocer y con la que intenta relacionarse. ¿Se le puede hacer más daño que ese? No es justo. Usted y yo sabemos que no hay absolutamente nada mal con él.

El señor Gold enarcó las cejas, abriendo mucho los ojos, y sus dedos por fin soltaron el brazo del hombre, que dio un paso hacia atrás y contuvo las ganas de sobarse para aliviar la sensación punzante. Dejó los brazos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo, aunque no pudo evitar fruncir los dedos, esperando una reacción de parte del otro.

El señor Gold respiró profundo y volvió a mirar al suelo. No parecía el tipo de hombre que hiciera mucho eso, pero tal vez la conversación logró tocar ciertos botones.

—Sé que lo he visto de terapia en terapia, de medicamentos en medicamentos y nada ha funcionado porque no se deja ayudar. Y usted, más que un consuelo para su cabeza alebrestada, es leña para las llamas —ladeó la cabeza y una sonrisa molesta se dibujó en su cara. Aunque sus facciones no estaban tan quebrantadas como las del Rumplestiltskin que Killian recordaba, en ese momento hubo algo en él que le dijo que estaba en lo cierto: no eran los únicos que soñaban con mundos alternos todas las noches, pero hacer que el señor Gold lo admitiera sería tan difícil como hacer florecer piedras—. ¿Es, tal vez, él combustible para usted también?

Killian sintió náuseas, la implicación detrás de la pregunta bastante obvia y usada con el mismo veneno del Oscuro. Quiso estrellar el puño en esa cara tan familiar, pero se contuvo, inhalando hasta tranquilizarse.

— ¿Se ha puesto a pensar en que tal vez las terapias y la medicación no han funcionado porque _no_ las necesita?

— ¿Cómo puede usted saber eso, señor Jones?

—De la misma forma en que estoy seguro de que usted y tal vez incluso Bella lo saben —eso pareció tener un efecto en el señor Gold, que hizo una mueca de dolor como si acabaran de golpearlo con algo _muy_ duro en las costillas y se tocó las sienes con los dedos, bajándolos de inmediato, tal vez al darse cuenta de que estaba mostrando debilidad.

Killian quiso sonreír, pero se contuvo.

—Señor Jones —agregó el otro hombre—, no tengo porque darle explicaciones, pero, a diferencia de lo que debe estar pensando, me preocupa mi hermano. Ambos, de hecho, me preocupan bastante y ese es el único motivo por el que los traje a vivir conmigo tras la muerte de nuestros padres. Quiero a Peter a salvo —eso fue lo primero que descubrieron tener en común, al menos, pero Gold tuvo que destrozar esa noción al agregar—: y si usted se convierte en una piedra en el camino y mi hermano se pierde más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, me encargaré de hacérselo saber — _de una forma dolorosa y cruel_ quedó implícito.

Killian le sostuvo la mirada, con la irritación aumentando de nivel a cada segundo.

—No tiene que preocuparse por eso: él siempre estará a salvo conmigo.

El señor Gold puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, verdaderamente divertido.

—Hasta luego, señor Jones —lo despidió—. Saludé a Emma de mi parte —dijo, cuando Killian dio media vuelta para ir hacia la puerta.

Se detuvo en el acto y miró al otro por encima del hombro, pero el señor Gold ya había desaparecido por la cortina que llevaba a la otra habitación.

Pensó en el pirata Killian Jones, que sacrificó a Peter y Nunca Jamás en vano por su tripulación, luego, recordó el anillo que decoraba el dedo de Emma y se preguntó si él también tendría que sacrificar a _alguien_ en nombre de algo más grande.

* * *

 **Página de Facebook:** _PruePhantomhive._

 **Canal de Youtube:** _Prudence Hummel._

 **Grupo de Facebook:** _Ecologiza._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

 **XXV**

* * *

La conversación con el señor Gold le provocó escalofríos el resto de la tarde y, por más que intentó distraerse, atendiendo los últimos detalles antes de la salida a pescar esa madrugada, le fue difícil concentrarse.

Eric apareció en el embarcadero por la tarde, para asegurarse de que la cocina del bote estuviera bien equipada y no les hiciera falta nada antes de partir y, aunque Killian intentó mantener una conversación con él, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la suficiente presencia de mente para hilar las palabras de forma correcta. Eric, que seguía teniendo la idea de que todos sus problemas eran sólo calos fríos por los preparativos de _la_ boda, rió, le dio una palmada en la espalda y le prometió verlo ahí mismo a las cuatro de la mañana, con el resto de la tripulación. Killian esperó tener la mente más despejada para ese entonces.

Con la espalda empapada de sudor y el cuello ardiendo de calor por haber pasado el mediodía bajo el inclemente rayo del sol, se sentó en la cubierta del barco para destapar una botella de agua helada y beber un generoso trago, que alivió la sensación de quemazón en su garganta, pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo sentir atragantado. Se aseguró de pasar el agua por el camino correcto antes de tomar un sorbo más y limpiar, con el dorso de la mano, un rastro de transpiración de su frente —había olvidado la gorra que siempre usaba en el camarote y había sido muy perezoso para ir a buscarla—.

Cerró los ojos y, por un instante, fue capaz de escuchar el fuerte pulso de su corazón, latiéndole en los oídos, mezclando el flujo de su sangre con el crepitar del agua a sus espaldas.

Aunque la poderosa luz del sol hacía que, al tener los párpados cerrados, sólo viera tonalidades rojas, los márgenes oscuros le recordaron la _pesadilla_ de la noche anterior, así que se apresuró a abrirlos, con un sobresalto ante la sensación incómoda de sus pupilas achicándose para acomodar el repentino exceso de fotones.

Estaba agotado y el calor no hacía más que exacerbar la sensación.

Su teléfono comenzó a timbrar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y, con dedos entumidos por la falta de coordinación que padeció todo el día, se apresuró a tomarlo: a pesar de que la pantalla indicaba que había recibido un mensaje de un teléfono desconocido, de inmediato supo de quién se trataba y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrió para leerlo.

 _¿Podemos vernos?_

Sí, por todos los cielos — _gracias_ —, pensó, sintiéndose patético.

Miró la hora y supuso que el turno de Peter en la cafetería terminaría en poco tiempo. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano y respirar profundo antes de decidir qué responder.

 _Estoy en el muelle,_ contestó, deslizando los dedos por el teclado artificial de la pantalla con desmaña.

Peter envió un emoticón sonriente — ¿Qué al mismo tiempo estaba guiñándole un ojo? —y agregó: _Estaré ahí en veinte minutos._

Killian observó la pantalla del teléfono un largo rato, antes de decidir que no tenía nada más que decir y guardar el aparato en su sitio habitual, tomándose un instante para respirar profundo.

Estaba convencido de que el señor Gold y Bella —o _Tink_ — soñaban con Nunca Jamás de la misma manera que ellos, pero, por algún motivo, el primero había pasado toda una vida escondiéndolo y eso le provocó escalofríos. Pensó en Rumplestiltskin, a quien llamaban El Oscuro y siempre llevaba una daga mortífera consigo, y trató de convencerse de que no _quería_ saber, de que no le _convenía_ saber ninguna de las razones tras cualquier acción de ese hombre.

Estaba seguro de que, en cualquier realidad, Gold representaba problemas y, aunque un instinto animal escondido en su estómago le decía que, por seguridad, lo más razonable era mantener la distancia con él, sabía que no podía ser de esa manera sin dejar a Peter en sus garras. Además, la vida parecía burlarse de él, al haber hecho al señor Gold tío de Neal y, por lo tanto, familiar de Henry y Emma: ¿estuviera en el mundo en el que estuviera, hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca podría librarse de él?

Pensó en los últimos momentos de Killian Jones, el pirata, en Nunca Jamás y se preguntó si la noche pasada había contemplado el _final_ de la historia con la que soñó más de una década. Esa noche, cuando se fuera a dormir, ¿su cabeza estaría llena de las mismas ilusiones de siempre o, por primera vez, sería capaz de elucubrar algo por su cuenta?

Tal vez Peter tendría la respuesta, ya que, al parecer, él pasó por la misma crisis hace meses… tuvo un sobresalto: ¿en verdad era una crisis dejar de soñar con Nunca Jamás? Sintió el corazón más agitado que antes y estaba respirando con dificultad.

Era sólo que… Nunca Jamás y Peter Pan siempre fueron algo _tan suyo,_ que pensar en el final lo hizo sentir enfermo. Aún si Peter Gold existía en ésta realidad y le prometía meterse juntos en un océano turbulento mientras intentaban encontrar respuestas para todas las preguntas que tenían en común, imaginar perdido el manto del pirata y sus vivencias en la isla le causaron escalofríos.

Siempre había odiado los cambios, sin importar qué cosas buenas prometieran traer consigo.

* * *

 **XXVI**

* * *

Cuando Peter apareció en el muelle, Killian lo reconoció de inmediato gracias al destello cobrizo de su cabello, destellando bajo el golpe directo del sol de la tarde. De nuevo, el chico estaba usando una camisa de color verde oscuro que provocó en el marinero la necesidad de verlo rodeado de árboles, arbustos, lianas y animales salvajes, con el aroma de la sal de mar y la tierra mojada elevándose en el aire.

Observándolo desde la distancia, sin que Peter se hubiera percatado todavía de que estaba siendo contemplado con descarada atención, Killian logró detectar todos esos pequeños detalles que, a pesar de tener el mismo rostro y complexión física, lo diferenciaban sin duda alguna de Peten Pan. En primer lugar, Peter Gold parecía llevar el estigma de la locura a cuestas, fuera a donde fuera, y siempre se movía mirando el piso, atento a su sombra, cuando Peter Pan solía mantener la vista fija al frente, sin titubear al caminar a pesar de lo disparejo que pudiera ser el camino. Era como un tigre o un león: consciente de que, estuviera donde estuviera, _él_ era el depredador —Killian suspiró, al recordar que ese fue uno de los detalles que captó, desde el comienzo, la atención del capitán Garfio—. En segundo lugar, en los ojos de Peter Gold siempre había _algo_ que destellaba casi con vergüenza y ansiedad cuando levantaba la mirada —como hizo en ese preciso momento— y sus ojos verdes se encontraban con los azules de Killian de la nada. ¿Era temor, acaso? ¿Miedo de él o de lo que compartían? Detestó la idea de ser él quien le causara semejante cohibimiento, pero, por el momento, no pudo pensar en algo para solucionarlo.

Peter se plantó en el embarcadero, al otro lado del bote, y se mojó los labios con la lengua, mirando en cualquier dirección, menos en la de Killian, que lo vio tocándose la nuca con nerviosismo. Se puso de pie y cruzó la cubierta del bote, botella de agua en mano, para acercarse al chico, que de inmediato dio un paso atrás.

—Todo el sitio se veía diferente la primera vez que estuve aquí —comentó Peter, por fin mirándolo a la cara, aunque no por demasiado tiempo—. Parecía más tranquilo.

Killian sonrió y bajó del barco. Metió una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y, con la otra, agitó la botella, creando un remolino de agua atrapado en plástico azul.

—Tal vez porque era de noche —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Peter asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco y mirando al suelo, antes de separar los labios y decir:

—O quizá porque tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar y no tuve tiempo de curiosear.

Killian se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, también puede ser por eso. ¿Querías hablar? —preguntó, intentando llegar al punto de porqué Peter le había pedido verse.

Aunque desde su primera conversación en ese mismo sitio las cosas entre ellos mejoraron considerablemente, después de la plática con el señor Gold, Killian no pudo evitar sentirse como si caminara sobre vidrios rotos, nuevamente, al estar junto a Peter. A pesar de que tuviera la noción de conocerlo de toda la vida, lo cierto era que no y debía luchar a cada instante para mantener en mente que Peter era un adolescente y que, por ser él un adulto, tenía la responsabilidad de mantener la cabeza fría, por el bien de ambos.

Peter suspiró, antes de pasar saliva. Asintió y, con un gesto de la mano, Killian lo invitó a caminar por el muelle solitario.

—Emma Swan vino a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo y la escuché hablar con Ruby y la abuela sobre tu viaje de pesca —explicó, sonando más casual de lo que Killian hubiera esperado, sentándose en el filo del muelle, con las piernas colgando por el borde a un par de metros por encima del agua.

Tras tomar una bocanada de aire, Killian se sentó a su lado, manteniendo la distancia adecuada entre ambos aunque, desde la noche pasada, lo único que deseaba era estar _cerca,_ saber que el destino que había visto alcanzar a Peter Pan no tenía nada qué ver con Peter Gold.

—Sí —respondió—, me iré un par de días.

Peter lo miró, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, luego, bajó la vista y contempló las manos de Killian como si fueran algo que en verdad quería tocar, pero sus ojos enfocaron el mar antes de que su cerebro pudiera enviarle la orden a sus extremidades de hacerlo. Killian contuvo el aliento, dándose cuenta de que estaba añorando un roce que nunca existió y nunca lo haría.

—No creo que me agrade la idea —susurró Peter, pasado un rato. Entrelazó las manos en su regazo y se contempló los dedos con suma atención. Killian, por otro lado, no pudo dejar de observar su perfil desanimado.

El sol comenzó a caer y el cielo pasó de las melosas tonalidades doradas a un rojo ligero, salpicado de rosas y azules purpúreos. Killian nunca se cansaba de contemplar esa imagen reflejándose en el agua y poder hacerlo con _Peter_ en ese momento se sintió como el cliché de un sueño hecho realidad —Killian Jones amaba los atardeceres de Nunca Jamás, sobre todo cuando Peter se sentaba entre sus piernas y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, dejándose abrazar. Hacer eso, con la persona a su lado, sería por demás escandaloso, pero no pudo evitar imaginarlo, con el corazón atorado en la garganta—. Sin poder contenerse, suspiró, dejó la botella de agua en un costado y, sin permitirse pensarlo mucho, estiró el brazo para sujetar una de las manos de Peter, que lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y ligeramente aterrados. Killian le sostuvo la mirada y, poco a poco, Peter se relajó, permitiéndole entrelazar sus dedos.

Killian pudo sentir el pulso alocado del corazón del muchacho en la palma de su mano y, por un momento, se dijo que estaba entrando a terrenos peligrosos, porque lo último que quería hacer era confundirlo, pero era algo que necesitaba antes de irse.

Fijó la vista en el horizonte, contemplando el dulce mecer de las aguas, hasta que el cielo se volvió púrpura. A su lado, Peter respiró hondo varias veces y, poco a poco, se relajó, permitiéndose disfrutar el contacto de sus dedos.

—Volveré pronto —dijo Killian, tras lo que pareció una eternidad.

Peter frunció los labios y le sujetó la mano con más fuerza. Killian tuvo la sospecha de que, ahora que habían roto esa barrera, Peter no querría soltarlo jamás. Porque él mismo no deseaba hacerlo.

— ¿Lo prometes? —preguntó y Killian detestó percibir la vulnerabilidad en su voz.

—Sí, claro —aceptó y fue una aseveración que se sintió bien al salir de su boca. Respiró y masajeó los nudillos de Peter con las yemas de los dedos, intentando contagiarle algo de seguridad—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió, observando con atención un ave solitaria que pasó volando a toda velocidad por encima de sus cabezas.

Peter pasó saliva y asintió. Tenía la piel caliente, las mejillas rojas y los labios húmedos y había cierto brillo en sus ojos cada vez que se miraban desde que Killian le sujetó la mano, que le dijo al hombre que estaba en peligro de hacer algo estúpido, pero el momento era demasiado especial para querer arruinarlo.

—Eso creo —contestó Peter, tocándose la frente con aire apenado, tal vez consciente de las mismas cosas que Killian había notado.

— ¿Crees que los sueños se detengan? Ahora que… ellos… están… ¿ya sabes? —se sintió torpe diciendo eso en voz alta.

Peter puso los ojos como platos y se miró las rodillas.

—Para mí no lo hicieron. Siguen ahí, aunque sólo son momentos. Se sienten más como recuerdos que como sueños antes de… antes de que murieran… es decir… ¿Killian… él también…? —miró al otro con aprehensión y Killian, por primera vez, se percató de que Peter Pan se había marchado antes que Killian Jones, por lo que Peter no podía saber si el pirata había sobrevivido, de cierta forma, o que toda la isla había sido consumida por la oscuridad de Rumplestiltskin.

Sintió el estómago revuelto y, tratando de no parecer demasiado apresurado, soltó la mano de Peter con lentitud para tomar la botella de agua y fingir que necesitaba tomar un trago, aunque lo que en realidad quería era saltar al mar y desaparecer bajo las aguas saladas, intentando lavar la sensación de horror que le hormigueaba por el cuerpo entero. Peter hizo una mueca de decepción que no duró más de dos segundos, pero que Killian igual notó.

—Oh, sí, también murió —respondió, volviendo a tapar la botella, con dedos ligeramente temblorosos.

Peter cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia Killian para apoyar la frente en su hombro, dando la impresión de estar agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente.

— ¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto a nosotros? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz—. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan extraño?

Killian pasó saliva, sintiendo un nudo de emociones en la garganta. De nuevo, pensó en el señor Gold y, por un segundo, consideró decirle a Peter que sospechaba que su hermano era la tercera pata del banco dentro de todo aquello, pero, al abrir los labios, no encontró las palabras adecuadas para empezar.

—Tal vez no es algo malo, sólo… raro —aventuró, rodeando los hombros del muchacho con un brazo y sintiendo un cosquilleo entusiasmado en la espalda al darse cuenta de que prácticamente se estaban abrazando.

Miró en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie curioseando y respiró con alivio al descubrir que estaban completamente solos.

Peter se arrebujó contra su pecho y, con los ojos cerrados, se dedicó a inhalar el aire fresco de la tarde. Killian se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y se preguntó si era de frío o ansiedad.

—A veces me pregunto cómo hubieran sido las cosas si hubiera tenido una vida más normal —susurró y Killian pudo sentir las vibraciones de su voz surcándole el cuerpo como ondas. Levantó una mano y le tocó el cabello, porque, ahora que había empezado, no podía parar. Peter se estremeció...—. Me da coraje no poder saberlo.

El marinero hizo una mueca.

— ¿Sabes que todo lo que dicen sobre ti no es cierto, verdad? —preguntó, sin poder contenerse. Peter levantó el rostro y lo miró con extrañeza. Dios, estaban tan cerca uno del otro que, si cualquiera hacia un movimiento hacia adelante, sus narices podrían rozarse… y algo _más_ —. Me refiero a…

—Que no soy un pobre chico perturbado —interrumpió Peter y, para sorpresa de Killian, sonrió.

El gesto le recordó de tal manera a Peter Pan que, por un segundo, estuvo a punto de romper la distancia entre ambos sin darle importancia a nada más, pero Peter le puso una zancadilla al inclinar la cabeza de nuevo, dejando de mirarlo. Killian sintió el corazón latiéndole en la garganta y quiso golpearse: lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, no era justo para ninguno y tampoco para Emma, que terminaría siendo un daño colateral por sus estupideces.

Dejó de rodear el cuerpo de Peter con el brazo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiéndose desesperado.

—No estoy seguro de que eso sea verdad, ¿sabes? Hay días en los que siento que lo soy —agregó Peter, rodeándose el cuerpo con los brazos, contemplando el agua o, quizá, más allá de ella—. Nada es _normal_ para mí. Nunca lo ha sido —se encogió de hombros, como si se hubiera resignado hace mucho a su destino.

Killian enarcó una ceja.

— ¿No estudias o algo por el estilo? —preguntó, curioseando sin saber si lo tenía permitido.

Desde el día en que lo descubrió trabajando para la Abuelita en el café, se preguntó lo mismo.

Fue el turno de Peter de hacer una mueca y removerse, incómodo.

—Mis padres eran profesores, así que, cuando quedó claro que no tenía las habilidades _adecuadas_ para estar con personas de mi edad, tomaron la decisión de educarme en casa —contestó y Killian lo vio sufrir un escalofrío, como si estuviera recordando algo particularmente desagradable—. Mamá era quien se encargaba, regularmente y, cuando Belle comenzó a salir con Carl, ella la relevaba, en ocasiones. La prefería a ella mil veces antes que a mamá: no era una mujer demasiado paciente. Y ahora, estudio en línea, generalmente por las tardes.

Killian movió la cabeza de arriba abajo: quiso saber si esa situación le permitió tener amigos alguna vez, pero no deseó importunarlo al cuestionar al respecto. Sería triste si la respuesta era no. Peter siguió hablando antes de que pudiera pensar algo en qué decir:

—A veces creo que venir a vivir con Carl y Belle fue una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en años —comentó, inclinándose hacia adelante para contemplar su sombra reflejada en el agua, más oscura con cada minuto que pasaba—: si mis padres siguieran con vida, nunca habría podido conseguir un trabajo por mi cuenta y, ya sabes, ser un miembro productivo de la comunidad —agregó, con cierta mofa melancólica—. A pesar de que decían que me mantenían lejos de los demás por mi seguridad, sé que lo hacían porque sentían vergüenza de que los demás pensaran que tenían un hijo trastornado. No quiero juzgarlos: quizá, si hubiera estado en su situación, me hubiera sentido de la misma manera, pero… no es divertido estar de este lado del cristal.

—Te entiendo —murmuró Killian, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera cierto: a excepción de la muerte de Milah, su roce cercano con el alcoholismo y la distancia con su único familiar vivo, su vida era relativamente buena.

Y todo gracias a Emma.

Se preguntó si la solución al malestar de Peter vendría al encontrar a su propia versión de la pareja perfecta y, apenas la idea brotó en su cabeza, sintió aberración y, luego, de nuevo, aunque por un motivo diferente: estaba celoso de una imagen hipotética en la vida de un chico de diecisiete años con el que se suponía no debía hablar, con quien una versión onírica de sí mismo había tenido una _relación sentimental_.

Todo estaba convirtiéndose en una maraña gigante y sin reparo aparente y, si no comenzaban a deshilarla pronto, jamás podrían hacerlo del todo.

Peter se encogió de hombros y, sin dejar de mirar el agua, murmuró:

—En ocasiones, creo que no me agradas gracias a Killian Jones o Peter Pan: pienso que busco relacionarme contigo porque eres una de las pocas personas que no me ve como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Luego, recuerdo que he pasado diecisiete años de mi vida soñando contigo todas las noches y me pregunto si eres real. Tal vez en este mismo momento estoy encerrado en un psiquiátrico, alucinando todo esto —sonrió y Killian lamentó que fuera un gesto más triste que feliz.

—Soy real —le aseguró, con una seriedad que debió ser risible, pero fue, en vez de eso, firme—. Tan real, que a veces me pregunto lo mismo que tú. Que yo sepa, no hay otros individuos en el mundo que hayan pasado por algo similar a esto, así que pienso que es válido tener dudas al respecto.

Peter frunció los labios.

—Tras la muerte de mis padres, comencé a preguntarme si era posible que ellos, Killian y Peter, existieran en un universo alterno y que, por alguna falla en el universo, sus historias se hubieran enredado con la mía, de alguna manera. No lo sé, tal vez ellos soñaban con nosotros.

Killian sonrió: si ese hubiera sido el caso, Liam Jones —y la guardia de Su Majestad— se hubieran encargado de llevar al Killian correspondiente a un monasterio para exorcizarlo o algo por el estilo: estaba seguro de que en su vida había suficiente tecnología involucrada para aterrar a un sujeto de la época del pirata, aunque si había logrado lidiar con barcos voladores y magos oscuros, tal vez lo estaba subestimando…

Posiblemente, para Peter Pan la vida de Peter Gold hubiera resultado curiosa, más que nada… y tal vez, al verse encerrado en una jaula diseñada por la sociedad, hubiera luchado aún más por esa libertad que sólo podía tener en Nunca Jamás, donde incluso podía _volar_.

—No lo creo —admitió.

Peter sonrió de nuevo.

—Ahora, yo tampoco. Comienzo a pensar que tal vez somos su segunda oportunidad… es decir, de Bella, de Carl… debe haber un motivo por el que todos terminamos enlazados unos a otros.

Killian sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

La idea de una segunda oportunidad _real_ era aterradora, porque sentía que no había hecho mucho con ella hasta el momento. Y, por si fuera poco, tuvo el presentimiento de que Peter estaba implicando _otra cosa,_ aunque no se había animado a nombrarla del todo.

Pasado un instante en silencio, Peter suspiró y se puso de pie. Mientras Killian decidía si hacer lo mismo o no, lo escuchó sacudiéndose la tierra de los pantalones y subiendo el cierre de su chaqueta para cubrirse del frío.

Las farolas que rodeaban el muelle comenzaron a encenderse, una a una, reflejándose en el agua oscura.

—Ya es tarde —comentó el muchacho, dándole la espalda para mirar el embarcadero mientras el hombre se levantaba también—. Nunca les hace gracia que llegue tarde —se quejó, sonando casi tan irritado como Peter Pan, a veces.

—Entonces, ve a casa —instó Killian, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Peter lo miró por encima del hombro y la duda volvió a estamparse en su rostro. Antes de que Killian pudiera pensar en algo más que agregar, el chico saltó hacia adelante y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos en un abrazo tan fuerte, que dolió.

—Promete que nos veremos pronto —pidió, susurrándole al oído.

Killian sintió un escalofrío antes de abrazarlo también y asentir.

—En un par de días —le aseguró con voz ronca.

Peter lo soltó, le regaló una última sonrisa, y echó a andar por el muelle, de vuelta a la civilización, con la cabeza agachada y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Killian lo miró hasta que su delgada figura desapareció en la oscuridad y volvió a sentarse en el muelle, intentando reacomodar sus emociones.

* * *

 **XXVI**

* * *

Aunque Emma solía hacer el intento de despertar con él cada vez que tenía que salir de pesca, siempre se quedaba somnolienta, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada y el cuerpo enredado en las mantas, así que, las últimas tres ocasiones, Killian había sido insistente al decirle que no tenía que levantarse para despedirlo. En ésta ocasión, fue más sencillo salir de la cama silenciosamente, vestirse en el cuarto de baño aledaño a la habitación y despedirse de ella con un húmedo beso en la sien.

Estaba por dar un paso hacia atrás para caminar hacia la puerta de la recámara, cuando la mano de la mujer se cerró en su muñeca con ligereza y Killian giró la cabeza por instinto para contemplarla; Emma le regaló una sonrisa y se incorporó un poco en la cama, despeinada y con el rostro pálido por la falta de maquillaje.

—Voy a extrañarte —le dijo ella, sonriendo a pesar de que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos—. Regresa pronto —pidió, como siempre hacia.

Killian sintió un nudo de aprehensión en la boca del estómago y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla. Apenas su boca tocó la piel de la mujer, se dio cuenta de que un beso en los labios, ante la idea de pasar varios días alejados, hubiera sido más adecuado y temió despertar una intriga en la cabeza de ella, pero Emma le sonrió como siempre y le soltó la muñeca, dejándolo ir.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, Killian la escuchó acomodándose en la cama de nuevo, sin decir nada más, y se preguntó si sólo estaba siendo paranoico por todas las cosas que habían ocurrido los últimos días. Se detuvo en el marco y miró por encima del hombro antes de respirar profundo y salir de la recámara, cerrando la puerta con cuidado a sus espaldas. Caminó por el corredor hacia la sala sin encender las luces y tomó la maleta deportiva que había dejado preparada en uno de los sofás para echársela al hombro y salir del departamento.

Cada vez que tenía que irse de viaje, la sensación de nostalgia lo abordaba apenas cruzaba la puerta, pero, ésta vez, escuchar el clic de la cerradura detrás de él fue como una bendición, ya que, en los últimos días, Storybrooke se había vuelto abrumador y confuso y necesitaba, más que nunca, poner distancia de por medio con la neblina que parecía querer acompañarlo a todas partes.

El mar siempre había aliviado cualquier malestar que lo aquejara.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por las calles oscuras hacia el muelle, con la maleta pesada a cuestas, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de lona que estaba usando y, a pesar de que al principio creyó que podía tratarse de una despedida más de Emma, al meter la mano en el bolsillo y tomar el aparato, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza en el pecho: supo, aún antes de ver la pantalla, que no se trataba de ella y la burbuja de felicidad que reventó en su pecho lo hizo sentir patético y aterrado.

Cualquier cosa que sintiera por Peter Pan, cualquier cosa que comenzara a sentir por Peter Gold, era peligrosa, sobre todo en las circunstancias actuales: no quería lastimar a nadie.

Se detuvo bajo una farola para leer el mensaje de texto que Peter le había mandado y se preguntó si había hecho un esfuerzo especial para levantarse temprano y enviarlo o si simplemente tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño y había aprovechado la oportunidad de escribir _espero que vuelvas pronto ;)_ como si tal cosa.

Consideró un puñado de respuestas posibles, incluso dejar el mensaje al aire, como si jamás lo hubiera recibido, pero recordó que el chico se había quejado de lo mucho que odiaba que no respondieran, así que, con un suspiro, optó por redactar _yo también_ y apagar el aparato, porque, de todas formas, no le serviría de nada en altamar.

Recordó el cabello de Emma, su aroma, la textura de su piel y se dio cuenta de que eran como un borrón en su memoria cuando todo lo demás era rojo, lavanda y un rastro de sal de mar. Pensó en el abrazo de Peter, la tarde del día anterior en el muelle, y se dio cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que ambos tenían un contacto tan significativo, ya que Peter Pan y Killian Jones no eran de carne y hueso en realidad, más que cuando él y Peter Gold estaban dormidos.

Se tocó la frente con dedos congelados y entumidos y respiró profundo, intentando llenarse los pulmones del aire fresco de la madrugada: pensó en las cosas que Peter le había dicho sobre sentirse seguro a su lado porque él era una de las pocas personas que no lo creían desquiciado y se maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que, tal vez, se estaba aprovechando de la situación para alimentar la misma confusión que los sueños con el pirata Killian Jones habían implantado en su cabeza por años.

Quería estar cerca de Peter, _necesitaba_ estarlo, porque el chico era como el resultado de haber esperado demasiado por algo que había comenzado a sospechar que jamás llegaría y, de la nada, _ahí estaba._ Pero, al mismo tiempo, se daba cuenta de que el muchacho era increíblemente joven y vulnerable y de que cualquier cosa que Killian hiciera con él o respecto a él podría arruinarle la vida si no era lo suficientemente cuidadoso y, estar al tanto de eso, lo horrorizaba.

Ya era suficientemente malo imaginar que el silencio del señor Gold, _su hermano mayor,_ respecto a los sueños con Nunca Jamás, ya le habían fijado el estigma de la locura en la frente… no quería ser el causante de un problema más.

El inconveniente era que creía que era demasiado tarde para poner distancia de por medio y que ni siquiera se sentía con las fuerzas para realmente hacerlo.

Decaído, siguió caminando hacia el muelle, sólo acompañado por el crujido de sus botas sobre la ocasional grava que cubría el camino y el susurro de sus pensamientos, pidiéndole que dejara de ser hipócrita con los demás y consigo mismo y que, si en verdad quería ser feliz en algún momento de su vida, admitiera lo que en realidad _quería_ , lo que _sentía_ , sin importar _qué_.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de comentar ;) ¡Son los mejores! :*

 **Página de Facebook:** _PruePhantomhive_ (noticias y ritmo de actualización, sugerencias ocasionales de diversos temas, mi interés del momento y ecología, _muuuucha_ ecología).

 **Canal de YouTube:** _Prudence Hummel_ (curiosidades de animales y plantas y ocasionales DIY).

 **Grupo de Facebook:** _Ecologiza_ (donde cuento historias de terror, obvio… ¡mentira! Ecología y más ecología ;).


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

 **XVIII**

* * *

La primera noche en el mar, Killian se quedó en la cubierta del barco, observando el profundo cielo nocturno, salpicado de estrellas y bañado en la poderosa y etérea luz plateada de la luna llena. El viento era frío y, cada vez que le rozaba la cara, la piel le ardía como si estuvieran cortándola con un cuchillo, pero, tal vez por su fatigosa ansia masoquista, para él resultaba una percepción satisfactoria, llena de libertad en medio de la nada, sólo rodeado de agua y la fauna que habitaba sus profundidades y pretendía cazar, quizá para satisfacer un ansía prehistórica.

Tenía miedo de ir a dormir, por lo que, a pesar de sentir los párpados cerrándosele de cansancio cada pocos minutos, luchó contra el agotamiento y se concentró en el panorama lleno de tinieblas que tenía delante.

 _Killian Jones está muerto,_ pensó, múltiples veces, en menos de sesenta minutos. _Peter Pan está muerto._ Miró las estrellas y se preguntó si en un universo paralelo, como Peter planteó, quedara el recuerdo de ambos, como polvo o cenizas diseminadas en el Vacío.

Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y se miró las manos, sospechando, por un instante, que las encontraría salpicadas de la sangre, roja y espesa, de Peter Pan tras ser apuñalado por El Oscuro, pero no fue así: sólo contempló piel, pálida y marcada por caminos de venas que lucían azules bajo la luz del satélite natural de la Tierra.

Si las cosas seguían así, no sabía si podría lidiar con ellas como hizo hasta el momento. Todo era demasiado que afrontar, que entender, y las ganas de arrojar la toalla, en lenguaje coloquial, comenzaban a reptar por su espalda, tentándolo. Todo sería más fácil si pudiera quedarse ahí, en medio de la nada, y hacerse uno con el agua, dejando todos los menesteres humanos detrás.

Suspiró en el mismo momento en que la puerta que llevaba al interior del barco se abrió y Eric apareció, usando la vieja ropa deportiva que llevaba a los viajes de pesca para dormir, cómodo y cálido, a pesar del entorno hostil. Las cejas del hombre se elevaron hasta casi rozarle las raíces del cabello y Killian evitó mirarlo a los ojos. Eric fue hacia él.

—Han pasado años desde la última vez que te vi aquí, con un caso de insomnio —bromeó, colocando las manos en el barandal metálico en el que Killian estaba apoyado, inclinándose para contemplar la forma en que la luz de la luna brillaba, como diamantes diminutos, en el agua negra que surcaban—. ¿La boda enserio te está dando escalofríos? —preguntó y fue sólo casualidad que el recordatorio hiciera que Killian se estremeciera. Eric se echó a reír—. Wow —masculló, sorprendido—. No creí que en verdad lo estuvieras considerando.

Killian se sintió insultado e irritado y abrió la boca, frunciendo el ceño, en un vano intento de buscar las palabras correctas para defenderse, explicando que eso no era verdad, pero jamás pudo encontrarlas. Cerró las fauces con un clic de dientes y, sin dejar de entornar los ojos, volvió a mirar el mar. La sal le perfumaba las fosas nasales.

Eric silbó, contemplándolo como si fuera un espécimen de exposición.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? ¿Antes de Emma y Ariel? Acababas de llegar a Storybrooke, con tu licencia de capitán y un viejo barco en el que nadie tenía fe. Eras adicto a la xenofilia del marinero: un amor en cada puerto —Killian hizo una mueca de disgusto: en aquél entonces, era joven, ingenuo y un ebrio. Prefería dejar todo eso atrás, aunque, al parecer, Eric utilizaría sus memorias al respecto para intentar hacerle ver un lado de la vida que no lograba contemplar desde el punto en el que se encontraba parado—. Aunque pronto nos hicimos amigos, siempre me dio la impresión de que había _algo_ más debajo de ti, tenía la sensación de que ocultabas cosas y, a decir verdad, por un tiempo incluso creí que podías ser un criminal, intentando huir de sus pecados e iniciar una nueva vida —Killian rió: no, no era un criminal, pero sí soñaba con uno todas las noches y, en ocasiones, era complicado separar una mente de la otra—, pero, cuando conociste a Emma, cambiaste. Para bien. Te volviste más sociable y para todos fue más sencillo relacionarse contigo, así que, si necesitas un consejo al respecto (y sé que, tal vez, estés pensando que debería ocuparme de mis propios asuntos, pero sería un pésimo amigo si no te lo digo antes de que cometas un error que podrías lamentar), sólo te diré esto: Emma es la _mujer_ de tu vida. Han pasado por muchas cosas juntos y, sí, el compromiso da miedo, pero, siempre y cuando sepas manejarlo, te llevará a algo mejor —colocó una pesada mano en el hombro de su amigo y Killian pasó saliva.

El problema no era si Emma era una mujer asombrosa o no, si había cambiado su vida para bien o para mal, no: el problema era el _amor._ Amaba a Emma como se ama a una hermana, a una confidente y amiga y, aunque estaba seguro de que, en determinado momento de su vida, la quiso como amante, en cuanto colocó el anillo en su dedo se dio cuenta de que esa etapa terminó. Si llegaban frente a un altar a decir _sí, acepto_ , el consenso tras esa expresión sería derretir la parafina de su relación hasta convertirla en un pozo amorfo y sin significado.

¿Terminarían odiándose cuando la verdad saliera a la luz, poco a poco, como agua filtrándose por las paredes de roca de una cueva oscura? Killian estaba familiarizado con el resentimiento —mismo sentimiento que lo había mantenido lejos, por años, del único familiar que le quedaba—.

Cometió un error al creer que algo que Liam había conseguido aplicar a su vida valdría de la misma forma para él, que, por dentro, seguía roto como una botella de vidrio impactada contra el suelo.

Suspiró.

Pensó en Peter, en el destello verde de sus ojos, en la suavidad de su piel y el timbre de su voz... ¿Las imágenes en su mente, las impresiones, eran suyas o del capitán Garfio? Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpido.

—Voy a arruinarlo todo, Eric, eso es a lo que le tengo pavor —confesó, hablando con un soplo de aire que sonó como un siseo deslizándose sobre el chapoteo del agua.

Eric enarcó una ceja y se tocó el brazo, incómodo, evitando mirarlo a la cara.

—Antes de casarme con Ariel, pensaba algo similar, pero luego me di cuenta de que, si te concentras en creer que harás las cosas mal, así será. Mejor piensa en otras co…

—Tal vez no amo a Emma de la manera correcta para pensar en convertirla en mi esposa. Y, si me siento de esta manera, estropearé su vida y eso es algo que jamás me podré perdonar.

Eric lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que la boca, que dibujaba una perfecta O.

—Mierda, amigo —fue lo único que pudo decir, pasado un instante.

Killian asintió con la cabeza.

—No habría podido expresarlo mejor—convino.

Guardaron silencio un par de minutos, perdiéndose en el ruido blanco del ambiente. Killian cerró las manos en el barandal metálico y agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose, aún, exhausto, pero temeroso de ir a dormir —antes de partir, sólo consiguió sumergirse en un tormentoso duermevela, interrumpido ante la más ligera percepción de ruido, por lo que _soñar_ no fue un problema que tuvo que enfrentar en ese momento… pero, tras un duro día de trabajo en el mar, tendría que hacerlo en algún momento si no quería terminar cayendo de bruces al agua y ahogándose como un novato—.

Quiso pensar en Nunca Jamás como una realidad alterna a la suya, escuchando lo que Peter le dijo en el muelle: quizá, en otro universo, Killian Jones en verdad existió, habiendo nacido de una mujer dulce y un padre borracho y apostador, con un hermano criado para el servicio y la protección de otros que lo único que le inspiraba era confianza y valor, la noción de que, a pesar de sus orígenes humildes, podrían llegar a ser _alguien_ en sus vidas si mantenían la cabeza en alto el tiempo suficiente para que alguien las notara.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró, sintiendo el aire gélido colándose a su boca y enfriándole los alveolos pulmonares.

 _Ese_ Killian Jones, aunque siempre oculto bajo la careta de un cínico mujeriego, tenía ciertos impulsos que _este_ Killian aún sentía bajo la piel, pero sólo en relación a _una_ persona, una que, a pesar de, prácticamente, haberse puesto en bandeja de plata frente a él, no podía tocar, no podía besar, no podía anhelar… porque era moralmente incorrecto y _no_ porque ambos pertenecieran al mismo género —como en algún momento fue esa la preocupación del Killian Jones _alterno_ —, sino por la broma del universo que los unía, esas historias descabelladas, descontroladas y sin sentido que vibraban en sus cabezas todas las noches y que a Peter parecían haberlo marcado de una forma que Killian nunca llegaría a entender del todo.

No quería hacerle daño. No quería pensar, siquiera, en la posibilidad de jugar con sus sentimientos por _malinterpretar_ algo que, desde el principio, les advirtió que no debía ser _malinterpretado_. Odió al Killian Jones de su cabeza, por haber tenido la oportunidad de sujetar a Peter entre sus brazos, ocultos en la selva de la isla, sin ser juzgados por los demás, sin temer destruirse mutuamente…

 _Oh, pero al final lo hicieron, ¿no fue así?_ Preguntó una voz chillona en su cabeza, sonando, escalofriantemente, con la de Rumplestiltskin, aunque la imagen que contempló en su mente fue la del señor Gold.

Gruñendo, se cubrió la cara con las manos, sobresaltando a Eric, que lo miró como si fuera una fiera a punto de atacar, pero, en contra de cualquier instinto, extendió una mano en su dirección, con la intención de tocarle un hombro en señal de compañerismo, pero su propósito pereció a medio camino.

—Hey —dijo con voz suave, de la misma forma en que Alicia, su madre, solía hablarle cuando tenía un mal día y no sabía cómo lidiar con la frustración _—._ Todo estará bien, ya encontrarás la manera de tratar con todo esto.

—No quiero lastimarlos —expresó, con voz estrangulada, pensando en Emma y Peter en sincronía.

Eric se rascó la ceja con el meñique, luciendo incómodo.

—Como dije, ya encontrarás la forma. Tanto Emma como Henry se convirtieron en una parte importante de tu vida, así que entiendo que esto sea sumamente complicado.

Killian sonrió: ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta la arista que marcaba Henry dentro de todo eso, pero sospechaba que no protestaría si salía de la vida de su madre antes de la boda, porque lo odiaba. Quizá la felicidad de Henry ante su partida sería la única parte buena de todo aquello.

Suspiró y miró al cielo, entornando los ojos, buscando las estrellas más brillantes. No, de nuevo, no consiguió encontrarlas…

—Vamos, amigo, necesitas descansar —sentenció Eric, señalando con la palma hacia arriba la puerta que conducía a los camarotes de la tripulación en una clara invitación a seguirlo.

Killian gruñó por lo bajo.

Sí, en algún momento tendría que recostarse y dormir, pero estaba convencido de que _descansar_ no estaba dentro de las futuras posibilidades.

* * *

 **XXIX**

* * *

Como Peter le dijo en el muelle, los sueños dejaron de narrar una historia continua y, en vez de eso, se convirtieron en pequeños fragmentos de la vida de Killian —el Pirata— Jones.

* * *

Contempló el rostro de la madre que le dio la vida, hermosa, esbelta y rubia, envuelta en un vestido confeccionado con telas pobres, pero que le ofrecían el calor que su cuerpo necesitaba para convidárselo al pequeño niño de cuatro años sentado en su regazo, meciéndose con ella en una silla vieja y desvencijada, mientras le narraba una historia antes de dormir que hablaba de barcos y sirenas. Liam estaba sentado en el suelo de tierra, junto a la hoguera en la que hervía un caldero lleno de agua y verduras, con la mejilla apoyada en la rodilla de la mujer, que de vez en cuando le pasaba la mano por el cabello, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Algún día, voy a tener un barco y será asombroso —sentenció Liam y la risa de su madre fue lo último que Killian pudo escuchar antes de caer rendido contra el pecho de la mujer…

* * *

A los doce años, Killian acompañó a su hermano, por primera vez, a una cantina para buscar a su padre y arrastrarlo, en caso de ser necesario, a la cáscara de casa, vacía, oscura y siniestra, que quedó tras la muerte de Alicia.

En cuanto entraron y lo encontraron, el hombre los vio con exagerado alivio en los ojos y, sin darles explicaciones, se los entregó a los hombres con los que se encontraba a manera de pago tardío por una apuesta que había perdido.

Horas más tarde, trabajando a paso forzado en la galera apestosa de un navío cualquiera, Liam lo miró, le dio una palmada en la espalda, empapada en sudor, y dijo:

—Así no era como pretendía terminar en un barco —antes de seguir trabajando.

Killian se mordió la lengua y agacho la cabeza, haciendo todo lo que le dijera su hermano para mantenerlo a salvo de los reclamos y porrazos de sus nuevos _dueños_.

* * *

Cuando Liam se las ingenió para sacarlos del embrollo en el que su padre los metió sin parpadear, pronto se dio cuenta de que la vida era mejor si seguía a su hermano, paso por paso y sin trastabillar o cuestionar sus decisiones.

Liam era fuerte, carismático e inteligente y la gente solía orbitar en torno a él como los planetas alrededor del sol. Aunque Killian nunca pretendió convertirse en el reflejo de su hermano, seguir su ejemplo era lo mejor que podía hacer, por lo que, cuando Liam se unió a la marina, él hizo lo mismo sin siquiera meditarlo.

Iban a tener un futuro asombroso y todo gracias a su hermano mayor.

Esa misma noche fueron a festejar a un pub destartalado y, apenas entraron al establecimiento, usando los relucientes uniformes de la armada real, una mujer se lanzó a ellos, luciendo un pronunciado escote y sonriéndole a Liam con claras intenciones.

Killian, por otro lado, se fijó en la atenta mirada de un atractivo joven que se dedicaba a limpiar mesas y a fingir que no lo contemplaba con obvio interés desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Una amiga risueña de la chica que estaba con Liam se acercó a él y, haciendo un obvio espectáculo de su cuerpo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo invitó a sentarse en una mesa aparte, estampando labios húmedos y rojos en su mentón. Notando la mirada apremiante de Liam, que ya ocupaba una mesa por su cuenta, con la mujer rubia sentada _demasiado cerca,_ pasó saliva y siguió a la mujer pelirroja hasta ocupar un lugar escondido en un rincón, donde ella se dedicó a llenarle el vaso de ron, por más que él insistió en que la bebida no era de su agrado.

Cuando levantó la vista, buscando al atractivo joven de antes, lo vio desaparecer, con aire desanimado, tras la barra…

* * *

Mientras buscaban el _Tormento_ en Nunca Jamás, Liam decidió que lo más conveniente sería dividirse en pequeños grupos para tener suerte y, al toparse con un número impar de miembros en la tripulación, Killian decidió internarse en la selva por su cuenta, aunque tenía la vaga sospecha de que dejaría de estar _solo_ en cuanto los demás desaparecieran.

Podía sentir los ojos del chico, _Peter_ , en la nuca desde que lo conocieron a orillas de la playa.

* * *

—Hey, ¿estás perdido? —le preguntó Peter en lo alto de un risco, que Killian contempló con ojos entornados para resguardarse las pupilas de los fuertes rayos de sol.

—Ya dije que no —respondió, intentando no caer en la tentación de involucrarse en una conversación con el extraño muchacho, que caminó con el andar de un gato, hasta posarse a su lado y contemplar el vacío a los pies de ambos: sólo podían ver el verde de los árboles frondosos y, más allá, el azul del océano mezclándose con un nublado cielo—. ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con la gente perdida? —preguntó, abriendo la boca antes de poder contenerse.

Peter sonrió y levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza, estirando los músculos con cierto aire felino; un soplo de viento sacudió las copas de los árboles al mismo tiempo que exhaló. Una coincidencia extraña que dio la impresión de que la vegetación respondía a su gracia y voluntad…

—En realidad, no lo sé —respondió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros, como si el asunto no tuviera mayor relevancia.

Killian lo miró a los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios: Dios, había tantas cosas en su vida a las que esa respuesta podía aplicarse, que pensó que era algo curioso.

Peter tenía los ojos más fascinantes del mundo, exactamente del mismo color del mundo selvático que se extendía, como una alfombra, ante él. Una sonrisa roja serpenteó, poco a poco, por la boca del chico y Killian se descubrió contemplándola, como hipnotizado por el mejor de los hechiceros…

* * *

—El _Tormento_ los va a matar —dijo Peter, sentado en la rama de un árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y las piernas extendidas hacia adelante.

Killian había descubierto, en las últimas horas, que el muchacho tenía una habilidad increíble al escalar objetos, desde árboles altos y gomosos, hasta peñascos destartalados y arrecifes resbaladizos.

¿En algún momento iba a dejarlo solo? Al parecer, no.

— ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Puedes decírmelo y ahorrarme toda esta pérdida de tiempo? —preguntó, sintiendo el sudor empapándole la espalda de la camisa de algodón que usaba: el material era demasiado caliente para un sitio como la selva y, por lo bajo, maldijo al rey por enviarlos ahí.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ya quieres irte? —una sombra de duda surcó la malicia en los ojos de Peter, pero desapareció tan pronto como llegó—. Creí que nos divertíamos…

* * *

Varios días después de empezar la búsqueda de la traicionera planta, la tripulación estaba agotada y exhausta del vacío que parecía permear la isla. Sentados en un círculo, alrededor de una bien alimentada hoguera, se pasaron entre ellos una botella de ron para aliviar un poco la nostalgia de estar lejos de casa mientras algunos se aventuraban a contar viejas historias de terror.

Cuando la botella llegó a manos de Killian, la miró con desagrado y se la pasó al hombre a su lado, que puso los ojos en blanco y se apresuró a beber un largo trago. Killian sintió una exhalación a sus espaldas y, tratando de lucir casual, miró por encima del hombro: _nadie_ , _nada,_ sólo el movimiento de las ramas de los arbustos cediendo ante el viento… y aun así.

Se levantó, dando vagas excusas cuando sus compañeros le preguntaron a dónde iba, y se sumergió en la maleza, buscando ojos verdes o cabello rojo en medio de una oscuridad casi imposible.

Tras caminar sin rumbo un tiempo, las manos de Peter aparecieron en sus hombros, desde atrás, y no pudo evitar saltar un par de centímetros en su sitio. Una risa divertida le perforó los tímpanos.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Peter y Killian se encogió de hombros, movimiento que no disuadió el agarre del muchacho en ellos.

—No lo sé —respondió, siendo honesto. Siempre iba a dónde Liam quería y tener la opción de decidir por su cuenta era extraño, como todo desde que llegaron a la isla.

—Si sigues avanzando en esa dirección, te perderás —dijo Peter, ya fuera literal o metafóricamente hablando. Algo en Killian decidió tomar sus palabras a manera de metáfora: jamás abandonaría a Liam, pero una parte de él seguía pugnando por tomar un camino diferente, por buscar aquello que necesitaba y los otros veían con malos ojos al no ser _normal._

Las manos de Peter, frías como las de un muerto, treparon por sus hombros hasta llegar a su cuello, donde acarició con los dedos el nacimiento de la barba de la que Killian no había tenido tiempo de ocuparse en días. La caricia, aunque motivada por la curiosidad y no por el deseo, despertó algo en su vientre y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda… dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Peter, que lo contempló a los ojos, aun sosteniendo las manos en alto. Killian le sujetó las muñecas.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste en la playa? —Peter ladeó la cabeza, como si no recordara a qué se refería. Killian puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Que no hay nadie más en ésta isla aparte de ti?

Peter hizo una mueca.

—Es cierto. A veces, vienen otros, pero no se quedan demasiado; siempre encuentran la forma de volver al sitio de donde llegaron —se encogió de hombros, pero Killian notó la desazón bajo sus palabras.

— ¿Qué otros? —inquirió, dando un paso adelante, pegando su pecho al de Peter, que al menos era lo suficientemente alto para sostenerle la mirada sin problemas.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en esa boca imposiblemente roja…

—Gente perdida —respondió con un susurro y, por supuesto: tenía que ser sólo ese tipo de personas, porque parecían ser las únicas que le llamaban la atención.

Killian movió, levemente, la cabeza hacia arriba y la luz de la luna lo bañó como una cascada de agua pura. El corazón le latía en la garganta y era consciente de que sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de Peter las sujetaban con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero no podía parar. Toda la isla le daba una percepción de _libertad_ que no había sentido en lustros.

Sintió el aliento de Peter en el cuello y algo gruñó en sus entrañas. Se movió más rápido de lo que fue capaz de procesar y, aunque el roce de labios fue diminuto para ser considerado un _beso_ real, Peter dio dos pasos hacia atrás, llevándose una mano a la boca, como si necesitara _tocar_ lo que acababa de pasar.

Killian quiso saltar de un peñasco y ahogarse en el mar.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Peter, mirándolo con ojos demasiado brillantes.

El día anterior, contemplaron juntos la ardua batalla entre dos serpientes que se lanzaban, una contra la otra, con las fauces abiertas, dispuestas a matar. Mientras no pensara que se trataba de algo similar…

—Un beso —respondió, sintiéndose infinitamente estúpido.

Peter lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Conocí a alguien hace tiempo y me enseñó lo que era un beso. Esto no lo fue. Fue más… un dedal —explicó, observándolo como si su opinión de él hubiera cambiado por completo.

Killian no pudo evitar reír, a pesar de la sensación de horror, vergüenza y desasosiego que se apoderaron de su cuerpo.

— ¿Quién demonios te dijo eso? —preguntó, con una voz demasiado ronca.

Peter lo miró como si no quisiera hablar al respecto, pero aun así, se obligó a contestar.

—Su nombre era Wendy.

Una chica. Claro que fue una chica. Killian se sintió como si acabaran de golpearlo en el hígado y se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo. Peter parecía tener una noción maliciosa de todo a su alrededor y, al mismo tiempo, una visión muy simple y casi infantil. Se sintió como la manzana podrida intentando corromper a las demás…

Peter, en un instante, estuvo frente a él, demasiado cerca para seguir considerándolo inocente. Sus manos aparecieron en el pecho de Killian, que percibió el contacto como un hierro al rojo vivo a punto de marcar una res y separó los labios, intentando tomar aire.

Si daba media vuelta, si ignoraba los últimos días y se concentraba en su estúpida misión, poniendo distancia de por medio con Peter, podría fingir que nada de eso pasó…

—La verdad es que nunca entendí bien sus besos —susurró Peter y su voz sonó demasiado profunda a oídos de Killian, que no lograba encontrar la fuerza para marcharse—. Creo que me agradan más los tuyos —sentenció, con una rotundidad increíble, antes de lanzarse al frente como una de las víboras del día anterior para besarlo de nuevo.

Killian gruñó por lo bajo.

Veneno. Peter tenía veneno en los labios y, una vez saboreado, no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y se sumergió en él como hubiera hecho al zambullirse en las aguas turbulentas del océano que podía escuchar en la distancia…

* * *

Cuando despertó, tendido boca abajo en la pequeña cama del camarote que compartía con el resto de la tripulación, estiró la mano a un costado, desorientado aún por la amalgama de sueños que tuvo que revivir después de tanto tiempo, esperando encontrar un cuerpo cálido a su lado, pero, al encontrarse solo con sábanas frías, volvió de golpe a la realidad.

Su realidad.

 _Killian Jones está muerto. Peter Pan está muerto._

Y él estaba comprometido con una mujer a la que no amaba mientras la persona a la que sí estaba metida en sus propios problemas y relacionada, íntimamente, con la persona que podía ser la causa de ellos.

 _Demonios._

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Cuan el viaje terminó, tenían depósitos llenos de peces frescos y la piel, roja y lacerada por el sol, pero, al menos, los días pasados en altamar y el trabajo duro sirvieron para despejar la mente de Killian de todas las tribulaciones de tierra firme y llenarla con la paz y tranquilidad del océano, nada quieto y siempre ansioso por probarlo.

Aunque no era un pirata y, en realidad, nunca lo fue, podía admitir que, quizá, era compartir mente con el _otro_ Killian Jones lo que lo llevó a buscar refugio en la espuma del mar, en el viento aporreándole la cara sin clemencia y en la idea de que siempre habría algo más allá, esperando ser descubierto por sus ojos, dispuesto a ofrecerle una nueva vista del mundo que no podría encontrar con los pies plantados en la tierra.

Sin embargo, al encallar el bote en el muelle, tuvo la sensación, por primera vez en días, de que había estado tan ansioso por alejarse de todo, que lo consiguió de una forma inusual: Emma no intentó comunicarse con él por radio ni una sola vez desde que partió y eso, a decir verdad, era extraño, ya que la mujer se mantenía al pendiente de él en sus salidas a altamar incluso desde antes de formalizar su relación. Esta fue la primera vez que lo dejó solo y a la deriva y se preguntó, con un nudo de aprehensión en la garganta, si ella habría dilucidado algo al respecto de su actitud los últimos días que estuvieron juntos.

Eric, que pareció percatarse de la situación mucho antes que él —y ese, quizá, era el motivo de que los últimos dos días le hubiera lanzado miradas compasivas cada vez que hablaba por radio con Ariel—, bajó del bote con andar pesado para aclimatarse al bamboleo de los cristales de calcio agitados en sus oídos y le dio una fuerte palmada de apoyo en la espalda que casi lo mandó de bruces al suelo.

—Deberías ir a buscarla, amigo —le dijo y Killian comenzó a escuchar un zumbido de fastidio y a sentir ganas de poner suficiente tierra de por medio entre ellos: era demasiado pronto para lanzarse, desde el puente de la relajación, de cabeza a sus problemas—. Yo me encargo de todo aquí —prometió, sonriéndole con entereza.

Killian sintió un escalofrío. Iba a tener que encontrarse con Emma, verla a la cara y, una vez más, sentir el golpe de la verdad en la boca del estómago: no la amaba.

* * *

Y ojalá todo hubiera sido así de fácil, pero no. Apenas abrió la puerta de su hogar y dejó la maleta de viaje en el suelo, la vecina del departamento de al lado salió, luciendo apurada, y corrió los cinco pasos que separaban sus entradas para plantarse frente a él, sobresaltando a Killian, que lo único que quería era meterse bajo el chorro de agua tibia de la regadera y, luego, en la cama.

— ¡Oh, hijo! —exclamó la mujer, sujetando la puerta con una mano en forma de garra para impedir que se la cerrara en la nariz… porque Killian ya lo había hecho, una vez, hace mucho tiempo, cuando la mujer fue a quejarse de que Henry le daba pan de canela a su gato y, en aquella ocasión, el animal terminó en el veterinario con un caso de estómago inflamado. Killian no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, menos ahora, pero se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco y resoplar—. ¡Gracias a Dios llegaste! ¡Le prometí a la pobre de Emma que estaría al pendiente!

De pronto, se sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en las costillas. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones y palideció. Fue una sensación desagradable.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con ella? —Preguntó de forma atropellada. ¿Era este el motivo por el que había mantenido silencio en la radio por días?

La mujer lo miró casi con pena, pero era obvio que le gustaba la teatralidad, porque hizo una pausa dramática para suspirar.

— ¡Es Henry! —Exclamó y Killian estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas ante un soplo de terror—. Está en el hospital. Tuvo un accidente y lo operaron de emergencia. La pobrecita Emma ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de… ¡oye! —prorrumpió, cuando Killian cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe y echó a correr pasillo abajo, hacia las escaleras, porque no tenía tiempo de esperar por elevadores.

Mientras corría, sintiendo el pulso, furioso, en los oídos y el cuello, se sintió culpable y molesto por haber permitido que su cabeza se llenara de irracionalidades y preocupaciones sin sentido cuando, en realidad, debía pensar en otras cosas, en otras _personas,_ que sí eran parte de su vida y a las que, en determinado momento, juró proteger.

Dejó a Emma sola y, sin importar cuáles fueran sus sentimientos por ella, mientras llevara el título de novia y su anillo de compromiso en el dedo, tenía una responsabilidad con ella y Henry. Y había fallado.

Llegó al hospital, sintiéndose mareado y con unas ganas de vomitar que probablemente fueron motivadas por el exceso de cansancio y el repentino esfuerzo. Apenas tuvo tiempo para componerse un poco antes de acercarse a la recepción y pedir información sobre Henry que, al parecer, estaba fuera de peligro y en recuperación tras haber sido atendido de emergencia el día anterior.

Más tranquilo, fue hacia la sala de espera en el piso donde estaba la habitación del chico y, en cuanto dio vuelta al corredor, se encontró con profundos ojos verdes contemplándolo aunque, pronto, Peter evadió su mirada para concentrarse en Gideon, que luchaba por llamar su atención y sentarse en su regazo.

 _¿Qué dem…?_

— ¿Killian? —preguntó Emma, con la voz rota, haciendo que le prestara atención: estaba sentada en una de las mullidas sillas de la sala de espera, con Mary Margaret rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y _Neal_ sujetando su mano, dedos entrelazados con firmeza.

Neal lo vio con ojos encendidos y Killian se limitó a enarcar una ceja y a sentirse, contra todo pronóstico, fuera de lugar. Entendía el motivo por el que Regina, los padres de Emma y Neal se encontraban ahí, pero, aunque fueran familia, los Gold le provocaron una sensación de rechazo, quizá porque pasó los últimos tres días intentando purgarse de sus malos pensamientos respecto a uno de ellos y las sospechas sobre otro…

Emma se levantó para ir hacia él y esconderse en su abrazo, dejando la mano de Neal atrás, extendida en el aire y en su dirección. Killian pasó saliva.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó con voz ronca, pues la enfermera en recepción no le dio más información—. ¿Por qué no me contactaste antes? Habría regresado…

Emma dejó de abrazarlo y se encogió de hombros, mirándolo con ojos irritados.

Por encima del hombro de la mujer, Killian vio a Peter, jugando con Gideon, a quien mantenía sentado en sus piernas, sonriendo de una forma que le recordó demasiado a Peter Pan. _Demasiado._ Como si hubiera sentido su atención, Peter volvió a observarlo y la sonrisa sólo se volvió más amplia y un destello de _algo_ palpitó en sus pupilas, haciendo que Killian se preocupara. Peter sabía una cosa que él no, eso era lo que sus ojos le querían decir. Sin poder evitarlo, observó al señor Gold y la expresión de este se oscureció. Bien, Peter no era el único que sabía cosas.

Neal se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia Emma, le colocó las manos en los hombros, retando a Killian con la expresión a quejarse, y la condujo hacia la silla que había estado ocupando antes, ayudándola a sentarse. Mary Margaret abrazó a su hija y Killian se sintió en el limbo.

Fue David quien se acercó a explicar lo ocurrido:

—Henry comenzó a sentirse mal antier. Tenía un fuerte dolor estomacal, pero creyó que no era nada de cuidado, por lo que intentó calmarlo con medicamentos del botiquín —frunció el ceño, como si eso lo molestara particularmente—. Ayer, el dolor se volvió más intenso. Estaba en casa de Neal, así que, cuando quiso ir a buscarlo para pedirle ayuda, se tropezó en las escaleras y cayó. Tuvieron que atenderlo de apendicitis y un brazo roto.

Killian suspiró, horrorizado. Pasó saliva y miró a Emma, refugiada en el abrazo de su madre…

—En la recepción me dijeron que está fuera de peligro —aventuró.

David asintió.

—Estamos esperando a que pasen los efectos de la anestesia para poder entrar a verlo.

—De acuerdo.

Belle se levantó de la silla que estaba ocupando para ir a abrazar a su esposo y, una vez entre sus brazos, miró a Killian.

—Deberías sentarte —le dijo—. Te ves agotado.

Killian pasó saliva: ¿por qué la maldita silla tenía que estar junto a Peter? Miró a Emma y se encontró con su rostro, vacío de expresión a excepción de la angustia. No había ningún sitio disponible a su lado, ya que Regina, Mary Margaret y Neal los estaban ocupando.

David le dio un ligero empujón hacia la silla y terminó sentándose en ella a regañadientes, aspirando, de inmediato, una bocanada del aroma fresco que despedía la camisa de Peter, cuya sonrisa se volvió más grande aunque toda su concentración estaba puesta en Gideon y en el oso de peluche que el niño intentaba mostrarle.

Killian sintió un escalofrío cuando la rodilla de Peter chocó contra la suya y no volvió a moverse de ahí y uno más cuando notó la aspereza en los ojos del señor Gold, fijos en él.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios :***

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, nuevas historias, fandoms que me gustan, intereses del momento, recomendaciones…).

 **Canal de YouTube:** Prudence Hummel (curiosidades ecológicas y ocasionales DIY).


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

 **XXXI**

* * *

Henry despertó de la anestesia pocos minutos después de que Killian llegara al hospital, aunque el médico les dijo que sólo podían entrar a verlo uno por uno, para no hostigarlo. La primera en ponerse de pie, por supuesto, fue Emma, que se movió, tambaleante, por el corredor hasta la habitación ocupada por el chico, una mano apoyada en la pared blanca para mantener el equilibrio.

Mary Margaret se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y entrelazando los dedos frente a su rostro. David se apresuró a sentarse junto a ella, en la silla que su hija acababa de dejar libre, y a rodearle los hombros con los brazos: debido a la preocupación por su único nieto, las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos oscuros de la mujer eran más notorias que nunca, al igual que el despliegue plateado salpicado por su cabello corto y negro.

Neal se levantó de la silla también y, entrelazando los dedos por encima de su cabeza, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro por la sala de espera, suspirando de vez en cuando. Killian se dio cuenta, a pesar de su cansancio físico, que lo tenía un poco embotado, de que los ojos del señor Gold siguieron cada uno de los movimientos del hombre, con algo parecido a la angustia frunciéndole el ceño; al parecer, juzgó mal su relación al principio: aunque nunca los vio juntos más que en ese momento, Carl parecía sentir verdadera preocupación por Neal y su hijo.

El oso de peluche con el que Gideon estaba jugando cayó al suelo, donde sus ojos de canica y nariz de plástico provocaron un sonido agudo al impactar contra las baldosas grises y, antes de percatarse de lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo, Killian se empinó para recogerlo y devolvérselo. Gideon lo tomó con manos pegajosas y le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña y tímida.

Belle rió, aún envuelta en los brazos de su esposo.

—Le agradas, Killian —dijo, para desazón del señor Gold, que lo miró con ojos afilados y llenos de desconfianza. ¿Qué derecho tenía de verlo de esa forma? Era Killian quien desconfiaba de él y su aura siniestra.

Peter volvió a sonreír, antes de morderse el labio inferior y mirar a Belle:

—Tengo que irme —reveló—. Le dije a Ruby que llegaría a la cafetería alrededor de las diez.

El señor Gold abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Belle lo interrumpió, obligándolo a cerrarla con un clic de dientes:

—Sí, claro. Dale las gracias a la abuelita de mi parte por dejarte acompañarnos, por favor. Eres el único que consigue calmar a Gideon cuando hace berrinche —y, al parecer, tener que salir temprano de la cama para ir al hospital, que el niño relacionaba a malas experiencias con pediatras, hizo que Gideon hiciera la rabieta de su vida, motivo por el cual estaba aferrado a Peter y no a su madre, que tenía que obligarse a ser firme con él para educarlo.

—Está bien —respondió el muchacho, bajando al niño de su regazo para ponerse de pie: de inmediato, Gideon lo miró con ojos grandes y dejó el oso de peluche en la silla, alzando los brazos en el aire, pidiéndole que lo levantara.

Killian sintió algo cálido en el pecho.

Nunca conoció a sus sobrinas en persona, sólo por fotografías en las redes sociales —que ni siquiera vio porque Liam se las mostrara, sino porque estaba cuchicheando en el perfil de su cuñada, incitado por la curiosidad de Emma—, y ahora, viendo a Peter con su sobrino de escasos seis años, le dio curiosidad por saber cómo hubieran sido las cosas si se hubiera mantenido en contacto con Liam, si su hermano le hubiera permitido conocer a sus hijas.

—Vamos, Gideon, Peter debe ir al trabajo —reprendió Belle, yendo hacia el niño para tomarle la mano, pero este agitó la cabeza y se aferró a la pierna de Peter, que sólo sonrió, tocándole la cabeza.

Killian tuvo la impresión de que, si el niño comía de la palma de su mano, era porque Peter así lo quería.

—Gideon —siseó el señor Gold por lo bajo y, en vez de hacer que el niño obedeciera, sólo logró que se aferrara más a Peter (Killian no pudo culparlo: si alguien le hubiera hablado con ese tono de voz a los seis años, también se hubiera ocultado detrás de alguien de confianza).

—O puedo llevarlo conmigo —propuso el adolescente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Puedo pasar a la tienda y dejarlo con Bella —planteó y Belle frunció el ceño, indecisa.

—Oh, no —interrumpió Regina, hablando por primera vez desde que Killian llegó a la sala de espera—. La llamé hace un rato para que vaya a la alcaldía a hacerse cargo de algunos pendientes en mi nombre, lo siento —dijo, pero sin remordimiento aparente.

Emma había comentado hace días que _Tink_ había tomado el puesto de asistente personal de Regina. Si la Tinker Bell de sus sueños ya era una persona de armas tomar que tuvo una participación importante en la destrucción de Nunca Jamás, no quiso saber en qué se convertiría la chica, de escasos veinte años, bajo la tutela de una mujer sanguinaria como Regina, la Reina Malvada —y qué suerte que Emma no estuviera ahí para reprenderlo por usar ese mote, aunque Killian sabía que oírlo llamar así a su amiga la divertía por lo bajo—.

Belle frunció los labios tras mirar por encima del hombro a la alcaldesa y volvió a hacer el intento de tomar al niño en brazos, pero este se quejó, haciendo que se arrepintiera de inmediato. Todos los Gold parecían ser igual de tiquismiquis con algo y el pequeño Gideon no parecía la excepción a la regla.

— ¡Gideon! —Protestó la mujer, golpeando el suelo con el tacón de una forma que no hubiera intimidado ni a un conejo—. ¿Qué te he dicho de las rabietas?

Peter hizo una mueca, por primera vez incómodo, y se inclinó para levantar al niño, cargándolo con una facilidad que revelaba que estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, y el chico de inmediato le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la cintura, con las piernas, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Peter.

—O quizá pueda llevarlo al café. No creo que a Ruby le importe —aunque la Abuelita sería otra historia, seguramente.

Belle intercambió una mirada con su esposo, que volvía a tener los ojos entornados.

—De acuerdo —decidió ella finalmente, sin esperar a que Carl dijera algo al respecto—. Es que en verdad quiero ver a Henry, pero, en cuanto pueda hacerlo, iré a buscarlo para llevarlo a casa, ¿está bien?

Peter asintió.

Belle le acarició el cabello a su hijo antes de que Peter se despidiera de todos con un gesto flojo de la mano y caminara por el corredor del hospital hacia los elevadores. Killian tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no verlo partir…

—Luces terrible —le dijo Regina, pasado un momento, desde el otro lado de la habitación, donde estaba sentada con brazos y piernas cruzados y, de pronto, todas las miradas estuvieron fijas en él, a excepción de la de Neal.

—Disculpe, su alteza —dijo con sarcasmo—. Acabo de volver de un viaje de pesca de tres días y lo primero de lo que me enteré al llegar a casa —los hombros de Neal se tensaron; pudo notar el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, aunque procuró no prestarle atención— fue que el hijo de mi novia estaba en el hospital, así que perdona si ofendí tus susceptibilidades viniendo aquí a toda velocidad.

Regina enarcó una ceja, algo que, en ella, sería el equivalente a hacerle un gesto grosero con el dedo.

Mary Margaret se tocó la nariz distraídamente.

—Pero es cierto, Killian, te ves agotado. Deberías ir a casa a descansar un rato. Es decir, Henry estará en observación un tiempo. Puedes ir a dormir y luego volver —dijo, con todas las buenas intenciones del mundo impregnando sus palabras, pero Killian no pudo evitar sentirse como si lo estuvieran echando del lugar.

—No quiero dejar sola a Emma —defendió. Entonces, Neal dejó de moverse de un lado a otro y lo miró.

—No estará sola: yo estoy aquí —sentenció y el aire en la habitación pareció calentarse en un segundo.

Killian lo miró, con la vista borrosa por la falta de sueño y el exceso de trabajo en un entorno salado y soleado los últimos días, y procuró no mostrar emoción alguna, aunque, por dentro, sentía revoloteando un montón de confusión y afrenta.

Neal era un buen tipo, pero los últimos años había insistido tanto en reinsertarse en la vida de Emma y Henry, que Killian aprendió a verlo como un posible enemigo, por lo que todas sus interacciones eran tensas, aunque había algo notoriamente diferente en ésta: siempre lograban contenerse para no llegar a una pelea, pero esta vez tuvo la sensación de que sería distinto y se preparó mentalmente para ello.

—Ella es mi prometida —dijo, con tranquilidad, simplemente porque era cierto.

—Y es la madre de _mí_ hijo —replicó Neal, dando un paso hacia él. Killian se obligó a ponerse de pie y encararlo.

Entonces, el ruido de los altos tacones de Regina repicando contra el piso al ponerse de pie los distrajo. Y también las manos de la mujer impactando contra los pechos de ambos para obligarlos a alejarse.

— ¡Ay, por favor, ustedes dos! ¡La testosterona de ambos me está asfixiando! —Exclamó, irritada, mirándolos con ojos encendidos. Killian dio un paso atrás para alejarse de su contacto y Neal, cruzando los brazos, volvió a sentarse junto a David, enfurruñado—. Henry está en el hospital y no permitiré que dos idiotas hagan un escándalo a pocos pasos de su habitación, así que si no quieren que obligue a David a arrestarlos, más les vale comportarse.

»—Jones, te ves a punto de desfallecer, así que si no quieres terminar en la morgue del sótano, más te vale ir a dormir un poco. Me comprometo a mantenerte al tanto de todo lo que ocurra —siguió ella, viéndolo a los ojos con firmeza—. Y tú —dijo, dando media vuelta para ver a Neal, que evitó su mirada a toda costa—, Emma y Killian están comprometidos y más te vale recordarlo si no quieres empezar más desacuerdos como este. Tu parentesco con Henry no influye en las relaciones sentimentales de su madre.

Neal frunció los labios y su mirada se volvió dura, pero no protestó ante las palabras de la alcaldesa y, por supuesto, Killian tampoco, porque, desgraciadamente, Regina solía tener razón.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y, avergonzado, terminó despidiéndose de todos, yéndose por el mismo camino que Peter, sintiéndose, con cada paso, como si caminara sobre nubes.

La adrenalina de la carrera hasta el hospital, sumada al miedo que sintió por Henry hasta saber que estaba fuera de peligro, terminaron con gran parte de las energías que le quedaban, así que, sí, lo más conveniente sería tirarse en una cama y dormir cuanto pudiera… sin embargo, no pudo dejar de cuestionarse: ¿qué vería ésta vez?: ¿Más fragmentos de la vida de su contraparte con Peter en Nunca Jamás?

Y, hablando del diablo, se encontró con Peter y Gideon en la recepción, donde el primero estaba acuclillado junto a una planta decorativa, atando, pacientemente, las agujetas de los zapatos deportivos del infante, que lo miraba con ese tipo de atención que sólo un niño pequeño puede profesar.

—Y ya está —terminó Peter, sonriéndole a Gideon, que devolvió el gesto con fascinación.

Killian sonrió, con el corazón fundido en el pecho: otra diferencia entre éste Peter y el de Nunca Jamás, era que el que tenía delante parecía tener una tendencia a preocuparse por los más indefensos, como esos animales en peligro de los que le habló la vez en que se encontraron en el muelle por la noche y Gideon. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar la vida de Peter Pan junto a los Niños Perdidos que Tinker Bell lo convenció de llevar a la isla y, ahora, se preguntaba si habría sido algo similar a esto. Hubiera sido agradable conocer esa faceta de él, quitarle de encima la careta de monstruo insensible que Killian Jones no pudo evitar colgarle injustamente tras la muerte de Liam…

Y, de nuevo, estaba pensando en ellos como si tuviera alguna clase de injerencia en sus vidas, cuando no era así: él no era _ese_ Killian Jones y Peter Gold no tenía nada que ver con Peter Pan, por más que las vidas de esos otros individuos se reprodujeran en sus cabezas al dormir.

—Hey —saludó Peter, feliz, al ladear el rostro, posiblemente al sentirse observado, y encontrarse con él.

De nuevo, había un brillo anómalo en sus ojos, pero Killian culpó al cansancio de lo que estaba distinguiendo.

Peter se levantó y sujetó la mano de Gideon, que se dedicó a mirar a Killian con grandes ojos castaños. Su rostro tenía más similitud con el de Belle que con el de Gold, pero sus ojos poseían la misma profundidad que los de éste. Era extraño que un niño pequeño pudiera provocar semejante pesadez en un adulto, pero, otra vez, prefirió culpar un factor externo, como la animadversión que sentía por el señor Gold.

—Hey —repitió Killian, reflejando la jovialidad del otro.

Extrañó a Peter estando en altamar, más de lo que extrañó a Emma, sobre todo por el hecho de que alguien con su rostro rondó todas las noches su cabeza.

— ¿Vas a casa? —Preguntó Peter, dando media vuelta para ir hacia las grandes puertas automáticas que componían la entrada al hospital.

—Por órdenes de Regina —contestó y, pronto, sus palabras cobraron significado cuando no pudo contener un bostezo y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con el dorso del brazo.

Peter volvió a sonreír.

La luz del sol era brillante y amarillenta, arrancando destellos de colores vivos a los árboles de los alrededores, y el viento tenía un aroma fresco que picaba un poco en la nariz, pero era agradable de respirar.

Peter se aseguró de que Gideon tuviera la chaqueta bien puesta y, mientras le colocaba la capucha sobre la cabeza para protegerlo del frío matutino —de lo que el niño se quejó—, murmuró por lo bajo:

—Te extrañé.

Y, si el corazón de Killian decidió convertirse en clavadista y hacer un salto de gran altura desde su pecho hasta el piso tras escucharlo, no pudo culparlo, porque las palabras de Peter le pesaron demasiado y, al mismo tiempo, le provocaron un cosquilleo placentero en el estómago, algo que resultaba peligroso, dada la situación de ambos.

Y, con todo y eso…

—Yo igual —porque era cierto.

Peter pareció complacido con su respuesta y, mientras los tres caminaban por la calle, Killian se sintió más tranquilo que nunca, como si algo dentro de su pecho intentara decirle que esta era la forma correcta de alcanzar la paz en una vida con un comienzo turbulento: estando cerca de la persona que le hacía latir el corazón con fuerza, quien le provocaba sensaciones serenas como esta.

Pensó en Emma, en la habitación de un delicado Henry, muerta de la preocupación por su hijo, y se sintió culpable, porque él estaba aquí, sintiéndose _enamorado_ de un chico menor que él por casi diez años…

Peter lo observó y enarcó una ceja. Killian casi tuvo la impresión de que le había leído el pensamiento, pero eso era ridículo… y, como cierta parte de su vida le había demostrado que _todo_ era posible, le devolvió la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzado.

—No sabes lo que estoy pensando, ¿cierto? No eres telépata o algo por el estilo —inmediatamente después de que las palabras salieron de su boca, se sintió estúpido, por más tinte de broma que tuvieran.

Peter se rió, burlesco, y negó con la cabeza.

—No —respondió, extrañado por la pregunta—. Si pudiera leer mentes, creo que me hubieran encerrado en un psiquiátrico hace mucho tiempo. Pero conozco tú cara… y sé que te estás preocupando por cosas innecesarias.

Killian agachó la cabeza, contemplándose los zapatos al caminar: la atracción que sentía por Peter y el remordimiento en torno a su relación con Emma eran angustias válidas, porque no quería que alguien resultara herido por causa suya.

Gideon parecía feliz con sujetar la mano de Peter y salirse del asfalto para caminar sobre las brillantes briznas de pasto del parque junto al hospital. Palomas grises se movían entre las hojas caídas de los árboles, buscando alimento, y una chica corría por la pista de tierra, sujetando la correa de un afelpado y pequeño pomerano.

—Conoces al Killian Jones de tus sueños, no a mí —respondió, tal vez con un dejo de amargura demasiado pronunciado, pero Peter no pareció sentirse atacado por sus palabras, al contrario: la sonrisa se volvió más amplia, confiriéndole luz a su cara.

—Es cierto y, a pesar de eso, sé que te sientes culpable por haber dejado a Emma en el hospital. Pero, créeme, ella está _bien_ , así que deja de lloriquear, ¿quieres?

Killian enarcó las cejas, más por sorpresa que por ofensa ante la crudeza de la petición.

 _¿Cómo…?_

Peter puso los ojos en blanco, mirando el cielo claro un instante antes de volver a encararlo.

—Es que cuando te concentras mucho en algo, frunces el ceño de una forma en particular, ¡sí, justo así! —exclamó, haciendo aspavientos con la mano libre, cuando Killian contorsionó la cara sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Se detuvo y se tocó la frente con dedos fríos, intentando alizar las arrugas que, sabía, estaban ahí.

— ¿Estás seguro de que…?

—Muy seguro. Nada de telepatía aquí. Sólo conozco _muy bien_ a Killian Jones —afirmó, sin avergonzarse por ello.

Gideon saltó sobre un charco y salpicó los pantalones de todos, pero no prestaron atención —aunque Peter le sujetó la otra mano y, levantándolo en el aire con un tirón que lo hizo reír, lo obligó a pararse de nuevo en la acera para que dejara de juguetear sobre el pasto húmedo—.

—Diablos —masculló Killian, porque saber que Peter podía leerlo (o, al menos, su cara) como un libro abierto era ligeramente escalofriante.

Pensó en todas esas veces en las que creyó distinguir un dejo malicioso en los ojos de este individuo y se preguntó si había tenido razón al creer que había algo detrás de sus miradas, pero Killian, el Pirata, nunca fue demasiado bueno descifrando a Peter, simplemente porque siempre lo vio como un jovencito, atrapado en una desoladora isla desierta, sin un panorama más amplio detrás.

Recordó, de pronto, la idea que tenía ese Killian al marcharse de Nunca Jamás tras descubrir el Tormento —tiempo antes de que encontraran el condenado matorral y Liam decidiera cortarse el brazo con una rama—: iba a abandonar Nunca Jamás para volver a Inglaterra y olvidarse de Peter, de lo que vivieron juntos y también de esos impulsos que, por años, le arañaron las entrañas y que, por fin, había podido satisfacer sin verse juzgado por nadie, oculto en la selva espesa de la isla. Pero, antes de que pudiera seguir elucubrando de esa manera, vinieron los sentimientos, unos muy fuertes que apenas tuvo tiempo de analizar antes de que Liam muriera en sus brazos…

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, pensó en las últimas palabras de Peter Pan — _Eres mío, ¿lo sabes, cierto?_ — y se preguntó qué tan ciertas eran, en aquella y en _ésta_ realidad…

Cerró los ojos un segundo y procuró dejar de pensar en eso, porque no tenía la suficiente presencia de mente para hacerlo en ese momento. Cruzaron la calle tras esperar a que un auto negro circulara junto a ellos a toda velocidad, y llegaron a la intersección donde sus caminos tendrían que separarse.

Peter volvió a mirarlo y, ¿era su impresión o parecía más feliz que nunca? Había estado así desde que Killian llegó al hospital y, hasta ese instante, comenzó a sentirse desconcertado enserio.

— ¿Qué te hace tan feliz? —Preguntó, con la confusión tatuada en la cara.

Peter lo meditó un instante, murmurando por lo bajo.

—En primer lugar, que regresaras —dijo y a Killian se le puso la cara roja. ¿No era eso demasiado pasivo-agresivo? —. Y en segundo… ya te darás cuenta —terminó, con un tono de voz que, en definitiva, era demasiado parecido al de Peter Pan, que siempre se salía con la suya, simplemente porque no conocía otra forma de hacer las cosas.

Killian sintió la garganta apretada.

Misma cara, mismas emociones. El _mismo_ estremecimiento que recorría la espalda del capitán Garfio cada vez que veía a Peter Pan, deslizándose por la suya, aquí, al contemplar a este Peter…

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó, ansioso por obtener respuestas, porque no podría soportar más actitudes crípticas: bastante tenía con la noción de que el señor Gold sabía más de lo que dejaba ver.

Peter se encogió de hombros, obviamente no interesado en aclararle las cosas. Killian casi pudo maldecirlo por lo bajo.

—Si regresas más tarde a ver a Henry, puedes pasar primero por el café a comer algo —dijo, cambiando de tema hábilmente, porque la mención de Henry en el hospital fue suficiente para resetear su tren de ideas— y a contarme cómo estuvo el viaje de pesca, ¿quieres? —Y lo dijo de una forma que dejó en claro que, _aunque no fuera así_ , sí _,_ sí querría. Porque era Peter y Killian _necesitaba_ pasar tiempo con él. Con la espalda adolorida y el cuello tenso, asintió con la cabeza y Peter sonrió, satisfecho—. Entonces te veré luego —se despidió, dando media vuelta y arrastrando a Gideon calle abajo.

Ésta vez, Killian lo contempló hasta que desapareció y la sensación de culpa volvió, pero, en esta ocasión, fue más sencillo ignorarla.

* * *

 **XXXII**

* * *

Tratándose de mujeres, Killian Jones siempre procuró ser un caballero, siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano mayor, tratándolas como si fueran las personas más valiosas sobre la faz de la tierra, ante lo que ellas parecían someterse sin tapujos para revelarle todos sus secretos, y, a decir verdad, ese fue su modus operandi durante mucho tiempo, sin que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de experimentar con otro, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando descubrió que las cosas con Peter Pan _tendrían_ que funcionar de forma distinta… porque tal vez ese era todo el punto de tener una relación con un _hombre_.

Después de ese primer beso, todo comenzó a doler un poco entre ellos, a cobrar un tinte salvaje cada vez que estaban juntos y a solas, ante el cual Killian no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero al que se sometía, porque, en Nunca Jamás, tenía la impresión de que podía hacer cualquier cosa sin temer represalias. Era una percepción de libertad abrumadora, pero bienvenida.

Todo en Peter se sentía como la explosión de pólvora que se acumuló durante mucho tiempo, como haber llegado a la Hora Cero de una situación que pudo haber encarado antes, pero que prefirió ignorar por el bien de la moral que lo rodeaba y, ahora, habiéndose entregado por completo a esto que rechazó por tanto tiempo, no había forma de volver atrás.

Peter aprendía rápido y tenía una lista de cosas que quería explorar por su cuenta y a las que Killian decía que sí porque no tenía otra opción. No _necesitaba_ tener otra elección sobre la mesa.

Estaba demasiado eufórico, _feliz,_ con todo lo que estaban viviendo y, a pesar de que una voz baja dentro de su cabeza le decía que toda esa algarabía sería equilibrada después con pesar, se esforzó por ignorarla, porque no había tiempo que perder prestándole atención.

La primera vez que estuvieron _juntos_ , fue tras escaparse de Liam, ocultándose en la Cueva de los Secretos, que no les exigió uno a cambio de mantenerlos a salvo de la mirada llena de reproche del capitán —¿sería su amorío un secreto lo suficientemente grande para no necesitar uno dicho en voz alta?—.

Ese día, la forma en que Peter lo besó en la oscuridad, dio paso a algo más y Killian se dio cuenta, mientras lo sostenía contra la arena que cubría el suelo de la cueva, de que nunca en su vida le abrió su corazón a alguien de la misma forma que a Peter Pan…

* * *

 **XXXIII**

* * *

Entró al Café de la Abuela al mismo tiempo que el reloj en la pared, al otro lado del mostrador, marcó las tres de la tarde, todavía sintiéndose cansado aunque, después de soñar con Nunca Jamás —y todo lo que ese desgraciado lugar envolvía dentro de su mente—, era más algo emocional que físico.

Apenas sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Peter, que le sonrió a manera de recibimiento, sintió un rubor espeso escalándole por el pecho hasta las mejillas, porque, ¿enserio? ¿Aún estaba en edad de tener sueños eróticos con un ser que nunca existió, pero que, para su desgracia, compartía cara con una persona de su vida diaria?

Tomó asiento frente a la barra, plenamente consciente de lo que Peter le dijo esa mañana acerca de poder leer sus expresiones como si estuvieran dispuestas en un menú, por lo que intentó mantenerse impávido, aunque, por la ceja enarcada y la cabeza ladeada del muchacho, supo que no estaba logrando engañarlo, pero, al menos, no hizo preguntas.

¿Sabría el motivo de su vergüenza? Se aventuró a mirarlo por la comisura del ojo mientras Peter se encargaba de cobrarle a un comensal que se marchaba y supuso que sí, porque era la otra mitad de esa dupla formada en Quien Sabe Dónde y que se veían obligados a contemplar todas las noches. Dios, si todo esto era incómodo para Killian, que estaba por alcanzar las tres décadas de vida, debió ser todo un infierno para Peter entrando en la pubertad…

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, intentando mantener su mente lejos de esas ideas porque ya tenía suficiente con pensar en Peter de forma normal: no quería inmiscuirse en zonas más íntimas… por más que el jodido capitán Garfio lo orillara con sus acciones y decisiones.

Peter se plantó frente a él, apoyándose en la barra, y se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia. ¿Estaba loco? Se preguntó Killian, mirando en todas direcciones, porque el local estaba lleno de personas a esa hora. Notó la mirada de advertencia de Ruby, ocupando una mesa al otro lado del local con su pareja, Dorothy, y sintió náuseas ante la forma en que los ojos de la mujer se entornaron.

Ella iba a destriparlo como a un pescado si Peter seguía haciendo cosas como estas… en público.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —Le preguntó el muchacho, prestando poca atención al hecho de que Killian prácticamente estaba a punto de irse de espaldas al suelo para mantener distancia de por medio.

— ¿Belle se llevó a Gideon? —preguntó, tratando de evadir la pregunta.

Habló por teléfono con Emma apenas despertó —con la culpa aporreándole la cabeza como un mazo, claro está— y ella le dijo que Henry estaba estable y tranquilo. Eso era bueno.

Peter rodó los ojos y se alejó para ir a buscar una cartilla, que le colocó delante con un golpe seco para después cruzarse de brazos, ésta vez, manteniéndose a la distancia correcta.

—Mi hermano vino por él hace un rato —respondió, bajando la mirada—. Belle se quedó acompañando a Emma —hubo algo áspero en su forma de decir el nombre de la mujer…

Killian sintió frío ante la mención del señor Gold y lo único que pudo hacer fue mover la cabeza, despacio, de arriba abajo en señal de entendimiento. Volvió a pensar en hablarle a Peter sobre su idea de que su hermano mayor estaba inmiscuido en los sueños y, tal vez, Tink también, pero, por más que trató, no consiguió abrir la boca y un escalofrío le sacudió el cuerpo al recordar el hechizo que Rumplestiltskin usó en la isla para evitar que le dijera a Peter que estaba ahí para matarlo…

Y, de nuevo, estaba pensando las cosas como si fuera el pirata Killian Jones. ¡No lo era, por todos los cielos!

Peter lo contempló con la misma fijación de un gato con un ratón y, sí, Killian se sentía como uno cuando se trataba de los Gold…

—No sabía que tu hermano se preocupara tanto por Neal —comentó, moviendo el menú sobre la barra y apuntando con el dedo el especial del día, recordando la forma en que el señor Gold se había mantenido atento a la preocupación de Neal en el hospital.

Peter, por un segundo, abrió mucho los ojos y bufó, casi con fastidio, arrancándole la cartilla para dejarla junto a la registradora y entregarle, por la ventanilla, la nueva orden a la Abuelita, que refunfuñaba sobre la estufa mientras procesaba pedidos —y, aun así, era la mejor cocinera de la ciudad—.

—Es raro, ¿cierto? —Comentó, sentándose en el banquillo alto detrás de la barra, juntando las manos sobre la superficie lustrada de esta. Las bocinas dispuestas en la pared contraria a la puerta del establecimiento despedían música baja y las conversaciones de otros clientes bastaban para ocultar la suya de oídos curiosos, pero Peter parecía preferir hablar en voz baja sobre eso, por lo que Killian se concentró en aguzar el oído—. Incluso Belle y mi hermana lo piensan y Belle está entrenada en el arte de ignorar las fallas más grandes de Carl y a mi hermana simplemente no le importa… pero con Neal siempre se ha portado de forma extraña.

— ¿Cómo extraño? —Preguntó Killian, sintiendo verdadero interés, porque este podía ser el talón de Aquiles del señor Gold y creía necesario y conveniente descubrir uno.

Peter ladeó la cabeza, inquieto por su interés, pero se forzó a responder.

—Neal es hijo de un primo, pariente de nuestro padre. Nunca nos relacionamos mucho con ese lado de la familia, pero, por algún motivo, Carl siempre estuvo al pendiente de Neal. _Sólo_ de Neal. Bella a veces bromeaba acerca de que tal vez lo consideraba más su hermano que a nosotros —se encogió de hombros, como si no importara, pero Killian fue capaz de percibir algo amargo en su mirada. Peter se rascó el dorso de los dedos distraídamente, mirando un punto fijo en la barra—. Hace un tiempo, antes del accidente de nuestros padres, los escuché hablar por teléfono y Carl lo llamó hijo… es raro, ¿no? Porque Carl es algo mayor que él, pero no _tanto_ para ser una figura paterna. Y Neal debió pensarlo también, porque Carl intentó excusarse y luego le colgó.

Killian no supo qué decir sobre eso, porque Peter tenía razón: era extraño, casi tanto como lo que pasaba con ellos, y la nueva información sólo sirvió para reafirmar su creencia de que había algo turbio alrededor del señor Gold.

Peter se tocó el cuello, incómodo, y se removió en el asiento, apenas prestando atención cuando una persona se acercó a la barra para pedir más servilletas.

—Me sorprendió verlo en el hospital —fue lo primero que pudo comentar.

—Ya sé —respondió Peter—. Cuando Neal lo llamó para decirle lo que pasó con Henry, entró en pánico. Es decir, el tipo de pánico en el que puede entrar un sujeto como él: se puso pálido y tembloroso y Belle tuvo que calmarlo. Es… extraño. Trata a Henry y Neal como si fueran… Gideon —Killian lo vio sacudir la cabeza, con la incredulidad plasmada en el rostro.

Una parte de sí se preguntó si estaba viendo cosas donde no las había, sólo por la mala fe que le tenía al señor Gold, pero otra, se mostró segura de que había encontrado una aguja en el pajar y de que debía volver a encarar al hombre, buscando respuestas.

Peter suspiró y apoyó el codo en la barra para después descansar la mejilla en la palma de su mano. Miró a Killian, atento, obligándolo a perderse en el verde de sus irises y, de nuevo, fue imposible no recordar lo que soñó, lo que _vivió_ y _sintió,_ como si no lo hubiera experimentado en carne propia.

Y había algo en Peter, desde que volvió a Storybrooke después de pasar esos tres días lejos, que le decía que el chico tenía a Peter Pan rasguñándole la piel desde adentro, pidiendo, a gritos, _salir_.

* * *

Como siempre, si ya llegaron hasta aquí, NADA les cuesta dejar un comentario —quiero saber de ustedes ;) —.

 **Página de Facebook:** PruePhantomhive (recomendaciones, actualizaciones, nuevas historias, mis fandom favoritos, etc.).

 **Canal de YouTube:** Prudence Hummel (curiosidades, DIY y ecología, mucha ecología).


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

 **XXXIV**

* * *

El día previo a que dieran de alta a Henry del hospital, Killian creyó empezar a entender el motivo de la felicidad de Peter y, en cuanto la bombilla de iluminación sináptica se encendió en su cerebro, un escalofrío le rasguñó la espalda, dejando largas líneas rojas de preocupación sobre los nudos de su columna vertebral: Emma y Neal estaban demasiado _juntos_ y no en el sentido de una pareja —separada— que se responsabiliza del fruto de su unión —pasada—, sino juntos como en: _tocándose_ las manos _, abrazándose_ cada vez que tenían la oportunidad y _apoyándose,_ uno en el otro, cuando estaban sentados lado a lado en la sala de espera.

Killian intentó no darle importancia. Enserio lo hizo, porque no se sentía con el derecho de reclamar decoro cuando él se escabulló de casa a la una de la mañana para encontrarse con un jovencito de diecisiete años en el muelle, mismo con quien intercambió números de teléfono y con quien había estado comunicándose desde que volvió del viaje de pesca y con quien soñaba todas las noches, ambos envueltos en situaciones _comprometedoras_. Pero, a pesar de eso, tampoco pudo evitar sentir el corazón acelerado en el pecho cuando vio las lágrimas en las mejillas de Emma siendo limpiadas por los pulgares de Neal o su cabeza, decorada por ese halo rubio dorado, descansando en el hombro del otro hombre, que no tuvo tapujos en regalarle a Killian la mirada más condescendiente del mundo.

A pesar de que no estaba celoso, esa veta posesiva instalada en el pecho de todos los hombres le hizo hervir la sangre y los dedos le hormiguearon con el impulso de adelantarse y separarlos, pero su consciencia ganó la pelea: no podía ser ridículo, no cuando esas mismas manos que palpitaban con la necesidad de alejarlos —porque Emma había sido su amante _por años_ —, también lo hacían con la urgencia de tocar a _alguien_ más.

Luchó, con más fuerza, para hacer caso omiso de la mirada llena de lástima de Mary Margaret, la mueca apenada de Belle y la sonrisita cruel de Regina, que se miraba las uñas, pintadas de un intenso color carmín —hasta ahí había llegado la benevolencia de la reina, que parecía sentir fascinación por su malestar—.

Emma parecía estar en otro mundo, incapaz de darse cuenta de lo incómoda que su pareja se sentía con las circunstancias, gracias a la preocupación por su hijo. Pero, cuando las enfermeras les entregaron al muchacho, envuelto en su ropa deportiva más vieja y cómoda, sentado en una silla de ruedas, el globo estalló por fin, demasiado hinchado con la tensión que viciaba la sala de espera.

—Yo —empezó Henry, hablando con voz ronca y seria. Tenía el brazo roto en un cabestrillo azul ribeteado de blanco y su rostro, aunque exhausto, había recuperado algo de color al encontrarse con su familia— preferiría ir a casa de papá, si no te importa —le dijo a Emma, con expresión de disculpa, mientras la mujer le acariciaba las mejillas y le repartía besos mojados por toda la cara.

Ella, de inmediato, se congeló y Killian se sintió como si le hubieran golpeado el plexo solar —si no se dobló a la mitad, fue porque su cerebro parecía lento procesando las señales—. Miró a Henry, parpadeando, sintiendo como sus labios se curvaban, sin que él lo quisiera, en una ligera mueca de desagrado, no por él, sino porque el chico había pasado los últimos meses, desde que Neal se mudó a Storybrooke, haciendo todo lo posible por pasar por encima de Emma, por restregarle en la cara que prefería la compañía de su padre antes que las de ellos y haciendo sentir a la mujer culpable por iniciar una relación con él.

No era justo para Emma y, aunque tenía la frágil noción de que para él tampoco —porque nunca le hizo un mal a Henry para ser tratado con semejante animadversión—, sus sentimientos eran lo último que importaba en la ecuación.

Mary Margaret se levantó de su asiento y fue a poner las manos en los hombros de su nieto, dándole un pequeño apretón.

—Henry, cariño, creo que lo mejor es que vayas a casa de tu madre; ahí, ella podrá cuidarte y estar tranquila sabiendo que te encuentras bien —dijo, sonando tan conciliadora como siempre.

Emma la miró con ojos rojos y Killian pudo leer el enorme _Gracias_ escrito en su cara.

—Pero yo —Killian se esforzó para no poner los ojos en blanco ante la terquedad del muchacho. Neal había dado un paso adelante y tenía la vista fija en la expresión decidida de su hijo, obviamente tratando de no mostrarse contento, sin demasiado éxito. Si alguna vez tenía un hijo, juraba por _Dios_ que no lo dejaría salirse con la suya con tanta facilidad como hacían estos dos. Y, vaya, un pensamiento así nunca antes había cruzado su mente, ni siquiera ante la perspectiva de casarse, pronto, con Emma— quiero ir a casa de papá.

—Oye, chico —intervino Emma, con voz algo temblorosa, pero impregnada de esa terca seguridad que la caracterizaba—, en casa de tu papá fue donde tuviste este feo accidente, ¿recuerdas? Creo que lo mejor es que regreses con Killian y conmigo al departamento, ahí ambos podremos…

Pero nadie supo que _podrían_ ya que Henry frunció el ceño. Era sorprendente que, a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado en los últimos días, siguiera teniendo las energías suficientes para buscar pleito. No era un mal chico… sólo había tenido la mala fortuna de que sus padres se separaran siendo muy pequeño y desear, con todas sus fuerzas, que su pequeña y rota familia volviera a estar junta, para conocer esa estabilidad que nunca había tenido. Killian ni siquiera podía culparlo por eso.

—No. Quiero ir con papá —sentenció, tajante.

Emma buscó la cara de Killian con la mirada, necesitando apoyo, pero él fue incapaz de dárselo. Sentía el pecho oprimido por el estrés que ella estaba sintiendo, pero, al mismo tiempo, no se creía con el derecho de entrometerse: cada vez que Henry abría la boca llamando a su papá, dejaba en claro que, si Killian era algo en su vida, era una molestia y nada más.

—Henry, por fav…

—Puedes venir con nosotros, si estás preocupada —añadió el adolescente a toda velocidad y el oxígeno en la habitación se escabulló por las rendijas de las ventanas en la pared que Killian tenía delante.

Neal se balanceó un poco sobre las puntas de los pies y se llevó una mano a la frente. Killian procuró no fulminarlo con la mirada, porque estaba seguro de que el hombre acababa de sentir impresión y alegría y seguramente se mostraría de acuerdo con la sugerencia de su hijo.

Regina se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia él, dando una palmada en el aire mientras fruncía los labios, tratando de no sonreír. Belle se miró los zapatos. Killian cerró los ojos con fastidio, ladeó la cabeza y se rascó el cráneo, incómodo. Mary Margaret volvió a presionar los hombros de Henry.

—Henry, ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco…? —Comenzó y eso sólo ayudó a que el chico se enfurruñara más.

Cuando Emma se incorporó y miró a Killian con esos pálidos ojos suyos, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar; no en vano habían funcionado como un equipo por tantos años.

¿En qué momento, demonios, su vida dejó de ser casi un perfecto cuento de hadas y se convirtió en esto? O, tal vez, su relación con Emma siempre fue una cubierta para las rarezas que ocurrían dentro de su cabeza todas las noches: quizá siempre estuvo engañándose respecto a ella, a Milah, a lo que quería en verdad…

Emma lo observó y frunció los labios, luciendo ligeramente desesperada: no tenía que decirlo, Killian ya lo sabía: _si esto es lo que Henry necesita para estar tranquilo mientras se recupera…_

—Está bien —le dijo, asegurándose de no sonar mentiroso, viéndola a los ojos sin titubear para ofrecerle cierta paz mental.

El rostro de Emma se relajó en una sonrisa aliviada, aunque Regina enarcó una ceja y Belle frunció el ceño, porque, quizá, era demasiado extraño que, a pocos meses de una boda, el prometido aceptara que su novia se quedara en casa del padre de su hijo, quien, sin duda, seguía teniendo sentimientos por ella. Pero, de nuevo, no era él quien importaba dentro de todo esto, sino Henry.

Aunque, cuando Neal colocó las manos en los hombros de Emma y ella pareció relajarse de inmediato, tuvo que pasar saliva y alejar los ojos de la escena, porque fue demasiado qué tolerar.

— ¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti? —Ofreció, sonando como todo un perdedor, y Emma lo miró con ojos brillantes.

Por eso se enamoraron, al principio, antes de que todo cambiara: eran capaces de darse, entre ellos, cualquier cosa que el otro necesitara para ser _feliz_ y, si en este momento esa necesidad para Emma era estar en casa de Neal cuidando a Henry, Killian no iba a interponerse.

* * *

 **XXXV**

* * *

Tras ayudar a Mary Margaret y Regina a empacar algunas de las cosas más necesarias de Henry y Emma para que pasaran unos días en casa de Neal —durante los sesenta y cinco minutos que se tardaron en tenerlo todo listo, una voz cotilla dentro de su cabeza no dejó de gritarle ¡PERDEDOR! Sonando, de forma escalofriante, muy parecida a la de Rumplestiltskin—, llevó ambos bolsos a la parte trasera del auto de Regina y vio partir a las dos mujeres calle abajo.

Aun cuando el auto desapareció de su vista en pocos segundos, siguió contemplando esa dirección con ojos ligeramente entornados porque, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Su vida era un manojo de cuerdas, algunas mejor hiladas que otras, una cantidad de ellas más tensas, un puñado a punto de romperse y nuevas haciendo el intento por unirse al fajo y tenía los comienzos encerrados en el puño de una mano, pero aquellas relacionadas a Emma… se sentían a punto de perder fuerza, de salirse de la unión y disiparse para siempre si no hacía algo para solucionarlo. El punto era que no sabía si el esfuerzo valdría la pena, porque aquellas que representaban a Peter eran más gruesas, más fuertes, más resistentes y no se contentaban sólo con estar dentro de su mano, sino que se enredaban alrededor de su brazo como serpientes, haciendo el intento de llegar hasta su cuello para ahorcarlo.

Todo acerca de Peter era mucho más intenso de lo que nunca fue con Milah o Emma, sus únicas relaciones significativas en — _ésta_ — vida.

Cerró los ojos cuando recordó la sensación de besar a Peter Pan, de golpearle la espalda contra algún tronco gomoso de la selva y obligarlo a enredar las piernas en su cintura, a abrazarse a él con todas sus fuerzas mientras Killian intentaba romperlo, exprimirlo, _dominarlo,_ hacerlo suyo en cualquier sentido posible…

Tal vez ese Killian era algo cruel mucho antes de la muerte de Liam y sólo con Peter podía sacar ese lado salvaje, en el resguardo de la isla maldita.

Y, como si Peter pudiera saber cuándo estaba pensando en él, el teléfono comenzó a vibrarle en el bolsillo de la chaqueta con un mensaje suyo —el corazón _no_ le dio un vuelco en el pecho al ver el nombre en la pantalla, claro que no—.

 **De Peter:** _¿Nos vemos? ;)_

Sí, maldita sea, sí, iban a verse, pasara lo que pasara, porque eso era lo que Killian _necesitaba_ en ese momento.

* * *

—Creo que Emma y Neal tienen _algo_ —dijo, pasados veinte minutos de su llegada al Café de la Abuela en completo silencio, cuando Peter le colocó un plato delante, en la barra, y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

El gazpacho del plato hondo tenía un encantador tono rosado, aunque no tan intenso como el de un borsch, y las rebanadas de pan al ajo y la mantequilla, colocadas artísticamente a un costado, olían delicioso y desprendían delicadas ondas de humo que se perdían a medio camino hacia el techo del lugar.

Nunca había visto el platillo en el menú del café, porque la abuelita solía preparar cosas menos problemáticas y más grasosas, pero, desde que Peter llegó, Killian se encontró disfrutando comidas que… sólo había degustado en sueños y se preguntó si esta era la forma de Peter de decirle que él también tenía a Nunca Jamás metida en la cabeza cada vez que se iba a la cama, que conocía el sabor de sus labios, el tinte de sus caricias…

Se masajeó la frente con un par de dedos, sintiéndose exhausto y humillado por sus propios pensamientos. Seguramente a Peter sólo le gustaba cocinar y, mientras pudiera sonsacar a más personas para adentrarse al vegetarianismo —profanando el menú de la cafetería, yendo en contra de la ira de la abuelita—, mejor para él. No tenía que buscar dobles sentidos en todo.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó el muchacho, sentándose en el banquillo alto tras la caja registradora para comenzar a jugar con su teléfono. Cuando una mujer se acercó a pedirle una pajilla para la bebida de su hija, con una sonrisa, le dijo que no tenían aunque, desde su posición, Killian podía ver el contenedor de vidrio en la cocina. Enarcó una ceja, curioso, y, cuando la mujer se marchó con las manos vacías, Peter sólo se encogió de hombros—. ¿Sabes lo mucho que contaminan? —Fue su sencilla explicación. Y, ya que cada vez que Killian salía a altamar en su barco tenía que encontrarse con más plástico en el agua que peces, lo entendió y casi se lo agradeció—. ¿Por qué piensas que hay algo entre ellos? —La pregunta sonó desinteresada, pero, para oídos bien entrenados en lo referente a esa voz, como los de Killian, no pasó desapercibido el delicado matiz de aprehensión.

Ya había entendido que este Peter era algo nervioso, pero a veces le costaba trabajo diferenciar las ocasiones en que se traía algo entre manos —cuando estaba siendo deliberadamente quisquilloso con algo— de las que estaban envueltas en simple ansiedad, natural en él.

Inhaló, pensando en la respuesta, llenándose los pulmones sin querer con el delicioso aroma de la comida. Tomó un trozo de pan y lo remojó en la sopa, aunque no se lo llevó a la boca; no estaba seguro de tener hambre, en realidad.

—En el hospital, no se alejaron uno del otro en ningún momento — _ni siquiera estando yo ahí—_. Y, cuando Henry se entercó en pasar su recuperación en casa de Neal, ninguno protestó demasiado y pienso que, si Emma lo hizo hasta cierto punto, fue más por mí que por ella —negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano, desconcertado.

Peter sonrió. Exactamente la misma mueca que usó en el hospital, cuando Killian lo encontró ahí tras enterarse del estado de Henry. Desanimado, bajó los párpados y se concentró en el platillo, porque, _sí,_ esa también era la misma sonrisa que Peter Pan tenía después de que lo besara por primera vez y luego de que Liam se apuñalara con el _Tormento._

Significaba que Peter se percató antes que él — _ya te darás cuenta_ , le dijo aquél día— y que estaba disfrutando su molestia. ¿No se suponía que este Peter era un pan de Dios, comparado al de Nunca Jamás? Oh, pero, _Caras vemos…_ El problema era que los rostros de estos dos individuos eran idénticos, sin importar la gama de emociones e intenciones que hubiera detrás.

— ¿Lo estás disfrutando? —Preguntó, pasado un rato y, para su sorpresa, la sonrisa de Peter se escurrió por su cara, aunque una ligera curva permaneció en el borde de sus labios.

Killian sintió el impulso de empinarse sobre la barra y besar ese diminuto mohín, pero controló el impulso — _¿qué demonios?_ — metiéndose un trozo de pan en la boca y mirando hacia abajo.

Como la última vez que estuvo en el local, la música favorita de Ruby —algo de los setentas— se desprendía de las bocinas en el techo y las voces de la gente se entremezclaban con el tintineo de los cubiertos, la cerámica y los vasos de vidrio. Alguien le rozó la espalda con el brazo accidentalmente al caminar detrás de su asiento y, por instinto, miró por encima del hombro para ver de quién se trataba, pero sólo era una distraída mujer desconocida que volvió a ocupar su sitio en una mesa, al otro lado del local, sin mayor distracción.

—No —respondió Peter, apresurado, aunque, de la misma forma, sus ojos se movieron hacia la derecha y su ceño se frunció—. Es decir, no me agrada que te sientas mal, pero sí… me refiero a que… Killian, ¿qué sientes por mí?

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse aunque ya no tenía nada en la boca. De pronto, el ruido a su alrededor aumentó de volumen, pero también se escuchó distante y apagado, de tal manera que dejó de poder entenderlo, como si tuviera los oídos tapados. Sintió frío y los intestinos se le hicieron nudo. Sin poder contenerse, levantó la mirada y descubrió los ojos verdes de Peter, que había ladeado la cabeza y tenía una expresión dolorosamente expectante.

La pregunta fue tan abrupta, que Killian la seguía teniendo atorada en los canales de comprensión de la mente y algo cerrado, muy apretado e insoportable, se había atascado, también, en su garganta.

Esos ojos eran demasiado verdes, casi antinaturales, pero eso no era común aquí, sólo en Nunca Jamás. Storybrooke era un pueblillo completamente _normal_ , sin barcos voladores, hechiceros desquiciados y, definitivamente, carente de chicos que podían desafiar las leyes de la gravedad…

 _Eres todo para mí,_ pensó y, ¿no fue algo similar a lo que Killian Jones instauró como un mantra personal y agónico dentro de su cabeza tras abandonar la isla y decidir que Peter fue el culpable de la muerte de su hermano?

 _Quiero besarte, quiero tocarte, quiero abrazarte. Te necesito en mi vida._

Peter pasó saliva con dificultad, las mejillas levemente teñidas de rosa, y bajó los ojos para contemplar el reflejo en la barra del café. El gris lustrado reflejaba las luces blancas encendidas en el techo y Peter empezó a dibujar distraídamente el contorno de una con la punta del dedo.

—No me refiero a si… —hizo una pausa y Killian casi pudo escuchar los engranajes de su encéfalo funcionando a toda velocidad: era gracioso que fuera Peter quien estuviera luchando por no causarle incomodidad cuando, se suponía, era Killian quien debía responsabilizarse por todas esas cosas que les pasaban. ¿O no era así? ¿Sólo quería hacerse cargo de Peter porque sabía que nadie más en su vida lo hacía de la manera que necesitaba? —. No estoy hablando de sentimientos románticos —pudo decir, por fin, con voz estrangulada, mientras se rascaba el cuello con pena. Le observó la cara un segundo, como esperando que Killian refutara su aseveración de que no tenían que hablar de amor, pero no lo hizo, así que Peter volvió a concentrarse en la barra, tal vez con más frustración que antes—. Creo que lo que quiero saber es… ¿qué sientes por mí dado el hecho de que sueñas con mi cara todas las noches? ¿Qué sientes al saber que esas dos personas dentro de nuestras cabezas tenían una relación… _muy_ íntima? ¿No te parece… extraño?

Killian sintió agruras.

 _Tantas cosas…_ pero no hubo forma de que lo dejara salir.

Entornó los ojos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes _tú_? —Replicó, porque, como con Henry y Emma, era más importante lo que Peter sintiera que sus propias emociones.

Peter enarcó las cejas, como si no hubiera esperado ese giro de tuerca. Frunció los labios y miró el techo, parpadeando continuamente.

—Confundido. Pero he vivido diecisiete años con Killian Jones dentro de mi cabeza, así que estoy más que acostumbrado a _él_. Al mismo tiempo, cuando te conocí, fue como si hubiera encontrado una pieza de rompecabezas que me hacía _falta_. Es difícil de entender, porque he pasado mucho tiempo tratando de separar una vida de la otra, pero nunca consigo hacerlo del todo: siento que te conozco mejor que a nadie, pero a veces me pregunto si es verdad, si no nos estamos engañando creyendo que significamos algo para el otro cuando, en realidad, somos completos desconocidos a los que el universo les jugó una broma, contándonos una historia sobre dos personas con nuestros rostros, pero sin nada en común con nosotros.

Killian sopesó sus palabras, sintiéndose desequilibrado. Al menos, Peter sonó honesto. _Demasiado._ Y, al mismo tiempo, tenía la impresión de que no era una verdad completa. Abrió la boca, queriendo averiguar si eso lo ayudaría a encontrar algo que decir, pero Peter lo interrumpió, soltándole otra bofetada verbal:

— ¿Estás enamorado de Emma?

Killian se petrificó. Contestarle hubiera sido más sencillo si hubiera preguntado algo como _¿quieres a Emma?_ O _¿Amas a Emma?_ Porque, en esos casos, _Sí_ hubiera sido lo más sencillo de decir. Pero esta era una inquisición directo al punto y no podría mentirle.

Respiró hondo y, cuando fue capaz de procesar el sonido del café con claridad de nuevo, respondió, sintiendo las manos temblorosas:

—No —y los ojos de Peter se iluminaron; intentó ocultarlo, agachando la cabeza, aunque la pequeña curva en el borde de sus labios era delato suficiente—. La quiero, la aprecio demasiado y, en algún momento, lo que sentí por ella fue un amor verdadero y muy grande, pero ahora… — _llegaste tú._

Killian perdió el aliento. Nada de lo que estaba pasando era bueno y, de nuevo, se sintió como si hubiera caído a un pozo muy profundo. Si Peter no hubiera aparecido, ¿se habría dado cuenta de su desamor por su prometida?

Una parte de él culpó a Peter por llegar a su vida de la forma en que lo hizo y echar su relación perfecta al suelo, pero la restante, la más infatuada con él, calló a la otra violentamente: nunca podría tener sentimientos adversos contra éste Peter y esa era una de las diferencias más grandes entre él y el pirata de sus sueños.

—Killian… —susurró el muchacho, sonriendo a pesar de que claramente quería evitarlo.

Su mano se deslizó por encima de la barra y las puntas de sus dedos se movieron con suavidad por el dorso de la del otro hombre, que sintió un estremecimiento nacer en el punto donde ambos se estaban tocando, escalando por su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello y perderse cuesta abajo por su espalda.

 _Peligroso._

Todo esto no era más que un riesgo constante: por Emma, por la familia de Emma, _por la de Peter,_ por su propia sanidad mental. Porque estaban metiendo las manos en fuego al hacer cosas como estas en un sitio tan público, donde cualquiera podría verlos y acusarlos con la persona incorrecta.

Peter pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo, porque, apenas iniciado el contacto, lo detuvo a regañadientes y, cuando el calor de sus dedos se apartó, Killian quiso suplicarle que se lo devolviera, pero se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo. ¿Qué tan miserables podían volverse las cosas entre ellos si seguían por este camino de dudas y desconcierto?

Peter decidió cambiar de tema, hablándole de la escuela en línea, sus buenas calificaciones y del santuario de animales en el que algunos de sus viejos conocidos estaban trabajando, donde acababan de recibir a un águila calva con el ala herida y estaban haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarla. Era extraño, conversar sobre temas tan mundanos, tan actuales y _normales_ cuando se conocieron hace _años_ , en los sueños del otro, en un universo que parecía descaradamente imposible.

Cuando llegó la hora de pagar la cuenta, Killian aprovechó la oportunidad para rozar de nuevo la mano de Peter y se deleitó cuando vio su rostro teñirse de rojo.

— ¿Podemos vernos más tarde? —Susurró el muchacho, empinándose un poco sobre la encimera para hablar más cerca de su oído—. ¿En el muelle? Me parece un sitio pacífico y me gusta estar ahí.

Y ese era el mismo motivo por el que Killian pasaba en ese lugar la mayor parte de su tiempo. Tragó, dudoso, y asintió.

— ¿A las ocho? —Aventuró.

Peter hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—Más tarde. Carl y Belle no dejarán de vigilarme. Él ha estado muy perspicaz últimamente —comentó con extrañeza y Killian se sintió culpable, porque esa podía ser la consecuencia de haber ido a hablar con él el otro día—. ¿Once o doce? Cuando pueda asegurarme de que no estén demasiado atentos.

Killian sonrió: Peter en verdad parecía entusiasta ante la idea de romper las reglas.

—Envíame un mensaje —pidió y se sintió como concertar una cita.

Peter sonrió de nuevo, relamiéndose los labios sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, y Killian sintió un cosquilleo tibio en el vientre.

Dios, se iba a ir al infierno.

A lo mejor ya estaba ahí.

* * *

Pareció prudente de su parte visitar la casa de Neal antes de ir al muelle para encontrarse con Peter —de acuerdo, _sensato_ hasta cierto punto, dados los hechos— y, aunque no esperaba encontrar a Emma hecha un mar de lágrimas por la desgracia de su hijo todavía, no pudo contenerse de enarcar las cejas cuando, tras llamar al timbre, ella abrió la puerta con el fantasma de una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos brillantes con emoción… que se apagó ligeramente al encontrarlo al otro lado de la puerta, aunque pronto mutó a un nuevo tipo de entusiasmo, uno que Killian no entendió del todo.

— ¡Oh, eres tú! —Exclamó ella, de la misma forma en que se le habla a un desconocido con el que se ha coincidido en un par de ocasiones. Killian sintió el piso moviéndose bajo sus pies, porque era extraño—. Pedimos comida a domicilio hace un rato, así que pensé que… —Emma dejó la frase en el aire, haciendo una floritura con la mano para que Killian la interpretara como quisiera.

Se aclaró la garganta, mirándose los zapatos, incómodo, porque, de pronto, se daba cuenta de que todo alrededor de Emma era demasiado… incomprensible para él.

—Vine a asegurarme de que Henry y tu estuvieran bien —comentó, sintiéndose fuera de lugar cuando ella enarcó una ceja, como si creyera su actitud completamente innecesaria, aunque una pequeña sonrisa encariñada le curvó los labios—. Es decir, en caso de que necesitaran algo —intentó seguir explicándose, porque, con cada segundo que pasaba, seguía sintiéndose como si un gran hueco estuviera abriéndose en medio de ambos.

La culpa era ingobernable.

Miró la mano de Emma cuando un haz de luz de la lámpara sobre sus cabezas se reflejó en el pequeño diamante de su anillo de compromiso, descomponiéndola en un arcoíris que lanzó luces de colores sobre la piel pálida de la mano de la mujer. El destello rojo viajó por el espacio hasta posarse sobre el pecho de Killian, justo sobre su corazón, como haría la guía del arma de un francotirador.

Emma levantó una mano suave y le acunó la mejilla. Tenía los dedos tibios y él pudo percibir el aroma de su crema a la perfección, dulce y femenino.

—Gracias, Killian —le sonrió. No _cariño,_ ni _amor,_ sólo _Killian_. No supo cómo sentirse sobre eso—. Henry nos convenció de ver _Cobra_ y, desde que comenzó, no ha dejado de pausar la película para hacer comentarios y nos tiene un poco hartos — ** _nos_** —. ¿Quieres pasar? —Invitó, haciéndose a un lado para dejar espacio abierto entre ella y la puerta, apuntando a sus espaldas con el meñique.

Killian se aclaró la garganta y negó con la cabeza.

Esa mujer era su novia, su prometida, su amante… y se sentía como un desconocido a quien acaban de colocar en una situación vergonzosa. Nunca había puesto un pie en la casa de Neal y, ciertamente, no iba a empezar ahora. Además, el reloj estaba a punto de marcar las diez y media de la noche — _once o doce_ , dijo Peter—. Aprovecharía el tiempo restante para tratar de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—No es necesario —le dijo a la mujer, que seguía esperando su respuesta—. Me alegra que estén cómodos. Si necesitas cualquier cosa… —Emma sabía cómo terminar la frase aunque, por la algarabía y confianza con que lo recibió en esa casa ajena, casi como si fuera la que ellos compartían, donde habían vivido por tanto tiempo, dudaba que fuera a llamarlo a _él_ en caso de necesitar algo. Es decir, por algo terminaron en casa de Neal en un principio.

Emma frunció los labios a manera de sonrisa y asintió. Se empinó para besarlo en el filo de la boca y le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla, que Killian sintió como bofetadas porque _¿qué carajo?_

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, con un golpe seco, mientras daba media vuelta, se dio cuenta de que las cosas no estaban raras en la relación sólo desde su lado y se preguntó si Emma guardaba algún sentimiento secreto por su cuenta.

Pensó en Milah, en lo mucho que la quiso sólo por ser su primera novia, su primera amante: ¿para las mujeres el sentimiento sería más exagerado, sobre todo si con el primer hombre de sus vidas compartían un lazo tan grande como un hijo? Claro que sí.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y, mirando por encima del hombro una última vez hacia las luces encendidas de la casa, respiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones con el frío aire de la noche, y echó a andar hacia el muelle.

* * *

—Te ves melancólico —le informó Peter cuarenta y cinco minutos después, cuando lo encontró sentado en el mismo sitio donde se despidieron antes del viaje de pesca, mirando el agua, inmensa y oscura, que tenía delante.

Killian ni siquiera se sobresaltó al escucharlo, sólo pasó saliva y asintió, relajándose cuando Peter se acomodó a su lado, apoyando las manos en el regazo, cubierto por un ajustado pantalón de mezclilla negro. De nuevo, estaba usando ropa verde —un suéter de aspecto blando— y había un olor fresco en el aire que le recordó el perfume de la selva…

—Todo con Emma se va a ir al demonio en cualquier momento —reveló la conclusión a la que llegó en todo el rato que pasó en silencio, sólo escuchando el ruido de las olas—. No sé si estoy preparado para eso —superar la muerte de Milah le costó un universo, cayó en el alcohol y se perdió hasta que encontró a Emma.

Emma era como un salvavidas en su vida y se preguntaba si perderla lo convertiría en otro tipo de persona. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Peter estaba a su lado ahora… ¿Tenía eso algo de significado o sólo estaba intentando fingir que así era, como planteó el otro esa misma tarde?

Peter enarcó una ceja e hizo una mueca. Su mano buscó la de Killian y, cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron, sintió calor. Mucho calor. Era más fácil ceder a este tipo de contactos cuando no había nadie cerca, cuando sólo eran ellos dos —en este mundo y en el otro, aunque por motivos muy distintos en cada uno—.

—Killian… —dijo, usando el mismo tono de voz que en la cafetería: liso, bajo y atrayente.

Killian hizo un ruido nasal e intentó alejar su mano, pero perdió la voluntad a medio camino.

—No deberíamos hacer esto, Peter —interrumpió, sin saber el motivo.

A pesar de eso, las puntas de sus dedos se curvaron, enchanchándose con las de Peter un momento, antes de que las moviera hacia arriba y le acariciara la palma con un movimiento constante, interminable; el mismo tipo de onda que dibujaba la espuma del mar bajo sus pies en ese momento.

 _Quería_ seguir haciendo _esto. Quería_ a Peter. Pero no deseaba perder la estabilidad por la que peleó tanto.

— ¿Por qué no? —Quiso saber el otro, ladeando la cabeza con inquietud. Siempre había un titubeo en sus pupilas que Peter Pan nunca tuvo.

—Porque, tú mismo lo dijiste, es posible que no signifique lo que creemos — _queremos—._ Quizá ni siquiera debamos pasar tiempo juntos. A lo mejor sólo terminaremos haciéndonos daño, como ese Killian y ese Peter.

Porque el rostro devastado de Peter Pan al verlo yéndose de la isla era algo que nunca conseguía sacarse de la cabeza por completo: fue la máscara perfecta de un corazón roto. Pulverizado, en realidad. Nunca, nadie, en esta vida, lo había contemplado de esa manera.

Peter inhaló y liberó el aire con una lentitud frustrante. Killian deslizó el pulgar por sus nudillos y Peter cerró sus dedos en la mano del capitán con más fuerza —ser capitán de un pequeño barco pesquero no era lo mismo que ser el jodido capitán Garfio, pero...—.

—Killian, ¿qué es lo que sientes por mí? —Preguntó de nuevo, porque, obviamente, la respuesta de la tarde no fue suficiente para él.

Ésta vez no tuvo la oportunidad de fingir locura. Se tragó el nudo de emociones que tenía atorado en la garganta por Emma y miró el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas: ninguna maldita estrella brillaba tanto como _aquellas_ dos, que no reposaban en esta bóveda celeste.

Apretó la mano de Peter hasta que estuvo seguro de que dolió, pero el chico no hizo ademán de mostrarlo en su expresión ni en su actitud: sólo lo miró con esa atención felina que hacía que Killian sintiera calor en todo el cuerpo.

—Te quiero —admitió con un hilo de voz—. Conmigo —agregó, reuniendo más valor—. Todo el tiempo. Pero, ¿es a ti a quien quiero o a la persona con la que sueño todas las noches? Tú no eres Peter Pan y yo no soy el pirata de Nunca Jamás. No quiero romperte. Y, egoístamente, tampoco quiero que me rompas —porque no podría soportarlo. Así de patético era.

Peter suspiró.

—Sé que _no_ somos ellos, pero, ¿y si sus sentimientos sí son nuestros? Es decir, son nuestros por el simple hecho de que somos _nosotros_ quienes los sentimos, ¿no es así? Killian, más allá de cualquier cosa que Peter Pan sintiera por su capitán, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en ningún momento. Me siento como si te necesitara todo el tiempo a mi lado para poder _existir…_

Killian sintió el corazón en la tráquea, latiendo al ritmo de un tambor de guerra.

— ¿Y eso no te parece nocivo? —Dolía estar hablando de esto, pero ya habían empezado y lo mejor sería continuar.

En ningún momento se soltaron las manos.

—Me parece más dañino negarlo —refutó Peter.

Killian respiró hondo. Quería gritar. Gritar hasta que le sangrara la garganta, hasta que el alma se le saliera por la boca y todo esto pudiera terminar de una condenada vez.

¿Era un colapso nervioso, acaso?

Sintió el aliento de Peter en la mejilla, tentándolo como la serpiente a punto de ofrecerle morder la manzana en el Paraíso y, en vez de alejarse, giró el rostro para encararlo, exhalando. Estaba temblando y los dientes le castañeaban, más por emoción que por frío.

Iba a perder a Emma…

…Y, sí hacía esto, tal vez tendría a Peter, pero era una jugada demasiado temeraria, con grandes consecuencias detrás.

—Has sido el sueño de mi vida por años, Killian Jones. Y sé que nos acabamos de conocer, que puede ser que vayamos demasiado rápido, pero siento que te conozco de arriba hacia abajo, de izquierda a derecha, de atrás a adelante, sin dudar —el viento frío les congelaba las mejillas, soplando con fuerza a su alrededor; el cabello de Peter se agitaba como una bandera roja. Killian se sintió incapaz de seguir respirando—. Creo que he estado enamorado de ti desde mucho antes de saber qué demonios significaba eso.

 _Mátame. ¿Por qué no?_

—Peter… —intentó distraerse mirando el agua.

El problema de soñar con otra vida todas las noches, era que no podía confundir esta realidad con una ilusión, no podía esconder este momento detrás de algo que no era, porque en verdad estaba pasando.

— ¿Puedo tener esto? ¿Sólo una vez? _Por favor._

Y, diablos, debió saber que sería incapaz de negarle algo, fuera lo que fuera. O tal vez sólo estaba haciéndose idiota porque, en el fondo de las entrañas, también deseaba esto con todas sus fuerzas.

Lentamente, movió la cabeza de arriba abajo y Peter sonrió, empinándose hacia adelante, pero, antes de que sus labios tocaran los de Killian, este le empujó la frente con dos dedos para poder verlo a los ojos de nuevo. Peter frunció el ceño.

—No quiero lastimarte —advirtió—. Si esto no funciona, si resulta que sólo estamos siendo influenciados por los sueños, que no queremos estar juntos… — _que quiero luchar por Emma_ (porque la vida era tan cruel, que no le sorprendería un giro de eventos como ese).

—Ya veremos —le aseguró Peter, con confianza—. Y, si eso pasa, lo encararé lo mejor que pueda, te lo prometo. No he vivido con Peter Pan dentro de mi cabeza diecisiete años sin haber aprendido unas cuantas cosas de él: sé cómo se siente la decepción y cómo lidiar con ella, créeme.

 _Era un jodido guerrillero_ fue lo que quiso decir en realidad, uno que no cayó sin dar pelea, lo que bien significaba que este Peter podría soportar la derrota de una forma honorable... o que se esforzaría por extraer de Killian todo lo que pudiera hasta que le fuera imposible dejarlo o desear a alguien más.

Killian le sujetó el rostro con una mano, casi de la misma forma en que Emma hizo con él hace un rato, y tiró con crudeza para encontrar sus labios. Fue un impacto doloroso y descuidado al principio, pero, luego, sus corazones se detuvieron una milésima de segundo antes de que —re— encontraran un ritmo viejo, uno que estos cuerpos jamás experimentaron hasta este momento, pero las almas dentro de sus cabezas sí.

Dejaron de ser Peter Gold y Killian Jones, esta farsa de personas que de alguna clase de broma universal habían nacido para torturarlos y, por el instante que el beso duró, a su alrededor sólo oyeron el murmullo de la selva, los gritos de las aves exóticas, el susurro del agua salada del océano perturbadoramente azul y, en la piel, sintieron el cosquilleo de la presencia de una isla que, estando juntos, daba la impresión de nunca haber muerto, de guardar en ella la esencia de las personas que esos dos individuos fueron...

 _Magia._

Esa era la palabra adecuada para describir la sensación.

* * *

Llegamos a la **Recta Final** de esta historia J

Todas mis historias sin comentarios, se están yendo a **HIATUS,** así que ya saben J

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en:

 **Página de Facebook:** _PruePhantomhive_ (próximas actualizaciones, nuevas historias, recomendaciones, mis fandom y otras cosirijillas).

 **Canal de YouTube:** _Prudence Hummel_ (DIY con reciclaje, curiosidades de plantas y animales, ente otras cosas ecológicas).

Are any of You hearing the Christmas jingle bells already? (¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Es NOVIEMBRE!).


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **—O—**

 **XXXVI**

 **—O—**

Su sentido de propiocepción dio media vuelta y se alejó del muelle, caminando rápido. Con las manos de Peter, heladas y dudosas, pero _reconocibles_ , en su cabello y cuello, sumadas a su boca, húmeda y ansiosa, pegada a la suya, fue difícil concentrarse en cualquier otro estímulo a su alrededor, por lo que, de pronto, no tuvo idea de cuándo se levantaron y fueron hacia el barco, que se mecía dócilmente con el ritmo cadencioso del agua, para entrar al camarote, cercado por cuatro literas y una cama individual —la suya— apostada en medio, debajo de una pintura casera que mostraba un mar negro, pero bañado por la luz blanca de la luna llena en lo alto del cielo —era como si alguien hubiera tomado una cámara y salido a cubierta para fotografiar el aspecto del entorno hace días, durante el viaje de pesca, cuando no podía dejar de pensar ni desear que _algo_ como esto ocurriera—.

Killian siempre amó esa pintura y ni siquiera recordaba de dónde provino; era curioso que, en ese momento, tuviera una sensación similar respecto al chico entre sus brazos, que era la promesa de una pieza encajando, por fin, en un sitio que había estado vacío demasiado tiempo.

Peter cerró la puerta del camarote con un empujón del zapato y el clic de la perilla hizo que Killian se sobresaltara porque, _¿qué?,_ pero, aun así, dejó que el chico hundiera las manos, anómalamente frías, bajo el dobladillo de su camisa para tocarle la piel. De inmediato, se sintió sacudido por un shock eléctrico y comenzó a percibir una peligrosa calidez en el abdomen. Caminó hacia atrás, empujado por una energía violenta que no era suya, hasta que el reverso de sus rodillas tocó el filo de la cama y, de repente, tuvo a Peter sentado a horcajadas en su cintura, el beso extinguido por la inercia de la caída —fue como perder su única fuente de aire puro en medio de una situación de vida o muerte—.

Se miraron. Peter _siempre_ tuvo los ojos más verdes que Killian vio en su vida, ya fuera en ésta realidad o en _la otra,_ y se preguntó, en un milisegundo, cuál era la imagen _de él_ que sólo esas pupilas podían distinguir en medio de la danza de confusión que eran sus vidas, reales y oníricas.

Tenía la impresión de que su alma era un cuadro que ni siquiera Emma podía contemplar, a pesar de todos los años que llevaban juntos, pero Peter, para bien o para mal, _sí_ , porque era como si hubieran convivido una eternidad a pesar de que se encontraron por primera vez —en _ésta vida_ — hace tan sólo unos días.

Y ya habían dado ése paso gigante que los arrastró, por fin, a un aterrador punto _sin retorno_ , porque algo en su mente le dijo que, desde el momento en que probó esos labios, se condenó a no poder alejarse de ellos jamás, pasara lo que pasara —casi de la misma forma en que ocurrió con Killian Jones, el pirata, y Peter Pan—.

Peter sonrió —con uno de esos gestos que hacían que Killian se diera cuenta de que éste chico y aquél de sus sueños eran dos personas completamente diferentes— y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca, otro en la mejilla, sus manos deslizándose, curiosas, por su pecho hasta alcanzar la V del cuello de su camisa, consiguiendo deslizar las yemas por piel descubierta de nuevo, tirando a propósito del vello rizado y oscuro para obligarlo a reaccionar.

Y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Respiró hondo y ladeó el rostro, tratando de recuperar el control, porque ésta era la persona que, hace tan sólo unos días, se mostró reticente ante la idea de pisar la cubierta de éste mismo barco. Contempló la maqueta a escala de una nave marítima dentro de una botella de cristal, colocada en la mesita de noche junto a la cama: la construyó hace años, antes de conocer a Emma, porque, en aquél entonces, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el alcohol y en el mar. Cuando decidió que no podía seguir más por ese rumbo, comenzó a asistir a las plásticas de AA y ahí le sugirieron que consiguiera un pasatiempo para derrotar a la ansiedad. Empezó a armar modelos de barcos dentro de botellas, como si tuviera sesenta años o algo así. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ante el recuerdo de las largas y satisfactorias, aunque a veces frustrantes, horas de trabajo y Peter se apresuró a beberla con entusiasmo, haciendo que Killian se distrajera de su ensimismamiento y lo rodeara con los brazos.

Hundió la lengua en su garganta y Peter hizo un ruido casi animal que reverberó entre ambos. Su cuerpo estaba recuperando un poco de calor, o quizá sólo era Killian, sintiéndose como si estuviera dentro de un sauna, como si la ropa de ambos fuera una prisión…

Trató de distraerse de nuevo y se obligó a concentrarse en el hilo de pensamiento de hace un momento. ¿Qué era? Ah, sí: la maqueta. De montones, esa fue la única que conservó. Las otras las regaló o incluso las vendió —una más reposaba en el mostrador de la tienda de Eric, pues se la obsequió cuando recién se conocieron y descubrieron su amor mutuo por el océano— y, aunque en aquél entonces trató de convencerse de que esa era la mejor opción, porque Killian Jones podía serlo _todo_ , menos un acumulador, ahora se daba cuenta de su gran engaño: las desechó porque ninguna era _el_ barco de sus sueños. Literalmente. Y conservó ésta porque la hizo a su gusto, desviándose de los patrones impresos en la caja y convirtiéndola en la viva imagen del…

Buscó la mano de Peter con la suya, acariciando sus dedos con la misma devoción que debe aplicarse a algo delicado —como a construir barcos dentro de botellas, ¡ja!—, y llevándoselos a la boca para depositar un beso en cada uno de ellos. Peter se apoyó en su pecho, respirando hondo; en algún punto perdió la chaqueta y tenía el cabello cobrizo hecho un desastre de hebras coronándole la cabeza, así como las mejillas sonrojadas con un espeso color carmín. Lucía _hermoso_. Killian sonrió y Peter lo besó de nuevo, menos ansioso que antes, más consciente de lo que estaban haciendo.

Si tan sólo pudieran congelar el tiempo en éste instante perfecto…

El nombre de la nave en la que estaban era _Rainy days_ —fue bautizada por su dueño anterior y Killian nunca se tomó la molestia de hacer los trámites para cambiarlo; de hecho, creía que el nombre tenía cierto aire _encantador_ — y difería mucho del _Jolly Roger_ , no como la maqueta en el interior de la botella. Aunque sabía que hacía _siglos_ no se fabricaban barcos como el _Jolly Roger,_ le parecía ligeramente deprimente contemplar las paredes de metal del _Rainy days,_ sentir los remaches de acero bajo los dedos en vez de los bellos gravados en la madera del barco de su hermano, que parecía absorber el aroma de la sal de mar, al igual que la ropa de los marineros, que llevaban el sello de su trabajo con ellos a todos lados y podían ser reconocidos ahí donde fueran por su forma de andar, de manejarse en tierra después de pasar meses en el mar.

Si pudiera elegir…

Si le pidieran decidir cuál mundo era el mejor…

Recordó la pesadilla de Nunca Jamás y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, justo debajo de donde Peter acababa de acomodar la mano que Killian liberó segundos antes —la metáfora perfecta de tener su corazón en las manos, pensó, sintiéndose tonto—.

Sólo estaban soñando, de una forma casi sobrenatural, pero no había forma de que esas pudieran _haber sido_ sus vidas, ni de que existieran en un universo paralelo, por más que sus mentes se empeñaran en tratar de empalmar ambas realidades, de tomar lo mejor de cada personalidad y mezclarlas entre ellas para darle coherencia a sus universos. Por más que se sintieran como _volviendo a casa_ tras haber destrozado la única barrera que había entre ellos en ésta realidad.

Killian no era **aquél** Killian.

Peter no era **ese** Peter.

Y éste era el único mundo que conocían, aunque la mentira de Nunca Jamás se hubiera colado a sus sueños, de alguna manera.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —Preguntó Peter, antes de estamparle la boca en el cuello, de sentir la aspereza de su barba en los labios. La sensación lo hizo sonreír y Killian supo que era porque _el otro Killian_ siempre mantuvo una apariencia pulcra y cuidada, incluso esos días que estuvieron en la isla, metiéndose en los recovecos más incómodos para buscar la maldita planta. El cambio debía parecerle curioso.

Se preguntó, de una forma que le causó irritación, si éste Peter habría besado a alguien antes que a él, igual que el otro…

—En nada —escondió, porque Peter no tenía que darle vueltas a la misma basura que él en su cabeza; a él sólo le gustaba sentirse mal consigo mismo, al parecer.

Peter hizo una mueca y se recostó contra su pecho, como un gato demasiado consentido, y fue el turno de Killian de sonreír, aunque en contra de su voluntad.

Todo esto era extraño, demasiado. Quizá todos estaban locos y esto no era más que una alucinación colectiva.

¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Ya dije que no puedes mentirme: te conozco muy bien.

El que estaba mintiendo, en realidad, era otro, pero Killian lo dejó pasar.

—En lo raro que es todo esto —corrigió.

Peter frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

Al entrar, no se molestaron en encender las luces, así que la única iluminación de la que disponían era la natural, colándose por las dos ventanas, pequeñas y circulares, que flanqueaban la pintura del océano y la luna.

Peter volvió a mirarlo y la luz se reflejó en sus ojos de una manera… con la que Killian no había _soñado_ hace mucho, desde que todo para su contraparte se fue al diablo y Rumplestiltskin apareció.

—He estado pensando —comenzó Peter, sin hacer ademán de continuar con sus avances románticos, pero tampoco de cambiar de posición; parecía bastante cómodo dónde estaba y Killian tampoco quería que se apartara— que tal vez nada de esto es extraño en realidad. Quizá no somos las únicas personas en el mundo que tienen encuentros de ésta manera. Es posible que ésta sea la única forma que tiene el Universo de decirnos que… —guardó silencio, llenándose los pulmones de aire en vez de seguir con la perorata, y Killian lo vio fruncir los labios después. Húmedos y sonrojados.

Empujándolo con el cuerpo, lo hizo caer al otro lado del colchón, demasiado cerca del borde, y lo encajonó con los brazos, viéndolo a la cara. Nunca jugó con alguien más de ésta manera, ni siquiera con Emma en las mejores épocas de su relación, pero con Peter era sencillo dejarse llevar, recordar —o imaginar— ese flirteo en la oscuridad de la selva, donde Peter era tan omnipresente físicamente como llevaba años siéndolo en su cabeza.

Jamás conseguiría reconciliar esas dos imágenes de sus vidas, por más que estuviera empeñado en convencerse de que una era falsa y la otra… sólo demasiado complicada.

 _No soy_ ese _Killian Jones._

Peter le rodeó el cuello con las manos y suspiró. Las yemas de sus dedos eran suaves y provocaron un epicentro de cosquillas ahí donde tocaron a Killian.

—Es la forma que tiene el Universo de decirnos que… —lo incitó a seguir hablando, la curiosidad palpitándole en las sienes.

Peter movió los labios con incomodidad antes de pasar saliva. Lo vio tomar aire y se preparó para escuchar algo que le movería la alfombra bajo los pies, estaba seguro.

—Debemos estar juntos —terminó Peter y Killian sintió el impulso de hacerse a un lado, porque eso era demasiado.

Coincidía con él y esa debía ser la peor parte de todas, porque la lista de contras era más larga que la de pros.

La idea de destrozar una vida casi perfecta, construida con Emma, todavía le dolía, aún si tenía la impresión de que ya no eran tan cercanos como antes, de que ella estaba retrocediendo a una etapa de su vida donde su felicidad era muy distinta a la que tenía con Killian. Y la de iniciar algo nuevo, yendo completamente a tientas por encima de algo que ni siquiera sabían de dónde había salido o por qué, era, simplemente, _aterradora_.

Se derrumbó junto a Peter y se cubrió los ojos con una mano. El estrés le rasguñó el cerebro sin piedad. Sintió una boca fresca en su mentón y la explosión de un centenar de emociones lo dejó bloqueado un instante.

— ¿Por qué tendríamos que importante al Universo? —Preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que dejó que el silencio se volviera demasiado largo.

Sintió a Peter encogiéndose de hombros, pegado a su costado más de lo que era adecuado.

— ¿Por qué no podría ser una posibilidad? De entre toda la gente que hay en el planeta, justo tú y yo soñamos el uno con el otro. No con Emma Swan, no con nadie más. Con nosotros. Quizás es una señal. Un error cósmico tratando de arreglarse a sí mismo.

Killian sonrió, aunque no fue un gesto alegre.

—Sigues con la idea de los universos alternos, ¿verdad? Eso es… —decir _estúpido_ lo habría herido, por lo que se lo cayó, pero era eso lo que estaba pensando—. Me cuesta trabajo verlo como una probabilidad.

Peter volvió a hacer el gesto de los hombros. Una de sus manos se hundió bajo la camiseta de Killian, quien se apresuró a pescarla antes de que pudiera ir más lejos. Peter parecía ser una de esas personas encadenadas, pero listas para correr un maratón hacia adelante ante la más mínima señal de la ruptura de un eslabón.

El problema era que, si bien una parte de Killian deseaba el contacto más que nada en el mundo, tampoco podía ignorar algo:

—No puedo hacerle esto a Emma —dijo en voz alta antes de siquiera pensar en tragárselo, pero, para su sorpresa, Peter no pareció molesto o dolido por su afirmación: sólo suspiró y asintió.

Su afirmación de _te conozco mejor que nadie_ ya no le pareció una mentira.

—O—

—Deja que me quede contigo —no fue una pregunta ni una sugerencia, sino una petición, porque sabía que Killian jamás le diría que no.

—Tu hermano… —empezó.

— _Nunca_ lo sabrá.

Killian suspiró, mirando al techo bajo.

Debía ser de madrugada y se preguntaba si el señor Gold ya sabría que la cama de Peter estaba vacía, si sospechaba que se encontraba con él. Peter podía ser ingenuo en todo lo referente a su hermano, pero él no y estaba más que convencido de que el señor Gold era otra pieza importante en el tablero de sus vidas.

—Está bien —dijo, pero, camufladas debajo de esas palabras, en realidad había otras: _por favor._

Peter sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

Killian sintió el cuerpo caliente, pero no por excitación, sino por reafirmación: cada vez que se besaban, que se tocaban, igual que pasaba cuando sólo se encontraban por ahí, tenía la impresión de que era sólo eso lo que debía estar haciendo y lo único a lo que debía prestarle atención.

—O—

La alarma del teléfono de Peter sonó alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, con un pitido bajo que parecía más el canto de un pájaro que un despertador —lo cual Killian agradeció, aunque estaba acostumbrado a levantarse más temprano que la gente con otro tipo de trabajo—. De todas formas, se negó a abrir los ojos, manteniéndose sumergido en la oscuridad detrás de sus párpados, y sólo sonrió cuando Peter volvió a besarlo mientras se colocaba la chaqueta, dándole eso como única señal de que estaba tan consciente como él.

Peter se inclinó sobre su oído y Killian pudo sentir un hormigueo, provocado por su aliento tibio, recorriéndole la espalda.

—Te lo dije —susurró—: es el Universo —terminó con seguridad.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó, escabulléndose en la noche como un gato habilidoso.

Killian se acomodó mejor en la cama, sintiendo bajo la palma de la mano la huella de calor que el cuerpo de Peter dejó a su lado. Parpadeó, tratando de eliminar los rastros de sueño de su sistema, y miró el techo oscuro.

Esa noche, ninguno soñó con Nunca Jamás, así que no encontró la manera de refutar la afirmación de Peter.

—O—

XXXVII

—O—

La recuperación de Henry fue gradual y lenta, por lo que Emma tuvo que pasar _días_ en casa de Neal y estos, poco a poco, se convirtieron en _semanas._

Aunque Killian tenía la impresión de que, por su propia necesidad, Emma trataba de mantener contacto entre ellos —más que nada, por teléfono— para dar la impresión de que nada había cambiado, Killian era consciente de que, por su parte, sí hubo una modificación y no sólo en todo lo referente a ella.

La noche con Peter no se había repetido y, por supuesto, no la había comentado con nadie, pero, desde ese momento, dejó de sentirse cómodo en su propio cuerpo, de una forma que nada tenía que ver con esa luz roja de _infidelidad_ que no dejaba de titilar en su cabeza.

Básicamente se trataba de que, en un par de ocasiones, se descubrió ignorando por completo su mano izquierda, a pesar de que no había nada malo con ella, y auxiliándose en actividades extenuantes sólo con la derecha, a tal grado que incluso Eric le llamó la atención al respecto — _porque, si sigues tonteando, terminarás con una jaula de pesca aplastándote—_. El ansía por el alcohol volvió, aunque se sentía horrorizado consigo mismo porque, aunque _en ésta_ realidad tuvo un problema con la bebida hace años, nunca favoreció el ron y ahora era lo único en lo que podía pensar en beber —llevaba años sin contactar a su padrino, que se había mudado a Texas hace mucho. Se preguntaba si el hombre pensaría que era un tanto ridículo si lo llamaba ahora, no para confesarle sus ganas de beber, sino para poder hablar con alguien _que estaba moralmente obligado_ a ser condescendiente con él—.

Los sueños regresaron, aunque más recortados que antes, convirtiéndose en un collage de situaciones sin sentido, dándole la impresión de que algunas escenas nunca antes las había visto y de que su cerebro estaba tratando de darle sentido a toda la información que seguía teniendo dentro, aun si estaba destazando la historia de la isla, de lo que el capitán Garfio vivió con Peter Pan.

Y _éste_ Peter…

Parecía estar más distraído que nunca, siendo apenas capaz de prestarle atención a algo por más de dos minutos. Era extraño que, al principio, Killian lo creyó un chico perfectamente centrado, a pesar de las acusaciones de locura que todos lanzaban en su contra, pero ahora su ansiedad parecía haber aumentado, adquiriendo, incluso, el hábito de morderse las uñas y tics musculares que podían resultar un poco chocantes, sobre todo para él, que era incapaz de dejar de prestarle atención.

—Es sólo… ¿tal vez es estrés? —Propuso el muchacho, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, una tarde en su trabajo, mientras dibujaba una carita sonriente en la comida de Gideon, sentado junto a Killian en la barra, porque Belle le había pedido que se hiciera cargo de él un momento, mientras iba a hacerse cargo de algunas diligencias (bien, al menos Killian no era la única persona a la que le dibujaba cosas en el borde del plato con cátsup o le cambiaba el menú por completo).

—Tratándose de nosotros, debe ser todo, _menos_ estrés —dijo antes de poder evitarlo y Peter le regaló una mirada apremiada, porque, según le dijo, llevaba días sin poder dormir bien, porque se sentía demasiado perturbado por el cambio en el patrón de sus sueños.

Gideon trató de darle un sorbo a su malteada de chocolate, pero casi se la derramó encima, por lo que Killian tuvo que ayudarle y, de nuevo, ignoró su mano izquierda al principio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba teniendo problemas para meter la pajilla en su boca —porque Peter no se ponía histérico por la polución plástica si el contaminante era su sobrino, al parecer— y, de inmediato, rectificó su error, aunque se dio cuenta de que Peter lo había notado.

—Tengo la sensación de que estamos peor que antes —comentó, alzando el rostro para mirar las luces apagadas de las mamparas sobre la barra y, apenas un segundo después, distrayéndose con el sonido de la abuelita cocinando a sus espaldas—. Al menos los sueños eran constantes, pero ahora…

La campana de la puerta sonó y Killian cometió el error de mirar: se encontró con la expresión pétrea del señor Gold fija en él desde que cruzó el umbral, envuelto en uno de sus elegantes trajes sastre y con el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

Peter bufó con desgano y Gideon saltó en el banquillo, levantando las manos en el aire con emoción y exclamando _¡Papá!_ Ante él _,_ el semblante del hombre mutó a uno más apacible y, cuando terminó de acercarse a la barra para revolverle el cabello a su hijo, incluso tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de la boca.

Killian sintió un escalofrío, recordando esa falsa felicidad estampada en la cara de Rumplestiltskin mientras emprendían el viaje a Nunca Jamás… tuvo la sensación de que a éste hombre le costaba trabajo sonreír, porque había una versión de él que lo hacía todo el tiempo, pero sin verdadera emoción detrás del gesto.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Jones? —Preguntó el hombre, con amabilidad fingida, y Killian se tomó su tiempo, deslizando la punta de la lengua por el filo de sus dientes antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza.

—No en realidad —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Al otro lado de la barra, Peter contenía el aliento, los ojos verdes clavados en el semblante de su hermano mayor.

— _Bien_ _—_ Gold ocupó el banquillo al otro lado de Gideon, que se pegó a su costado antes de tomar una de las papas fritas, decoradas con la carita de cátsup, que Peter le había puesto delante y engullirla sin pena. El señor Gold suspiró antes de tomar una servilleta y limpiarle la cara con gentileza. En verdad era raro verlo de esa manera, pero Peter ya le había advertido que sólo era amable cuando se trataba de Belle y su hijo—. ¿Puedes darme una taza de café? —Pidió el anticuario, dirigiéndose a su hermano, que enarcó una ceja con desdén—. Negro y sin azúcar, por favor.

Peter sonrió. De esa forma que significaba problemas… con el _otro_ Peter.

—Le escupiré —prometió antes de dar media vuelta.

Killian puso los ojos como platos, Gideon emitió una risita y el señor Gold suspiró, dando la impresión de estar agotado. Giró el rostro y Killian sintió esos ojos perpetuamente desanimados cavándole un agujero en la mejilla, por lo que se obligó a encararlo.

—Y pensar que te gusta —comentó, inexpresivo, aunque Killian se sintió como si acabaran de echarle un cubito de hielo por el cuello de la camisa—. Cualquiera pensaría que estás desquiciado. Dime, ¿qué fue lo que viste en él en primer lugar?

Killian separó la boca, anonadado, e hizo una mueca, exhalando con incredulidad.

— ¿Disculpa? —Espetó: la sensación de frialdad pasó, despacio, a un insoportable y humillante calor.

Si Peter era pasivo-agresivo con sus comentarios, el señor Gold era agresivo-agresivo, tal cual. Lo vio poner los ojos en blanco y hacer una floritura con la mano que lució demasiado como aquellas que parecían estar patentadas por Rumplestiltskin. Su malestar sólo empeoró.

—No me digas que te incomoda hablar al respecto —siguió el hombre sin tapujos—. Pensé que, ya que estás tan dispuesto a encontrarte con él a hurtadillas —oh, diablos, _sabía_ — y a encararme por el tipo de vida que trato de darles a mi hermana y a él, no tendrías inconveniente en tratar el tema abiertamente.

Killian pasó saliva y sopesó sus opciones. Tuvo la impresión de que Gold no iba a seguir ocultándose, que tenía una revelación en la punta de la lengua que quería hacer y que no podía callarse más, así que movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de acuerdo. Estaba seguro de que el otro tenía una carta bajo la manga y de que lo obligaría a moverse a trompicones por cualquier clase de terreno minado que tuviera planeado para él, pero estaba bien: necesitaba respuestas y _sabía_ que sólo con él podría conseguirlas.

Peter volvió y colocó una taza de café enfrente de su hermano. Le sonrió, pero el gesto no alcanzó sus ojos. Killian notó que, en cuanto sus manos se vieron libres, se llevó la derecha al pecho, justo a la altura del corazón, donde sujetó la tela de su camisa nerviosamente con dos dedos; quizá lo hizo de forma inconsciente, pero para él tuvo significado: ahí fue donde El Oscuro encajó su perversa daga negra, en Nunca Jamás.

 _Él no me mató. Fue a Peter Pan._

Killian no pudo seguir mirándolo, por lo que se concentró en su propia bebida. El señor Gold emitió un gruñido exasperado cuando Peter siguió viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos y bebió del café, sin preocuparse por la amenaza previa —era lógico pensar que la abuelita habría intervenido si hubiera visto a su empleado atentando contra la salud de su local—.

La campana volvió a sonar y Emma apareció, en compañía de Neal y Henry, que seguía con el brazo en cabestrillo. Killian, de pronto, quiso hundirse en el banquillo hasta llegar al suelo. El señor Gold emitió un largo y agobiado suspiro… al igual que Peter.

— ¡Hey! —Exclamó Emma con voz aguda y Killian se vio obligado a mirarla.

No se encontró con una sonrisa sincera, sino con una mueca incómoda y un par de mejillas muy ruborizadas: al parecer, no era el único que estaba pensando en meterse en un hoyo y nunca volver a salir. Con anuencia, intercambió una mirada con Neal y lo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza, que el hombre repitió: ya no tenía caso seguir en una guerra sin sencido sólo por orgullo de machos…

Miró a Peter y el chico ladeó la cabeza, dedicándole una mueca de entendimiento.

—No esperábamos encontrarlos aquí —comentó Neal, acercándose al señor Gold para estrecharle la mano (Peter le hizo un gesto con los ojos y Killian recordó la conversación acerca de que el hombre solía ser _raro_ al tratar con, ¿su qué? ¿Primo, sobrino?). Neal le tocó el hombro a Gideon, quien se cohibió y se pegó a Killian para hundir la cara en su chaqueta. Si emitió un _uh_ de auxilio, nadie le prestó atención, aunque Gold le dedicó una mirada sombría—. Vinimos a almorzar en fam... —se tragó la palabra, mirando a Killian a toda velocidad.

Ay.

¿Cuándo se volvió todo tan incómodo?

Enserio, la tensión podía olerse en el aire y, si alguien encendía una cerilla, seguro explotarían —y la abuelita no tardaría nada en demandarlos… o en cobrar venganza (sabía de buena fuente que la mujer coleccionaba ballestas) —.

Emma se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de todos, y se apresuró a abrazar a Killian —casi arrollando a Gideon en el proceso—, pero no lo besó en los labios, sino en la mejilla.

—Es que acabamos de ir al médico y nos dijeron que Henry está progresando, así que quisimos venir a festejar.

Henry hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros, evitando el brazo que tenía herido.

—Aunque yo no puedo comer muchas cosas todavía —lamentó.

—Tal vez una sopa de verduras —intervino Peter con inocencia: era increíble que hasta en los momentos de crisis intentara meterle, por la garganta y a la fuerza, sopa a la juliana a cualquier víctima posible.

Killian casi sonrió: él solía ser la víctima, generalmente, y ya estaba acostumbrándose.

—Eso estaría genial —aceptó Emma, pareciendo agradecida por el cambio de conversación, aunque tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. A pesar de que he notado que siempre cambias la orden de _mi_ mesa —porque lo había hecho un par de veces más y Killian sospechaba que Ruby ya no estaba involucrada.

Peter sonrió de la misma forma en que lo hizo antes para Gold. Killian se sintió incómodo.

—Sólo suele ser el plato de Killian (un caso especial) así que puedes estar segura de que ésa vez llegará _exactamente_ lo que pidas —lo dijo como si no fuera más que una verdad, no con la intención de molestarla. Aun así, Emma dibujó una O con la boca y, claro, fue ingenuo al pensar que habían salido del bache.

 _Un caso especial._

Si antes era su único defensor, ahora estaba pensando en sumarse a las filas de todos los que creían que estaba loco. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se prometió mantener la boca cerrada por el resto de la desastrosa conversación.

—Y, por favor, no los amenaces con escupirle a su comida también, se oye mal —intervino el señor Gold, bebiendo de su café como si tal cosa.

Gideon volvió a reír. Killian quiso taparse la cara con ambas manos y _morir_.

Emma, a su lado, abrió la boca un par de veces antes de cerrarla con clics de los dientes. No era el tipo de mujer que se queda callada ante situaciones extrañas, siempre sabía qué decir o cómo intervenir, pero, ésta vez… era obvio que encontrarse con Killian en el café cuando su plan había sido _almorzar en familia_ con su hijo y su **ex-** pareja no fue la mejor de sus experiencias.

Killian ni siquiera podía culparla. Aunque en un momento pensó que, quizá, su vida daría otro giro de tuerca y se percataría de que quería seguir con los planes de boda, ahora estaba convencido de que no era así. Si Emma quería retomar las cosas con Neal… estaba bien por él, pero no tenía idea de cómo explicarle las cosas sin verse como un patán. La parte más mediocre de su cerebro estaba decidida a esperar a que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso y, por cómo estaban las cosas, seguramente no tardaría demasiado. Oh, a menos que no quisiera lastimarlo…

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —Le preguntó Emma, cuando se dio cuenta de que no se le ocurriría nada qué decir al comentario del señor Gold.

Killian se puso de pie, pagó la cuenta y negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a encontrarme con Eric —mintió y no se preocupó por agregar un _tal vez después._

Emma pasó saliva y lo miró a los ojos un segundo, hasta que no pudo continuar y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Killian respiró hondo, tratando de mantener su valor en alto. La mano de Neal apareció en el hombro de Emma para darle ánimos. Killian exhaló, resignado. Henry fue a buscar una mesa, claramente sin ganas de seguir participando en toda ésa locura.

El señor Gold se levantó también. Le dio un beso en la coronilla a Gideon, le dedicó una mirada poco impresionada a Peter —quien la respondió con una cabeza ladeada y una ceja enarcada con inamovible menosprecio— y fue a abrazar a Neal a manera de despedida.

—También debo retirarme —dijo, dando un paso atrás—. Fue un gusto verlos —agregó, incluyendo a Emma y Henry en el comentario. Volvió a mirar a Peter—. Espero que puedas hacerte cargo de él hasta que Belle venga a recogerlo —señaló al niño de seis años con un gesto del mentón.

La irritación de Peter sólo aumentó.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —Escupió y Killian sospechó que, en realidad, quiso decirle una grosería.

Emma fue, con toda la pena del mundo, a sentarse con Henry tras mirar a Killian una última vez y Neal la siguió poco después. Gideon permaneció sentado en la barra, frente a un Peter perceptiblemente dividido entre el fastidio y la confusión que le provocaba convivir con su hermano mayor. El señor Gold caminó hacia la puerta del local y Killian lo siguió. Afuera, el hombre metió las manos en los bolsillos de su saco y miró hacia un cielo demasiado soleado.

—Vamos a caminar —propuso sin mirarlo a la cara—. Dios sabe que no me vendría mal algo de aire fresco.

Killian inhaló hasta llenarse los pulmones y le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que lo seguiría a donde quisiera.

—O—

Faltan pocos capítulos para el final de ésta historia.

Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en:

 **Página de Facebook:** _PruePhantomhive_ (actualizaciones, nuevas historias, recomendaciones y otras cosas).

 **Canal de YouTube:** _Prudence Hummel_ (Manualidades con reciclaje, datos curiosos de plantas y animales y otras cosirijillas relacionadas al medio ambiente).

 **¡Felices fiestas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **—O—**

 **XXXVIII**

 **—O—**

Pensar que hace tan sólo unos días su vida no distaba mucho de la perfección, comenzó a provocarle un dolor de cabeza, punzante y agobiante, mientras caminaban bajo los cálidos rayos del sol.

Era consciente de las sombras de la gente a su alrededor, del soplo fresco del viento que le rozaba la cara de vez en cuando y de las voces ocasionales salpicadas a su alrededor, pero, por lo demás, su cerebro parecía haber tomado un vuelo a Siberia.

Yendo tras los pasos del señor Gold — _¿a dónde demonios me lleva?_ —, mirando de vez en cuando su espalda recta y cubierta por el elegante saco de color gris oscuro, se masajeó las sienes lo más imperceptiblemente que pudo, respirando hondo al mismo tiempo y tratando de prepararse, mental y emocionalmente, para… ¿qué?

No estaba seguro, pero sí convencido de que, tratándose de ese sujeto, nada podía ser bueno.

Recordó a Emma, la suavidad de sus facciones, pálidas debajo de las luces tenues de la cafetería, y la duda enmarcada por esas largas pestañas doradas. El aroma de su angustia fue algo amargo que, enserio, no quería volver a percibir jamás, de ser posible. De pronto y como si se tratara de una presentación a computadora, la imagen del rostro de su prometida cambió a la de Peter entre sus brazos, riendo por lo bajo cuando le dijo que podían pasar la noche _juntos_ en el barco.

Empezó a sentirse mareado: ¿en verdad ocurrió? ¿El beso sucedió? Concentrándose lo suficiente, podía sentir el espectro del aliento del muchacho en sus mejillas, en su cuello, el calor de sus manos en su espalda cuando se colaron por debajo de su camiseta, recorriéndolo por completo como pinceles colocados sobre un lienzo nuevo. Estremecido, se dio una palmada en la frente, tratando de mantener las reacciones al mínimo en relación a esa memoria en específico, pero no era una tarea sencilla, tomando en cuenta el doble estímulo de ésta _realidad_ y la otra —porque cada vez era más sencillo ver las cosas de esa manera, dejando atrás la idea de los sueños alocados, motivados por a saber qué: dos universos entrelazados, una puerta abierta dentro de sus cabezas, información filtrándose a través de ella…—.

Desde entonces, su relación volvió a lo tentativo, a caminar de puntillas uno alrededor del otro para no caer en la tentación de repetirlo, pero, en ésta ocasión, delante de todos, porque era un impulso muy grande: dejar de esconderse y permitir salir a gritos las experiencias y necesidades de aquellos que descansaban en sus mentes durante el día y cobraban vida por las noches.

Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, si fuera el capitán Jones —bueno, técnicamente, _él_ también era un _capitán Jones_ , pero…—, el Pirata de Nunca Jamás —para hacer las cosas menos confusas— quien soñara con ésta vida todas las noches, ¿cómo habría reaccionado? ¿Qué habría pensado? Killian se dio cuenta de que, como él, el hombre seguramente habría hecho todo lo posible por mantener ese bache en lo más profundo de su cabeza y seguir adelante con aquello que sí podía controlar.

Suspiró, haciendo una mueca.

El señor Gold se detuvo de repente y lo miró por encima del hombro. Killian, que logró distraerse lo suficiente para no notarlo, estuvo a un palmo de estamparse con él, pero, por alguna clase de gracia divina, no ocurrió. Levantó el rostro para observar los alrededores y se dio cuenta de que estaban en el pequeño parque, rodeado de pasto y árboles recién plantados, con vista al océano, cerca del embarcadero.

Sintió una punzada de acritud en el pecho al acordarse de los momentos que pasó en ese sitio con Emma y un Henry llevado a cuestas a regañadientes cuando empezaron a salir. Más allá de las bancas de madera, había un juego de columpios instalado, donde Henry pasó casi una hora completa, meciéndose testarudamente de atrás hacia adelante, mientras Emma hacía todo lo posible por fingir que su cita no se estaba yendo al diablo gracias a un hijo berrinchudo y Killian trataba de tragarse la vergüenza, el extraño pensamiento de _este niño necesita una figura paterna._

Dios, ¿hacía cuánto ocurrió todo aquello?

Si no lo supiera mejor, habría pensado que esa era la verdadera realidad alterna y no la del Capitán Garfio.

Gold le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que tomara asiento en la banca desocupada más cercana y, fingiendo fastidio ante la insinuación —no quería darle la impresión de que tomaba órdenes de otros fácilmente—, lo hizo, apoyando la espalda en el incómodo respaldo curvado y estirando las piernas hacia adelante, dejando colgar un brazo por el extremo del asiento y colocando el otro en su regazo. Gold se apostó a su lado con más gracia y, a partir de ese momento, se dedicó a mirar hacia adelante, al grupo de niños que corrían sobre el pasto, detrás de una pelota, mientras un par de mujeres los vigilaban a la vez que, de vez en cuando, intercambiaban palabras y bebían de tazas de café para llevar.

— ¿Vas a decirme de una vez por todas…? —Comenzó cuando el silencio se volvió demasiado largo y una de las mujeres les lanzó una mirada, con la ceja enarcada.

El señor Gold chistó y luego abrió las fauces:

—Por todos los cielos, ¿quieres callarte? Estoy tratando de pensar —exclamó.

Killian lo miró sin poder creerlo. ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién carajo pensaba que era?

—Escucha, si tienes algo que contar, más vale que lo hagas de una condenada vez… —escupió, señalándolo con un dedo irritado, pero se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de la forma en que estaba hablando, demasiado… como Garfio.

Condenado esto, condenado aquello. Él, a diferencia de su contraparte, nació y creció en Estados Unidos, por ende, una de sus groserías favoritas era _jodidamente_ americana. No tenía idea de cuándo comenzó a adquirir los vocablos pomposos del otro Killian.

Gold lo vio como si fuera el más grande de los insectos. De nuevo, como aquella primera vez en el café. Killian sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, como si fuera la gacela delante del león. En medio de un brote de inspiración —para salvar su cuello— frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y decidió darle todo el tiempo que quisiera. Gold pareció apreciarlo, claro, antes de volver a lo suyo, _pensando_ con la vista fija adelante.

En cierto momento, las mujeres se pusieron de pie y llamaron a los chicos para que fueran con ellas. Un par se quejó a voz en cuello, pero guardaron silencio ante la promesa de que irían por un postre.

 _Gente con vidas fáciles,_ pensó y, de inmediato, sintió que era algo injusto: en realidad, no tenía idea de qué tan sencillas o no eran las existencias de esas personas.

Gold emitió una exhalación y se apoyó en la banca, luciendo, quizá, decaído.

—Neal es mi hijo —dijo, tras abrir la boca con una lentitud que lo hizo sentir ansioso, hasta que soltó esa bomba, que le costó trabajo procesar, porque, _¿qué?_

Soltó una risa tensa, porque estaba seguro de que Gold sólo estaba jugando con él y se vería como un idiota si caía tan fácilmente en algo como eso.

Las sombras de las aves que surcaban el cielo con fuertes aleteos se proyectaron en la piscina de luz amarilla que bañaba el pavimento, pasando por encima de los jeans del marinero.

—No mientas —exigió, rechinando los dientes—. Sólo eres mayor que nosotros por, ¿cuántos? ¿Ocho, nueve años? Por favor…

Gold lo observó de nuevo, parpadeando como si la intensa luz del día le impidiera enfocarlo con claridad. Tenía el ceño fruncido y, por esa razón, un pentagrama de arrugas en la frente, debajo del flequillo canoso.

Suspiró con pesadez y negó con la cabeza.

Killian sintió un nuevo estremecimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo y, ésta vez, la cresta no desapareció: se quedó ahí, haciéndole temblar las manos de una forma incontrolable y vergonzosa. Sintió frío a pesar de que estaban cobijados por el sol.

Recordó la conversación con Peter y el comportamiento de Gold con Gideon y Neal hace unos minutos, tan parecido, cuando a todos los demás los trataba como sabandijas. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando. Pensó en quitarse la chaqueta, pero notó que eso lo haría sentir como si estuviera postrándose voluntariamente en las fauces de un cocodrilo, a saber el motivo.

—No es un engaño: en verdad es mi hijo, pero no en _este_ universo. En aquél de dónde venimos, su nombre era Baelfire y murió en la guerra, a los doce años—más frío, luego, calor y la sensación de tener algo demasiado pesado en la cabeza y la espalda, empujando hacia abajo. Gold tenía una expresión yerma que trataba de ocultar, sin éxito—. En ese mismo lugar, me conocían como Rumplestiltskin.

Oh, diablos.

Se congeló, volviéndose incapaz de seguir viéndolo a la cara. Sabía que tenía la boca abierta por la impresión, pero, al mismo tiempo, había una fuerza ajena impidiéndole cerrarla.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, haciendo aspavientos con las manos y gruñendo por lo bajo, tratando de reconciliar sus ideas de siempre con ésta nueva… pesquisa. Algo, rasguñando debajo de su piel, le exigió no confiar en lo que estaba oyendo, pero, al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo podía saber ése hombre que su verdugo llevaba aquél nombre a cuestas? Dudaba que Peter se lo hubiera dicho, entonces, podía pensar que estaba en lo correcto desde el principio: no eran los únicos soñando con Nunca Jamás.

—Esas vidas —comenzó, sonando agitando y falto de aliento, porque así era como estaba. Era gracioso cómo una impresión muy fuerte podía hacer sentir a su cuerpo como si acabara de correr un maratón, aunque apenas se había movido— no son nuestras. Nosotros no somos… puede que existan en otro plano y que podamos verlos en nuestros sueños o algo como eso, pero nosotros **no** somos ellos.

Gold rió. Y fue un sonido tan desagradable —como el chirrido de una puerta en medio de la noche o un arañazo sobre una pizarra—, que Killian tuvo el impulso de cubrirse los oídos para tratar de cubrirlo.

Era la risa de Rumplestiltskin, estaba seguro.

—Has hablado mucho con Peter, ¿no te parece? Es un chico listo, pero demasiado fantasioso. Puede que tenga la idea correcta, pero nunca acierta del todo —explicó, una sonrisa divertida en la comisura de la boca, y Killian se sintió como si acabara de tragarse un puñado de canicas.

Pronto, fue incapaz de respirar de forma correcta, por lo que tuvo que dejar de moverse de un lado a otro para tratar de recordar cómo hacerlo. Mientras tanto, el otro siguió mirándolo como si fuera el mejor de los espectáculos.

»—Somos ellos, _capitán_. O ellos son nosotros. Velo de la forma que quieras. Lo único en que mi hermano ha tenido razón desde que comenzó a ver el mundo como una minúscula parte de un universo demasiado grande, es que, en efecto, ésta es una segunda oportunidad. Para ti, para él, para mí y para todos.

»—Los sueños no son asomos a una vida ajena: son _recuerdos_ y sólo ustedes dos, par de pestes, los tienen. Para complicarme la vida, seguramente.

Claro, porque Killian se desvivía por llevar a cabo es fin —quizás Peter, literalmente, lo hacía, pero él no—.

Volvió a ocupar su sitio en la banca, sin darse cuenta de que lo hizo lo más lejos posible del otro hombre.

—Si sólo nosotros soñamos —comenzó, mirándose las rodillas con fijación. Estaba seguro de que seguía siendo de día, pero, de la nada, todo se sentía oscuro, como ese último momento en Nunca Jamás—, ¿cómo es que estás al tanto de lo que pasó también?

Gold lo vio como si le tuviera lástima. Luego, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó la daga con la que El Oscuro apuñaló a Peter Pan.

Killian comenzó a notar los contornos de su visión deslucidos y se preguntó si perdería el conocimiento. Qué bochornoso sería eso, sobre todo al quedarse a merced de un hombre armado y monstruoso. Respiró hondo, hasta llenarse los pulmones por completo, y contuvo el aliento, sintiendo la cabeza ligera y llena de una presión que amenazaba con hacer estallar su cráneo.

Gold le sostuvo la mirada, al mismo tiempo que le mostró la daga gravada. Aunque el sol la bañaba, al mismo tiempo se veía opaca, como si no fuera capaz de reflejar la luz.

Killian la contempló con atención, dedicándole la misma aprehensión que a un ser vivo, y entornó los ojos, casi esperando encontrar en ella rastros de la sangre que reclamó.

—Lo sé porque fui yo quien construyó éste universo.

—O—

XXXVIX

—O—

Belle deslizó una mano por el mostrador de la cafetería, sacudiendo las migajas de comida que Gideon dejó ahí. El niño, con la boca todavía llena de papas fritas —estaba segura de que su hijo comía más lento que una tortuga— le dedicó una sonrisa embarrada y no pudo hacer más que repetirla, divertida por su expresión.

Hacía diez minutos que Emma, Neal y Henry se marcharon y el flujo de clientes disminuyó, por lo que el entorno estaba casi desértico. De las bocinas en la pared se desprendía la música favorita de Ruby —al menos, nada escandaloso ésta vez; tenía suficiente con Bella (de acuerdo, _Think_ ) poniendo canciones irlandesas a todo volumen: si volvía a escuchar el sonido de una gaita en las próximas horas en la santidad de su casa, iba a enloquecer—.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Le preguntó a Peter, al darse cuenta de que el chico llevaba la misma cantidad de tiempo desde que Emma se fue barriendo un único rincón detrás de la barra, como si su mente lo hubiera reducido sólo a ese espacio.

Lo vio sobresaltarse y mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Era lindo. Lo conocía desde que era un niño, por lo que le tenía un aprecio considerable. Era muy divertido que, aunque no se llevaran bien entre ellos, muchos gestos de Peter le recordaran a Carl, incluso más que los de Gideon.

Aunque su esposo no era el hombre más abierto y expresivo del mundo, era consciente de que amaba a sus hermanos, como a toda su familia —lo que incluía a Neal y Henry—, y de que haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlos a salvo —tenía la sospecha de que esa animadversión que Carl sentía por Killian no era más que otra demostración de eso—.

— ¿Podrías —empezó Peter, con esa voz nerviosa que Belle lamentaba oírle usar pero que, desde que llegaron a Storybrooke, comenzó a quedarse atrás más y más— no hablarme de repente? Detesto que me espanten.

Belle frunció el ceño, a manera de burla.

— ¿Pues en qué cosas estarás pensando para quedarte en blanco? —replicó, porque esa era la forma más fácil de convivir con Peter: como gatos enfurruñados, para después dejarse acicalar.

Eso era algo que Carl nunca había entendido acerca de su hermano: que Peter necesitaba estar siempre a la defensiva contra un mundo que le había puesto una etiqueta en la frente y lo atacaba constantemente por eso, como si fuera exclusivamente su culpa.

Belle nunca comprendió aquello de los _sueños_ —siempre creyó que era la forma que Peter había elegido para narrar su malestar—, pero tampoco lo juzgó por eso y simplemente optó por tomarlos como un aspecto más de su personalidad. Para ella, Peter era un chico normal —con sus altos y sus bajos, como todos los demás—.

Lo vio pasarse una mano por el cabello cobrizo — _amaba_ ese color y, cuando quedó embarazada, secretamente le pedía al cielo que el bebé tuviera ese gen, pero no fue así, por lo que Peter seguía siendo el único pelirrojo de los Gold. Los últimos meses, había estado pensando en cómo sería tener un segundo hijo y las ansías de ese tono volvieron. Lástima que las cosas no estuvieran como para planteárselas a Carl, con la muerte de sus padres tan reciente y eso (el hombre no estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas y, ciertamente, ella nunca comprendió a la pareja, por lo que no se sentía terriblemente mal por pensar de esa manera… okey, un poco, sólo un poco) —.

—Enserio, cuéntame, te escucho —pidió, observándolo con atención a la cara.

Peter frunció los labios, dejó la escoba junto a la puerta que llevaba a la cocina y fue a sentarse en el banquillo alto detrás de la barra, junto a la caja registradora. Para darle confianza, Belle dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y se distrajo bebiendo un sorbo de té.

—Díganos que me interesa alguien…

Gideon soltó una carcajada cuando la vio ahogarse con la bebida.

Ugh, ¿para qué preguntó? Ojalá Bella — _¡Tink!_ Siempre lo olvidaba—lo hubiera hecho antes para al menos tener un terreno base: no era buena en ése tipo de cosas.

— ¿Interesar como en…?

— ¿Físicamente hablando?

Uh, vaya.

— ¿Sólo físicamente o…?

—Física, mental, emocionalmente… _todo_ lo que pueda terminar de esa manera. Me importa todo. ¿Queda suficientemente claro para ti?

Hizo una mueca y espero no parecer grosera o desinteresada.

—Creo que la palabra correcta sería _románticamente._

 _¿No son lindos los chicos cuando se ruborizan?_ Deseó saber cómo sería Gideon a esa edad.

—De acuerdo, si así es como quieres llamarlo —aceptó Peter, encogiéndose de hombros, como si la responsabilidad cayera en ella y no en él.

Se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿La conozco, es de Storybrooke?

Peter enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué asumes que se trata de una mujer?

Oww.

Sonrió, luego rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Gideon cuando comenzó a impacientarse por obtener su atención.

—Es cierto, lo siento: ¿lo conozco, es de Storybrooke?

—Sí y sí — _¿siempre tiene que hablarnos como si fuéramos idiotas?_ Pero, como sus únicas figuras de autoridad, supuso que eso venía en la descripción del trabajo.

Esas dos afirmaciones la arrastraron a una conclusión obvia que, en definitiva, no le agradó: Killian Jones. El _comprometido_ Killian Jones. El _mira esos ojos, wow, ¡qué color!_ Killian Jones. Volviendo a lo importante: _A punto de casarse_ Killian Jones.

—Oh, Peter.

El otro frunció el ceño, dedicándole una mueca insatisfecha. Era un chico listo y, a veces, incluso le daba la impresión de poder leerle el pensamiento: suponía que era el resultado de convivir poco con la gente, pero observarla como un ave rapaz.

—No quiero que me des un sermón, sólo quiero saber… ¿cómo darte cuenta de si…? —hizo gestos con las manos, a la altura de su pecho y Belle se sintió peor, porque, ugh, los enamoramientos adolescentes eran infernales y era precisamente eso lo que quería evitar, pidiéndole que se mantuviera lejos. _Sabía_ que notó algo ese día en la playa—. ¿Cómo sabes si es real? ¿Si tienes una oportunidad?

¿Qué se le podía decir a alguien que, en definitiva, **no** tenía una oportunidad? Lo mismo que pensó cuando recién conoció a Carl y lo creyó tan fuera de su liga, que dolía físicamente considerarlo.

—Uhm, creo que, si el universo en verdad los quiere juntos, encontrará la manera de lograrlo.

Creyó que el chico se deprimiría al escucharlo, pero, para su sorpresa, sólo sonrió. Esas sonrisas eran tan poco frecuentes, que casi quiso tomarle una fotografía y mandarla enmarcar.

— ¿Verdad? Es justo lo que pensaba.

 _Oh, diablos._

—O—

XL

—O—

—Mi hijo murió siendo sólo un niño porque no fui lo bastante fuerte para protegerlo. Lo sostuve en mis brazos cuando emitió su último aliento y lo vi cerrar los ojos para siempre. La magia, en _nuestro_ universo —Killian no pudo evitar fruncir los labios ante el pronombre elegido—, no era algo desconocido, como bien recordarás y, desde pequeño, vino a mi atención el hecho de que era particularmente adepto a ella, así que decidí usarla para corregir algo que jamás debió haber pasado.

»—Pero, para conseguirlo, tendría que hacer algunos sacrificios, como perder a la mujer que amaba (no se trataba de la madre de Baelfire, sino de Belle, quien estaba a mi servicio por ciertas… transacciones con su padre) y convertirme en un monstruo que perdió su alma por… esto —alzó el metal en el aire, moviéndolo de un lado a otro para poder ver todos sus ángulos—: una daga que vuelve a su portador todo poderoso a cambio de un precio demasiado alto, pero, por recuperar a mi hijo, todo parecía válido.

»—Hubo muertos en el camino, tratos con magos y brujas de todas las calañas, enfrentamientos por poder y más sangre de la que imaginé derramada sobre mis manos, sólo para llegar a éste fin —miró a su alrededor, prorrumpiendo un pesaroso jadeo que dejaba en claro que, a pesar de todo, nada de lo que sus ojos veían era lo que había buscado—. Por más que los amenazara, hiriera y dominara, todos decían lo mismo: _ninguna magia en_ éste _universo es capaz de perturbar el reino de los muertos,_ pero yo no estaba listo para darme por vencido y así fue como llegué a conocer la leyenda de Nunca Jamás, la denominada tierra de los deseos, la cuna de la magia, y averigue todo sobre su guardián.

»—Verás, alguna vez, se dice, Peter Pan fue un niño humano, común y corriente, nacido en el seno de una familia inglesa. Se cuenta que fue llevado a los jardines de Kensington por un hada cuando huyó de casa siendo muy pequeño y, de ahí, a Nunca Jamás, donde la isla lo eligió como su protector y, a la vez, su protegido. Desde ese momento, sus deseos se convirtieron en los de la isla y viceversa. Pero, por haber pasado tan poco tiempo en lo que las hadas denominan Tierra Firme, no estaba corrompido y, por ende, la isla tampoco. Y Nunca Jamás, por regla, no dejaba entrar a ella almas corruptas. Entenderás… que la mía era una de esas, por lo que, por más que buscara la segunda estrella a la derecha, no podía dar con ella. A menos que usara los ojos de alguien más, como los de cierto pirata que no se cansaba de maldecir a un _condenado demonio de ojos verdes_ en cada taberna en la que ponía un pie.

Killian hizo un gesto demasiado pronunciado, por fin comprendiendo cómo El Oscuro dio con _él_ y _su_ tripulación. Repentinamente, aceptar al capitán Garfio palpitando en su pecho hizo más fácil escuchar la historia de Gold, que, para su desgracia, sonaba tétricamente real.

»—Así que formé un plan, usando a Tinkerbell para ello: se encargaría de pervertir a Peter Pan por medio de niños de pasado dudoso que tomarían de Tierra Firme y yo me abriría camino hacia la isla, llevando, de paso, sacrificios suficientes para bañar toda la arena de sangre en caso de ser necesario. Lo siento, pero nunca tuviste una oportunidad.

Los puños de Killian se cerraron con fuerza a manera de reflejo, pero no lo interrumpió.

»—En Nunca Jamás, cacé a Pan y le arrebaté la vida, al igual que a la isla, cuya simbiosis la hizo caer con él. Sólo pensaba devolver a Baelfire a mi lado, pero Pan me dijo algo antes de que lo apuñalara: _morir será la siguiente gran aventura_ , y yo… la magia de la isla era demasiado grande y pensé ¿por qué no?

»—Reconstruí todo un universo para darles a todos los que perjudiqué una segunda oportunidad, como la que yo obtendría junto a mi hijo. Pero el karma vino por mí: nada resultó como lo pensé al principio. En ésta vida, donde no existe la magia, perdí el control de todo, así que vi nacer a aquellos a los que lastimé como parte de _mí_ familia y, a la vez, a Baelfire, _Neal_ , de una carne que no era la mía y de sangre que, aunque en parte nos une, no es la misma. Y ese fue el castigo más grande, a pesar de que no me arrepiento: al menos, pude verlo crecer y ser feliz, algo que no podría haber ocurrido en el otro universo —rió despectivamente de sí mismo, la mirada fija en la daga que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

»—Traté de redimirme ayudando a Peter a crecer con aquello que, por mí culpa, está en su cabeza y lo atormenta, pero, aún aquí, su espíritu es indomable. Sólo encontrarse contigo le ha dado algo de paz después de todos estos años, pero, de todas formas, la misma lucha del risco en la isla sigue viéndome todos los días desde sus ojos —un temblor lo hizo sacudirse y, por más que quiso evitarlo, Killian no pudo contener la lástima que empezó a sentir por él.

»—Ustedes son lo que, en éste mundo, la gente llama un fallo en la maldita matriz de ésta realidad —toda su compasión se fue al diablo con esa simple frase—, la prueba de que la isla nunca me perdonará por lo que hice y, por eso, éste universo está tratando de corregirse a sí mismo y alcanzar las aristas más afiladas del otro, como el amor incondicional de dos individuos que vivieron su romance a la sombra de la tierra _más_ mágica que jamás ha existido. La isla sólo quiere meterse conmigo, a través de ustedes.

Killian pasó saliva.

— ¿Ese… universo aún existe?

—Con huecos, pero sí. En alguna parte. La isla está muerta, pero su energía sigue en ustedes. Más en Peter, supongo, ya que tú pareces bastante normalito, hasta donde cabe decirlo. Los protege de la maldición que hizo que todos los demás renacieran, olvidaran y empezaran de nuevo como si nada.

Una corriente de viento frío comenzó a circular entre las delicadas copas de los árboles a su alrededor y un cúmulo de nubes se plantó sobre sus cabezas, haciendo sombra.

— ¿Por qué me lo estás contando ahora y no lo hiciste antes, cuando te encaré? —Quiso saber.

Gold miró al suelo, pero no agobiado, sino, más bien, liberado de una carga que debió estar arrastrando por mucho tiempo.

—Porque —empezó— la moraleja de éste cuento de hadas es que haría _cualquier_ cosa por mí hijo y otro de los grandes fallos de ésta alternancia es que la mujer que él ama y es la madre de su hijo está comprometida _contigo_ , de entre toda la maldita gente que habita éste planeta. Eso lo entristece y lo tiene mal, algo que no puedo soportar, teniendo en cuenta que los dos sabemos que tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

Killian apenas podía creerlo…

—Me querías lejos de Peter —le recordó.

—Eso fue antes de que ocurriera lo de Henry y Neal se diera cuenta de que podría tener una oportunidad con Emma si no estuvieras en medio. Seamos honestos, capitán, si tuviera dos peones que sacrificar y uno correspondiera a mi hijo y el otro a mi hermano, creo que es lógico a quién eliminaría del juego. No me veas de esa manera, por favor. No te lo estoy ofreciendo en bandeja de plata: te estoy sugiriendo que seas sincero contigo mismo, termines el compromiso y esperes, _respetuosamente,_ a que Peter sea mayor de edad.

Killian se paralizó. Sin que su consciencia enviara la orden, su cabeza rotó hasta que su rostro quedó mirando al cielo, a las aves jugando entre ellas, a las nubes moviéndose lentamente por caminos que sólo ellas podían contemplar.

Pensó en Peter y también en Emma.

—Estás enfermo —fue lo único que pudo decir, sonriendo sin felicidad en el gesto. Con lentitud, se puso de pie una vez más, exhalando. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y miró al hombre con el ceño fruncido—. Si me lo has contado a mí, ¿se lo dirás a él también?

Los ojos de Gold se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¿No preferirías hacerlo tú? —Preguntó, fingiendo impresión—. Se ha convencido de que su vida y la de Pan no tienen que ver entre ellas. Llegar y decirle _la verdad es que sí te maté, porque él eras tú, pero fue por una buena causa,_ puede enviarlo de frente a otra estancia en psiquiátrico. Porque ha tenido unas cuantas. Traté de evitarlo, pero nuestros padres no escuchaban.

La idea de matarlo se deslizó por la mente de Killian al verlo encogerse de hombros y el instinto, más que un impulso vago, se sintió bastante real, ahora que sabía que su alma llevaba varias más a cuestas, gracias a la violencia de la vida de un pirata.

Joder…

Un pirata. Fue un jodido pirata.

Se cubrió la mitad de la cara con ambas manos y tuvo que luchar para no gritar.

—No quiero ser yo quien se lo diga, pero si te portarás como un imbécil también con él, quizás sea lo mejor —sentenció.

Los ojos de Gold se entornaron de nuevo.

—Oh, quizás, no quiero ver el dolor en sus ojos. Ha sido mi hermano por diecisiete años, a pesar de todo, le tengo aprecio, es sangre de mi sangre —repitió el gesto de los hombros con algo de dureza—. Lo haré yo. De la mejor forma que pueda —se puso de pie y lo enfrentó. Killian se sorprendió cuando le tendió una mano y dudó en aceptarla, hasta que se rindió y lo hizo, sintiéndose como si acabara de tocar un cactus voluntariamente—. Es bueno poder decir las cosas de frente. Jamás pensé que las cosas saldrían de ésta forma al venir a Storybrooke. En realidad, sólo quería estar cerca de Neal, quien quería estar cerca de su hijo y de Emma. Debe ser otra especie de burla que, a pesar de todo lo que hemos compartido, eres lo más cercano que jamás he tenido a un amigo.

Killian enarcó una ceja e inhaló con disgusto.

—Jamás —sentenció, soltando su mano, aunque sin calor detrás de la palabra.

Gold sonrió y echó a andar, usando un paso más ligero que con el que llegaron al parque.

—Deberías prepararte para soportar uno de sus aspectos más feos, sólo por si las dudas. En verdad puede tener crisis intensas —advirtió y Killian entornó los ojos, sintiendo un nudo de pesadez en la garganta.

Sumó a esa lista encontrar la manera de hablar con Emma, de confesarle… porque, aunque ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para meditarlo todo, su mente parecía ya haber tomado una decisión.

Cuando Gold desapareció en la distancia, se permitió un segundo para mirar su mano izquierda: carne, músculos y huesos, dedos moviéndose con docilidad cuando su cerebro les envió la orden de hacerlo.

Desde que Peter pasó la noche a su lado, los sueños se volvieron cortos y menos discernibles. A veces, podía despertar con la noción de no haber soñado nada en absoluto.

¿Cómo serían las cosas a partir de ese momento, sabiendo que _la isla_ estaba tratando de recordarle su vida _previa_ , de mantenerlo a flote, de no dejarlo sumergirse en una bruma falsa creada por un hombre desesperado?

La zozobra despertó algo de miedo y, de igual forma, se dio cuenta de que la verdad se sentía mejor que la duda con la que existió más de una década.

Si algo más debía pasar, sólo deseó que Peter no cayera de la negación demasiado fuerte.

—O—

Tuve muchos problemas para sacar adelante este capítulo —que escribí en medio de una crisis de insomnio—. Si algo no cuadra, por favor, díganmelo :)

Calculo que sólo habrá un capítulo más —aunque, como nunca he sido buena con las aproximaciones—, tal vez dos.

Recuerden que **actualizaciones sin comentarios** se van a **HIATUS** (Supernatural se fue hace mucho y éste ciclo de actualizaciones, Fullmetal Alchemist también) :p

Recuerden que me encuentran en:

 **Página de Facebook:** _PruePhantomhive_ (actualizaciones, nuevas historias, recomendaciones y otras cosas).

 **Canal de YouTube:** _Prudence Hummel_ (DIY con reciclaje, curiosidades y ecología).


End file.
